


Gaslight

by rafaelagomesdesouza



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Child Syndrome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, Gang Rape, Hesitant Dom!Steve, Hurt No Comfort, Implicit cigarette burns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Bleeding, Psychological Drama, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved, Undecided Relationship(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, disassociating
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 105,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelagomesdesouza/pseuds/rafaelagomesdesouza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaslight é uma forma de abuso psicológico no qual o abusador distorce ou omite informações para benefício próprio, a vítima passa a duvidar de sua memória, percepção e sanidade.</p><p>Bucky já não tem certeza de quem ele é, de quem ele foi e quem ele realmente ama, Steven Rogers ou Alexander Pierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira história que eu vou postar no fandom do Capitão América, estou bem nervosa. Eu coloquei Sharon Carter nessa história para adicionar um pouco de drama, mas não gosto de escrever relações F/M, por isso a relação deles é bem implícita.
> 
> Uma boa leitura, espero que gostem.

Steve suspirou, separar frutas era uma função que ele nunca gostava de ser atribuído. Não que um mercado tivesse muitas funções emocionantes para oferecer, mas as frutas... Era tão fácil que não exigia sua atenção e isso significava tempo com a mente livre, tempo para seus pensamentos rebeldes surgirem do subconsciente, pensamentos empoeirados que não apareciam há muito tempo, como olhos azuis empoeirados, um sorriso com covinhas, lábios vermelhos. Steve suspirou de novo, rangendo os dentes.

“Você parece triste hoje, Steven.” Comentou Lilian, uma ruivinha bonita de dezenove anos de férias da faculdade, ela já investia em Steve desde o começo do verão. Steve sorriu para ela.

“Estou bem. São só velhos pensamentos” Respondeu ele evasivo, ela assentiu como se entendesse, mas Steve sentia que nunca estivera realmente interessada em seu drama.

“Sabe, vai ter uma festa hoje, lá na casa do William. Sei que você não faz parte da galera, mas pelo menos pode se divertir um pouco.” Continuou ela enquanto etiquetava produtos na prateleira mais próxima, Steve franziu as sobrancelhas, não se considerava velho, tinha vinte e sete anos, mas também não conseguia ver-se em uma festa de fraternidade cercado de adolescentes.

“Você tem idade pra ir nessa festa, Lilian?” Resmungou ele, um sorriso entediado nos lábios, a mocinha tencionou os ombros e franziu as sobrancelhas.

“É claro que tenho e você também, não existe idade errada pra se divertir, ainda mais no final do verão, logo vai ser inverno e todo mundo vai voltar pras aulas.” Resmungou ela percebendo que perdera antes mesmo de colocar todos os soldados em campo, Steve deu uma risada e virou de costas continuando seu trabalho. Inverno... Ele gostava de inverno... _Buc... Não!_ Outro suspiro deixou seus lábios, Lilian continuou falando sozinha.

 

Eram oito horas da noite quando o louro deixou o mercado, ficara duas horas a mais do que o horário do seu turno e seu chefe, um turco mesquinho, nunca pagava as horas extras, mas Steve não se importava, chegar em casa para que? Para alimentar seu gato? Bem, Steve não podia reclamar de Kitty, ela era um doce.

A noite estava escura e as quadras que rodeavam o supermercado não eram as melhores, se Steve ainda fosse pequeno com certeza já estaria suando frio, mas agora, ninguém mexia com ele agora.

A calçada suja e a rua deserta não eram o bastante para atrair seus pensamentos, Steve se viu mais uma vez flutuando para os olhos azuis empoeirados, o sorriso com covinhas e os lábios vermelhos. _“Você me ama...?”_ Sussurrava a voz rouca em seus ouvidos, Steve fungou, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Quando finalmente alcançou a porta de seu apartamento os soluços irromperam de seus lábios, atrapalhou-se com as chaves, deixando-as cair no chão, as mãos tremendo. A porta ao lado abriu e Sharon saiu para o corredor, avistando-o, correndo em sua direção e abraçando-o.

“Heey...” Começou ela, a voz doce e gentil. “Dia difícil garotão?” Perguntou, seus dedos passando entre os fios loiros. Steve não conseguia nem respirar em meio ao pranto. “Steve, respire comigo, ok? Onde está sua bombinha?” Perguntou ela, os dedos ainda entre os fios, a outra mão revistando os bolsos da frente da calça em busca do remédio caso Steve precisasse dele. “Tudo bem, respire comigo, vou abrir a porta e vou buscar um copo de água para você, ok?” Continuou ela, a gentileza permeando sua voz, uma de suas mãos não deixava Steve e a outra alcançava as chaves no chão, abrindo a porta e puxando o loiro para dentro.

Steve entrou e sentou-se em uma cadeira, o rosto entre os dedos, a voz grave ainda em seus ouvidos, “ _Você me ama?_ ”, os soluços finalmente acabando, Sharon puxou uma de suas mãos e deslizou um copo de água entre seus dedos, Steve bebeu e suspirou, abaixando o rosto.

“Você está melhor?” Perguntou ela, sua voz cheia de preocupação, Steve limpou as lágrimas, levantou o rosto e assentiu. Mentira. Ela sorriu tristemente para ele e encostou-se na mesa, uma mão passeando pelos fios dourados de novo. “Qualquer dia você ainda vai se abrir comigo.” Sussurrou ela, os olhos perdidos na carícia. Steve franziu os lábios e assentiu de novo. Mais uma mentira.

Vários minutos mais tarde, quando ela levantou-se para ir embora Steve segurou sua mão e puxou-a delicadamente para seu colo, ela aceitou com satisfação. Não estava orgulhoso de usá-la, mas nada distraia mais uma mente cheia de lembranças dolorosas do que o prazer.

 

A manhã seguinte era um sábado, Steve não estava escalado para trabalhar, por isso deixou-se ficar na cama até que Kitty começou a miar insistentemente para que lhe desse comida. Em seguida ao café da manhã seguiu para a academia e, depois de um banho, para a casa de Winifred e George Barnes.

Desde que sua mãe morrera Steve passava o máximo de seus dias de folga na casa dos pais de Bucky, fazia sentido, as duas famílias eram incompletas, a presença de Steve parecia estabilizar um pouco a depressão de George.

Aquele era um dia especialmente bom, George estava na mesa da cozinha brincando com Rebecca e cortando legumes para o almoço, a garota, que não era mais uma garota, mas uma mulher, foi a primeira a levantar-se quando Steve abriu a porta.

“Steve!” Gritou ela alegre e pulou no seu pescoço, pendurando-se como sempre fizera desde que Steve voltara do serviço militar com novos músculos. “Seu magricela, fazia tempo que não aparecia!” Resmungou ela, beijando seu rosto. Steve sorriu envergonhado.

“Sinto muito, tenho feito horas extra no mercado, sempre fica mais movimentado no verão.” Falou ele enquanto abaixava-a no chão e dirigia-se para Winifred, beijando-a na bochecha e então para George, que esperava-o de pé com os braços abertos.

“Você não devia trabalhar tanto, Steve. Seu chefe nem te paga hora extra.” Resmungou Rebecca sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira e pousando os pés calçados sobre uma das cadeiras de madeira. Ela estava de férias da faculdade e voltara para casa para passar as férias, estava mais afiada do que nunca.

“Rebecca tire os pés da cadeira, onde Steve vai sentar?” Resmungou a mãe, Winifred tinha olhos na nuca. George sentou-se novamente e continuou seu trabalho.

“Então Steve, já decidiu se vai voltar a estudar?” Perguntou George, direto como sempre, Steve sentou-se, enrolando uma mão sobre a outra nervosamente.

“Ainda não sei, ficaria difícil ir e voltar todo dia a pé, ainda mais trabalhando, o campus é muito longe.” Afirmou ele, nas últimas semanas inventara inúmeras desculpas para evitar a faculdade, sempre fora seu sonho estudar artes, mas, seja qual for o motivo, seu subconsciente parecia viver inventando motivos para dificultar a decisão.

“Por que você não compra uma moto? Ia ficar sexy em cima de uma daquelas Harley, tenho certeza.” Falou Rebecca, Steve sentiu o rosto enrubescer, realmente Rebecca já não era mais criança.

“Rebecca! Não seja rude.” Ralhou a mãe com uma risada contida, George sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

“Sim, ou um carro, acho que preciso mesmo.” Continuou ele ainda sem graça.

O almoço transcorreu sem incidentes, Rebecca continuava deixando-o sem graça e Winifred continuava ralhando com ela, George parecia especialmente feliz e calmo, pelo menos até que ele e Rebecca terminaram de lavar os pratos.

“Steve, quero que veja uma coisa.” Começou ele fazendo com que as vozes das duas mulheres, que discutiam fervorosamente, ainda que respeitosamente, sobre política, lentamente sumissem, Steve abriu a boca para falar que não, muito obrigado, ele não precisava de mais opções de cenários sobre o dia em que Bucky fora sequestrado, mas calou-se antes que qualquer palavra deixasse seus lábios.

George levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o escritório, Steve hesitou, olhando para o sorriso paciente no rosto de Winifred e na carranca de Rebecca.

“De novo? Todo dia é isso?” Irritou-se Rebecca, ela era muito explosiva quando se tratava do irmão. Winifred pegou sua mão e apertou-a, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Steve.

“Sinto muito querido. Ele está obcecado com outro vizinho.” Sussurrou ela, as sobrancelhas contorcidas em sofrimento, Steve sorriu tristemente e seguiu George.

 

O escritório estava uma bagunça, ainda mais do que na última vez que Steve entrara ali. Vários livros e documentos e mapas espalhavam-se sobre a mesa, a cortina sobre a janela estava fechada, tornando o ambiente escuro, uma leve camada de poeira permeava todo o espaço, George não deixava a diarista entrar para limpar, mas o mais impressionante era a parede leste, ela estava coberta, do piso ao teto, de fotos e post-its e notícias recortadas do jornal e documentos. Steve sentiu o coração apertar ao ver uma foto de Bucky, no auge de seus treze anos, a idade que tinha quando desapareceu.

“Sabe, eu estava lendo novamente os documentos que consegui com o delegado sobre os vizinhos que moravam aqui catorze anos atrás, é claro, agora só dois ou três continuam, mas mesmo assim.” Ele fez uma pausa, procurando sobre a bagunça da mesa pela folha de que falava. “Eu li sobre Alexander Pierce, sabe? Aquele loiro que usa óculos, mora na casa da esquina, eu nunca suspeitei dele, mas essa semana, essa semana eu passei pela sua casa e ele me lançou um olhar tão _estranho_ , um sorriso sabendo, entende? Como se soubesse muito mais do que eu, me arrepiou todo.” Divagou ele ainda cavando a pilha de papéis, Steve segurou um      suspiro, George soava como um louco.

“Então eu voltei para casa e li um laudo psicológico que consegui com alguns contatos do FBI, você sabia que ele foi _reprovado_ no exame psicológico? Ele possui _tendências psicóticas,_ como nunca suspeitei dele?” Continuou George finalmente achando a folha e passando-a para Steve. O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, isso era um pouco interessante. Pegou a folha e começou a ler enquanto George continuava tagarelando.

_"O candidato está reprovado por falhar em responder corretamente questões psicológicas referentes a personalidade. Seu laudo é psicopatia leve, narcisismo e anarquia.”_

Steve franziu ainda mais o cenho, era realmente interessante, Alex nunca transparecera nenhuma dessas qualidades, viera a vários churrascos antes de Bucky ser sequestrado, quando a família era muito sociável e amigável, Steve mesmo já conversara com ele inúmeras vezes.

“Isso é estranho.” Admitiu o loiro temeroso que sua opinião fosse piorar ainda mais a animosidade de George com o vizinho. “Mas isso não significa nada George, nós conhecemos Alex desde sempre, ele ajudou na busca pela floresta na semana, se lembra?” Continuou Steve, mas George já balançava a cabeça, recusando-se a escutar.

“Sim! Ele pode até ter ajudado, mas isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada! Psicopatas são sempre charmosos, Steve! Eu vi um documentário na televisão que dizia que os últimos a serem suspeitos são os psicopatas, porque eles sabem se esconder muito bem. Alexander tem se escondido sob nossos narizes esse tempo todo!” Divagou o velho novamente, Steve suspirou e sentou na cadeira, ainda com os olhos percorrendo o documento sem realmente lê-lo.

“Você quer dizer o que, George? Que Bucky ainda está ali? Na casa dele esse tempo todo?” Indagou o loiro, seus olhos lacrimejando enquanto a amargura enroscava-se em suas palavras. “Isso é impossível. Temos que deixar ele ir, George. Precisamos deixar Bucky ir.” Continuou o loiro levantando os olhos para o homem que considerava seu pai desde sempre. George olhava-o com lágrimas nos olhos, a boca pendendo como se existissem palavras demais em sua garganta para respirar. “Bucky morreu George, catorze anos atrás e precisamos deixar ele ir.” Finalizou Steve. A primeira lágrima desceu pelo rosto de George seguida de muitas outras.

“Eu não posso, Steve. Não posso deixar meu menininho ir. Meu filho.. Eu não posso.” Sussurrou ele sentando na outra cadeira, de frente para Steve. Os dois choraram silenciosamente por quase uma hora antes de se recomporem e deixarem a sala.

Apesar de seu discurso anterior Steve lançou olhares atentos sobre a casa de Alexander Pierce quando passou por ela, ele não podia negar, um arrepio subiu forte por sua coluna.

 

Quando Steve chegou em casa e tirou as chaves do bolso a porta de Sharon abriu. Steve estava começando seriamente a acreditar que ela ficava esperando por ele.

“Oi Steve.” Falou ela, um sorriso calmo nos lábios, Steve sorriu de volta.

“Oi, você quer entrar?” Perguntou ele mesmo que fosse a última coisa que queria. Ela assentiu entusiasticamente e fechou a porta do próprio apartamento andando para o lado de Steve, suas bochechas pareciam mais coradas do que Steve jamais vira. “Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, ela mordeu os lábios e assentiu. Ele abriu a porta e deixou-a entrar primeiro, Kitty enroscando em seus pés, Sharon já era conhecida na casa, Steve entrou em seguida e trancou a porta.

Aparentemente Sharon só estava se sentindo sozinha e poderia usar um pouco de companhia, Steve não se importou realmente, Sharon era engraçada e atraente, nunca se apaixonara por ela e provavelmente nunca se apaixonaria, mas era uma ótima companhia. Assistiram um filme, Steve fez pipoca, comeram em silêncio com as risadas doces da moça a cada momento engraçado do filme como fundo. Foi... Agradável como há muito tempo Steve não sentia.

No final da noite, quando ambos estavam deitados na cama, ainda nus, Sharon descansou a cabeça no peito de Steve e sorriu para ele, suas bochechas estavam novamente enrubescidas.

“Preciso te dizer uma coisa.” Sussurrou ela. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para baixo. “Não quero que você fique pirado, se você realmente não quiser está tudo bem, eu posso lidar com isso sozinha.” Continuou ela, Steve sentiu seu sorriso diminuir pouco a pouco.

“O que você quer dizer?” Perguntou ele, confuso. Ela sorriu novamente, como se estivesse encabulada.

“Eu estou grávida.” Falou ela, um sorriso fácil ainda em seus lábios. Steve sentiu seu estômago gelar por um momento, levantou o tronco, sentando-se na cama enquanto ela sentava também. Sharon desviou os olhos para suas mãos, que brincavam com a colcha que a cobria. “Eu sei que é repentino, não sei o que pode ter acontecido, eu posso ter esquecido a pílula um dia, não sei.” Continuou ela, um sorriso ainda mais largo florescendo em seu rosto, Steve sentiu seus próprios lábios imitando o sorriso fácil. “Eu só sei que fiz o teste, duas vezes, o de farmácia, e os dois deram positivo. Eu... Eu estou muito feliz e não me importo caso você não queira assumir, se você não quiser vou cuidar dele sozinha.” Continuou ela divagando, seus dedos ainda percorrendo a colcha. Steve pousou a sua mão sobre a dela.

“Sharon.” Chamou ele, fazendo com que ela cortasse outra frase pela metade. “Eu quero ter esse filho com você.” Afirmou ele, ela levantou os olhos para ele, alegre. “Talvez... Talvez é isso que está faltando na minha vida, para seguir em frente. Você é perfeita e eu não escolheria outra pessoa para criar uma criança junto.” Era uma mentira, ele escolheria sim, mas essa já não era mais uma opção. “Na verdade Sharon, você quer casar comigo?” Perguntou ele, fora impulsivo, sim, mas Steve estava cansado de ficar sozinho.

Sharon sentiu o sorriso em seu rosto aumentar ainda mais, não era o pedido dos seus sonhos, mas era o homem dos seus sonhos, ela não se importava que Steve tivesse alguns problemas pessoais.

 

A semana seguinte fora uma loucura, Sharon estava radiante, Steve mudou-se para seu apartamento, que era maior e mais bem mobiliado, mas não vendeu o seu, manteve-o fechado.

Ainda não falara para nenhum conhecido seu sobre o noivado, Sharon já contara para toda a sua família e assim que Steve comprou o anel foi organizado um jantar de noivado gigantesco, o loiro nunca soubera que sua família era tão bem de vida.

De qualquer forma, Steve só conhecia umas poucas pessoas, a família de Bucky, Natasha, Sam, um punhado de amigos do colegial, nada mais do que dez pessoas, por isso ambos decidiram fazer jantar de noivado separados, um para cada família.

Era sábado e Steve finalmente levaria Sharon para conhecer sua família. É claro que ligara antes, pedira permissão para levar sua namorada no almoço tradicional de sábado “ _Namorada?!_ ” Exclamou Winifred entusiasmada, e aceitara vigorosamente.

Não parecia bem um almoço, era mais um banquete, Winifred e George prepararam suas especialidades, arroz a grega com frango grelhado, pela primeira vez desde que Bucky desapareceram botaram a churrasqueira para funcionar, assando carnes e assas de frango. A única que não parecia feliz era Rebecca. Steve não entendeu seu rancor, mas ela estava sendo discreta, Sharon não percebera nada.

“Na verdade, temos dois anúncios para fazer.” Começou Steve quando a conversa finalmente cessou por alguns minutos. Winifred colocou a mão sobre o próprio coração, se preparando para as boas novas, ela provavelmente já sabia o que Steve diria antes mesmo que saísse de sua boca. “Vamos nos casar, em dois meses.” Falou Steve, um sorriso fácil em seus lábios, Winifred soltou um gritinho entusiasmado e abraçou-o ainda sentada em sua cadeira, segurando a mão de Sharon.

“Sim, vamos nos casar antes que minha barriga fique muito grande para o vestido.” Falou Sharon como se falasse do tempo, o próximo gritinho de Winifred foi bem mais escandaloso.

“Um bebê! A Steve, querido, estou tão feliz. Um bebezinho com seus olhos, vai ser lindo!” Continuou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. Steve ficou sem graça e olhou para George que aprovava seu consentimento com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. A alegria do momento foi cortada quando Rebecca levantou de súbito de seu lugar, arrastando a cadeira para trás e deixou a sala sem qualquer comentário. Winifred ficou pálida com a atitude da filha e ia levantar-se quando Steve segurou sua mão.

“Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela.” Sussurrou ele, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Sharon, que estava um pouco desconfortável. Steve não esperou por qualquer aprovação, levantou-se e seguiu Rebecca.

Aparentemente ela não se escondera em seu quarto, a porta estava aberta e não havia sinal algum dela sob as colchas bagunçadas da cama.

“Rebecca?” Chamou ele olhando em volta. Só quando ouviu um soluço vindo da porta fechada em frente do quarto da jovem é que Steve caiu em si. Rebecca estava no quarto de Bucky.

Steve engoliu em seco, não entrava lá haviam anos, mas bateu na porta mesmo assim, abrindo-a depois de alguns segundos. Rebecca estava em pé, na frente da cama de solteiro de Bucky, os braços firmemente cruzados, o rosto avermelhado de raiva.

“Eu pensei que você o amava!” Sibilou ela com raiva. Steve empalideceu e encostou-se no batente. “Ele me disse antes de desaparecer que você disse que o amava!” Continuou ela, os olhos irados. Steve sentiu as próprias lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. _“Você me ama?”_ Sussurrou a voz de Bucky em sua cabeça.

“Eu amo.” Respondeu Steve abaixando os olhos. Rebecca suspirou com raiva e virou-se de costas passando os olhos sobre os cartazes nas paredes do quarto. “Eu sempre vou amar, mas não posso passar minha vida inteira sozinho, Rebecca, dói muito.” Continuou ele, os ombros da moça caíram e ela virou-se novamente para ele, seus olhos dançando sobre o tapete ao lado da cama.

Vários segundos de silêncio se passaram antes que Rebecca respondesse.

“Eu entendo.” Sussurrou ela limpando as lágrimas. “É que você nunca nem mencionou qualquer namoro, eu não esperava.” Continuou ainda sem olhar para Steve. “Eu quero que você seja feliz.” Ela afirmou, os lábios franzidos, então suspirou novamente e andou na direção do loiro, abraçando-o. “Se for um menino você pode chama-lo de James?” Sussurrou ela com a voz frágil. Steve sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

“É claro, garota.”

 

Steve estava com Sharon na loja de flores quando seu celular tocou, era George. Steve franziu a testa e atendeu.

“ _Steve?_ ” Respondeu a voz chorosa do outro lado, era Rebecca ligando do celular de seu pai. Steve sentiu seu estômago gelar.

“Rebecca? Você está bem?” Perguntou ele largando o buquê de flores que segurava sobre uma mesa qualquer. Ela fungou do outro lado da linha. Sharon largou o que estava fazendo e olhou-o com preocupação.

“ _Eu estou bem._ ” Respondeu ela, um soluço deixando seus lábios em seguida. Steve sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, era Bucky, encontraram o corpo de Bucky. “ _Steve, Alexander Pierce teve um ataque cardíaco nessa manhã._ ” Ela falou, a voz hesitante, Steve franziu a testa, ela estava chorando por causa de Alex?

“Ele está bem?” Perguntou ele, a confusão reinando em sua voz.

“ _Ele está no hospital, Steve, vai sobreviver. Você sabe quem ligou para a ambulância?_ ” Perguntou ela, a sua voz distorcendo-se com ódio cru agora. Steve subitamente sentiu uma vertigem, sua garganta ficou seca e ele não pode responder. Lembrou-se vagamente das palavras que falara para George três semanas antes _“Você quer dizer o que, George? Que Bucky ainda está ali? Na casa dele, esse tempo todo?”_

“ _James Buchanan Barnes ligou para a ambulância, Steve! Ninguém percebeu nada, mas quando ele chegou lá uma das enfermeiras lembrou-se daqueles cartazes idiotas que o pai pregou pela cidade algumas semanas atrás e chamou a polícia. É ele, Steve, é Bucky._ ”

“ _Você me ama?_ ” Steve ouviu a voz de Bucky soar em seus ouvidos mais forte do que nunca, a cadência hesitante sussurrada entre beijos de boca fechada entre duas crianças que não sabiam nada da vida, a única coisa que Steve sabia é que amava Bucky e que continuava amando.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Lynngouvenec conseguiu descobrir como publicar imagens aqui! Obrigada por me explicar. 

 

Essa é a aparência do Steve nesse capítulo.

 

No próximo teremos o Bucky. <3


	2. Impacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galera, desculpa a demora para postar o capítulo, uma colega se ofereceu para betar e como nós duas fazemos faculdade acabou atrasando um pouco.
> 
> Apesar da demora, essa é uma ótima notícia, meu texto com certeza melhorou muito com as observações dela, então, gostaria de agradecer imensamente a ela, Opheliac, muito obrigada por tirar um tempinho dos seus estudos para me ajudar a escrever melhor!
> 
> Espero que vocês aproveitem o capítulo. Gostaria de lembrar que o conteúdo é forte, e que, apesar de não ter nenhuma descrição detalhada de estupro ainda, o abuso é mencionado. Por favor, tenham consciência disso antes de ler.

_Anoitecia quando Bucky parou em frente da casa de Steve balançando-se em seus próprios pés nervosamente. Sabia que nas noites de quarta Sarah trabalhava no turno da noite no hospital e que Steve ficava sozinho em casa, por isso viera só agora, sentia-se incapaz de olhar no rosto de Sarah quando viera_ subverter _seu filho._

_Soltou um suspiro angustiado, erguendo a mão para bater à porta. Não precisava bater, sabia disso, mas preferiu assim mesmo, como se Steve pudesse ter escolhido exatamente essa noite para sair. Em poucos segundos um grito soou “Já vai!” e então o loiro abriu a porta e encarou-o entediado._

_“Você está bem?” Perguntou Steve assim que seu olhar pairou sobre a postura tensa do outro, Bucky levantou o rosto abruptamente, os olhos arregalados, como se não esperasse que Steve fosse abrir a porta da própria casa, sua boca pendeu por uns instantes, como se quisesse falar algo, mas nada saiu de seus lábios. “Entra, ‘tá frio aqui.” Pediu o loiro puxando Bucky pelo casaco para dentro. “Pensei que você vinha mais cedo.” Resmungou o loiro._

_“Eu preciso te falar algo.” Sussurrou Bucky como se outro alguém fosse aparecer. “A sua mãe já saiu?” Perguntou, ainda em um sussurro, Steve franziu as sobrancelhas e assentiu. “Podemos ir para o seu quarto?” Perguntou Bucky como se eles não fossem, obviamente, se esconder lá. Steve assentiu novamente e começou a caminhar na direção do cômodo, um sorriso travesso surgindo em seus lábios._

_“O que foi, punk? Não me diga que está apaixonado pelo meu lindo corpo.” Gracejou ele de costas para o outro, Bucky ofegou, fazendo-o parar abruptamente e virar-se. Bucky estava com lágrimas nos olhos, o sorriso fácil de Steve caiu lentamente. “Bucky?” Sussurrou ele._

_“Eu não queria...” Resmungou Bucky, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. “Me desculpe Stevie, eu não queria, mas não consigo mais...” Sussurrou ele entre soluços. Steve congelou onde estava, a meio caminho de sair da cozinha, Bucky_ nunca _chorava._

_“Hey...” Começou ele, sentindo-se consciente de sua falta de jeito. “Vai ficar tudo bem, seja o que for não importa, podemos resolver isso.” Continuou, uma mão pousando no ombro do outro. “Vem, vamos sentar no sofá, então você pode me dizer o que quiser.” Finalizou fechando a mão sobre um dos pulsos de Bucky, puxando sua mão para mostrar seu rosto molhado e enrubescido. Bucky soluçou mais forte e entrelaçou seus dedos._

_Steve puxou-o até o sofá e sentou-se, Bucky olhou de um lado para o outro, incapaz de decidir onde deveria sentar-se, escolheu, por fim, a direita de Steve, suas coxas roçando uma na outra sob as calças jeans._

_“Eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonado, Steve.” Sussurrou ele como se seu segredo fosse quebrável, como se qualquer barulho mais alto fosse despedaçá-lo. “Eu acho que eu te amo.” Finalizou, seus olhos grudados nas suas próprias mãos entrelaçadas. “Eu sinto muito, eu nunca fui uma bicha, ou algo assim, é só que... Você é diferente... Eu sinto muito.” Resmungou ele tampando o rosto com as mãos mais uma vez._

_Steve sentiu a respiração presa dentro do peito, sua mente analisando a informação rapidamente. Nunca pensara em Bucky dessa forma, gostava de pensar nas meninas assim, mas, se fosse escolher um menino, qualquer um, contando até mesmo os cantores e atores famosos, para ficar, Steve escolheria Bucky._

_“Eu... Eu preciso ir” Sussurrou Bucky, levantando abruptamente, parecia mais perturbado do que Steve jamais o vira. Steve respirou fundo e segurou uma das mãos de Bucky, impedindo-o de afastar-se mais._

_“Tudo bem.” Respondeu ele. Bucky tencionou os ombros, a boca pendeu mais uma vez, agora de surpresa, seu rosto voltou-se para Steve. “Tudo bem, Bucky.” Continuou o loiro, seus olhos impetuosos presos no azul empoeirado. “Tudo bem, desde que você seja a menina.” Finalizou o loiro, um sorriso travesso em seus lábios. Bucky enrubesceu ainda mais, seus olhos fixos novamente nas mãos entrelaçadas, ele assentiu envergonhado. “Então vem.” Provocou Steve, dando dois tapinhas no próprio colo, Bucky desviou o olhar, a mão cobrindo parcialmente o rosto, mas sentou-se, um joelho de cada lado dos quadris magros de Steve, sua bunda apoiada no meio das coxas do outro. Steve encostou completamente no sofá, relaxado, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto envergonhado de seu_ namorado _enquanto Bucky sentava-se tenso e reto em seu colo._

_“Posso te beijar?” Sussurrou o loiro, Bucky tinha belos lábios, lindos mesmo, carnudos e avermelhados, no queixo um furinho minúsculo, as meninas viviam olhando-os com inveja ou cobiça. Bucky soltou um gemido tímido, mas assentiu, Steve nunca o vira tão envergonhado. Era engraçado._

_Steve subiu sua mão até a nuca do outro, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios longos e puxou Bucky lentamente em sua direção, o moreno pousou suas mãos no encosto do sofá ao lado do pescoço de Steve, e beijou-o._

_Quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram o primeiro pensamento de Steve foi: “É estranho...” Ambos estavam de olhos abertos, as pontas dos cabelos de Bucky faziam cócegas em sua bochecha, as mãos do moreno apertavam com força a almofada do sofá, era um pouco difícil de respirar, por um instante Steve pensou que poderia ter um ataque de asma, ‘com certeza nada romântico’, soou em sua cabeça, fazendo-o rir um pouco. Bucky empurrou-o._

_“O que?!” Sibilou o moreno, como se Steve pudesse estar rindo dele, o loiro riu mais um pouco e massageou a nuca de Bucky._

_“Está tudo bem, eu só precisava respirar, acho que se nós fecharmos os olhos vai ser melhor.” Sussurrou ele, sua mão acariciando os cabelos, sentia-se intoxicado, Bucky era intoxicante de uma forma que Steve nunca imaginara, mas agora que descobrira não queria que o momento acabasse._

_Puxou o moreno novamente para ele, encostando seus lábios com mais preparo agora, pousou uma mão na coxa do outro, apertando-a levemente, o calor subiu pelo seu corpo, seu membro agitou-se ao ouvir Bucky gemer levemente, uma de suas mãos escorregando para o pescoço de Steve. Finalmente conseguiram acertar a forma certa de respirar e beijar._

_Quando se afastaram Bucky encostou sua testa na de Steve, sua respiração levemente ofegante, Steve não tinha certeza, mas se fosse apostar apostaria que o outro já estava duro._

_“Você me ama?” Sussurrou Bucky hesitante, os olhos fechados, a boca a centímetros do outro. Steve abriu os olhos e olhou para ele._

_“Sim Bucky, eu te amo, mais do que qualquer um.” Respondeu ele em um sussurro, do jeito que as crianças parecem responder perguntas complicadas._

_  
_

_Duas horas mais tarde Bucky voltava para casa com um sorriso fácil nos lábios, os olhos sonhadores, falara para Steve, finalmente tivera a coragem, estava um pouco hesitante quanto às palavras do outro, “ser a menina” não era o que ele estava esperando, mas, de qualquer forma, isso não importava, o importante era finalmente poder tocar em Steve, beijá-lo. Bucky sonhava com isso desde que tomara consciência de seu corpo e de como ele se sentia, tentara olhar para as meninas, gostar delas, mas seus olhos continuavam voltando-se para Steve._

_A noite estava mais escura do que nunca, mas Bucky não percebeu, seus pés aparentemente levavam-no sozinhos para casa, como se tivesse sido treinados para ir e voltar da casa de Steve, por isso deixou a mente vagar, imaginando como seria a escola daqui para a frente, como seria a convivência com seus pais, nunca contara para eles, mas sua mãe já viera com a conversa de “nós te amamos do jeito que você é” por isso já desconfiava de que ela sabia._

_Bucky riu sozinho, ninguém nunca enganava sua mãe._

_“Hey Bucky!” Chamou uma voz, Bucky tencionou os músculos, o riso morrendo lentamente em sua garganta, olhou em volta só para avistar Alexander sentado em sua varanda, um jornal em suas mãos e um copo de leite na mesinha ao seu lado._

_“Oi senhor Pierce.” Respondeu ele sentindo os batimentos cardíacos diminuindo lentamente. Alexander olhou-o fixamente por alguns segundos e então assentiu, um sorriso preguiçoso deslocando seus lábios. Bucky sorriu de volta e continuou seu caminho, os pensamentos mais uma vez derivando para Steve._

_Bucky entrou em casa correndo, quase sem falar com seus pais, que estavam na sala, seu pai lendo o jornal e sua mãe assistindo um seriado, correu até o quarto de sua irmã, que gritou quando Bucky abriu a porta abruptamente sem bater._

_“Bucky!” Gritou ela, indignada. “Você não pode entrar aqui sem bater, esse é o quarto de uma menina!” Resmungou ela com sua voz estridente, Bucky olhou-a com um sorriso nervoso._

_“Isso é importante, preciso falar com você.” Reclamou ele, sentando-se na cama dela e olhando-a com expectativa. A mocinha olhou-o do topo de seus dez anos, com o narizinho arrebitado e assentiu, cruzando os braços._

_“O que você quer?” Perguntou ela, os lábios franzidos, Bucky sorriu, não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que deixara a casa de Steve._

_“Eu falei pra ele.” Sussurrou Bucky, enrubescendo desde o pescoço até as orelhas. “Contei pra ele hoje.” Repetiu quando sua irmã não esboçou nenhuma reação. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que um sorriso esperto desenhou-se nos lábios da menina._

_“O que ele disse?” Perguntou ela descruzando os braços e sentando-se na cama. Bucky franziu o cenho._

_“Ele disse que eu tenho que ser a menina.” Resmungou o moreno, franzindo os lábios, a mocinha riu alto._

_“Você tem mesmo cara de menina com esse cabelo comprido.” Falou ela enfiando a língua para fora dos lábios diante da expressão irritada do irmão._

_“Cala a boca.” Resmungou ele. “Nós nos beijamos.” Sussurrou baixinho. Rebecca soltou gritinhos entusiasmados._

_“Bucky tem um namoradooo!” Sussurrou ela para ele, cantando. Bucky revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Sim, parecia que tinha um namorado._

_“Ele disse que me ama.” Continuou o moreno, como se não tivesse sido interrompido, seus olhos presos nas próprias mãos entrelaçadas. “E eu disse que amo ele.” Confidenciou, Rebecca escondeu a boquinha com as duas mãos, incapaz de impedir-se de gritar._

_“Eu vou contar pra mamãe.” Ela falou com toda a propriedade. Bucky olhou-a seriamente._

_“Não, não vai. Eu vou contar, mas não agora.” Afirmou ele._

_Antes que pudessem falar qualquer outra informação duas batidas soaram da porta e ela se abriu, George enfiou a cabeça para dentro._

_“Bucky, você pode ir ali no mercado comprar um maço de cigarros pra mim?” Perguntou ele com um sorriso cheio de expectativa._

_“Mas eu acabei de chegar...” Resmungou Bucky, bufando. “Por que não mandou a Becca? Ela estava em casa até agora.” Resmungou ele levantando-se da cama. Seu pai revirou os olhos._

_“É perigoso para uma moça tão nova andar sozinha essa hora. Você já é grande.” Falou ele abrindo mais a porta para Bucky sair do quarto, o menino franziu os lábios, mas aceitou, enfiando o dinheiro no fundo do bolso de sua calça._

_Bucky voltou para a rua, começara a chover levemente e parecia que ia engrossar, mas se andasse rápido não ia se molhar muito. Abaixou o rosto e voltou a descer a rua, fazendo o caminho mais rápido para o mercado._

_“Bucky?” Chamou a mesma voz, o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, Alexander queria lhe dar “oi” de novo? Levantou os olhos avistando o mesmo, agora de pé encostado no portão baixo pelo lado de dentro. “Quer ver algo legal?” Perguntou ele, o mesmo sorriso anterior nos lábios, Bucky pensou em sua cama quentinha e no quanto queria só deitar e pensar em Steve até dormir._

_“Me desculpe, senhor Pierce, meu pai pediu pra eu comprar cigarros, se eu demorar ele vai ficar bravo.” Desculpou-se ele, Alexander riu e abriu o portão._

_“É que minha gatinha acabou de ter filhotinhos, achei que você poderia querer ver.” Falou ele, Bucky virou-se em sua direção, sua atenção voltada totalmente para ele. Simplesmente adorava gatos._

_“Será que eu posso pegar no colo?” Perguntou ele, hesitante. Queria voltar para casa, mas nunca vira gatinhos recém nascidos, Alexander levantou as sobrancelhas._

_“Mas é claro, ela é muito carinhosa.” Assentiu ele, Bucky sorriu e aceitou, passando pelo portão e ouvindo Alexander fechá-lo atrás dele. Nunca entrara na casa de Alexander, era linda, espaçosa e muito bem decorada, o homem parecia ter algum dinheiro._

_“Uau, sua casa é linda.” Elogiou o moreno, seus olhos percorrendo cada canto em busca da gatinha e seus filhotes._

_“Obrigado.” Respondeu o mais velho, fechando a porta da casa e casualmente trancando-a. Bucky nem se deu conta. “Você sabe, você poderia muito bem morar aqui, acho que seus pais não iam se recusar, eles gostam muito de mim.” Comentou Alexander, um sorriso fácil em seus lábios. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou de relance sobre o ombro._

_“É... Talvez.” Respondeu Bucky, hesitante. “Huun.. Onde estão os gatinhos?” Perguntou sem querer ser rude, mas não conseguindo evitar._

_“Eles estão no porão. É mais quieto sabe? As paredes são a prova de som. A escada é no final do corredor.” Apontou ele, Bucky assentiu e seguiu por onde Alexander instruiu, a porta estava aberta, por isso conseguiu escutar alguns miados fraquinhos, um sorriso largo se espalhou por seu rosto, seguiu correndo até a escada, era longa, como aquelas de embarcações, os degraus muito estreitos. Desceu para o porão indo direto até a cesta cheia de gatinhos, a mãe, branca e cinza, descansava calmamente lambendo cada um dos filhotes preguiçosamente._

_“Eles são lindos!” Sussurrou Bucky admirado, não pegou nenhum, eram muito pequenininhos, ficou com medo de machucá-los._

_Alexander encostou-se no batente da porta, ambas as mãos atrás de suas costas, um sorriso predatório em seus lábios. Bucky ficou vários minutos acariciando os gatinhos, até que cansou-se e levantou, espalmando os joelhos e virando-se para Alexander._

_“Eles são lindos senhor Pierce, obrigado por me mostrar.” Agradeceu o menino, finalmente parando para olhar em volta, o porão parecia mais um... Quarto. Tinha uma cama de casal luxuosa, um guarda-roupa grande, uma cômoda, um tapete branco que parecia caríssimo e... Algemas nas cabeceiras da cama. Bucky respirou lentamente, seu estômago gelou instantaneamente, repassou em sua cabeça todas as vezes em que vira Alexander, avaliando se ele poderia representar alguma ameaça. “Acho que preciso ir agora.” Comentou ele, ainda parado perto dos gatinhos, Alexander estava na frente da porta, ainda no topo da escada, bloqueando completamente o caminho._

_“Ah, você sabe. Ainda é muito cedo, seus pais não vão se importar se você ficar mais um pouco com os gatinhos.” Afirmou ele, Bucky abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas fechou-a antes que qualquer palavra saísse. Seus olhos desviaram lentamente pelo quarto em busca de possíveis saídas, não havia nenhuma._

_“Eu.. Eu não sei, acho que prefiro ir para casa e voltar amanhã.” Insistiu o moreno, Alexander soltou um suspiro e franziu as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar triste para os gatinhos._

_“Se você for agora vou ter que jogá-los na rua.” Comentou ele em tom triste. Bucky arregalou os olhos e olhou para os gatinhos, dormiam tranquilamente na cesta. “Eu preciso de alguém que me ajude a cuidar deles, se eu não tiver ninguém precisarei jogá-los na rua.” Insistiu, seus olhos tristes voltados para a cesta._

_Bucky sentiu seus olhos enchendo de água, não queria que os gatinhos fossem para a rua, mas também não queria ficar na casa de Alexander._

_“Talvez meus pais me deixem ficar com eles, preciso ir para casa e perguntar.” Sussurrou o moreno sentindo o desespero fechando sua garganta. Alexander meneou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos no chão, aos pés de Bucky._

_“Você está sendo grosseiro, te chamei para ver meus gatinhos e agora você quer ir embora. Acho que você quer que eles acabem na rua.” Continuou ele, suspirou e desceu a escada lentamente indo em direção de Bucky e passando por ele sem tocá-lo, abaixando-se como se fosse pegar a cesta._

_“Não! Não, espera, por favor.” Pediu o moreno virando-se para o mais velho. “Eu... Eu fico, até amanhã, então amanhã posso perguntar aos meus pais.” Afirmou Bucky, o dinheiro para os cigarros de seu pai já esquecido em seu bolso. Alexander levantou os olhos para ele, analisando lentamente o que Bucky dissera._

_“Não sei se um dia é o bastante...” Confessou Alexander, os olhos ainda sobre os gatinhos. “Mas vamos ver. Amanhã podemos conversar mais.”_

Bucky encostou a cabeça na mesa fria de metal na sua frente, estava com frio, não colocara um casaco antes de sair de casa, ficara desesperado quando Alex começara a passar mal, estavam no meio de uma cena, Bucky ainda sentia os estalos do chicote contra seu corpo quando o policial entrou na sala de espera do hospital e pediu para que Bucky o acompanhasse, desde então estava aqui, sentado sozinho, fazia quase uma hora.

Bucky queria ver Alex, queria saber se estava tudo bem, fora culpa dele, sabia disso, não devia ter implorado tanto, estava com dor, é claro, mas não era desculpa o bastante para causar um ataque cardíaco em seu senhor.

A porta abriu subitamente, clareando seus pensamentos, Bucky levantou o rosto, avistando um policial mais velho entrar na sala, ele era negro e muito alto, usava um tapa olho ‘ _Quem usa tapa-olho..?_ ’ Indagou-se Bucky. O policial suspirou e seu olho passeou sobre o rosto de Bucky intensamente. Bucky ouviu a voz de Alex sussurrando em seus ouvidos “ _A primeira regra, Bucky, não seja rude._ ” E abaixou rapidamente os olhos para suas mãos.

“Você sabe, estávamos te procurando há muito tempo.” Falou o policial, a voz intensa, demandando respeito, Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas não falou nada, não era porque Alex não estava aqui que Bucky seria rude. O policial sentou-se, continuou observando-o. “Eu sou Nicholas Fury, estou responsável pelo seu caso desde 2001.” Ele fez uma pausa, como se para demonstrar a importância do que acabara de informar. “O que aconteceu com você, James?” Perguntou ele, Bucky pensou que talvez isso fosse permissão o bastante para que pudesse falar.

“Não entendo o que você que dizer.” Respondeu ele, o policial franziu o cenho.

“Você está há catorze anos desaparecido, presumo que passou esse tempo todo com o senhor Pierce,” ele fez uma nova pausa, como se Bucky devesse dizer algo, o moreno só assentiu, perguntando-se se deveria ou não afirmar qualquer informação. “e então, quando surge uma oportunidade, invés de fugir você liga para a ambulância. Não parece certo.” Continuou ele, Bucky sentiu seus lábios se abrirem lentamente, queria falar, mas não recebera permissão. “Você consegue me explicar o porquê de não ter fugido, James? Sua casa estava a alguns metros de distância, teria sido fácil.” Insistiu ele, Bucky corou, parecia que o outro estava exigindo que ele tivesse feito algo.

“Fugir teria sido rude, Alex não gosta quando eu sou rude.” Respondeu ele, abaixando os olhos para a mesa, evitando o contato visual.

“O que o senhor Pierce faz quando você é rude?” Perguntou ele, curiosamente, um bloco de notas surgindo em suas mãos. Bucky engoliu em seco, não podia falar sobre isso com ninguém.

“Eu não posso falar sobre isso.” Respondeu ele, evasivo. O policial tombou os ombros e olhou para a figura encolhida na sua frente, Bucky chegara ao hospital com um dedo quebrado, o dedão, aparentemente ele estava _algemado_ quando Pierce sofreu o ataque cardíaco, e precisou quebra-lo para pegar a chave, seus pulsos ainda mostravam as marcas roxas.

“Tudo bem, vamos começar por algo mais simples.” Suspirou o policial, encostando-se na cadeira com as costas muito retas. “Você pode me falar sobre o dia em que foi sequestrado?” Perguntou ele, Bucky mordeu o lábio.

“Eu não fui sequestrado, Alex me chamou para ver seus gatinhos, eu só fiquei para ajudá-lo a cuidar deles.” Falou Bucky em um fio de voz, não gostava do tom de acusação na voz do outro. “Por favor, eu não quero responder mais pergunta nenhuma, eu quero ver Alex.” Falou ele levantando os olhos pela primeira vez. O policial olhava para ele ligeiramente alarmado.

“James, eu quero que você tome uma respiração bem longa agora. Quero que fique tranquilo com o que eu vou te dizer, tudo vai ficar bem.” Falou o policial, Bucky sentiu seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas, será que Alex... Será que Alex morrera? “Alexander Pierce será preso quando sair do hospital, por sequestro e provavelmente abuso sexual, se você colaborar. Sua casa está sendo revistada nesse exato instante e tudo que for encontrado será usado contra ele.” Continuou o policial. Bucky sentiu a primeira lágrima descer de seus olhos, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, estava confuso e não gostava daquele policial.

“Eu só quero ir embora.” Sussurrou o moreno abaixando os olhos para suas mãos sobre a mesa, uma enfaixada por causa do dedo quebrado e a outra trêmula.

“Você vai, James, depois de catorze anos você finalmente vai para casa. Seus pais estão aqui e querem vê-lo.” Falou o policial levantando-se, Bucky se retraiu, era rude implorar, mas o desespero era grande demais.

“Por favor... Eu... Eu não quero.” Sussurrou ele, o policial parou antes mesmo de encostar na porta e virou-se para olhar para o outro.

“Por que?” Perguntou ele. Bucky encolheu os ombros, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

“Alex disse que eles não queriam mais me ver. Eu fui mal em não voltar para casa. Eu... Eu só não queria que os gatinhos fossem para a rua.” Respondeu ele parecendo encolher ainda mais. O policial respirou fundo, talvez, antes dos pais, devesse chamar um psicólogo.

 

No outro lado do espelho falso instalado na sala de interrogatório a família de Bucky observava abismada o homem que seu filho se tornara. Bucky estava perfeito fisicamente, na verdade, estava _muito_ bem, os músculos fortes saiam das mangas da camiseta, o cabelo bem cortado, as roupas caras, até mesmo o restolho parecia bonito em seu rosto, mas psicologicamente ele nunca seria o mesmo, Alexander Pierce tivera a certeza de assegurar isso.

 

Steve entrou na delegacia tremendo, Rebecca esperava por ele na recepção, o cabelo todo embaraçado, como se estivesse puxando-o desde que recebera a notícia duas horas antes. Assim que avistou Steve, andou em sua direção com o olhar choroso e abraçou-o forte.

“Achei que você não ia vir mais.” Sussurrou ela, as mãos pequenas agarrando os ombros de Steve com uma força que o loiro mal sabia que ela tinha. “Steve, ele está tão estranho! Não nos deixaram falar com ele ainda, a mãe disse que ele precisa falar com o psiquiatra primeiro, eu acho uma besteira!” Começou ela, o tom ligeiramente histérico, Steve afastou-a um pouco e segurou seu rosto com uma mão.

“Rebecca, você está muito nervosa, precisa se acalmar um pouco.” Pediu ele, os policiais em volta já estavam lançando olhares atravessados. Rebecca soluçou uma vez e respirou fundo, segurou alguns segundos e soltou a respiração novamente.

“Venha, vou te levar até o pai e a mãe.” Falou ela agarrando a mão de Steve e direcionando-o para o cômodo onde poderiam ver Bucky. O policial que entrevistara Bucky anteriormente estava ali também, sentado em uma cadeira conversando com Winifred em voz baixa, George estava com os olhos colados no vidro, de olho em seu filho como se ele pudesse, subitamente, desaparecer de novo.

Steve entrou e respirou fundo, direcionando os olhos para Bucky pela primeira vez. _Deus, ele está lindo_ , pensou para logo em seguida se martirizar, com certeza isso não era o que Bucky precisava dele agora.

“ _James, você entende o que quero dizer quando falo que Alexander Pierce nunca foi e nem nunca será o seu ‘senhor’?_ ” Perguntou o psiquiatra, um homem pequeno, moreno, com a expressão calma. O mais jovem estava com ambas as mãos em seu pescoço, mesmo a engessada, como se quisesse tampar os ouvidos com elas ou fechar um colar de segurança em volta dele.

“ _Eu não quero escutar o que você está dizendo, isso tudo está me confundindo._ ” Resmungou Bucky com os olhos fixos em um ponto desinteressante da mesa. O psicólogo suspirou e olhou em suas anotações, um bloco grosso de documentos que Steve não sabia o que continha.

“ _Tudo bem, sobre o que você quer falar então?_ ” Perguntou o médico com paciência infinita. Bucky abaixou os olhos e abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas então se calou com um estalo alto dos dentes. “ _Eu vejo que você evita falar algo, por favor, diga._ ” Pediu o psiquiatra encostando um cotovelo sobre a mesa.

“ _Eu nunca falo sobre ele._ ” Respondeu Bucky baixinho, o psiquiatra se aproximou mais para ouvir. “ _Eu tinha medo que Alex fizesse algo com ele._ ” Continuou Bucky, sua voz tão baixa que quem estava do outro lado do espelho não podia ouvir.

“ _De quem você está falando, James?_ ” Perguntou o médico, a caneta pronta para riscar em seu bloco de anotações.

“ _Steve. Eu não falo sobre Steve para ninguém._ ” Respondeu ele, ainda sem fazer contato visual com o médico. O doutor escreveu em seu bloco por alguns instantes e então levantou o rosto.

“James, você quer falar com Steve?” Perguntou ele. Steve sentiu o coração bater acelerado, precisava abraçar Bucky, precisava garantir que Bucky nunca, _nunca_ mais sofreria qualquer mal, mas o moreno só negou com a cabeça.

“ _Não Dr. Banner, eu não quero falar com Steve ainda._ ” Respondeu Bucky, Steve sentiu seu coração quebrar um pouco, mas precisava ser forte, Bucky estava traumatizado, também não queria ver sua família, era compreensível que um amigo de infância não seria mais importante.

“Certo pessoal, isso é bem irregular, vocês não deveriam estar escutando a terapia de James, eu deixei por alguns instantes para que vocês percebam o estado frágil que ele está, mas não posso deixar que continuem. Por favor, todos para fora.” Pediu o policial, Steve assentiu, mas seus olhos não conseguiam desviar do rosto entristecido de Bucky. Antes de sair da sala ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz do moreno “ _Eu quero ver Alex, saber como ele está._ ” E isso quebrou seu coração mais do que poderia imaginar.

 

Steve entrou em casa sentindo a depressão pesar em seus ombros. Sharon estava sentada na mesa, meia pizza de supermercado pronta sobre um prato, fria e feia. O loiro suspirou, Sharon nunca soubera uma palavra sobre Bucky.

“Eu sei que é difícil para você falar sobre isso.” Começou ela, a voz doce. “Mas se vamos realmente nos casar eu preciso saber o que te afligiu todos esses anos e o que acabou de acontecer.” Afirmou ela, uma mão descansando no estômago ainda reto. Steve franziu os lábios e sentou na cadeira em frente da dela.

“Você conheceu os Barnes.” Começou ele, ela desviou os olhos, como se estivesse se lembrando do rosto e nome de cada um antes de assentir. “Eu os conheço desde que me lembro, minha mãe era enfermeira no hospital e tratou Winifred quando ela teve apendicite. As duas se tornaram muito amigas.” Ele pausou, umedeceu os lábios com a língua, desviou os olhos e então continuou. “Eles tinham um filho, um menino mais velho que Rebecca, da minha idade, nos conhecemos a partir das duas e ficamos inseparáveis depois de alguns meses. Seu nome é James Barnes, ele foi sequestrado quando tinha treze anos e até ontem achamos que estava morto.” Os lábios de Sharon se abriram lentamente, seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela não o interrompeu. “Bucky estava em cárcere na casa de um vizinho deles esse tempo todo.” Finalizou ele, os olhos úmidos fixos na pizza que esfriava cada vez mais. “Eu... Eu nunca superei o sumiço dele, agora acho que não posso suportar que ele já não me conheça, não me queira por perto.” Sussurrou ele por fim, uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto, Sharon cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos, a outra serpenteou pela mesa e agarrou a de Steve.

“Querido, eu sinto tanto. Deus, nunca imaginei nada como isso.” Ela falou em tom complacente, a voz carregada de sofrimento diante da tristeza de seu noivo. “O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?” Perguntou ela, solícita. Steve sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

“Não é só isso.” Ele insistiu, a voz coberta de amargura. “Bucky e eu... Bucky e eu não éramos só amigos, Sharon. Mesmo que tenha sido uma paixão de infância, algo que eu só descobri que sentia no dia que ele sumiu, eu nunca superei. Eu acho que nunca vou superar.” Ele afirmou. Sharon calou-se, seus olhos desviaram-se do homem a sua frente, nunca soubera nem que Steve era bissexual. Finalmente Sharon descobria como não conhecia o homem com quem ia se casar.

“Você quer terminar, Steve? Quer esperar por James?” Sussurrou ela, o próprio coração quebrando um pouquinho diante do questionamento. Steve suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

“Eu não acho que posso ficar sozinho agora, eu sei que isso não é justo com você, que eu não seja totalmente seu, mas Bucky... Bucky não está preparado para nada disso e eu não estou preparado pra ficar sozinho. Eu preciso de ajuda.” Admitiu o loiro, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos, os soluços nascendo em sua garganta, a dor de ver Bucky tão quebrado dilacerando sua mente. “Eu não sei o que fazer para evitar sobrecarregá-lo com o que eu sinto. Eu não sei o que fazer.” Ele insistiu, a voz agora aflita. Sharon levantou-se e sentou-se em um de seus joelhos, abraçando-o forte e deixando que chorasse em seus ombros até que suas lágrimas secassem.

Resolveriam esses relacionamentos conturbados pela manhã, agora Steve precisava de conforto, mesmo que apenas amigável.

Ela dormiu no sofá durante a noite, incapaz de não sentir-se como uma ladra. Steve nunca fora realmente dela.

 

Bucky é levado para um hotel para passar a noite por recomendação de seu psiquiatra. O quarto é bonito, mas genérico, a cama grande e branca, as paredes cor de creme, as cortinas bege, Bucky sentia falta de muitas coisas, entre elas seus gatos e Alex. Sentia _muita_ falta de Alex.

Os dois não dormiam juntos, mas toda noite, logo que chegasse do trabalho, Alex lhe daria atenção, seja assistir um filme com ele, seja fazer sexo, conversar, o que Alex quisesse estava bom para ele. Não sentia-se tão sozinho há muito tempo.

Bucky suspirou e tirou a roupa para tomar banho, o banheiro era largo e requintado, melhor decorado do que o quarto, tinha um espelho de corpo todo, Bucky parou por alguns minutos para olhar para si mesmo. Nunca gostara de espelhos, ainda mais aqueles que revelassem seu corpo todo.

Olhou-se, percebendo primeiramente sua feiura, franziu as sobrancelhas, Alex tinha razão, ninguém nunca ia querê-lo fora o próprio Alex, era muito feio, seu corpo cheio de hematomas de todas as cores, roxo, amarelo, ligeiramente esverdeado, as marcas de queimaduras de cigarro logo abaixo de seu umbigo, sete no total, Alex passara só alguns meses fumando, não tinha coragem de descer mais para observar a última queimadura, logo abaixo da cabeça de seu pênis, esse fora um castigo que doera horrivelmente, mas Alex tinha razão, ele tinha sido ruim, tinha merecido. Afastou-se quando a primeira lágrima caiu, incapaz de aguentar a imagem de seu próprio corpo.

O chuveiro era bom, mas, apesar de sentir-se melhor fisicamente, seu consciente começou a finalmente absorver o que havia acontecido, começou a tremer instantaneamente.

Alex seria preso? Será que ele poderia ser preso mesmo se Bucky não falasse nada? Alex não era ruim com ele, nunca fora, ele era gentil e cuidava de seus gatinhos, não conseguia pensar em sua vida sem ele. Era tudo sua culpa, por que não dera um nome falso? Por que tinha que ter falado com aquela enfermeira? Bucky encostou na parede gelada e escondeu o rosto na mão, a outra estendida para fora da água para não molhar o gesso.

O que ele faria se Alex fosse preso? Será que _ele_ seria preso também? Tentara não ser rude na delegacia, mas não conseguira completamente, talvez os policiais deixassem que Bucky fosse para a cadeia com Alex se ele fosse bom, ele sabia ser bom.

Tentaria ser bom na manhã seguinte, só assim poderia voltar para Alex.

 

Dr. Banner estava sentado na sua poltrona de atendimento, na sua frente Bucky mordia os lábios e desviava os olhos, recusando-se a falar.

“James” insistiu Bruce “se você não falar comigo não posso permitir que veja Pierce.” Ele afirmou, Bucky tencionou os ombros e suspirou, encostando finalmente no encosto da cadeira e abaixando os olhos para seus sapatos.

“Não é assim que funciona.” Sussurrou ele, a voz passiva. “Eu... Eu não posso falar sem permissão, você precisa me fazer perguntas se quer saber as respostas.” Ele continuou, hesitante. Banner ergueu as sobrancelhas e anotou algo em sua caderneta.

“Tudo bem.” Respondeu Banner, seus olhos analisando a figura insegura a sua frente, Bucky tinha um longo caminho a percorrer. “Você pode me contar sobre a noite em que Pierce te raptou?” Pergunta ele, a voz polida e suave, Bucky aperta os lábios em uma linha fina.

“Não foi isso que aconteceu.” Resmunga ele, Banner rabisca novamente em seu caderno. “Eu não gosto quando todos ficam supondo o que aconteceu.” Continua ele, Banner suspira.

“Você está ciente de que manipular uma criança de treze anos para que não vá para casa é sequestro, não é James?” Indagou ele, o moreno enrubesceu furiosamente.

“Eu não gosto quando o senhor fala assim do Alex.” Responde ele, a voz firme pela primeira vez desde que Banner o conheceu. “Eu que decidi ficar, ele precisava de mim para cuidar dos filhotes!” Insiste ele, Banner fica vários instantes rabiscando sua caderneta, Bucky espera pacientemente, os olhos em qualquer lugar menos nos do psiquiatra. “Eu quero ver Alex agora.” Sussurra ele, Banner levanta a cabeça e olha-o com calma.

“Eu não recomendaria um enfrentamento agora.” Afirma Banner, as sobrancelhas arqueadas de preocupação, James apresentava um caso muito sério de síndrome de Estocolmo acompanhado da síndrome da criança maltratada, precisava ficar o mais longe possível de seu abusador até que percebesse a realidade de sua situação. Bruce levantou-se, abaixando a caderneta sobre a mesa de centro e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Bucky encolheu-se visivelmente mesmo que Bruce tivesse alguns centímetros a menos que ele. “A sua família está lá embaixo, sabia? Estão esperando que eu te libere para te levar para casa.” Ele falou prestando muita atenção na forma como Bucky escondeu sua apreensão na menção de sua família. “Eles estão muito ansiosos para falar com você.” Continuou ele, Bucky mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos colados em seus sapatos.

“Alex disse que eles não me queriam mais, que eu tinha sido malcriado em não voltar para casa.” Sussurrou ele. Bruce engoliu as palavras amargas, trancando-as fundo na sua mente para serem digeridas mais tarde.

“Isso não é verdade, eles estão ansiosos para ver você desde que ligamos para eles, sua irmã ficou muito brava quando a impedimos de vê-lo imediatamente.” Afirmou Banner uma pequena esperança florescendo quando viu os lábios de Bucky esboçarem um sorriso tímido. “Venha, vamos lá.” Chamou o doutor andando até a porta pelo caminho mais longo para não encurralar Bucky, o moreno hesitou, mas assentiu e levantou-se caminhando atrás de Bruce.

 

Rebecca estava extremamente irritada, sua postura, jogada em uma das poltronas confortáveis da recepção do consultório do Dr. Banner, e sua expressão demonstravam claramente seu estado de espírito. Fazia um dia inteiro que Bucky havia saído do cativeiro e nenhum deles pudera nem mesmo falar com ele, sentia como se ela mesma fosse a causadora de tudo isso, seus braços tremiam de antecipação para abraçar seu irmão.

Rebecca deu uma breve olhada em volta, seu pai estava em pé desde que chegara, logo ao lado da poltrona de sua mãe, uma mão no ombro dela, como se a confortasse, mas Rebecca sabia melhor, o pilar da casa, desde que Bucky sumira, nunca fora George, sempre fora Winifred, aquela mão era o aterramento de seu pai, o que o impedia de desmoronar.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quando Dr. Banner entrou quase não se deu conta, o homem hesitou sob seus pés, as mãos agarrando uma a outra.

“James está pronto para vocês.” Ele falou chamando a atenção de todos, Rebecca levantou-se, assim como sua mãe, seu pai apertou os lábios em uma linha fina. “Por favor, vocês precisam entender que tudo o que aconteceu ainda não foi bem aceito por James, ele está em negação e precisa da compreensão de vocês. Vocês não podem, de forma alguma, falar com ele sobre seu cativeiro, muito menos sobre Alexander Pierce.” Insistiu ele, a voz baixa para que somente a família escutasse suas palavras. Os três assentiram, mas em sua mente Rebecca sabia que nunca poderia seguir sua promessa, Alexander Pierce era um monstro, se Bucky ainda não via isso ela faria com que ele visse. “Eu vou trazê-lo agora, estejam cientes de que ele fica muito agitado em ambientes abertos, vamos fazer isso com calma.” Afirmou o doutor, andando até a porta que dava para o corredor e abrindo-a, Bucky espiou para fora antes de sair, seus olhos passando rapidamente por todos os presentes antes de dirigirem-se para o chão novamente.

Rebecca segurou as lágrimas que sentia acumularem em seus olhos, apertou uma mão na outra ao olhar a postura hesitante e submissa de seu irmão, ele andou até ficar a quatro passos deles e então parou, os olhos abaixo do joelho de todos eles. Rebecca adiantou-se, sem notar o enrijecimento do outro, e passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Bucky, abraçando-o com força.

 

Bucky parou de respirar, Rebecca era uma boneca em seu peito, na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua altura, a respiração quente em seu peito. Instintivamente sentiu todos os seus músculos tencionarem-se, Alex _nunca_ permitia que tocassem nele, mesmo quando trazia amigos para casa, as únicas mãos que podiam tocá-lo eram as de Alexander.

Rebecca parecia alheia ao seu desespero, ele encolheu-se e trancou a respiração até que ela se afastou.

 

Não era exatamente a reunião amorosa e dramática que Rebecca estava esperando, Bucky estava duro em seus braços, como se ela estivesse sendo inconveniente, suspirou e soltou-o, olhando para cima, tentando encontrar seus olhos, mas eles estavam fixos em um ponto acima de seu ombro.

“Estamos muito felizes que você finalmente vai voltar para casa, Bucky.” Sussurrou ela, Bucky mordeu o lábio e assentiu, seus pensamentos vagando constantemente para Alex, perguntando-se quando poderia finalmente voltar para sua antiga vida.

 

A viagem no carro foi um pouco desconfortável, sua mãe dirigia, já que seu pai não parecia muito consciente de seu entorno além de Bucky. Logo que Bucky entrara no carro ele o seguira na parte de trás, deixando Rebecca ir na frente com sua mãe. Isso nunca acontecia, mas agora Rebecca percebia o porquê. Os olhos de George estavam colados no semblante de Bucky, parecia nem piscar, Bucky parecia alheio ao comportamento compulsivo, a não ser por um enrubescimento fraco em seu rosto, como se estivesse envergonhado de toda a atenção.

“Eu preciso de um favor.” Pediu ele quando estavam quase chegando na rua de sua casa, consequentemente a rua de Alex. “Preciso passar na casa de Alex e buscar meus gatos.” Continuou ele, os olhos ainda perdidos no borrão que passava pela janela, tudo estava completamente diferente.

Sua mãe suspirou. “Querido...” Começou ela só para ser interrompido por George.

“Tudo o que você quiser, Bucky.” Afirmou ele categoricamente, Winifred fechou a boca com um ruído alto de dente batendo contra dente.

“Eu não sei se os policiais deixariam que entrássemos lá, é uma cena de crime.” Insistiu ela. Seu pai finalmente desviou os olhos de Bucky quando o moreno abaixou a cabeça.

“Isso não importa Winifred, vamos passar lá para buscar os gatos.” Retrucou o mais velho, os olhos injetados furando o banco na parte de trás da cabeça de Winifred de tão carregados, a mulher calou-se e estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Alex. Bucky nem mesmo pestanejou, abriu a porta e saiu do carro, andando rapidamente para a porta da frente só para ser impedido de entrar por um policial.

“Calma ai, garoto, isso aqui não é nenhum parque de diversões, você devia ir para casa.” Irritou-se o policial aparentemente alheio a quem Bucky era, o moreno encolheu-se, desviando os olhos para o chão.

“Precisamos entrar para pegar os gatos.” Afirmou George parando ao lado de Bucky, Winifred e Rebecca logo atrás. “Eles pertencem a Bucky e não vão ficar abandonados.” Continuou o pai, os olhos ferozes no policial, que piscou, finalmente entendendo a situação.

“Sinto muito senhor Barnes, os gatos foram levados para um canil. Presumo que serão sacrificados.” Falou o policial, os olhos colados em Bucky, o moreno levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez desde que Rebecca pusera os olhos em cima dele.

“Sacrificados?” Sussurrou ele visivelmente aflito, sua respiração engatou e sua mente ficou em branco, assim como não podia se ver sem Alex, não podia se ver sem seus animais, um ofego baixo deixou seus lábios e Bucky escondeu o rosto com a mão boa. Rebecca sentiu mais do que viu o ataque de pânico se espalhando pela feição de seu irmão. Ela adiantou-se e pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

“Hey, vamos buscá-los, ok? Preciso que fique calmo, Bucky, nada vai acontecer com eles.” Ela falou, incapaz de saber se existia alguma verdade em suas palavras. O policial teve a decência de parecer culpado, ele mesmo entregara as gaiolas para a carrocinha no dia anterior.

“Olha, eu tenho um contato lá dentro, vou ligar para eles e dizer que vocês estão indo buscá-los, ok? Não precisa se desesperar.” Afirmou o policial em sua voz ‘sensata’ de agente da lei, pousou uma de suas mãos no ombro tenso de Bucky, tentando acalmá-lo. Bucky reagiu abruptamente, afastando-se e abraçando seu próprio corpo.

“Por favor, não me toque!” Grunhiu o moreno, o homem, assustado, levantou as mãos e desculpou-se. Rebecca sentiu seus lábios abrirem-se mesmo contra sua vontade, chocada, ela finalmente percebeu que Bucky não estava nada bem, mesmo a aparência que trespassara na sala de interrogatório, quando todos eles viram um pedaço de sua terapia, não deixara transparecer metade de seu abalo psicológico.

 

O abrigo de animais era, como se poderia esperar, barulhento. Bucky ainda não deixara de tremer, olhando para todos os lados como se, de repente, seus gatos fossem surgir na curva do corredor, enquanto Rebecca explicava porque eles estavam ali.

A recepcionista, uma mulher pequena, loira e bonita, pareceu um pouco horrorizada com a situação, seus olhos não deixavam de disparar entre Rebecca e Bucky.

“Que situação horrível!” Respondeu ela quando a morena finalmente terminara sua explanação. “Esse policial estava muito enganado, não sacrificamos nenhum animal aqui a não ser que seja estritamente necessário, seus gatos seriam colocados para adoção, nunca sacrificados.” Ela insistiu com ferocidade em seus olhos. Bucky levantou a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando a porta onde uma placa indicava a sala dos felinos.

“Será que eu posso vê-los?” Indagou ele claramente estressado com toda a demora, ela assentiu, liderando-os rapidamente pelo corredor. A sala onde os felinos eram mantidos era bem extensa, mais longa do que larga, com pequenas celas nos dois lados, os animais agitaram-se quando ouviram a intrusão, sacudindo seus rabos e olhando-os curiosos antes de voltarem a deitar em seus cobertores. A recepcionista levou-os até o final da sala e parou na frente de três jaulas, em cada uma delas dois gatos que começaram instantaneamente a miar ao farejar Bucky.

 

Winifred não soube muito bem o que pensar, quando seu filho mencionara ‘gatos’ imaginara dois _ou_ três, no máximo, mas seis gatos? Quase não se conteve em pedir para Bucky escolher somente três, mas quando a recepcionista abriu as jaulas e Bucky finalmente pôde segurar dois de seus gatos ela finalmente entendeu.

Seu filho havia permanecido preso com um homem horrível por muitos anos, provavelmente não havia deixado a casa muitas vezes, o único carinho que recebia era de seus gatos, Bucky convivera mais tempos com gatos do que com sua própria família, sua família eram, _também,_ os gatos. Ela calou-se, rangendo os dentes diante da camiseta escura cheia de pelos que seu filho já portava, um sorriso triste nascendo em seus lábios.

* * *

 

 

A aparência do Bucky nesse capítulo. Só desconsiderem as roupas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por ler.
> 
> Ps: Sei que hoje não é muito comum um pai pedir para uma criança de 13 anos comprar cigarros, mas em 2001 já vi primos meus fazerem isso, rs. Não é certo, mas acontecia. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual George se sente tão culpado, porque seu filho foi sequestrado graças ao seu vício em cigarros. Pelo menos em seus pensamentos, já que Pierce estava planejando isso há muitos meses.
> 
> Ps²: Não é comum os familiares de uma vítima escutarem uma consulta médica, ainda mais uma consulta com um psiquiatra, mas forcei um pouco a situação para que todos eles percebessem a confusão que Bucky está passando, já que, principalmente a Rebecca, estava pressionando para que Bucky viesse direto para casa, sem receber o tratamento.
> 
> Uma ótima semana para todos.


	3. Reajuste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gatos, desculpa a demora, final do semestre passado me bateu bonito, fiquei dormindo praticamente todos os dias das minhas férias, kkkk.
> 
> Gostaria de reforçar as tags que utilizei para essa fanfic, esse capítulo tem um começo realmente pesado onde eu descrevo estupro explícito de um menor. Por favor, caso você não pense que não consegue ler, ou que vai se sentir mal, não leia, não é obrigatório para o entendimento da história. Essa parte está toda em itálico, então depois que o itálico acabar já é seguro para ler.
> 
> Esse capítulo foi betado pela maravilhosa Lynngouvenec! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e por corrigir meus erros amiga. <3  
> \- 02/04/16

_Naquele dia os gatinhos fariam uma semana de vida e Bucky uma semana de cativeiro._

_Alex o visitava somente nos horários das refeições, falava pouco, principalmente sobre os gatos, elogiando o tratamento que Bucky lhes dava, apesar dele, basicamente, só limpar a caixa de areia de Elizabeth, a mãe dos filhotes._

_Bucky bufou, terminando o seu segundo livro naquele dia, uma pequena pilha já se formava ao lado da cama, gostava de ler, mas aquilo já era absurdo, não havia_ nada _para fazer além disso. Decidiu-se, no calor do momento, confrontar Alex quando viesse com o jantar, sua família devia estar preocupadíssima, na verdade, seu pai devia já estar esperando com a cinta na mão. Ele não se importava de levar uma surra, só queria ir para casa._

_Dormiu um pouco até que ouviu a porta ser destrancada. Eram, pelo menos, três bloqueios diferentes. Levantou-se e tomou água, sentando novamente na cama. Quando Alex entrou, Bucky olhou-o sonolento e entediado. Alex trazia, como sempre, uma bandeja de comida, cozinhava maravilhosamente, talvez até, apesar de Bucky preferir morrer antes de admitir isso para alguém, melhor do que a sua mãe._

_“Alex...” Começou ele. Alex sorriu para ele, a gravata frouxa no pescoço, as mangas da camiseta puxadas até os cotovelos._

_“Como você está?” Interrompeu o mais velho, pousando a bandeja sobre a cômoda. “Vejo que os gatinhos estão bem.” Continuou sentando ao lado de Bucky na cama, mais perto do que o comum._

_“Sim, eles não precisam de muito.” Respondeu o moreno, a voz ligeiramente sarcástica. Alex levantou as sobrancelhas, mas, antes que pudesse ser interrompido, Bucky continuou. “Alex, eu preciso ir para casa, meus pais já devem ter chamado a polícia depois de todo esse tempo.” Continuou antes que o outro pudesse falar. Alex espremeu os lábios em uma linha fina. “Foi divertido ficar aqui, mas eu preciso ir.” Continuou, pressionando ainda mais. Alex não desviava os olhos dos seus, então, suspirando, levantou-se e andou pelo quarto, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos._

_“Eu conversei com seus pais hoje.” Anunciou ele, parando perto da cômoda, descansando casualmente um cotovelo sobre ela. Bucky surpreendeu-se. Alex geralmente ignorava quando Bucky falava sobre os pais. “Eles não estão muito felizes mesmo, talvez um pouco aliviados, mas não felizes.” Ele continuou,   voltando a andar pelo cômodo, seus olhos acompanhando os próprios passos, ignorando o olhar magoado do menino._

_“Aliviados?” Perguntou Bucky. “Aliviados de saber que eu estou aqui?” Indagou. Uma ponta de felicidade em sua voz, Alex virou-se para ele, uma expressão engraçada em suas feições, quase como se estivesse segurando o riso._

_“Aliviados por você ter ido embora.” Respondeu ele, o tom de voz cauteloso. Bucky sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto, empalidecendo. “Eles falaram para mim que, não importa o que fizessem, você sempre foi um caso perdido, mal educado, bagunceiro, desleixado, tenho certeza que isso não veio de seus pais, eles são ótimos.” Divagou Alex, alheio ao olhar perdido de Bucky. Nunca fora mal educado, do que eles estavam falando?_

_“Eu não entendo.” Sussurrou ele, interrompendo Alex. O mais velho calou-se e cruzou as mãos nas costas, lançando um olhar soberbo para o adolescente._

_“O que você não entende, James, é que sua educação nunca foi de qualidade, é rude quando você interrompe alguém no meio de uma frase e você deve parar de fazer isso.” Concluiu ele, o tom frio surpreendendo Bucky, que levantou a cabeça e olhou para o outro, franzindo as sobrancelhas._

_“Eu quero ir para casa agora.” Afirmou o adolescente, a voz mais firme do que em qualquer outro momento. Os dois encararam-se por alguns instantes até que Alex abaixou a cabeça, andando em direção de James lentamente._

_“O seu treinamento começa agora, James. Cada vez que você for mal educado, como agora, eu vou te punir e tenho certeza que você não vai gostar.” Esclareceu ele, a coluna muito ereta, elevando-se sobre Bucky, ainda sentado na cama. Bucky começou a tremer, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas._

_“Por favor, eu só quero ir para casa.” Sussurrou ele, levantando o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Alex. Alex suspirou e sorriu, seu corpo endireitou-se e, antes que Bucky pudesse reagir, um tapa forte estalou contra seu rosto. Bucky caiu de joelhos no chão com a força do golpe, sua mão cobrindo o local instantaneamente, um ofego agudo deixando seus lábios._

_“Primeira regra: você não faz contato visual, seus olhos ficam no chão. Segunda regra: você não decide o que quer, eu decido.” Esclareceu Alex, aproximando-se do corpo no chão e segurando-o pela camiseta, levantando-o para que caísse de bruços sobre o colchão. “Terceira regra: Você é meu para fazer o que eu quiser.” Falou ele, as mãos trabalhando com agilidade sobre os jeans do rapaz, abaixando-o até os joelhos junto com a cueca. Bucky arquejou e tentou fugir, agarrando com ambas as mãos as colchas brancas e arrastando-se para cima, mas, antes de conseguir, Alex apoiou um joelho sobre sua lombar e desceu a mão sobre sua bunda, batendo-lhe com força o bastante para fazê-lo gritar. “E você está sendo muito, muito rude agora, James.” Continuou ele, o tom calmo, como se estivesse gostando, e, na verdade, ele estava._

_Bucky tentou se contorcer, seus instintos gritando para que virasse de barriga para cima, para que não ficasse tão exposto. Alex riu e soltou-o, deixando que fizesse o que queria. Bucky levantou os braços tentando acertar Alex com seus punhos, sendo completamente ineficaz. Alex segurou seus dois pulsos com força, torcendo-os. Bucky gritou quando um deles deslocou-se._

_“Vou mostrar agora o que acontece quando você age assim, James.” Falou ele arrastando Bucky para cima, por seus pulsos, até a cabeceira da cama. O menino gritou de dor e tentou chutá-lo, mas as lágrimas já cegavam seus olhos, incapacitando-o ainda mais. Alex prendeu cada pulso em uma algema, finalmente tirando as mãos do adolescente. Bucky arquejou e encolheu-se, tentando esconder sua nudez. “Eu não gosto de nada disso, mas você me obriga a fazê-lo.” Continuou ele, respirando ofegante, seu cabelo, geralmente impecável, desmanchado e suado. Alex andou até a cômoda e abriu a primeira gaveta, expondo as boxers que comprara especialmente para Bucky, tirou de lá um tubo que Bucky não reconheceu._

_Quando o mais velho fechou a gaveta e voltou para a cama Bucky tentou encolher-se ainda mais, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos uma atrás da outra._

_“Por favor... Por favor..” Implorou ele, nem mesmo sabendo para que, nesse momento só conseguia culpar-se por inflamar a raiva de Alex, por que tinha que ter feito aquelas perguntas idiotas? Devia ter ficado calado._

_“Sim, James, eu sei que você tem vontade de aprender. De aprender a se portar de maneira decente, para não se envergonhar mais. Eu vou te ensinar, não se preocupe.” Falou Alex, a voz calma, mas com picos de euforia. Bucky percebeu, em um instante de clareza, que ele já tinha imaginado essa situação há muito tempo._

_“Eu não vou mais ser rude! Eu sinto muito! Por favor, Alex, não precisa me punir!” Sussurrou ele aflito quando o colchão abaixou sobre o peso de Alex. O mais velho sorriu e levou uma mão até a testa do rapaz, afastando os cabelos rebeldes._

_“Você está precisando de um corte de cabelo.” Avaliou ele. Sem nem mesmo dar-se conta da mendicância do adolescente, sua outra mão desceu pelo peito, ainda coberto com a camiseta vermelha, passeando por ele até chegar aos joelhos, que impediam sua passagem. “Você vai ser bom ou precisarei prender seus pés também?” Indagou com a voz enganosamente doce. Bucky calou-se por alguns instantes, avaliando a situação e lentamente abaixando os joelhos, plantando os pés na cama._

_“Por favor, eu não quero isso.” Sussurrou o rapaz, aflito. Alex sorriu para ele e acariciou seu rosto._

_“Sim James, você quer, só não percebeu isso ainda. Eu estou te fazendo um favor e ficaria satisfeito de ver seu agradecimento. Você não é um rapaz bonito de se olhar, mas é a minha obrigação te educar, então eu farei isso, mesmo que seja um sacrifício.” Afirmou ele. Bucky sentiu instantaneamente seu rosto enrubescer, isso... Isso não era verdade. Steve o achava bonito, Steve o beijara. “Agora, lembra-se o que eu falei sobre o contato visual? Você está sendo rude.” Continuou Alex. Bucky, instantaneamente, desviou os olhos para o teto. A mão de Alex voltou a descer no corpo de Bucky, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com força. Não queria isso, não queria nada disso, Alex estava errado._

_Quando a mão finalmente chegou ao seu membro, Bucky recomeçou a chorar. Alex pegou-o na mão, era pequeno e flácido e Bucky nunca sentiu tanta vergonha e impotência em sua vida. Desviou o rosto para o outro lado, escondendo-o de Alex._

_“Você não precisa ter vergonha. É rude não ficar excitado com tudo o que eu estou fazendo por você, mas essa é a sua primeira vez, eu não sou exigente.” Falou Alex. Bucky poderia dizer pela sua voz que ele estava sorrindo. Um soluço deixou-lhe os lábios, fazendo a mão livre de Alex segurar-lhe pelo queixo e atrair sua face de volta em direção do mais velho. “Eu vou te beijar agora. Presumo que você nunca beijou antes, mas tudo bem, eu posso te ensinar.” Falou ele. Bucky quase gritou de horror, não queria beijar Alex, não queria beijar ninguém além de Steve, nunca em sua vida._

_“Não, por favor...” Implorou ele, sabendo que poderia muito bem apanhar novamente. Ao invés disso Alex apertou seu membro, forte. Bucky gritou e arqueou o corpo de dor._

_“Lembra-se da segunda regra? Que eu decido o que você quer? Você quer isso, James, só não sabe ainda.” Insistiu ele, segurando com força o queixo do garoto e descendo para beijar-lhe. Bucky chorou, incapaz de apreciar, mesmo que Alex dissesse que ele queria._

_Alex insistiu no beijo, passando a língua sobre os lábios de James. Era horrível, Steve não fizera isso e ele não queria fazer, mas, antes que pudesse pensar em uma forma de selar os lábios e evitar que a língua de Alex os invadisse, sentiu mais uma vez um aperto forte em seu pênis, fazendo-o ofegar e abrir os lábios. Pierce não perdeu tempo, enfiando sua língua e explorando a boca de James com ela._

_Era nojento, Bucky se considerava muito novo para beijos de língua, a sensação áspera da língua de Alex na sua quase o fez mordê-la, mas ele resistiu, não queria mais sentir o aperto horrível em seu membro, doía muito._

_Alex finalmente abandonou seus lábios, deixando para trás um gosto de cinzas insuportável. Seus lábios mudaram-se para o pescoço do menino, marcando-o com chupões fortes. Alex gemeu e desceu sua mão no pênis de Bucky, fazendo-o sentir uma faísca de tesão. Bucky se arrepiou. Ouvir o gemido de Alex era quase como quando ele estava em casa, no meio de uma noite silenciosa deitado na cama e ouvisse ruídos vindo do quarto dos pais, era_ errado _, ele sabia disso._

_Apesar de seus pensamentos conturbados, por um instante, sua mente voou em direção a Steve e Bucky fechou os olhos, quase podia imaginar Steve em cima dele, com a mão em seu pênis, beijando-o no pescoço de um jeito que poderia ser gostoso, se não fosse Alex quem estivesse fazendo._

_Bucky percebeu, tarde demais, que seu pau já mostrava sinais de sua excitação, um ofego baixo deixou seus lábios, ele sabia que era de vergonha, mas Alex poderia interpretar muito bem como prazer._

_“Viu? Você gosta disso, você quer isso e eu faço isso por você, James.” Sussurrou Alex ainda com os lábios em seu pescoço. Bucky mordeu o lábio quando a mão de Alex desceu novamente em seu membro, estava um pouco seco, mas mesmo assim, era bom._

_Bucky abriu os olhos, tentando quebrar a magia que sua mente lhe impunha, não era Steve que estava em cima dele, era Alex._

_Alex afastou-se e sua mão finalmente deixou seu membro, que agora elevava-se em uma meia excitação, e levantou-se, tirando o colete e abrindo alguns botões da camiseta. Bucky olhou-o rapidamente, percebendo em sua calça um volume grande. Mordeu os lábios de novo, incapaz de impedir novas lágrimas de cair, queria implorar para ir embora de novo, mas, finalmente começava a entender que Alex não o soltaria assim tão fácil._

_Alex abriu sua calça e empurrou-a um pouco para baixo, mas não a tirou, ele olhou para Bucky, deitado indefeso na cama e sentiu um arrepio de excitação. Deus, quase não conseguia se segurar. Respirou profundamente e voltou para a cama, ajoelhando agora no meio das coxas do garoto._

_Bucky arregalou os olhos ao sentir-se ainda mais exposto do que antes, sua respiração ofegante cessou por um instante, quando ele, incapaz de entender a situação, quase teve um ataque de pânico._

_“Respire.” Ordenou Alex, chamando sua atenção. Bucky soltou a respiração presa em seu peito, com ela, novos soluços se libertaram, mas Alex não deu atenção, pegou o frasco anterior e abriu-o, espalhando em seus dedos um líquido espesso e transparente. “Agora eu vou te dar o melhor presente que um homem pode dar a outro, James, quero que você entenda o quanto isso é especial e quero que você fique muito agradecido.” Continuou Alex, seus olhos predadores presos no rosto de sua vítima. Bucky não olhou em seus olhos, mas assentiu, quase sem ouvir as palavras._

_Alex deitou-se sobre Bucky, que sentiu-se instantaneamente sufocado, apesar de todo o peso do outro estar sobre seus joelhos e sua mão, apoiada ao lado do rosto de Bucky. A outra mão descendo novamente para o pênis, já novamente flácido, de Bucky e dando-lhe alguns empurrões. O menino não conseguiu evitar estremecer, sentindo um pico de prazer momentâneo. Era muito melhor com aquele líquido._

_Apesar de o sentimento de prazer e curiosidade quase acalmar totalmente sua mente do pânico anterior, quando Alex deixou seu membro e desceu sua mão para as bolas de Bucky, o menino sentiu novamente o sentimento opressivo de vergonha e incapacidade. Queria voltar a implorar, mas em seu subconsciente já associara seus apelos com a dor._

_Alex acariciou-o por alguns segundos insuportáveis, que Bucky não sentiria serem tão insuportáveis se soubesse o que viria a seguir. Alex deixou suas bolas e desceu para acariciar sua entrada. Bucky contorceu-se de horror diante da ideia do que estava acontecendo, seu consciente negando completamente a sensação prazerosa, associando o movimento somente com vergonha e humilhação. Bucky contorceu-se, tentando fazer com que Alex parasse com sua investida, os soluços desesperados aumentando em volume._

_“Se você não parar, farei com que doa muito mais do que o necessário.” Afirmou o mais velho, sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo-o desistir por alguns instantes. Seus músculos estavam todos contraídos e tensos, enquanto seu rosto parecia pegar fogo pelo rubor._

_“Eu não quero nada disso... Por favor.” Afirmou o garoto em um sussurro baixinho. Alex suspirou e levantou o rosto, olhando fundo nos olhos apavorados do menino._

_“Eu não quero fazer isso, mas você não me dá nenhuma escolha.” Sussurrou ele, Bucky contraiu-se ainda mais, apavorado com a ideia do que Alex faria._

_Alex abaixou-se novamente sobre o rapaz, seu peso oprimindo-o, e enfiou o dedo até a segunda junta dentro do corpo de Bucky. O menino gritou e lutou, revirou-se, o choro alto e desenfreado, mas Alex não parou, enfiou o dedo todo, torcendo-o no interior do corpo virgem. Bucky uivou de dor, irritando Alex cada vez mais. “Se você não calar a boca, farei pior.” Afirmou o mais velho, sibilando no ouvido de Bucky. O adolescente tentou calar-se, mas a intrusão era horrível. Antes que pudesse se conter, virou o rosto para o ombro de Alex e mordeu-o com força, fazendo-o sangrar._

_Alex gritou e afastou-se, tirando as mãos de cima de Bucky, levantou-se da cama enquanto Bucky encolheu-se contra a cabeceira, sentindo o latejar entre suas coxas._

_Alex era uma pessoa centrada, não costumava enfurecer-se, mas seus limites eram empurrados com força demais por aquele moleque atrevido. Seus olhos serpentearam pelo corpo encolhido, parando nos olhos, aterrorizados, sim, mas também irados. Bucky faria qualquer coisa para se proteger. Alex respirou fundo e passou a mão limpa pelos cabelos. Os soluços e ofegos de Bucky sendo os únicos sons em seus ouvidos._

_“Você é realmente um merdinha.” Sibilou ele. “Eu vejo porque seus pais não te querem mais.” Continuou, torcendo cruelmente a mentira que inventara. Bucky enrubesceu e abaixou o rosto, as lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos. “Você sabe que isso só pode acabar de uma forma, não é? Comigo conseguindo o que quero, então por que você dificulta?” Acrescentou, seus olhos brilhando de ódio em cima do garoto. Bucky encolheu-se._

_“Eu deixo, mas só se você me deixar ir embora depois.” Resmungou ele. Alex surpreendeu-se e ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessado na primeira metade da proposta._

_“Tudo bem.” Respondeu o mais velho, o sorriso predatório voltando aos seus lábios. “Mas você vai ter que me chupar também.” Falou. “Eu não ia te dar essa aula hoje, mas já que é o último dia...” Falou, falsamente. Bucky trincou os dentes e assentiu, a expressão obstinada, mas Alex sabia que, assim que o tocasse, essa expressão cairia. Alex aproximou-se, dessa vez tirando completamente as calças e ficando só com a cueca. “Se você me morder não vai poder ir embora.” Informou. Bucky assentiu, mas vacilou logo que o outro abaixou também a cueca._

_Não tinha nada de errado com o pau de Alex, era tamanho médio, sem cortes, parecia limpo, mas Bucky não podia nem mesmo considerar colocá-lo em sua boca. Ele amava Steve e não conseguia se ver fazendo isso nem por ele._

_Apesar de seus pensamentos conturbados, Bucky manteve a fachada, o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, as lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos, um pouco de ranho em seu nariz, mas continuou._

_Alex sorriu e subiu na cama, ficando em pé em cima do colchão. Passou um pé de cada lado do corpo encolhido de Bucky, seus quadris um pouco acima da linha dos lábios vermelhos do menino. Alex flexionou um pouquinho os joelhos, ficando na posição perfeita._

_“Abra.” Instruiu ele. Bucky quase quebrou em um novo ataque de choro, mas não fez, fechou os olhos e abriu a boca. “Abra mais.” Ordenou Pierce, incapaz de esconder o desejo em sua voz. Bucky obedeceu, só para sentir o peso e o calor do pênis do outro em sua língua. Tentou afastar-se, encostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, mas as mãos de Alex foram mais rápidas, agarrando seu pescoço e cabelo. Alex enfiou-se somente até a metade. Quando Bucky engasgou, ele puxou de volta, só para voltar com mais força, montando um ritmo de empurrão, engasgo, tirar, que se repetiu muitas vezes._

_Bucky quase vomitou algumas vezes, mas segurou para baixo, pensando em quando tudo isso acabaria e ele poderia voltar para casa. Sentia nojo e raiva, o gosto salgado em sua língua parecia ficar cada vez mais forte, Alex gemia acima dele, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás. Ele gemeu ainda mais quando Bucky resmungou, sua mandíbula doendo horrivelmente de ficar aberta tanto tempo._

_Pierce olhou para ele, uma expressão selvagem no fundo de seus olhos._

_“Você é mesmo uma putinha, aceitando tão facilmente.” Ridicularizou Alex, olhando atentamente o enrubescimento no rosto de Bucky. “Eu sabia, assim que te vi, eu sabia, você nasceu pra isso, pra ter um pau enfiado na boca, outro na bunda, não é garoto?” Insistiu ele. Bucky fechou os olhos, as lágrimas de humilhação descendo incansavelmente. “Vou te dar o que você quer.” Sibilou Pierce, tirando de uma vez por todas o pênis da boca de Bucky. O menino arquejou, respirando com força pela boca._

_Alex ajoelhou-se e puxou os pés de Bucky para baixo, forçando-o a deitar de novo em suas costas, depois segurou seus quadris e girou-os, deixando-o de joelhos sobre a cama, os braços torcidos, com as algemas trocadas. Bucky arquejou de surpresa e dor, seu pulso machucado latejando horrivelmente, entrando novamente no estágio da negação._

_“Não.. Não, por favor...” Gritou ele. Quando sentiu Alex mais uma vez acariciando sua entrada, enfiando um dedo nele, Bucky gritou, pedindo que parasse, implorando, só para que Alex enfiasse um segundo dedo, forçando-o a abrir._

_Alex abriu seus dedos em uma tesoura, tentando forçar os músculos contraídos a ceder, obviamente não deu certo, mas ele não se importou, enfiou um terceiro dedo, fazendo o menino chorar ainda mais, implorar ainda mais._

_“Isso é culpa sua, se não contrair tanto não dói, mas você é teimoso, desobediente.” Sussurrava Alex, como um mantra._

_Quando tirou os dedos e usou-os para lubrificar seu pênis, agora completamente duro, ouviu Bucky arquejar._

_“Eu posso ir agora?” Indagou o rapaz, a voz rouca de tanto gritar. Alex parou seus movimentos, incapaz de acreditar em tamanha inocência._

_“Você acha que já acabou? Eu estava apenas te abrindo. Eram só meus dedos.” Falou ele. Bucky tremeu abaixo de si, chorando copiosamente. Alex sorriu. Ele ainda não aprendera, mas aprenderia em breve o quanto gostava disso._

_Com esses pensamentos, finalmente enfiou-se em Bucky. O menino gritou e o sangue pingou na colcha branca, mas Alex estava em êxtase, há anos queria James e agora conseguira._

Steve estacionou seu carro novo em frente à casa dos Barnes, apertou o volante nervosamente e suspirou. Fazia dois dias desde que Bucky viera para casa e, desde então, ligava para Rebecca periodicamente indagando quando poderia vir vê-lo. A moça, depois de muita insistência, finalmente aceitou. Ela estava aflita, estava com medo de como Bucky poderia agir na presença de Steve. Todos na casa estavam pisando em ovos na presença dele e o nível de estresse subia cada vez mais.

A quantidade de animais que Bucky trouxera também não ajudava nada. Sua mãe nunca aceitara ter um animal, que dirá um dentro de casa, que dirá _seis_ _dentro de casa_. Winifred, muito mais do que Bucky, estava deixando todos loucos.

Depois de dez minutos de exercícios de respiração, Steve finalmente conseguiu sair do carro, fechando-o e andando em direção à porta.

Geralmente Steve não precisava bater, ele entrava direto, como se fosse a casa de sua mãe, mas, dessa vez, sentiu a necessidade de dar a oportunidade de impedirem sua entrada, por isso bateu duas vezes, esperando pacientemente que alguém viesse atender.

Rebecca abriu a porta e encarou-o. Estava visivelmente esgotada, olheiras fundas sobre seus olhos, vestindo suas roupas de dormir, calça de moletom e regata, mesmo que já passasse das dez da manhã.

“Oi Rebecca.” Cumprimentou ele, abrindo os braços para abraçá-la. Ela sempre queria abraçá-lo, e ela fez, puxando-o com força e enfiando o rosto em seu peito como se quisesse sumir.

“Steve.” Sussurrou ela como se pudesse começar a chorar a qualquer instante. Steve segurou-a com força.

“Dia difícil?” Sussurrou ele de volta. Ela levantou o rosto e afastou-se, dando um sorrisinho amargo.

“Vida difícil, amigo.” Ela afirmou e saiu de frente da porta, convidando-o para entrar. “Vem, ele está na sala, vou pedir para o pai e a mãe irem dar uma volta.” Falou ela indo em frente enquanto Steve congelou no meio da cozinha.

O nervosismo atingiu-o com força total, _Bucky estava na outra sala..._ Pensou incoerentemente, a boca pendeu por alguns instantes. Ouviu Rebecca falar em voz baixa com seus pais, mas não entendeu nenhuma palavra do que ela disse, entendeu só quando Bucky falou, é claro, sonhava com essa voz há muitos anos.

 _“Steve está aqui?”_ Perguntou ele, Steve não soube avaliar se sua voz estava nervosa ou assustada, era quase uma mistura dos dois.

Steve saiu de seu congelamento só quando sentiu carinho em suas canelas, fechou a boca com um estalo, _Graças a Deus que ninguém o tinha visto parecendo tão idiota,_ e olhou para baixo, dando de cara com um gato grande, marrom e cinza, que miou curioso para ele. Steve abaixou-se para acariciá-lo logo que os pais de Bucky entraram na sala.

“Vejo que conheceu Almôndega, Steve.” Comentou George, bem humorado. Steve levantou-se e cumprimentou-o, percebendo que, apesar de parecer despreocupado, George estava por um fio, com olheiras profundas e o rosto cansado.

“Bucky está na sala querido, nós vamos até o parque dar uma caminhada. Rebecca estará no quarto dela caso precise de alguma coisa.” Comentou Winifred, que esquivou-se do gato para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. “Seja cuidadoso, Steve, ele não está nada bem, não o pressione.” Pediu ela, em seu tom de mãe coruja que não mediria qualquer esforço para deixar seu filho confortável. Os dois saíram enquanto Steve ainda se atrasava na cozinha, esfregando as mãos nervosamente uma na outra e, em seguida, nas calças, tendo a nítida sensação de que estavam suadas.

“Steve?” Perguntou Bucky enquanto entrava na cozinha. Steve congelou novamente, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto conhecido.

“Bucky...” Sussurrou ele, incapaz de não se surpreender com a presença do outro. Nem em seus sonhos mais irreais essa situação estaria acontecendo.

Um silêncio carregado pesou o ambiente. Bucky encolheu seu corpo, prática que ele parecia usar muito, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom.

“Eu pensei que você era menor.” Falou ele, quase como se estivesse sentindo raiva. Steve arregalou os olhos.

“Eu sinto muito.” Respondeu ele, somente para se martirizar, _que resposta idiota!_ Gemeu em sua mente. “Eu fui para o exército.” Continuou. Bucky levantou o rosto, olhando-o rapidamente no rosto e abaixando-o novamente.

“Não se desculpe.” Sussurrou Bucky, trocando o apoio de um pé para o outro. “Você quer sentar?” Perguntou, torcendo o corpo um pouquinho para indicar a sala. Steve assentiu e segui-o, como se não conhecesse a casa. Talvez, a conhecesse até mesmo melhor do que Bucky.

Bucky sentou-se no sofá maior, enquanto Steve sentou-se em uma das poltronas, não querendo deixar Bucky desconfortável. Passaram-se vários instantes antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa. Bucky parecia cada vez mais tenso.

“Eu senti tanto a sua falta.” Admitiu Steve, seus olhos colados no rosto de Bucky, observando quando o outro mordeu o lábio inquieto.

“Steve...” Começou o outro, hesitando no meio da frase. “Você ainda me ama?” Sussurrou, abaixando ainda mais o rosto. Steve sentiu sua boca secar, a mesma voz indagando repetidas vezes a mesma pergunta em sua mente.

“Sim, Bucky, nunca deixei de te amar, nem por um dia.” Sussurrou de volta ele, honestamente. Bucky limpou rapidamente uma lágrima, que Steve não tinha nem mesmo visto, antes que ela caísse, e levantou-se, andou até Steve e sentou-se em seu colo, como havia feito tantos anos antes.

Steve não soube o que fazer, suas mãos pairando a poucos centímetros do corpo quente de Bucky, sem saber se deveria tocar, se _poderia_ tocar.

Bucky escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Steve e passou seus braços pelo pescoço do outro, abraçando-o. Steve podia senti-lo tremer em seus braços.

Steve sentiu a opressão de seus sentimentos caindo sobre ele furiosamente, todos aqueles anos em que a certeza de que nunca mais veria Bucky pesavam em seu coração finalmente se dissolvendo. O peso de Bucky, seu cheiro, tudo, tudo parecia perfeito, Steve abraçou-o, sentindo os músculos de Bucky tensionarem sob seus dedos.

“Eu senti tanto a sua falta.” Repetiu Steve, ouvindo em sua própria voz o choro contido em seu peito. Bucky não chorou, mas segurou Steve até que as lágrimas do outro finalmente acabaram.

Steve, apesar de só querer sentir a presença reconfortante de Bucky, não conseguiu calar seus pensamentos. O que aquele gesto significava? Que Bucky estava pronto para seguir sua relação de onde eles haviam parado? Se sim, como Steve poderia abordar a questão de Sharon e de seu filho sem ferir seus sentimentos e quebrar suas esperanças? Sem parecer que ele havia desistido e seguido em frente enquanto Bucky ainda estava preso ao passado?

Os dois ficaram muitos minutos em silêncio. Steve teve a impressão de ouvir a porta de Rebecca abrir e fechar em algum momento, mas ela não interrompeu. Bucky só se levantou quando os dois ouviram a porta da frente abrir e as vozes dos pais de Bucky soar na cozinha. Os dois agiram quase como adolescentes sendo flagrados em uma sessão de amasso, alisando suas roupas e cabelos, mas valeu a pena, Bucky ficou simplesmente divino com o rosto enrubescido.

Winifred entrou na sala e estacou, olhando para a cara de culpados dos dois.

“Está tudo bem?” Perguntou ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Bucky assentiu muito abruptamente para parecer verdade e voltou para seu lugar. Winifred colocou em prática sua expressão de desentendida, que Steve sabia querer dizer que ela entendeu completamente a situação.

George veio logo atrás, alheio à tensão que parecia rolar em onda dos dois, em suas mãos um gatinho, dessa vez completamente branco, que ele levou até Bucky, deixando-o em seu colo.

“Cookie tentou fugir de novo, mas eu a peguei antes que saísse da porta.” Falou ele no mesmo tom alegre de antes. Bucky segurou a gata em seus braços como se ela fosse um bote salva vidas no meio do oceano. Steve percebeu a forma como os lábios de Winifred torceram ao ver seu sofá cheio de pelos brancos.

“George, já falei para não colocar os gatos no sofá.” Resmungou ela, arrependendo-se imediatamente ao ver Bucky levantar e sentar no chão, o gato ainda em seus braços. George olhou-a gravemente e sentou-se em sua poltrona costumeira.

Steve sentiu instantaneamente a instabilidade na sala. Apesar de Bucky ser o traumatizado, sua presença e, principalmente, a presença de seus animais, estavam desestabilizando todo o equilíbrio da casa. Não era ele exatamente o problema, era a forma como George parecia protecionista a sua volta, enquanto Winifred tentava agir normalmente.

Rebecca apareceu em seguida, lançando um olhar avaliador na sala e então outro, mais expressivo, para Steve, como se estivesse perguntando: _Está sentindo o mesmo que eu?_ Steve sorriu para ela.

“Alguém está com fome? Vou preparar um café.” Perguntou ela, o tom ameno. Steve assentiu, aceitando a oferta, assim como George e Winifred, mas Bucky não respondeu, calmamente alheio enquanto escovava os pelos de Cookie com os dedos. Rebecca olhou para Steve e chamou-o casualmente.

“Eu vou ajudar.” Falou Steve, seguindo-a para a cozinha. Winifred foi a única a perceber a expressão contrariada de Bucky ao ver Steve deixar o cômodo.

“Você percebeu?” Perguntou ela em um sussurro enquanto arrumava a cafeteira para fazer café para todos. “Bucky não responde quando perguntamos para ele o que ele quer, você sabe o que ele me disse quando eu perguntei o porquê?” Falou ela. Steve sacudiu a cabeça, cruzando os braços. “Ele disse que não tem o direito de pedir nada, ele vai ficar _satisfeito_ com o que ganhar.” Respondeu ela, Steve quase podia ouvir seus dentes rangendo. “É nesses momentos que eu queria entrar naquele hospital e quebrar a cara daquele safado!” Sibilou ela, manipulando a cafeteira com muito mais força do que o necessário.

Steve sentiu uma pontada de dor com o comentário, sempre que pensava em tudo o que Bucky passara naquela casa sentia enjoo.

“Ele vai ter o que merece Rebecca. Não vai conseguir escapar do julgamento.” Respondeu Steve, tentando não deixar transparecer sua própria raiva. Rebecca deu um tapa no balcão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sobressaltando Steve.

“Talvez escape, Steve! Ele não vai escapar de sequestro, é claro, mas talvez escape impune do abuso. Bucky não quer depor contra ele.” Irritou-se ela, as mãos fechadas em punho sobre o balcão enquanto os olhos pareciam perdidos. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas. Não havia conversado com nenhum deles sobre a extensão dos abusos cometidos contra Bucky, mas, é claro, pensava no pior. Bucky não querer depor era... Surreal.

“Como pode isso, Rebecca? Será que perdemos alguma pista? Por que Bucky parece _gostar_ dele?” Perguntou Steve, cada vez que o rosto de Alexander surgia em sua mente a raiva vinha acompanhando, tinha certeza de que se ele fosse inocentado poderia muito bem matá-lo.

“O psiquiatra falou que ele sofre da síndrome de Estocolmo, disse que o Bucky passou muito tempo naquela casa e que sua defesa, tanto psicológica quanto física, foi se apaixonar pelo Alexander.” Falou ela, a irritação deixando em ondas os seus olhos, ela estava furiosa.

Steve também não conseguia se sentir bem, Bucky _amava_ Alexander, mas mesmo assim se sentara em seu colo e perguntara se Steve ainda o amava, o que aquilo significava?

Com um aperto feroz de dor em seu coração Steve percebeu que Bucky não havia falado “Eu também te amo” quando confessara seus sentimentos.

 

O almoço foi tranquilo, Steve percebeu claramente que Bucky não levantou-se para fazer o próprio prato, ele ficou sentado em sua cadeira, com as mãos no colo, olhando distraidamente para elas até que Winifred, fingindo casualidade, o fez para ele. A frase que Rebecca lhe dissera mais cedo soou novamente em sua mente, _Bucky ficaria satisfeito com o que lhe dessem, mesmo que não dessem nada._ Perguntou-se quantas vezes ele sentara na mesa, incapaz de servir-se, enquanto Alexander comia. O pensamento quase o fez perder a fome. Quase, a comida dos Barnes era boa demais para que Steve não conseguisse comer.

A conversa seguia somente entre os quatro, quando, em um instante de silêncio, Bucky falou.

“Steve?” Chamou ele, a voz baixa. Steve tinha certeza de que se não tivesse escolhido a cadeira ao lado da dele não teria escutado.

“Sim, Bucky?” Respondeu ele, emocionado com a interação.

“Eu gostaria de ver Sarah.” Falou ele, a voz praticamente sumida, fazia parte de sua terapia deixar seus parentes saber quais eram seus desejos, mesmo que ele nunca tenha usado a prática.

Steve sentiu seu rosto empalidecer, todos os ruídos na mesa também se acalmaram, Rebecca suspirou, quase como se segurasse o choro.

“Bucky, minha mãe faleceu no ano passado. Ela teve câncer.” Respondeu Steve sentindo a própria garganta ligeiramente obstruída. Bucky surpreendeu-o ao levantar o rosto e fixar seus olhos nos de Steve.

“Sarah... Morreu?” Sussurrou ele, o tom de voz chocado. Steve não sentia-se fisicamente capaz de acenar com a cabeça.

“Sinto muito Bucky, nós devíamos ter nos tocado de que você não sabia.” Falou Winifred, a mão levantando-se da mesa como se ela considerasse, por alguns instantes, segurar a mão de seu filho, mas desistiu e deixou-a cair novamente ao lado de seu prato.

Bucky abaixou o rosto novamente e abraçou seu próprio corpo. O primeiro soluço fazendo-o tremer todo. Steve arrastou sua cadeira para trás e puxou a de Bucky também, deixando-os frente a frente. Levantou as mãos e segurou o rosto do outro, capturando as primeiras lágrimas com os dedos.

“Ei, está tudo bem.” Sussurrou ele, sentindo o choque da família toda ao constatar que Steve poderia tocar Bucky sem que o moreno ficasse histérico. “Ela lutou muito, mas no final foi melhor, parou de sofrer.” Continuou ele. Bucky _arqueou_ seu corpo em direção a Steve, escondendo seu rosto na junção do ombro e pescoço dele.

“Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, Steve.” Pedia Bucky repetidamente. Steve acariciou seus cabelos, lançando um olhar para toda a família. Eles estavam tristes como se tivessem descoberto agora que Sarah falecera, mas Steve sabia que sua infelicidade se devia ao fato de Bucky confiar mais em alguém que não era da sua família do que neles.

Steve segurou o pulso de Bucky e levantou-se, puxando-o delicadamente para cima e abraçando-o. Pediu permissão silenciosamente para deixar a mesa e, assim que George e Winifred assentiram, levou Bucky para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá maior e puxou Bucky para o seu lado, ele enrolou-se e escondeu o rosto novamente no pescoço de Steve, chorando amargamente. Bucky já era um homem e o adjetivo ‘pequeno’ jamais poderia ser usado para se referir ao seu corpo, mas era exatamente assim que Steve o via, como se ainda tivesse treze anos e tivesse acabado de perder um ente querido.

 

A semana foi calma no mercado. Steve tivera que implorar para não ser demitido depois de faltar dois ou três dias. Passara todos eles na casa de Bucky. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de ficar longe dele, como se, em uma tarde que Steve fosse trabalhar ele fosse sumir novamente.

Quando seu turno finalmente terminou na sexta-feira, Steve foi diretamente para a casa dos Barnes. Sharon estava irritada com ele e ele não a culpava. Estava negligenciando-a muito nos últimos dias, nem mesmo a apresentara para Bucky ainda. Steve suspirou, insatisfeito com seu próprio comportamento. Sharon estava esperando seu neném, era sua noiva, ele estava sendo um péssimo noivo. Apesar dos pensamentos conturbadores, assim que abriu a porta da casa, agachando-se para segurar Cookie, que tinha uma fixação grande em tentar fugir de casa, e entrou, avistando George na cozinha e Rebecca sentada na mesa lendo um livro, sorriu.

“Boa tarde.” Cumprimentou ele. Os dois grunhiram de volta, ainda concentrados em suas tarefas.

“Bucky está no banheiro. Ele está dando banho nos gatos.” Anunciou Rebecca. Steve assentiu e entrou para a sala, avistando Winifred.

“Olá, Wini.” Cumprimentou, abaixando-se para a mulher e beijando-a no rosto. Ela sorriu e retribuiu o gesto.

“Oi, Steve.” Respondeu. Steve percebeu instantaneamente seu desagrado, olhou em volta só para reparar no gato branco e cinza, com os pelos ainda úmidos, se lambendo no sofá. “Ela acha que é a rainha da casa.” Resmungou a mulher, os olhos fixos na gata. Steve segurou uma boa risada. “Mal sabe ela que eu sou a imperatriz.” Continuou Winifred, a mão fechando sobre uma almofada como se quisesse jogá-la em Paris.

“Ela vai aprender, Wini, tenho certeza.” Afirmou Steve, dirigindo-se para o banheiro, já podia ouvir Bucky, parecendo frustrado, reclamando com um dos gatos.

Entrou rapidamente, quase sem conseguir segurar um segundo gato que tentou escapar pela porta. Bucky virou o rosto molhado para ele, estava vestindo outra camiseta de seu pai e calça de moletom, seu uniforme diário, e estava completamente encharcado.

“Peguei dois fugitivos.” Afirmou Steve, fechando a porta com o pé e levantando os gatos em suas mãos. Bucky riu.

“Conseguiu pegar a Cookie? Ela já está me escapando o dia todo.” Falou ele, parecendo o mais descontraído que Steve já vira. O gato na banheira, Alface, de cor caramelo, se contorcia tristemente, tentando sair da água.

Steve sentou-se ao lado de Bucky, encostado na parede e aninhou os dois gatos em seu colo, eles ronronaram, satisfeitos por não estarem na água.

“Parece difícil dar banho em gatos com a mão engessada.” Falou o loiro, percebendo o gesso de Bucky já parecendo bem úmido. O moreno bufou e deu de ombros.

“Sim, eu teria esperado mais algumas semanas para dar banho neles, mas a mãe ficava reclamando o dia todo sobre como eles estavam fedidos e como soltavam pelos, então resolvi fazer agora.” Falou ele, parecendo um pouco chateado. Steve sorriu e levantou Cookie até seu rosto, enfiando-o em seu pelo macio.

“Ela não parece fedida, mas está realmente soltando bastante pelos.” Falou ele, arrependendo-se imediatamente ao sentir a irritação em seu nariz. Estava brincando com a sorte, não tinha um ataque de rinite há muitos anos, mas não precisava forçar a barra.

Bucky riu e tirou Alface da banheira, pousando uma toalha sobre sua cabeça, tentando esfregá-lo com uma só mão.

“Deixa que eu dou banho na Cookie enquanto você seca o Alface, senão teremos que ir ao hospital refazer o gesso.” Falou o loiro sem notar a implicação que hospital teria na cabeça de Bucky. O moreno ficou silencioso, mas aceitou, trocando de lugar com Steve. Vários instantes de silêncio depois, ele suspirou, os olhos colados em seu gato.

“Eu queria ir ao hospital. Queria ver Alex.” Falou ele como se fosse um segredo. Steve sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, quase podia sentir a saudade na voz do outro.

“Talvez na semana que vem, Bucky. O Dr. Banner vai liberar em breve, provavelmente.” Respondeu Steve, evasivo. O clima ficou um pouco pesado, mas Steve quase não percebeu, tomando muita atenção em sua tarefa. Aparentemente Cookie era extremamente contrária à ideia de tomar banho.

Antes que pudessem retomar a conversa Rebecca abriu a porta, Cookie debateu-se nos braços de Steve, arranhando-o e saltando para o chão, fugindo para o corredor antes que Rebecca pudesse pegá-la.

“Eu sinto muito!” Lamentou Rebecca. “Eu ia chamar vocês para o café.” Falou ela, os olhos colados na gata fugitiva.

Cookie, aparentemente alheia ao desgosto que causava em Winifred, rebolou calmamente e sem dar atenção aos gritos da mulher, pulou em seu sofá, molhando-o e enchendo-o de pelos encharcados.

Steve, Bucky e Rebecca arregalaram os olhos e dirigiram-se para a sala, encontrando Winifred com a mão erguida em frente de Cookie, _como se fosse bater nela._

A atitude de Bucky foi instantânea, ele irrompeu em direção do sofá e resgatou Cookie antes que sua mãe pudesse dar uma palmada nela, agarrando-a com força, os olhos ferozes fixos em sua mãe, como se a desafiassem a bater nele.

“Você não vai bater nela!” Gritou ele, incapaz de parar de tremer. Winifred percebeu finalmente o que estivera a ponto de fazer. É claro, não espancaria a gatinha, mas alguns tapas fracos na bunda nunca machucaram, era só para educá-la, mas Bucky não via assim.

George entrou na sala parecendo alarmado, mas estacou ainda na porta da cozinha, olhando de um para o outro, tentando entender.

“Winifred! O que você fez?” Irritou-se o homem, apertando o pano de prato firmemente em sua mão. Winifred olhou-o com raiva.

“Eu não fiz nada!” Exasperou-se. George franziu os lábios. “Você não pode protegê-lo o tempo todo, George! Às vezes ele também vai errar!” Esbravejou ela. O homem trincou os dentes, seu rosto parecendo cada vez mais vermelho de raiva.

“Eu posso sim! E vou!” Gritou ele, perto de um colapso nervoso. Rebecca aproximou-se dele, tentando acalmá-lo. “Foi culpa minha que o perdemos uma vez! Não vou perdê-lo de novo porque você não consegue se controlar e vai bater em seus gatos!” Continuou, as mãos tremendo quase tanto quanto as de seu filho.

“Eu não ia _bater_ nela! Ia só mostrar que não pode subir no sofá, ainda mais enquanto estiver molhada!” Esbravejou Winifred. Como toda boa mãe, ela nunca levava desaforo para casa, ainda mais de seu próprio filho e marido. “Animais são como crianças! Se você não ensiná-los, eles nunca vão aprender!” Continuou ela. Bucky empalideceu completamente, mas Winifred não percebeu, seus olhos fixos nos de seu marido.

“Você quer ensiná-la como Alex me ensinou?!” Sibilou Bucky, atraindo a atenção de todos na sala, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. Winifred empalideceu, a sala ficou em silêncio por vários instantes antes que seus soluços começaram. Rebecca correu para o seu lado enquanto Bucky encostou-se na parede, seus olhos perdidos na cena de sua mãe chorando. Vários instantes se passaram enquanto Winifred tentava se acalmar, George sentou-se na poltrona e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, incapaz de acreditar na bagunça que sua família se tornara. “Eu acho que isso não está dando certo.” Sussurrou Bucky, a voz hesitante. “Mãe, a senhora nunca vai conseguir aceitar ter tantos gatos em casa.” Continuou ela, Winifred recomeçou a chorar, infeliz ao perceber somente verdades nas palavras de seu filho. “Talvez eu devesse...” Insistiu Bucky, só para ser interrompido por Steve.

“Talvez você devesse se mudar para o meu apartamento.” Falou ele. Até mesmo Winifred parou de chorar diante do pensamento. Bucky segurou a respiração, morar com Steve? “Ele está vazio, seria bom ter alguém para cuidar. E eu não me importo que você tenha os gatos lá, Bucky, eu mesmo tenho uma.” Continuou, observando-o atentamente, Bucky abaixou os olhos.

“Eu acho uma boa ideia.” Falou Rebecca. “O que você acha Bucky?” Perguntou ela, sabendo que seu irmão aceitaria a proposta mesmo que não quisesse caso seus pais demostrassem uma opinião positiva.

“Eu...” Sussurrou ele. Queria ficar mais perto de Steve, mas morar sozinho? Não sabia se estava preparado para isso. “Eu não sei.” Respondeu. George levantou o rosto e suspirou.

“Eu gostaria que você ficasse em casa, Bucky.” Falou ele, a insegurança escorrendo de suas palavras. Winifred levantou o rosto molhado e olhou-o também.

“Eu também, querido. Eu posso me acostumar com os gatinhos, só quero que você fique perto de nós.” Ela assumiu e Steve sentiu a verdade em suas palavras, mas sentiu também a instabilidade que a ideia de os gatos continuarem aqui lhe dava. Steve aproximou-se de Bucky e sorriu.

“O que _você_ prefere, Bucky?” Perguntou ele, a voz doce e calma. Bucky respirou fundo, queria ficar mais perto de Steve, era isso que queria.

“Eu quero morar em seu apartamento, porque não quero ser um peso para vocês.” Respondeu ele. Winifred recomeçou a chorar, enquanto George assentiu, segurando suas próprias lágrimas.

“Tudo o que você quiser, filho.” Respondeu ele, triste.

 

Somente dois dias depois Steve e Bucky conseguem finalmente terminar a mudança, os dois entraram no apartamento, levando os últimos pertences de Bucky, os gatos miando alto em volta de seus tornozelos.

No dia anterior, quando ambos chegaram, cheios de caixas nos braços, deram de cara com Sharon. A loira estava radiante, cheia de boa vontade para ajudar, mas assim que chegou perto de Bucky para abraçá-lo, Steve quase se jogou da janela ao perceber que não conversara com Sharon sobre sua compulsão de tocar nas outras pessoas e em como Bucky ainda não estava preparado para isso. Ele recuou, apavorado, deixando as caixas caírem no chão. Sharon estacou, completamente sem graça.

“Eu sinto muito!” Sussurrou Bucky, caindo de joelhos e juntando os seus próprios pertences que espalharam-se pelo chão. Sharon ficou imóvel, lançando olhares assustados para Steve. “Eu não quis fazer isso, foi sem querer..” Insistiu o moreno, começando a tremer, quase como... Quase como se Steve fosse _brigar_ com ele por derrubar a caixa.

Steve caiu de joelhos ao lado do moreno e sorriu, segurando sua mão boa, que tremia, como parecia tremer sempre.

“Não se preocupe, Bucky, foi culpa minha, estava tão entusiasmado com a mudança que não preparei direito nenhum de vocês dois. Eu sinto muito.” Pediu ele dando um aperto leve na mão de seu amigo e lançando um olhar para sua noiva, pedindo, silenciosamente, que ela recuasse.

“É... É um prazer conhecê-lo, James, sinto muito por te assustar, eu só queria ajudar.” Ofereceu Sharon, enrubescida e sem graça. Bucky não levantou a cabeça, somente encolheu os ombros. “Eu acho que vou ficar em nosso apartamento, Steve, se vocês precisarem de ajuda é só chamar.” Avisou ela, virando e praticamente correndo para seu próprio apartamento. Bucky sentiu seus lábios se desprenderem, “ _nosso apartamento_ ”? _,_ o que isso significava?

“Quem é ela, Steve?” Perguntou ele com a voz fraca, tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Steve sentou em seus calcanhares, desviando os olhos de Bucky e voltando a juntar a bagunça no chão.

“Ela é... Minha namorada, Bucky. Estou vivendo com ela, por isso meu apartamento está desocupado.” Confessou o loiro, querendo, mais uma vez, bater com a cabeça na parede. Podia ter abordado esse assunto muito mais calmamente, mas agora não tinha mais possibilidade. “Eu devia ter te contado mais cedo, acho que só me escapou.” Admitiu, sentindo um leve sentimento de culpa ao perceber que esquecia completamente sua noiva enquanto estava com Bucky.

Bucky prendeu a respiração. Os olhos inquietos sobre seus pertences no chão. Steve tinha uma namorada? Mas como podia ter uma namorada se o amava? Steve não o amava mais? Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas segurou-as, impedindo que Steve as visse. Trancou no fundo de seu peito o sentimento de perda e traição que sentia, deixando-o para assimilar mais tarde. Isso ainda podia dar certo, não é como se Alex nunca tivesse trazido uma namorada para casa, elas não pareciam se preocupar com Bucky e Bucky também não estava no direito de reclamar sobre elas, então todos estavam bem. Mas com Steve isso parecia só... Errado. Steve era só dele de uma forma que Alex nunca fora.

Steve estava tagarelando sobre alguma coisa, mas Bucky não conseguia prestar atenção, só conseguia lembrar dos cachos dourados de Sharon e de seu olhar de pena assim que avistara Bucky. Ela era perfeita para Steve, perfeita de uma forma que ele mesmo nunca mais seria. Suspirou e trincou os dentes, finalmente levantando de seus joelhos com as caixas novamente empilhadas em seus braços.

Estava tudo bem, ele era forte, muito forte. A dor tinha de ser muita para quebrá-lo, ele sabia disso, Alex nunca deixou-o esquecer.

Bucky não abriu a boca nenhuma vez desde que cruzaram com Sharon no corredor. Steve suspirou e empurrou a porta aberta com o ombro, manobrando para dentro. Olhou para o outro, um pouco preocupado.

“Você tem certeza sobre isso?” Perguntou Steve, colocando as duas caixas que carregava sobre a mesa da cozinha. Bucky faz o mesmo e senta-se, olhando para suas mãos.

“Sim, eu tenho.” Respondeu ele, totalmente infeliz. Steve suspira e senta-se ao seu lado. Os dois ficam alguns instantes em silêncio antes que Steve levantar e pegar novamente a chave do carro.

“Eu tenho uma ideia.” Fala ele, os olhos presos no outro. Bucky levantou o rosto, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

“Qual?”

 

“Compras?” Resmungou Bucky, encolhido no banco da frente do carro de Steve. “Você é o que, uma mulher?” Continuou ele, fazendo Steve rir alto.

“Não são só mulheres que ficam animadas em comprar roupas novas, Bucky. E você está precisando, não pode ficar roubando as roupas do seu pai o tempo todo.” Afirmou Steve, desligando o carro e saindo. Bucky resmunga, mas sai do carro também, fechando sua porta e abraçando seu próprio corpo.

“Eu nunca gostei de fazer compras.” Insiste ele seguindo Steve para o elevador. Steve sorri e assente.

“Eu sei, Bucky, mas vamos tentar, não é? Que mal pode fazer?”

 

A resposta certa seria: muito mal.

Bucky quase desmaiou quando entrou no saguão do shopping. Não estava lotado, era dia de semana, somente poucas pessoas circulavam distraidamente. Bucky enfiou a mão para fora de seu bolso e agarrou com força a jaqueta de Steve, aproximando-se o máximo possível do outro. Steve surpreendeu-se, mas aceitou, passando o braço pelas costas do outro e segurando-o firme.

“Está tudo bem, ninguém vai mexer com você.” Falou Steve, tentando acalmá-lo. Bucky assentiu, mas a insegurança opressora ainda pesava em seu peito, seu coração batia acelerado.

A primeira loja foi um fracasso espetacular. Steve apontava as roupas que achava bonito, mas sempre pedia para Bucky escolher se queria levar ou não. O moreno ficou tão sobrecarregado que, quando a atendente perguntou se eles precisavam de ajuda, começou a chorar, assustando a menina. Steve segurou-o e desculpou-se com ela, levando Bucky até um banco e sentando-se ao seu lado até que o acesso passou.

“Você está bem?” Sussurrou Steve, Bucky assentiu, limpou o rosto e pareceu genuinamente envergonhado.

“Meu Deus, eu sou uma bagunça.” Resmungou ele, escondendo o rosto entre os dedos. Steve sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo do outro, estava crescendo.

“Não, você não é. Tenho certeza que isso acontece, pelo menos, uma vez por semana.” Falou Steve, brincando. Bucky riu e assentiu, descobrindo o rosto.

“Tenho certeza de que sim.” Falou Bucky, sarcástico. “É só que... Eu não estou acostumado a escolher nada. Alex sempre escolhia tudo. Eu não consigo.” Confidenciou Bucky, enrubescendo. Steve rangeu os dentes. “Será que você pode escolher algumas roupas para mim, Steve?” Perguntou ele, os olhos fixos em suas mãos. Steve sorriu tristemente.

“É claro, Bucky.” Aceitou ele. “Mas você precisa achar minhas escolhas bonitas e experimentá-las, senão não vamos levar.” Insistiu Steve. Bucky assentiu.

Por fim, os dois dirigiam para casa com seis camisetas novas, quatro calças jeans, calças de moletom, pijamas e outros itens básicos que Steve insistiu em comprar. Gastara mais do que imaginara, tinha algum dinheiro salvo da herança que Sarah deixara e o exército pagava-lhe uma pensão muito boa, além do que recebia no mercado, que não era muito, mas não era nenhum milionário, ainda mais agora que comprara o carro, mas Bucky valia a pena. Steve faria tudo para mimar o outro, independente de gastar todo seu dinheiro ou não.

O apartamento estava barulhento quando entraram, os gatos compondo quase uma sinfonia enquanto se esfregavam nas pernas de Bucky.

“Eles não estão acostumados a ficar sozinhos.” Explicou Bucky, abaixando-se e pegando um em seus braços. “Eu ficava com eles o dia inteiro antes.” Continuou, Steve assentiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

“Você quer ajuda para arrumar tudo?” Perguntou ele, colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa, já cheia de caixas da mudança.

“Nah, eu vou ter muito tempo pra isso amanhã. Você quer assistir um filme comigo?” Perguntou, parecendo animado. Steve sorriu, pelo menos sua ideia dera certo.

“Eu queria muito, Bucky, mas preciso voltar para casa. Sharon deve estar me esperando.” Falou Steve sentindo culpa ao ver os ombros do outro caírem um pouco. Bucky assentiu, virando-se para ele.

“Tudo bem. Eu entendo.” Falou Bucky, desanimado. Steve franziu a testa e aproximou-se. Bucky se encolheu um pouco, mas não tanto quanto quando outras pessoas faziam isso. Steve escovou carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa.

“Estou feliz que você esteja melhor, Buck.” Sussurrou ele, sorrindo. Bucky sorriu, os olhos fixos no casaco de Steve, e enrubesceu.

“Obrigado por comprar roupas para mim.” Agradeceu o moreno. Steve sorriu e afastou-se.

“Qualquer coisa que você precisar, lembre-se, eu vou estar na porta ao lado.” Lembrou Steve, o outro acenou. “Não evite em me chamar, Bucky, é sério.” Insistiu Steve, Bucky levantou os olhos ligeiramente, observando o rosto do outro, e abaixou-o de novo.

“Está bem, Steve.”

Assim que Steve saiu, Bucky percebe que não queria, de forma alguma, ficar sozinho. Podia ouvir a porta do apartamento de Sharon abrindo e fechando, seu coração apertou de ciúmes, não era justo que Steve fosse ficar com ela.

Bucky enrolou-se no sofá e colocou um filme mesmo assim, sua atenção desviando para o apartamento ao lado a cada pequeno barulho que escutava. Já não sabia se mudar para o apartamento de Steve fora uma boa ideia. Pelo menos em casa, sempre que sentia-se carente, podia procurar Becca. Aqui ele não tinha ninguém além de seus gatos. Levantou bufando, e catou três deles. Voltou para o sofá e aninhou-os em seu peito, conseguindo finalmente se concentrar no filme.

 

Sharon levantou na manhã seguinte e, como sempre, começou sua rotina. Foi ao banheiro, levantou a blusa do pijama e ficou, aproximadamente, dez minutos olhando a barriga, ligeiramente redonda, com carinho. Passou as mãos sobre ela, passou creme, quase se pegou cantando, então riu. Sempre quisera ter um bebê, mas se o pessoal do trabalho a visse agindo assim tinha certeza de que não acreditariam.

Antes que pudesse trocar de roupas, alguém bateu na porta. ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Eram sete e meia da manhã! Quem bate na porta dos outros às sete e meia?

Antes que ela pudesse sair do banheiro, Steve levantou-se, esfregando os olhos, o cabelo todo arrepiado.

“Está esperando alguém?” Pergunta ela, surpresa. O turno de Steve começava só as dez, por isso ele nunca se levantava antes das oito, a não ser se fosse correr. E ele corria muito pouco nos últimos dias.

“Eu falei para Bucky que ele podia chamar se precisasse, pode ser ele.” Respondeu ele, colocando uma camiseta, escovando rapidamente os dentes e indo para a cozinha. Sharon franziu as sobrancelhas.

Steve abriu a porta e olhou para Bucky, que ainda estava de pijama, em suas mãos um prato cheio de cookies.

“Bom dia.” Desejou o visitante, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

“Bom dia, Bucky, levantou cedo, hein? Vem, entra.” Falou Steve, ficando mais feliz do que deveria com sua visita. Bucky deu de ombros.

“Eu não conseguia mais dormir, então acordei e fiz cookies. Você quer?” Ofereceu ele, levantando o prato, Steve aceitou, pegando um e comendo.

“Bucky, estão uma delícia!” Gemeu ele quando sentiu a massa cheia de chocolate derreter em sua língua. Sharon entrou na cozinha, seguindo o cheiro da comida.

“Bom dia, Bucky.” Cumprimentou ela, surpresa, mas nem tanto, com seu convidado.

“Bom dia, Sharon.” Murmurou Bucky, encolhendo-se. Steve não pareceu perceber, mas Sharon sim.

“É um prazer conhecer você, querido.” Falou ela, oferecendo a mão. Bucky aceitou, mas seu aperto foi fraco e rápido demais, submisso.

“Também é um prazer conhecê-la.” Resmungou ele. Steve pegou outro cookie e gemeu dramaticamente, fechando os olhos e saboreando o doce.

“Ele trouxe cookies, Sharon, estão uma delícia.” Elogiou ele, fazendo Bucky corar. Steve ofereceu um doce para ela também, que teve que concordar com seu noivo, estavam deliciosos.

Bucky pareceu alheio à rotina de quem trabalha no período da manhã. Quando eram quase nove horas e Sharon saiu para trabalhar, ele ainda estava lá, seguindo cada passo de Steve como se fosse sua sombra.

 

Quando Sharon finalmente chegou em casa, já passava das oito da noite. O dia fora estressante, longo e ela já podia sentir dor nos pés e nas costas, o que poderia muito bem ser psicológico, já que o bebê não pesava nada ainda.

Steve já estava em casa, o carro estacionado na vaga ao lado da dela, ela subiu as escadas mordendo os lábios. Fazia vários dias que os dois não tinham uma noitada de sexo e ela _realmente_ precisava disso. Com todo o estresse com o trabalho, com o bebê e com seu vizinho, ela já podia sentir a tensão em seus ombros.

Passou pelo antigo apartamento de Steve, a porta estava fechada e as luzes apagadas. Suspirou fundo, pensando, positivamente que Bucky poderia estar na casa dos pais.

É claro que não.

Bucky estava em seu apartamento, com seu noivo. Até mesmo Kitty parecia gostar mais dele do que dela.

“Olá.” Cumprimentou ela ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com os dois na cozinha. Bucky estava no fogão e ela tinha que admitir, seu apartamento cheirava maravilhosamente bem, _Bucky estava fazendo salmão frito_ , constatou ela, era por isso que Kitty gostava tanto dele.

“Oi Sharon.” Cumprimentou Steve, levantando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha, pegando sua bolsa e levando-a para o quarto. Bucky cumprimentou também, mas baixo demais para que ela escutasse direito.

“Está cheirando muito bem, Bucky, o que vocês estão aprontando?” Perguntou ela, indo em direção ao fogão para ver o que estava sendo preparado. Bucky encolheu-se quando ela se aproximou. Ela deu uma espiada muito rápida e voltou para trás. “Sinto muito.” Sussurrou, sentindo-se mal ao perceber que deixara-o desconfortável. Bucky negou com a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado, mas não falou nada.

Steve voltou para a sala, tagarelando sem parar. Sharon nunca o vira tão descontraído.

“Bucky está fazendo salmão, Sharon. Quem é que sabe fazer salmão?” Gracejou ele. Ela assentiu, soltando uma risada sem graça. Aparentemente, Bucky sabia fazer salmão.

Não rolou sexo nessa noite. Bucky só voltou para o seu apartamento depois das onze horas, ela estava exausta e desmaiara na cama sem nem mesmo lhe dar tchau.

 

Na manhã seguinte, sem surpresa, aconteceu o mesmo. Pelo menos dessa vez Bucky tivera a decência de esperar até depois das oito e meia para bater na porta. Ela deixou os dois sozinhos e, quando voltou, dessa vez mais cedo, descobriu que _Steve estava no apartamento de Bucky_. E ele permaneceu lá até depois que ela já havia dormido, de novo.

 

Depois de uma semana, Sharon decretou calmamente em seu consciente que Bucky era um vizinho muito inconveniente, mas ela era a única a perceber. Steve estava mais do que feliz com a atenção.

Não é que ela não gostasse da presença dele. Sem dúvida, ele tinha uma mão especial na cozinha, fazia o jantar e o café da manhã praticamente todo dia, mas isso não era o que ela realmente queria. Comeria os ovos queimados que Steve fazia todo dia se isso significasse que Bucky ficaria pelo menos dois dias dentro de seu próprio apartamento e não no deles.

No sábado, quando soou uma batida na porta às nove horas da manhã e Steve preparou-se para levantar e atender, ela segurou seu cotovelo, chamando sua atenção.

“Se for Bucky, diga a ele que temos planos e que ele não pode ficar aqui o dia todo.” Resmungou ela, ainda grogue de sono. Steve ficou magoado, ela sentiu isso, mas não aguentava mais.

“Nós não temos planos.” Respondeu ele, sentando na cama. Ela praticamente rosnou.

“Sim, nós temos. Não vamos sair da cama o dia todo!” Insistiu, voltando a enfiar a cara no travesseiro. Steve bufou e assentiu, indo atender a porta. Era Bucky e, aparentemente, ele ficou muito desapontado com a ideia de passar o sábado sozinho.

Steve ficou estressado o dia todo. Eles também não transaram aquele dia.

 

Apesar do fora que Sharon mandara Steve dar em Bucky no sábado, no domingo, às dez da manhã, ele bateu em sua porta. Sharon trincou os dentes, isso era impossível de aturar.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira onde tinha acabado de tomar café, mas Steve segurou sua mão e levantou-se também.

“Pode deixar, deve ser Bucky.” Pediu ele, levantando-se. Sharon suspirou.

“Steve?” Chamou ela. “Vocês podem ficar no apartamento dele hoje? Eu estou enjoada, acho que vou me jogar na frente do sofá e só sair de lá direto para a cama.” Pediu ela, desanimada. Steve estacou no meio da cozinha, seus olhos presos na expressão cansada de sua noiva.

“Não, eu vou ficar em casa com você.” Afirmou ele, ela franziu as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar realmente que Steve perderia mais um dia inteiro que poderia passar com Bucky. “Eu só vou ver o que ele quer.” Continuou, indo em direção à porta.

Não era Bucky, era Natasha.

“Olá, perdedores.” Ela cumprimentou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Steve e entrando no apartamento. Steve sentiu-se um pouco chateado porque não era Bucky em sua porta.

Natasha era agradável, fazia quase um mês que não se viam direito, e era ótimo finalmente poder colocar o papo em dia com ela, mas a cabeça de Steve não estava no quarto do bebê, ainda em montagem que eles estavam mostrando. Sua cabeça estava no apartamento ao lado, perguntando-se o que Bucky estava fazendo.

Ele aguentou bem, os três almoçaram, falando sobre amenidades. No começo da tarde Natasha se despediu e foi embora. Então Sharon colocou um filme e deitou-se no sofá.

“Você vem?” Perguntou ela levantando o cobertor e oferecendo espaço para Steve ao seu lado. Ele assentiu e aconchegou-se a ela, mas seus pensamentos com certeza não estavam no filme de ação que estavam vendo. Ele já estava genuinamente preocupado com Bucky.

Quando Sharon dormiu, Steve levantou-se e foi checar seu vizinho, incapaz de aguentar todos os cenários angustiantes que sua mente criava.

 

Sharon acordou quando Steve entrou novamente no apartamento. Ela sentiu a decepção morder sua mente. Steve tinha ido ver Bucky, tinha ido só quando ela estava dormindo, como se ela fosse uma crápula que exigia sua atenção toda para ela. Steve sentiu na hora que o humor de sua noiva não estava dos melhores.

“Eu sinto muito, precisava ver se estava tudo bem, então quando eu cheguei ele estava chorando e eu não pude vir embora.” Assumiu ele, parecendo um pouco envergonhado, Sharon sorriu tristemente.

“Está tudo bem, mas precisamos conversar sobre isso.” Ela afirmou, encolhendo os pés para que ele pudesse sentar-se. “Eu gosto de Bucky e sei que ele precisa da sua atenção, principalmente depois de tudo o que passou, mas é difícil, para mim, dividir todo o meu espaço e o meu noivo com ele.” Ela assumiu, sendo o mais sincera possível. Steve abaixou os olhos e suspirou.

“Eu sei, mas realmente não sei o que fazer sobre isso. Bucky não está bem e eu sei que você não vai estar bem com a situação do jeito que está, eu só... Não sei o que fazer.” Confidenciou ele, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos. Sharon sorriu, tivera uma ideia.

“Então faremos assim:” Começou ela, parando alguns instantes para atrair a total atenção de Steve. “Ele pode vir para o café da manhã, desde que deixe que nós façamos a comida de vez em quando.” Ela falou, enfiando os pés no colo de Steve, que começou imediatamente a massageá-los. “Mas ele não pode vir para o jantar, talvez na sexta e no sábado, mas não todos os dias.” Continuou ela, os olhos presos na expressão de Steve, até agora estava tudo bem. “Os sábados são de vocês dois, desde que você reserve pelo menos um sábado no mês para que eu e você possamos sair, sozinhos.” Insistiu, frisando a última palavra. “E os domingos são completamente meus.” Finalizou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Steve riu e assentiu.

“Amanhã de manhã vou levá-lo para a terapia e vou conversar com ele.” Prometeu. “Agora, por que não vamos para o quarto? Tenho certeza que você não vai se importar de ganhar uma massagem nas costas.” Falou ele com a voz sedutora. Sharon praticamente pulou do sofá, puxando-o pela mão até o quarto.

“Na verdade, quero uma massagem em outros lugares.” Afirmou ela, fazendo-o enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos.

 

Bucky sentou-se desconfortavelmente no carro. Não gostava de ir para a terapia, especialmente quando dependia de todos para chegar até lá, mas não tinha escolha, se rejeitasse a terapia corria o risco de ser internado em um sanatório.

Bufou, colocando o cinto enquanto Steve ligava o carro.

“Você parece um pouco irritado hoje.” Comentou Steve, lançando olhares para Bucky, que bufou.

“Não gosto da terapia.” Resmungou ele, Steve riu.

“Ninguém gosta de terapia, mas precisamos ir de vez em quando.” Falou ele, pensando em quando voltara da guerra. Também precisara de terapia para superar o que vira.

Bucky grunhiu, assentindo - assim Steve esperava - e o carro ficou em silêncio. Steve pensou em Sharon e no que ela tinha dito e suspirou.

“Bucky, preciso falar com você.” Começou ele, Bucky virou o rosto, olhando para o perfil de Steve.

“Sim?” Perguntou ele, curioso. Steve suspirou. Percebia só agora o quanto gostava da companhia de Bucky, gostava de vê-lo toda manhã, de chegar em casa e saber que Bucky, provavelmente, estaria cozinhando algo para os três comerem, queria isso, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de impor a presença de Bucky para Sharon, nem sua própria ausência.

“Sharon reclamou que estamos ficando muito tempo juntos.” Falou ele em um fôlego só, desviando os olhos por um segundo da estrada para ver a expressão de Bucky. Ele estava quieto, sua expressão neutra, seu descontentamento expresso somente na mandíbula cerrada. “Não é que ela não goste de você, ela te adora, é só que ela disse que você tem ido muito ao nosso apartamento e que eu e ela precisamos de mais tempo sozinhos.” Continuou ele, os olhos apertados na estrada, sem perceber a tensão que suas palavras causavam. “Na verdade ela até bolou essa ideia, de que você pode ir todo dia de manhã, depois das nove e jantar nas sextas e o sábado seria só meu e seu.” Continuou ele, perdendo-se completamente em suas palavras. Já estavam chegando e Steve ainda não escutara o que Bucky pensava sobre isso. “Por favor, não fique chateado.” Divagou o loiro, fazendo uma curva mais rápido do que normalmente, já que quase havia perdido a saída.

Bucky ainda estava completamente silencioso em seu banco. Steve não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas continuou falando e falando, sobre todas as atividades que poderiam fazer no sábado e que ele mesmo, Steve, poderia fazer o café da manhã na manhã seguinte e continuou e continuou, parando só quando um soluço interrompeu suas palavras.

Steve empalideceu, Bucky estava chorando.

Steve estacionou, _já haviam chegado? Ele falara tanto tempo assim?_ E, antes mesmo que pudesse falar uma palavra, Bucky abriu a porta, quase batendo em um homem que passava pela calçada, e pulou para fora, entrando no consultório do Dr. Bruce antes que Steve pudesse desligar o carro.

Tudo bem, não havia sido tão bom quanto ele imaginava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parte em que eu descrevo a história a partir da visão da Sharon é meio decepcionante porque perdemos um monte de interação entre o Bucky e o Steve, mas eu senti a necessidade muito forte de desenvolver a personagem, ela é importante e finalmente entendemos um pouco como se sente em relação ao Bucky.
> 
> Estou tentando escrever um extra com a cena em que o Steve foge para o apartamento do Bucky e ele está chorando, não consegui incluir no capítulo porque parecia quebrar a narração, então, se eu conseguir ter uma ideia boa, posso postar como um extra.
> 
> Muito obrigada por não desistir dessa história, prometo ser mais cuidadosa com o tempo entre as postagens. 
> 
> Beeeeeeeijos, Rafa.
> 
> ps: Alguém sabe me explicar por que o capítulo dois ficou com as notas finais do capítulo um também? To bem perdida nessa plataforma. kkkk  
> ps²: Alguém também sabe me explicar como adicionar imagens e gifs nos finais dos capítulos? Sempre vejo as autoras fazerem isso e gostaria de colocar também.


	4. Confuso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie, voltei rápido dessa vez, um milagre, mas como vou começar minhas aulas nessa segunda-feira, 29/02, não se acostumem, não posso prometer uma data para o próximo capítulo, rs.
> 
> Em compensação esse capítulo aqui está com 18000 palavras, pensei em dividir em duas partes pra não ficar cansativo mas desisti, não conseguia encontrar um final bom no meio do texto.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, esse foi bem divertido de escrever, cheio de angústia e conforto o que eu gosto muito. Só não esqueçam de ler as tags, a maioria delas podem ser aplicadas.
> 
> Pessoal, esse capítulo foi betado pela maravilhosa Lynngouvenec! Ela conseguiu arrumar a bagunça que eu fiz de pontos e vírgulas e os erros de digitação e gramaticais que me escaparam. Muito obrigada Lynn! <3

_Bucky havia acabado de completar vinte anos. Seu presente? Finalmente poder andar pela casa sem correntes, ele estava livre._

_Bucky suspirou, contente, estava fazendo o jantar, tradição desde que fizera dezoito anos e pudera finalmente sair do porão, mesmo que com uma pesada corrente em seu tornozelo. Alex chegaria a qualquer momento e tudo estaria pronto, a mesa posta, o assado no forno, o vinho aberto, só faltava a salada._

_O pior de cozinhar para Bucky era fazer a salada. Você não tem realmente que fazer nada, é só lavar, cortar, desenhar o prato e temperar, era_ chato _e o deixava completamente entediado. Entediado o bastante para que sua mente vagasse em lugares que não deveria vagar._

_O que acontecia é que Bucky nunca se deixava pensar sobre Steve. Era doloroso demais pensar no que os dois poderiam ter tido, no que Steve poderia ter significado para ele, o que_ ele _poderia ter significado para o outro. Além disso, Bucky se apavorava com a ideia de Alex sabendo quem era Steve, sabendo que Bucky fora apaixonado por ele e que sua paixão era correspondida, que ele mesmo, Alex, não roubara seu primeiro beijo, além de todas as suas outras primeiras vezes._

_Alex era muito ciumento e já deixara isso muito claro ao trazer amigos para casa. Ele gostava de mostrá-lo. Colocar uma coleira em seu pescoço e mandá-lo para a sala de estar em seus joelhos e mãos para receber os convidados vestindo somente lingeries femininas. Ele parecia muito descontraído enquanto os homens passavam as mãos em seu corpo, em seu cabelo, mas quando eles finalmente iam embora, quem sofria as consequências do ciúme de Alex era ele._

_Bucky não conseguia respirar ao imaginar Alex conhecendo Steve, olhando-o nos olhos, o conhecimento de que aquele era um meio de machucar seu brinquedo seriamente passando pelo seu cérebro a cada poucos instantes._

_Não. Bucky quase nunca pensava, nunca falava sobre Steve. Entretanto, em certos momentos de fraqueza, não conseguia resistir, suas lembranças eram tão saborosas, tão deliciosas e ele se sentia tão aquecido..._

_As mãos de Steve, ele tinha lindas mãos, dedos longos e finos, as unhas cortadas bem curtas, sempre manchadas de tinta, a pele clara, coberta de pequenas cicatrizes, sequelas de lutas. Um garoto quebrara um dedo de Steve uma vez, Bucky bateu tanto em seu rosto que seu nariz nunca mais fora o mesmo._

_As mãos de Steve não eram rudes, como as de Alex eram quando Bucky cometia algum erro. Steve foi carinhoso e atencioso, uma de suas mãos agarrando a coxa de Bucky e a outra em seu pescoço. Bucky gemeu, quase podia sentir a carícia do outro._

_Steve subiu sua mão pela coxa de Bucky até alcançar sua bunda, apertando-a com vontade. Bucky lembrava de ofegar e do sentimento de seu membro crescendo cada vez mais, da sensação da mão de Steve explorando suas costas por baixo da camisa, por cima da calça, espalmando seu membro..._

_Sua concentração se quebrou quando ouviu a porta bater. Bucky praticamente pulou na cozinha, abaixando o rosto enrubescido desesperadamente. Estava_ excitado _apenas por pensar em Steve._

_Alex entrou na cozinha com a aparência cansada, seus olhos caindo sobre Bucky imediatamente._

_“Boa noite, James.” Cumprimentou, desfazendo a gravata. Bucky não levantou o rosto._

_“Boa noite, Alex.” Gaguejou Bucky, a voz trêmula. Alex franziu as sobrancelhas, parando completamente o que estava fazendo e só analisando o outro._

_“Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, ligeiramente confuso. Bucky só assentiu, os olhos ainda concentrados em ralar a cenoura. Alex sorriu e aproximou-se, suas mãos pousaram nos quadris de Bucky, puxando a bunda do outro em direção ao seu próprio quadril. Bucky arfou, deixando cair o ralador com um estrondo alto na pia. “Você parece um pouco... Excitado.” Comentou o mais velho, uma das mãos deslizando em direção do pau de Bucky._

_Bucky fechou os olhos com força, o rosto de Steve impresso em sua mente, a voz do loiro... “_ Eu também te amo, Bucky _.”... seus dedos longos explorando carinhosamente seu corpo, de uma forma que Alex nunca fazia. Bucky sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O toque de Alex parecia corromper suas memórias, deixando sua boca com gosto de cinzas._

_“Pare!” Implorou ele segurando as mãos de Alex e tirando-as de seu corpo bruscamente. Alex afastou-se, seus olhos deslizando sobre Bucky, sua expressão chocada._

_A cozinha ficou silenciosa por quase um minuto, só a respiração ofegante de Bucky soando no ar. Alex suspirou, exasperado._

_“Isso foi rude.” Afirmou ele, Bucky começou a tremer imediatamente. “Eu quero que você segure na pia.” Ordenou Alex, aproximando-se das costas do outro novamente. Bucky começou a chorar._

_“Eu sinto muito Alex, por favor!” Pediu ele, a voz quebrada, Bucky tentou virar o corpo para Alex, para que pudesse vê-lo, mas o mais velho segurou-o com força, uma mão no quadril e outra na nuca de Bucky._

_“Eu disse para segurar na pia.” Ordenou Alex, a voz fria. Bucky chorou e obedeceu. Alex passou as mãos em volta do quadril do outro, alcançando o zíper e abrindo sua calça, descendo-a junto com a calcinha, a mesma que ele mesmo escolhera essa manhã, até os joelhos de sua presa. “Você entende o que você fez?” Perguntou Alex, a voz enganosamente doce. Bucky soluçou._

_“Sim, senhor. Eu... Eu sinto muito.” Implorou Bucky, seu corpo tencionando ao ouvir Alex tirar seu cinto. O cinto era o pior._

_“Eu vou te bater vinte e cinco vezes James. Você está sendo punido por quebrar a segunda regra, por tentar me negar o que é meu.” Afirmou Alex, suas mãos acariciando o couro duro de seu próprio cinto, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. “Se você contar bem bonito para mim talvez eu esqueça esse deslize.” Continuou o mais velho. Bucky mordeu o lábio inferior e tencionou os músculos, esperando pelo primeiro golpe._

_A gente sempre acha que o primeiro golpe vai ser o pior, mas não é. A primeira vez que o cinto desceu na bunda de Bucky ele gritou, contando em seguida o número. Sua pele ardeu e ficou imediatamente vermelha, uma leve dormência tomou conta do músculo quando a adrenalina jorrou em seu sangue. Isso era bom, queria dizer que os próximos cinco golpes seriam mais fáceis._

_Bucky gostava de apanhar quando a surra era com a mão, fazia sua mente ficar silenciosa, seu corpo quente e amolecido, entregue. Gostava de se curvar no colo de Alex e afundar o rosto na cama, se debruçar sobre o balcão da cozinha, empinando sua bunda para Alex fazer o que quisesse. Mas agora, agora Alex estava com raiva, os golpes descendo pesados em sua pele._

_No quarto golpe Bucky ficou na ponta dos pés, aguentando a sensação de agulhas penetrando sua pele sem gritar, ele contou em voz alta._

_O problema do cinto é que, diferente da mão, ele é duro e tem beiradas que cortam pequenos machucados na pele. Isso quando Alex não decidia usar o lado da fivela, o corpo de Bucky era marcado com algumas cicatrizes das três vezes que Alex escolhera puni-lo assim._

_O quinto, o sexto e o sétimo golpe foram ligeiramente amortecidos pela dormência, mas o oitavo fez os joelhos de Bucky moles._

_“Oito...!” Gritou ele, incapaz de pensar que ainda haviam dezessete golpes pela frente, ele não conseguiria sentar depois disso._

_No vigésimo golpe o corpo de Bucky cedeu, ele caiu, aterrissando sobre os joelhos dolorosamente. Alex continuou os golpes, dessa vez em suas costas, somente a camisa protegendo a pele clara que arroxeava. Bucky parou de contar, incapaz de aguentar a dor, ofegando alto. Alex continuou a contagem, sua voz eufórica e excitada._

_“Vinte e cinco.” Finalizou ele, a respiração ofegante. Bucky tremia no chão, soluçando amargamente._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. Alex andou até a geladeira e pegou um copo de água gelada, tomando-o todo, Bucky não levantou os olhos. Alex voltou para perto do outro, agachando ao seu lado, Bucky encolheu-se._

_“Você não contou direito.” Afirmou ele. Bucky assentiu tristemente, o rosto molhado de lágrimas. “Mas tudo bem, eu tenho mais um serviço para você, então depois podemos jantar e assistir um filme. Eu quero que você se levante e assuma sua posição novamente.” Ordenou ele, Bucky franziu a testa e chorou mais. Alex levantou e ajudou-o, Bucky apoiou as duas mãos no balcão e Alex apoiou as suas por cima delas, prendendo o corpo do outro entre seus braços. “Empine a bunda para trás.” Sussurrou ele, perto do ouvido do outro, Bucky obedeceu, sabendo imediatamente o que aconteceria._

_Alex lambeu três dedos e pousou-os sobre a entrada do moreno, acariciando-a com cuidado, Bucky sibilou quando Alex esbarrou em suas contusões, agarrando com força a pia ao sentir dois dedos penetrar em seu corpo._

_Não era ruim, Bucky gostava, mas não agora, ele estava ferido e magoado e o rosto de Steve ainda insistia em sua mente._

_Alex preparou-o rapidamente, sem muito cuidado, Bucky estava tenso e levaria realmente muito tempo para relaxar, Alex não se deu ao trabalho. Depois de alguns minutos, Bucky ouviu o zíper do outro, tentou se concentrar, tentou relaxar seus músculos, mas quando Alex enfiou ainda parecia rasgar. Bucky gemeu de dor e tentou escapar, mas Alex segurava-o com força pelo quadril._

_“Você ainda quer me irritar? Depois de tudo o que fez? Você pede por isso, James, não sou eu que sou ruim, é você.” Grunhiu Alex, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios, Bucky arquejou e desistiu. Os tapas do quadril de Alex em sua bunda deixando a impressão de que sua pele estava em fogo. Bucky chorou._

_Não demorou muito, talvez quatro ou cinco minutos. Desnecessário dizer que Bucky não chegou nem perto de gozar, nem mesmo se excitou._

_Quando Alex finalmente tirou e saiu de perto dele, Bucky suspirou de alívio, a garganta dolorida de tanto chorar. “Eu quero que você vá ao banheiro, se limpe e volte para a mesa em cinco minutos. Se você não voltar, eu vou buscá-lo.” Ameaçou o mais velho, abotoando a própria calça. Bucky assentiu e endireitou-se, o sêmen de Alex escorrendo por suas pernas até a calcinha._

_Bucky puxou suas roupas para cima, seu rosto enrubescido pela humilhação e pelo choro. A calça parecia cheia de vidro ao tocar sua pele machucada. Ele virou de frente para a porta, os olhos de Alex pesados sobre seu corpo encolhido._

_A caminhada até o banheiro fora excruciante, mas Bucky era forte e estava acostumado a dor. Fechou a porta atrás de si para somente então novos soluços irromperem de seus lábios. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abaixou a calça de novo, observando suas nádegas no espelho de corpo inteiro._

_A pele estava da cor de uma ameixa, alguns riscos longos sangravam levemente, onde as beiradas do cinto caro de Alex quebraram a pele. Bucky mordeu os lábios maltratados e alcançou o aloe vera, espalhando uma quantidade generosa em cada bochecha. Ainda com as calças abaixadas, alcançou a cartela de Doricin na gaveta, engoliu dois, rezando para que fizessem efeito o mais rápido possível. Em seguida limpou o sêmen das pernas com um pano molhado, levantando as roupas sujas de volta para sua cintura._

_Tentou não pensar na calcinha melada de gozo que alojava-se entre suas bochechas, contra sua entrada dolorida, e saiu do banheiro, caminhando o mais normalmente que conseguiu._

_Quando voltou para a sala, Bucky percebeu que teria de sentar-se. Sua bunda parecia pegar fogo apenas pela fricção causada pela calça jeans, mas ele não falou nada, sentou-se, tencionando os músculos dolorosamente e calou-se, esperando que Alex servisse seu prato. Ele não tinha permissão para escolher o que ou quanto iria comer._

_“Estou fechando uma venda essa semana.” Começou Alex, depois de vários minutos de silêncio. Bucky assentiu. Alex era agente imobiliário e era muito bom em seu trabalho. Sempre que fazia uma nova venda comprava presentes extravagantes para Bucky, uma venda para os olhos cravejadas de pequenas pedras preciosas, um colar caro, um terno Armani, mesmo que Bucky nunca saísse de casa, algemas de ouro, calcinhas caras de boutiques famosas, e por aí vai. Bucky ficava feliz, ele gostava de ganhar presentes, mas em certos momentos ele se pegava pensando se esses presentes eram mesmo para ele ou para o próprio Alex. “Não quero te deixar ansioso, mas pode esperar por um presentinho essa semana.” Continuou ele. Bucky mordeu os lábios tentando conter um sorriso. Alex não estava mais irritado com ele?_

_“Obrigado, Alex.” Agradeceu ele, as bochechas enrubescendo, Alex sorriu._

_“Só o melhor para você, James.” Afirmou ele._

_O que Bucky ganhou? Uma lingerie feminina de uma sex shop caríssima da região e um sapato de salto alto, o vestido era rosa e mal cobria sua bunda. Alex adorou o presente._

Steve bufou, era sábado e fazia mais de uma semana que não falava com Bucky. Ele e Sharon estavam assistindo TV, esperando Natasha, que viria para que eles fossem dar uma volta. Ele não queria dar uma volta, ele queria ficar com Bucky.

“Por que você não vai lá?” Resmungou Sharon depois de Steve bufar e se remexer no sofá de novo. “Está me deixando nervosa, vai falar com ele.” Insistiu, Steve bufou de novo.

“Foi você quem disse que eu não deveria ir.” Resmungou ele, contrariado. Sharon riu.

“Sim, eu disse, mas isso faz uma semana. Eu pensei que ele ia aparecer alguma hora. Vai lá.” Incentivou ela. “O guri é persistente, tenho que admitir.” Aceitou, escorrendo mais no sofá e empurrando Steve. O loiro tentou morder seu sorriso e segurá-lo até que estivesse fora do apartamento, mas não conseguiu, sentia falta de Bucky e estava ansioso para vê-lo de novo.

Sharon sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto Steve pulou do sofá e correu para a porta.

 

Steve chegou em frente ao apartamento de Bucky e congelou. O que ele poderia falar? Deveria pedir desculpas na lata, ou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Talvez devesse começar devagar e então pedir desculpas, isso, assim era melhor. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta três vezes, os gatos dentro do apartamento começaram a miar.

Esperou quase um minuto antes de bater de novo. Ainda sem resposta, começou a ficar preocupado. Bucky só saia do apartamento para o aconselhamento e para visitar sua família. Havia falado com Rebecca mais cedo e ela não dissera nada sobre o irmão estar vindo e hoje era sábado, Dr. Banner só atendia de manhã ou em emergências.  

Steve suspirou e tentou acalmar-se. em sua mente já corriam os piores cenários. Bucky tentando cometer suicídio, Bucky tendo um ataque de pânico, Bucky sofrendo um acidente, como escorregar no chuveiro, ou qualquer coisa assim. Antes que percebesse, correu para seu apartamento e pegou a chave reserva, abrindo seu antigo apartamento e percorrendo os cômodos rapidamente em busca do outro. Bucky não estava em casa.

 

Bucky entrou no hospital discretamente, confiante, sabia que uma postura hesitante só atrairia atenção, por isso evitou olhar para os enfermeiros, só andou direto pelo corredor em direção do quarto que sabia ser no qual Alex estava internado. Ninguém se incomodou em perguntar-lhe onde estava indo, ele era como qualquer outro visitante.

A não ser pelo policial parado em frente à porta de Alex.

Bucky suspirou irritado. Imaginava que não conseguiria entrar com o policial ali, pois este provavelmente recebera instruções explícitas para não deixar nenhum visitante entrar. Não podia arriscar se expor antes de conseguir ver Alex.

Bucky sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de plástico na sala de espera, a única que lhe dava visão do policial, fingiu ler uma revista e por uma hora nada aconteceu. Então o policial remexeu-se, reclamando sobre café, e saiu da porta, seguindo pelo corredor em direção à sala dos enfermeiros.

Bucky levantou e se esgueirou para dentro do quarto.

Alex estava acordado, lendo, e, assim que a porta se abriu, seus olhos se desviaram para ela, um sorriso maldoso preencheu seus lábios ao ver Bucky, que entrou e fechou a porta, estacando em frente a ela, a cabeça baixa, os olhos no chão.

“Olá, James.” Cumprimentou Alex. Bucky mordeu o lábio inferior. “Como você está?” Perguntou ele, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

“Eu estou bem.” Respondeu Bucky sem perceber o tom perverso de Alex, sua própria voz não mais alta que um sussurro. “Eu estava com saudades.” Afirmou ele. Alex elevou as sobrancelhas, satisfeito.

“Sente-se aqui.” Ordenou ele dando tapinhas na beirada da cama, a algema em seu pulso batendo contra o guarda-corpo de metal.

Bucky hesitou, mas obedeceu, sentando-se perto do outro. Alex sorriu calmamente, seus olhos percorrendo seu prisioneiro, pois sim, ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida, James ainda era seu prisioneiro. Suspirou e então levou a mão livre até o pescoço do outro, apertando-o com força logo abaixo de sua mandíbula.

Bucky se assustou e focou os olhos no rosto de Alex, surpreso. Alex franziu os lábios. “Mal se passaram duas semanas e você já está completamente desobediente. Seus pais não sabem educá-lo decentemente.” Avaliou Alex. Sua mão mudou-se para a nuca do moreno e puxou-o agressivamente para um beijo. Bucky resmungou com a grosseria. Alex dificilmente era grosseiro com ele. Não quando ele se comportava.

Bucky afastou-se, levantando subitamente da cama.

Alex jogou as pernas para fora da cama, sentando-se e colocando cada um de seus pés entre os de Bucky.

“Eu também estava com saudades, mas você não parece muito saudoso.” Falou ele, seu tom odiosamente calmo. Bucky choramingou e aproximou-se um passo, suas coxas de cada lado dos joelhos de seu mestre.

“Eu sinto muito, senhor.” Sussurra ele, sentindo a mente nublar. Era comum esse sentimento em torno de Alex. O mais velho sorri, elevando as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Você parece no limite, James. Quase como se ninguém tivesse lhe dado umas palmadas em semanas. É isso que você precisa? Seu soldado não é bom o bastante para você?” Indaga Alex, sarcástico, os olhos cruéis colados nos lábios trêmulos de sua vítima.

Bucky arregala os olhos, levantando-os até que estivessem nivelados com os de seu mestre, seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.

“Como o senhor sabe sobre Steve?” Sussurra ele, incrédulo, dando um passo para trás. Antes que possa escapar do alcance de Alex, porém, o mesmo lhe prende o pulso, apertando cruelmente logo acima do gesso que protegia seu ferimento. O rosto de Alex se contorce, sua boca virada em um esgar cínico.

“É claro que eu sei sobre ele. Sei há muitos anos. Ele nunca deixou de visitar seus pais.” Confidenciou, seus olhos analisando atenciosamente a expressão de Bucky passar de surpresa, para então envergonhada e depois ressentida. Alex levou sua mão até o ombro esquerdo de Bucky, descendo-a pelo seu braço até alcançar a mão ilesa do outro. “Você é meu, James, sabe que é, sabe que ninguém pode te dar o que eu te dei, seu loirinho nunca vai ser bom o bastante para você.” Falou ele carinhosamente, Bucky ronronou no carinho, aproximando seus corpos mais alguns centímetros. Estava _faminto_ por toque, mesmo que fossem tapas.

“Eu não sei o que fazer...” Implorou ele em um fio de voz, como se Alex pudesse lhe dizer como agir para conseguir o que precisava. Alex riu sarcasticamente.

“Meu menino, _você_ nunca será bom o bastante para ele. Steven nunca ia querer uma boneca quebrada, ele já tem uma boneca nova e brilhante.” Continuou ele, cruelmente. Bucky sente seus olhos umedecendo. “Você precisa de atenção constante e de rédea curta, precisa de alguém que cuide de você. Steven não quer fazer isso por você.” Insistiu, torcendo suas palavras perversamente. “Eu só falo a verdade, James. Você é que finge não perceber. Ele pode parecer feliz com seu retorno, mas logo se cansará de escutar suas lamúrias. Eu mesmo cansei! Mas persisti por você! Sou o único que te aturo, James, o único que se sacrifica por você.” Insistiu o mais velho. Bucky desviou o olhar, fazendo um sorriso astuto crescer nos lábios do outro.

Steve realmente não aguentara-o por muito tempo. Talvez Alex tivesse razão. Alex costumava sempre ter razão. Bucky sentiu seu coração quebrar com o pensamento, Steve não queria se sacrificar por ele.

“Venha aqui meu rapaz.” Chamou Alex com a voz enganosamente doce. Bucky abraçou seu peito e abaixou ainda mais o rosto, colando seu queixo no peito para então obedecer, aproximando-se ainda mais entre as coxas de Alex, o rosto do mais velho a centímetros de seu estômago. Alex imediatamente segurou e apertou seu pulso novamente. “Sabe que o que eu digo é verdade, não é? Eu não sei por que você insiste em seus erros, James.” Sussurrou ele. Bucky ficou completamente envergonhado. Estava chateado com Steve quando viera, mas ainda não tinha se dado conta de que Steve não queria mais ele em sua vida. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, um soluço quebrado deixou seu peito. “Por que você está chorando?” Sussurrou Alex, a voz ainda enganosamente doce. Bucky sacudiu a cabeça.

“Você tem razão.” Soluçou ele. “Eu estou sozinho. Só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.” Resmungou, tampando o rosto com a mão machucado. Alex não gostava quando ele chorava. Alex trincou os dentes.

“Então por que você falou com aquela enfermeira, seu merdinha?” Sibilou Alex, a mão de Bucky caiu de seu rosto, seu olhar sobre a expressão perversa de Alex. “É tudo culpa sua, você devia ter ficado em casa, onde era seu lugar.” Continuou ele, irritado. Bucky abaixou o rosto, seus ombros trêmulos. “Não pode nunca obedecer, não é, James?!” Rosnou Alex, sua mão apertando com força o pulso de Bucky.

“Eu sinto muito, Alex..! Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse, eu te amo.” Suplicou o mais novo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Alex esboçou uma careta de escárnio.

“Você estragou a minha vida, James, e agora tem coragem de dizer que me ama?” Zombou ele. Bucky encolheu os ombros, seu peito doendo ao ouvir as palavras, o tom de voz de Alex.

Alex estava muito diferente do que o normal. Bucky não sabia se a diferença que ele percebia era do comparativo que ele tinha agora ou se Alex estava falando assim porque estava irritado. Bucky tremeu. se estivessem em casa agora ele já estaria com a bunda para cima, apanhando.

“Eu acho que isso é bom.” Falou Alex depois de vários instantes de silêncio. “Eu tentei te amar, James. Tentei cuidar de você, mas você estragou tudo. É bom que você esteja sozinho agora, você vai sentir cada vez mais falta de mim.” Afirmou Alex, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

“Eu já sinto, Alex..!” Sussurrou Bucky, escondendo o rosto na mão, os dedos de Alex ainda fechados com força em volta de seu pulso.

Bucky estava tão concentrado em sua própria miséria que, quando a porta abriu abruptamente e o policial enfiou a cabeça para dentro, ele pulou, virando para olhar. O policial parecia confuso e assustado.

“Ei!” Gritou ele, entrando no quarto. “Saia de perto dele! Esse homem é perigoso!” Falou, a mão sobre o cassetete. Bucky ainda conseguiu pensar ‘ _Alex não é perigoso..’_ Antes que Alex o puxasse para ele e o beijasse com força, mordendo seu lábio até sangrar. Bucky gemeu de dor, tentando se afastar inconscientemente. Alex largou seu lábio e colou os seus próprios ao ouvido de Bucky.

“Lembre-se disso, James. Você vai sentir cada vez mais minha falta.” Rosnou ele, empurrando Bucky para longe dele em seguida.

Bucky caiu de bunda no chão, perplexo, o policial agarrou sua camisa e puxou-o para longe da cama.

“Mais uma brincadeira dessas, Pierce, e eu vou chamar pessoalmente o camburão para levá-lo para a prisão. Nem seu advogado caro vai conseguir mais dias aqui no hospital!” Irritou-se o policial. Bucky, ainda aos seus pés, tremia, os olhos presos no rosto satisfeito de Alex.

Antes que o policial pudesse ajudá-lo a levantar-se, ele levantou e correu para fora do quarto, batendo sem querer em uma enfermeira.

“Oh meu Deus!” Ofegou a mulher, segurando os ombros trêmulos de Bucky. “Você está bem? Está sangrando!” Falou ela, os olhos sobre o rosto do outro. Bucky fungou e soltou-se, correndo para fora do hospital antes que qualquer outro pudesse interceptá-lo.

 

Bucky correu desesperadamente por alguns minutos, para então diminuir para um passo rápido, não sabia bem do que estava se afastando, da atitude fria de Alex, da preocupação da enfermeira e do policial, de sua própria confusão em relação a como se sentia, agora que percebia o quanto Alex era cruel, do abandono de Steve e de sua família. Não sabia o que doía mais.

As pessoas por quem passava na rua se afastavam, assustadas, algumas, preocupadas, tentavam chamá-lo, mas ele não parou por vários minutos, até que se viu sozinho em um beco. Caiu de joelhos e chorou, chorou por várias horas.

 

Eram quase sete horas da noite quando o celular de Steve tocou. Natasha havia acabado de chegar e os três estavam na mesa da cozinha, conversando. Iam sair, mas Sharon passou mal no último minuto e desistiu.

A esperança jorrou nas veias de Steve ao ver o nome de Bucky na tela. não conseguira fazer contato com o outro o dia todo.

Levantou-se e afastou-se da mesa, indo atender a ligação na sala.

“Alô, Bucky?” Atendeu. sabia que Bucky poderia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, mas Bucky não respondeu de imediato. Steve escutou um soluço e sentiu seu sorriso escorregar. “Bucky?!” Perguntou ele, alarmado.

“ _Steve? Você pode vir me buscar?_ ” Perguntou o outro com a voz rouca, Steve ficou desesperado.

“Onde você está, Bucky? O que aconteceu?” Perguntou ele, já catando a carteira, o celular e as chaves do carro. As duas mulheres pararam de conversar e olharam para ele interrogativamente.

“ _Eu... Eu não sei, eu estava no hospital, mas não sei mais onde estou._ ” Respondeu o moreno, recomeçando a chorar, Steve sentiu seus próprios olhos  se encherem de lágrimas.

“Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem Bucky. Eu quero que você saia da rua, quero que entre em algum café ou loja, não quero que fique sozinho.” Instruiu ele, acenando para Sharon que ia sair e que logo ligaria para ela. Bucky resmungou em seu ouvido e soluçou.

“ _Eu não sei onde estou, não tem nenhuma loja por aqui!_ ” Resmungou Bucky, desesperado. Steve apertou os lábios, como descobriria onde Bucky estava?

“Steve? Bucky está perdido?” Perguntou Natasha, Steve olhou para ela e assentiu. “Podemos rastrear o Iphone dele. Vai dar a localização do aparelho.” Falou ela, Steve quase se deu um soco, como não pensou nisso? Fora ele mesmo quem ativou a localização.

“Bucky? Não desligue, ok? Fique falando comigo para eu saber que você está bem. Vou rastrear a localização do seu celular.” Explicou Steve.

“ _Ok._ ” Sussurrou Bucky, encostando na parede atrás de si. Tinha saído do beco, mas a rua onde estava era escura e estranha, pessoas aleatórias passavam por ele, encarando-o, provavelmente por causa da choradeira e do sangue seco em seu rosto, e apressavam o passo, achando que ele havia sido assaltado. Um homem até mesmo parou, perguntando se ele precisava de ajuda.

Bucky encolheu-se e abaixou os olhos, tremendo. O homem franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca novamente, mas então desistiu, encostou na parede a cerca de três metros de Bucky e esperou.

 

Steve quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao descobrir que Bucky havia se enfiado em um bairro com péssima fama. Nunca dirigiu tão rápido na vida e, quando finalmente encontrou-o, estacionou o carro e pulou para fora, agarrando-o pelos braços.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, segurando o rosto do outro e olhando o lábio cortado. “Você está ferido!” Desesperou-se Steve. Bucky sacudiu a cabeça.

“Podemos ir para casa?” Implorou, com medo que Steve quisesse levá-lo para o hospital. Steve olhou-o por vários segundos antes de puxá-lo para seu peito novamente.

“Eu estava tão preocupado, Bucky!” Admitiu Steve escondendo os lábios nos cabelos do outro. Bucky fungou, mas suas lágrimas já haviam secado.

“Podemos ir para casa? Eu estou com frio.” Resmungou ele, Steve largou-o e esfregou seus dois braços com as mãos, em seguida tirou seu próprio casaco e colocou sobre os ombros de Bucky.

“Você está congelando! Está aqui desde que horas?” Perguntou o loiro guiando o outro para o carro.

“Eu não sei, estava de dia, eu não sei quanto tempo faz.” Respondeu Bucky entrando no carro. Steve franziu os lábios e assentiu. Fechou a porta e correu para a sua própria, entrando com pressa no carro.

Somente quando estava guiando o carro para a pista de rolagem, Steve percebeu o homem negro olhando para os dois. ele parecia triste, mas acenou para Steve e continuou seu caminho.

 

Bucky parecia extremamente miserável, seu rosto enrubescido e inchado de tanto chorar. Steve trincou os dentes. O que havia acontecido?

“Você quer falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu?” Perguntou ele. Bucky negou com a cabeça, se encolhendo mais no banco. Steve suspirou e ficou em silêncio.

Quando estavam quase chegando em casa, Bucky se remexe e puxa as pernas para cima do banco, encostando as coxas em seu peito. Steve olhou-o por alguns segundos e se perguntou como o outro poderia ser tão grande e parecer tão pequeno.

“Eu fui ver Alex.” Falou Bucky, interrompendo os pensamentos de Steve. O loiro sentiu sua boca secar. Só de imaginar Bucky interagindo com aquele maníaco deixava Steve furioso.

“Bucky, o Dr. Banner falou que ainda não é hora para um enfrentamento.” Respondeu Steve. Bucky baixou o rosto como se tivesse levado um tapa, sua expressão parecendo ainda mais triste. Steve suspirou e encostou o carro em uma vaga de estacionamento, virando o corpo para o outro. “Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?” Perguntou ele em um tom doce. Bucky trancou a mandíbula e assentiu com a cabeça.

“Eu sei que Bruce disse que eu não deveria visitá-lo, mas eu estava me sentindo tão sozinho.” Sussurrou ele em resposta. Steve sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Bucky estava solitário enquanto ele estava bancando a criança magoada. Steve respirou fundo, sentindo como se pudesse ter um ataque de asma.

“Eu sinto muito, eu devia ter vindo para você mais cedo, Bucky. Eu quis te dar um pouco de espaço para pensar, mas então Sharon...” Quando Steve tocou no nome da mulher, Bucky bufou e lançou o olhar para fora de sua janela. Steve calou-se. “Me desculpe.” Pediu ele de novo, sem saber realmente o que deveria falar.

“Ele me disse algo que faz sentido, Steve, algo que me machucou, mas que eu precisava saber.” Continuou Bucky, pensando em como seu lugar na vida de Steve era quase inexistente. Steve tinha uma namorada, tinha um trabalho, estava pensando em estudar, onde _ele_ se encaixava? “Ele foi rude...” Sussurrou Bucky, a voz embargada. Steve trincou os dentes. “Ele nunca foi ruim comigo a não ser que eu merecesse.” Admitiu com uma risada autodepreciativa. Steve balançou a cabeça e pegou uma das mãos de Bucky.

“Você não mereceu nada do que aquele doente fez pra você. Você era uma vítima, Bucky!” Insistiu  Steve. Bucky negou insistentemente com a cabeça.

“Você não está me entendendo!” Grunhiu Bucky, calando Steve. Bucky mordeu o lábio, sentindo gosto de sangue e respirou fundo antes de continuar. “Eu estava com medo dele, com muito medo, sempre estive.” Admitiu ele, a voz quebrando nas últimas palavras. “Eu tenho medo dele, mas não consigo viver sem ele..” Concluiu por fim, seus olhos perdidos em seus próprios joelhos.

Steve engoliu em seco, o estômago revirando no sentimento de saber que Bucky ainda sentia necessidade da presença de Alexander. “Eu _sei_ que não posso viver sem ele. Agora eu sei, ninguém me quer tanto quanto ele.” Insistiu. Steve sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, um soluço deixou seus lábios, ele olhou para o outro lado, envergonhado de quebrar na frente de Bucky. Ele é que deveria ser forte para o outro, ele que deveria consolar, não ser consolado.

“Eu quero você, Bucky. Eu quero você desde sempre.” Chorou Steve, escondendo o rosto nas duas mãos. “ _Eu_ não posso pensar em viver minha vida sem você.” Assumiu Steve, soluçando. Bucky sorriu tristemente sabendo que Steve mentia para si mesmo e para ele. Steve _já_ havia seguido em frente.

 

Bruce estava meditando quando o celular tocou. Teoricamente ele não deveria levar o celular para sua sala de meditação, mas ele era um psiquiatra, alguns de seus casos eram muito sérios e exigiam comprometimento. James Barnes era um deles.

“ _Dr. Banner?_ ” Perguntou a voz no outro lado da linha, Bruce franziu a testa, era Steven.

“Sim, Steven? Está tudo bem com James?” Perguntou, preocupado. Steve hesitou no outro lado da linha.

“ _Ele está bem fisicamente,_ ” assegurou. Bruce suspirou de alívio, temia que James pudesse machucar a si mesmo, mesmo com os antidepressivos que prescrevera. Talvez, dependendo do motivo pelo qual fora chamado, ele precisasse prescrever um medicamento mais potente. “ _É só que eu estou um pouco preocupado. Ele foi ver Alexander essa tarde, não sei bem o que conversaram, mas aquele filho da puta conseguiu manipular Bucky, ele está... abalado. Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele se fechou e não quer mais conversar._ ” Falou Steve. Bruce franziu os lábios, isso era muito sério.

“Você pode levá-lo para meu consultório agora?” Perguntou, interrompendo a divagação do outro. Steve calou-se e então assentiu.

“ _Claro! Eu só não quero atrapalhar._ ” Afirmou. Bruce sorriu.

“James é mais importante do que uma aula de meditação, Steven. Encontro vocês em meia hora.”

 

Bucky sentou-se na poltrona macia do consultório, encolheu-se e envolveu os dois braços sobre o peito, segurando firme seus bíceps. Bruce, que estava sentado na poltrona a sua frente, avaliou sua postura e rabiscou seu caderno, fechando-o em seguida.

“Você quer me contar sobre hoje, James? Podemos falar sobre o que você quiser.” Perguntou ele, sabendo que, se não iniciasse uma conversa, Bucky jamais abriria a boca. Bucky mordeu o lábio inchado, um corte distinto partindo-o, e abaixou ainda mais o rosto, focando seu olhar em seus próprios sapatos.

“Steve já deve ter dito para o senhor que eu fui ver Alex hoje.” Afirmou ele, nervoso. Bruce assentiu.

“Sim, ele me falou, mas foi só o que me contou. Você quer falar comigo sobre o que vocês conversaram?” Indagou, tentando estimular o tópico. Bucky balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, ele estava se fechando e Bruce não sabia o que podia falar para fazê-lo se abrir. “Eu estou preocupado que o Sr. Pierce possa ter tentado te influenciar, James. Ele é muito bom nisso.” Afirmou Bruce. Bucky agarrou as mangas da jaqueta de Steve com mais força.

“Alex não é assim, ele não tenta me influenciar, ele só me mostra o que eu não consigo ver sozinho.” Sussurrou, protegendo Alex até mesmo quando sentia-se injustiçado com o tratamento que recebera mais cedo. Bruce abriu o caderno e escreveu mais algumas frases.

“Você pode me descrever como se sentiu ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo?” Perguntou Bruce, avaliando a postura tensa de seu paciente. Bucky hesitou, mas por fim soltou as mangas da jaqueta e juntou as duas sobre o colo.

“Eu estava com saudades, fazia muito tempo que eu não o via.” Começou ele, avaliando seus próprios dedos. “Mas eu estava com medo também. Estar com Alex é sempre como ter que se apresentar em uma sala nova no colégio. Eu fico ansioso e entusiasmado, mas também tenho medo que não gostem de mim e sejam maus comigo. Alex é assim, eu quero estar com ele, mas sempre tenho medo de que eu faça algo que ele não gosta.” Explicou, divagando. Bruce analisou-o profundamente naquele momento. Essa era a maior frase que já havia falado em sua presença.

“Você tem medo de desagradá-lo, James? Como se ele fosse seu dono?” Perguntou, incentivando o raciocínio. Bucky assentiu furiosamente.

“Ele _é_ meu dono. Alex é o único que sabe cuidar de mim.” Afirmou, convicto. Bruce suspirou e escreveu em seu caderno para então abandoná-lo na mesa de centro e inclinar-se na direção de Bucky.

“James, você pode olhar para mim agora?” Perguntou, sabendo que aquele era um teste que Bucky provavelmente ainda não estava pronto para tentar. Bucky entrelaçou os dedos com força e forçou o olhar para cima, sustentado o olhar de Bruce por alguns segundos antes de direcionar para cima do ombro do médico, incapaz de ir contra seus ensinamentos. “Pierce não é seu dono.” Pontuou Bruce. Bucky ofegou e finalmente pousou seu olhar no de Bruce. “Você não precisa de ninguém que cuide de você, você é um adulto e tem pessoas a sua volta que te amam, você não precisa dele, ele é um abusador, ele não sabe cuidar de ninguém e não sabe amar ninguém além dele mesmo.” Afirmou Bruce. Bucky sentiu sua boca abrir contra a sua vontade, chocado com as palavras de Bruce.

“Alex me ama!” Sibilou Bucky. “Ele me ama, por isso cuidou de mim e se sacrificou por mim todos esses anos. E eu amo ele.” Insistiu, sua voz soando fraca, mas irritada.

Bruce respirou fundo. Ele estava sendo antiético. Não é certo dizer ao seu paciente o que ele deve ou não sentir, mas o caso de James era desgastante, o garoto ainda estava preso na teia de Pierce, mesmo estando fora do cativeiro. Isso não era exatamente incomum em casos de sequestro prolongado, mas, em geral, as vítimas tomavam conhecimento do abuso que sofreram mais rapidamente.

“Certo.” Afirmou Bruce, avaliando a postura relativamente menos submissa que James estava usando. A única forma de trazer algum confronto para o outro era indo contra seu raptor. “Tudo bem, você quer me dizer por que decidiu ir visitá-lo agora, James?” Perguntou Bruce, segurando sua agenda com força. James enrubesceu e desviou o rosto totalmente para o chão.

“Eu estava me sentindo solitário.” Resmungou ele, sua mão boa segurando com força o pulso da outra, ainda enfaixada.

“Solitário? Mas você não está mais morando ao lado de Steve?” Indagou o doutor, curioso. James mordeu o lábio inferior.

“Sim, mas Steve foi mal comigo, nós não estávamos nos falando durante toda a semana.” Admitiu, tensionando os músculos como se Bruce fosse desaprovar sua atitude, Bruce só elevou as sobrancelhas.

“É mesmo? Por que você não me contou sobre isso durante a semana?” Falou Bruce, insatisfeito por James ainda esconder tantos segredos dele. Bucky estava praticamente se retorcendo em sua cadeira.

“Eu estava com vergonha, a culpa foi minha, mas eu não queria pedir desculpas. Eu é que fui mau.” Assegurou. Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas. Bucky tinha a forte tendência de se culpar por tudo. Alex o criara para pensar assim.

“Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?” Pausa, Bucky hesitou em sua poltrona, por isso Bruce continuou. “O que Steve fez que você considerou como mau?” Insistiu, interessado no que Bucky lhe contaria. Algumas semanas atrás Bucky jamais teria admitido que alguém fora ruim com ele, ele simplesmente se culparia por todo e qualquer problema, isso era um avanço, pequeno, mas constante. Bucky suspirou e enrolou suas mãos nervosamente.

“Ele...” Começou, parando logo em seguida, seu rosto enrubescendo completamente. “Sharon não gosta que eu vá ao apartamento deles.” Falou, a voz quase baixa demais para Bruce ouvir. O doutor rabiscou rapidamente no caderno.

“Você ficou chateado com Steven porque você e ela brigaram?” Perguntou ele, a voz pacífica. Bucky balançou a cabeça.

“Steve disse que não queria mais que eu fosse lá, porque eu a estava irritando. Eu... Eu fiquei chateado.” Informou, abaixando o rosto completamente. Bruce ergueu as sobrancelhas. obviamente Bucky não havia entendido direito o que Steve tentara dizer, mas ele não estava no lugar para corrigir a relação dos dois.

“Vocês conversaram sobre isso? Você contou como se sentiu?” Perguntou, abaixando ligeiramente seu rosto para tentar ver a expressão de seu paciente. Bucky só balançou a cabeça. “Tudo bem. Então temos uma tarefa para casa, James. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de fazer as pazes com Steve, você só precisa lhe contar como se sentiu ao ouvi-lo dizer isso.” Falou o doutor, Bucky ergueu o rosto só um pouquinho, a expressão formando uma careta de frustração. “Você deve se comunicar com todos, James. Não pode se fechar e sofrer em silêncio. Sua família está aqui para você, Steven está aqui, até mesmo Sharon, no próprio jeito dela.” Afirmou ele, Bucky mordeu os lábios, uma lágrima minúscula escapando de um deles, que ele limpou rapidamente.

“Alex me disse que ninguém me suportaria. E é verdade... Minha mãe não me suportou, nem Sharon e agora Steve.” Confidenciou subitamente, como se arrancasse um curativo, a voz carregada de tristeza, os soluços já audíveis entre as palavras. Bruce trincou os dentes. Bucky estava sofrendo e ele não podia confortá-lo do modo tradicional, segurando sua mão ou esfregando suas costas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu-se despreparado para atender um paciente.

Bruce levantou e buscou em sua mesa uma caixa de lenços de papel. Voltou para perto de Bucky e ofereceu. Bucky se encolheu, mas aceitou a oferta, secando as primeiras lágrimas.

“Alex é o único que me aguenta, o único que consegue corrigir minha estupidez.” Continuou ele. Bruce sentou-se na mesa de centro, abaixando o rosto para tentar olhar melhor para o outro.

“Isso não é verdade. Steve está ali fora, Bucky, está ali esperando por você, preocupado com você, porque ele te ama e quer que você fique bem.” Explicou como faria a uma criança. Parecia estar dando certo: a respiração de seu paciente desacelerou e seus soluços diminuíram. “Você não disse que sua mãe te liga todo dia? Que sua família passa horas no telefone com você? Eles fazem isso porque sentem sua falta, porque querem ouvir sua voz, porque eles te amam.” Insistiu. Bucky sorriu um pouquinho, assentindo e abaixando o lenço molhado até seu colo.

“Alex foi mau comigo.” Sussurrou Bucky, como se estivesse falando um segredo. Seus olhos encontraram os de Bruce, como se sua vingança pela atitude de Alex fosse descumprir uma de suas regras mais antigas. “Ele me empurrou e gritou comigo. Eu não gostei.” Confidenciou. Bruce assentiu, mais calmo agora que Bucky finalmente admitira que Alex não estava certo.

“Você sabe o que vou te pedir não é?” Perguntou o médico em tom de piada. Bucky levantou o rosto e rolou os olhos.

“Uma carta?” Perguntou em tom desacreditado. Bruce riu e assentiu, levantando-se em seguida.

“Eu quero que você escreva uma carta para Alex, que explique como você se sentiu após o encontro hoje e uma para Steve, que você pode dar para ele ler, se quiser.” Pediu, fazendo sinal para que Bucky levantasse. Ficar frente a frente com Bruce evidenciava os dez centímetros a mais que Bucky possuía, apesar disso sua postura era completamente submissa. “Nos vemos terça-feira, então.”

 

O carro estava completamente silencioso no caminho para o prédio em que ambos moravam. Bucky estava encolhido no banco de passageiros, as coxas pressionadas contra o peito, seus olhos perdidos na paisagem. Steve mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, pensando se a dor iria clarear um pouco sua cabeça. Abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra.

Quando finalmente Steve estacionou em sua vaga de costume e desligou o carro, ele parou, segurando a mão esquerda de Bucky levemente, sentindo o outro tremer com o contato inesperado e olhar para ele, rapidamente desviando o olhar.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou o loiro, toda sua preocupação estampada em sua expressão. Bucky umedeceu os lábios e assentiu.

“Eu estou melhor.” Afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça sem muita convicção. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

“Eu sinto muito sobre semana passada. Eu fui um idiota.” Sussurrou Steve, apertando a mão do outro carinhosamente. Bucky trincou os dentes, respirando lentamente. “Eu não deveria ter falado nada do que eu disse, do jeito que eu disse. Eu fui um idiota.” Insistiu o loiro, a amargura pingando de suas palavras. Bucky negou com a cabeça, calando o outro.

“Eu estava errado em invadir a privacidade de vocês dois.” Afirmou, vendo Steve começar a sacudir a cabeça para negar, mas calando-o antes que pudesse protestar. “Eu me sinto muito sozinho, nunca fiquei tanto tempo sozinho antes.” Continuou, sentindo sua garganta praticamente se fechar. Isso era completamente antinatural para ele, falar sobre o que sentia. Alex nunca queria saber nada sobre o que _ele_ achava. “Eu só.. Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho.” Admitiu, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Steve mordeu os lábios, não podia deixar Bucky assim, ele não estava bem para ficar sozinho.

“Você gostaria de conversar com Becca para ela vir morar com você até voltar para a faculdade?” Perguntou, a culpa obstruindo sua garganta, _ele_ deveria poder se oferecer para morar com Bucky e cuidar dele, _ele_ queria isso, mas não podia.

Bucky levantou o rosto, seus olhos passando rapidamente pelo rosto de Steve, para logo cair para o peito largo do outro. Bucky assentiu, sentindo como se jamais fosse ser tão feliz quanto fora com Alex.

 

Na manhã seguinte, um domingo, logo depois de Steve ligar para Winifried e explicar o que acontecera, a família de Bucky veio visitá-lo.

A hora que Steve passou em frente do seu antigo apartamento, em direção da garagem para ir trabalhar, já se podia ouvir a bagunça dentro do cômodo. Steve sorriu e continuou, evitando intrometer-se na reunião de família.

 

Bucky suspirou, estava se sentindo um pouco sobrecarregado, fazia semanas que morava sozinho, sentira falta de companhia, mas sua família era barulhenta e energética de uma forma que a casa de Alex nunca fora. Sorriu, ele era mesmo difícil de agradar, não era à toa que as pessoas se cansavam dele.

“Você está bem, querido?” Perguntou sua mãe, enxotando Paris do sofá para sentar-se ao lado dele, somente o espaço de três palmos separando-os. Bucky sentiu sua garganta arranhar com a proximidade. “Eu senti tanto a sua falta.” Admitiu ela, os olhos amorosos em cima dele. Bucky sorriu, também sentira falta deles.

“Sim, eu estou bem.” Mentiu e então continuou, porque uma mentira era sempre mais verossímil seguida de uma verdade. “Eu também senti muito a falta de todos vocês.” Aparentemente mentir era algo que podia fazer muito bem e ela caiu, dando-lhe um sorriso e levantando-se para continuar a fazer o almoço junto com George, que mexia habilmente em duas panelas no fogão. Rebecca tomou o lugar ao seu lado, tendo cuidado de sentar-se longe do que sua mãe tinha. Bucky sorriu para ela em agradecimento.

“Então, como está Sharon?” Perguntou ela, tentando puxar assunto. Bucky bebeu de sua cerveja e olhou para ela.

“Acho que ela está bem, mas não nos vemos faz quase duas semanas.” Respondeu ele, confuso. Por que Becca estava perguntando especificamente por Sharon? “Ela deveria estar mal?” Perguntou, inseguro. Rebecca riu alto, seus olhos bonitos se fechando quase totalmente, Bucky enrubesceu.

“Bom, só se você acha que ter um pequeno alienzinho crescendo dentro da sua barriga é estar doente.” Considerou ela, catando Alface do chão, afagando-o em seu colo.

Bucky sentiu seu queixo cair, o que ela queria dizer com isso?

“Como assim?” Perguntou, não percebendo ainda o que as palavras de Rebecca significavam. Ela calou-se e seu sorriso lentamente escorregou de seu rosto ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de seu irmão.

“Você não sabia que Sharon está grávida?” Perguntou ela, insegura. Bucky empalideceu e balançou a cabeça. Rebecca suspirou e olhou-o com carinho. “Ela está, Bucky, de Steve.” Confirmou, distraída, sem perceber a expressão de dor no rosto de seu irmão. “Não conte para ninguém que eu disse isso, mas acho que Steve está com ela só por causa do bebê. Ele pediu-a em casamento só para assumir o filho.” Continuou.

“Steve está _noivo_ dela?” Perguntou Bucky, sentindo as lágrimas atrás de seus olhos. Rebecca calou-se, observando-o.

“Baby, eu sinto muito ter te contado assim. Pensei que Steve tinha lhe dito.” Pediu ela ao ver a expressão devastada de seu irmão. Ela aproximou a mão, pretendendo segurar seu ombro, mas Bucky afastou-se violentamente, quase caindo do sofá. Ela recolheu sua própria mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

Bucky sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, seu corpo parecia amortecido, mesmo assim, levantou e cambaleou para seu quarto, fechando e trancando a porta. Rebecca seguiu-o, chamando-o em tom preocupado, mas ele não deu ouvidos.

Bucky ainda conseguiu escutar quando ela gritou para seus pais, chamando-os, a voz ligeiramente histérica, e então as vozes de seus pais estavam falando com ele através da porta. Mas tudo o que Bucky conseguia processar eram as palavras que Steve sussurrou quando Bucky perguntara se o outro ainda o amava: _‘Sim, Bucky, nunca deixei de te amar, nem por um dia’._ Steve _mentira_ para ele. Nunca sentiu tanta dor quanto agora, nem mesmo enquanto estava com Alex.

 

Steve estacionou o carro. Havia tomado para si a tarefa de encher a geladeira de Bucky, desde que ele ficava apavorado sempre que Steve comentava sobre os dois irem ao supermercado. Pegou as sacolas de compras e saiu do carro.

Estava cansado, mas ansioso para falar com Bucky, abraçá-lo. Trouxera chocolates e chicletes. Queria ficar com o amigo essa noite, assistindo a um filme ou conversando, o que Bucky quisesse. Sorriu, impaciente, subindo as escadas de dois em dois.

Parou de sorrir somente quando entrou no corredor e viu a porta do apartamento de Bucky aberta. Andou até lá, batendo com os nós dos dedos e procurando-o pela cozinha. A única que avistou foi Becca. Ela estava bebendo café, escorando um quadril na mesa, o rosto vermelho, como ficava sempre que ela chorava.

“Becca? Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, aflito, aproximando-se e largando as sacolas sobre a mesa. Ela suspirou, parecia exausta.

“Você não falou para Bucky que estava noivo, Steve. Não falou que Sharon está esperando um filho!” Rosnou ela, desviando os olhos dele. Steve sentiu seu estômago gelar. “E não teve nem a compaixão de nos avisar.” Continuou ela, esgotada. Steve não sabia nem por onde começar a pedir desculpas. “Eu deixei escapar, perguntei como Sharon estava, ele pareceu confuso, por isso expliquei. Ele surtou, se trancou no quarto. Está lá há horas.” Falou ela. Steve sentou na cadeira ao seu lado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Como pudera ser tão idiota? Por que não contara para Bucky, calmamente, de forma planejada, onde poderia explicar seus motivos, suas obrigações, mas não, tivera medo, deixara para depois e agora isso acontecera. Suspirou e esfregou o rosto, levantando-se e deixando a cozinha em direção ao quarto de Bucky.

George e Winifred estavam sentados no sofá, pareciam ter chorado, mas agora estavam mais calmos. Quando Steve entrou, ambos ergueram os olhos inchados, encarando-o, decepcionados.

Steve sentiu seu rosto enrubescer completamente e abaixou a cabeça, seguindo adiante até estar em frente à porta fechada de seu antigo quarto, que agora pertencia a Bucky. Winifred e George se levantaram e, antes que Steve pudesse falar qualquer palavra, se despediram em voz alta de seu filho, afirmando que voltariam no dia seguinte, saindo sem nem mesmo lançar um segundo olhar para Steve.

Steve mordeu o lábio, envergonhado, mas enterrou no fundo de sua consciência seu constrangimento. Não era hora de pensar sobre o que os outros achavam de suas escolhas, era hora de lidar com as consequências delas.

“Bucky?” Perguntou, levantando uma mão para a madeira da porta, dando duas batidas rápidas. Ouviu a porta se fechar na cozinha, estavam sozinhos agora. “Bucky, eu posso entrar?” Insistiu. Ouviu um movimento no quarto, como alguém revirando em uma cama, e suspirou. “Por favor, podemos conversar sobre isso? Eu não quero falar com você através de uma porta.” Persistiu, descendo a mão até a maçaneta, só para ter certeza de que estava trancada.

“Vá embora, Steve.” Soou de dentro do quarto, a voz rouca e anasalada. Steve trincou os dentes.

“Eu não vou embora. Tenho todo o direito de me explicar e não quero fazer isso através de uma porta!” Falou, a voz grave, a mesma que usava quando estava no exército e precisava ser ouvido e levado a sério. O silêncio caiu pesado entre os dois, tenso. Vários instantes depois, passos soaram do outro lado e logo a fechadura destrancou e a porta abriu revelando Bucky.

Bucky era sempre lindo, mas agora, irritado, parecia deslumbrante. Seus olhos emprestando a cor de sua camisa azul, presos nos de Steve sem hesitação pela primeira vez, a mandíbula forte trincada com força, os lábios crispados, aparentando toda sua estatura e massa muscular. Bucky parecia feroz.

Alguns instantes se passaram enquanto os dois se encaravam antes que Bucky andasse um passo para a frente, levantando as mãos para o peito de Steve e empurrando-o com força para longe dele, fazendo-o retroceder dois passos. Steve levantou o olhar, surpreso.

“Você não tem todo o direito de se explicar?! Então pode começar!” Gritou ele, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de raiva.

Steve hesitou um instante, mordendo um sorriso. Ter Bucky irritado com ele era horrível, toda a situação era um desastre, mas Bucky parecia demais com seu antigo eu, um adolescente temperamental pronto para proteger seu melhor amigo, para que ele não ficasse, pelo menos, um pouco feliz. Era bom ver Bucky exigindo e impondo suas vontades.

“Eu não planejei nada disso. Ela não planejou nada disso. Só... Aconteceu.” Falou, estupidamente. Sentiu antes mesmo de ver a mão de Bucky se levantar novamente e um tapa acertar seu rosto, seguido de muitos outros que Bucky distribuiu por seu peito e ombros quando Steve protegeu o rosto.

“ _Aconteceu!?_ ” Gritou Bucky, irritado. “Eu estava preso naquela maldita casa a menos de cinquenta metros de você e você se sentiu confortável para foder sua vizinha?!” Continuou, sua voz recheada de mágoa. Steve sentiu seu coração apertar. As lágrimas caíram dos olhos do outro, enquanto seus golpes diminuíam de impetuosidade. Steve destapou o rosto e segurou-o pelos pulsos, trazendo ambos para seu peito e segurando-os lá. Bucky lutou por alguns segundos, mas desistiu, abaixando os olhos molhados para seus pés. “Você disse que me amava...” Sussurrou, sua voz quebrada. Steve sentiu seus próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

O pensamento de Bucky era descabido. Caso Steve soubesse que Bucky estava preso, se soubesse que Bucky estava _vivo_ , jamais teria se envolvido com outra pessoa. Mas ele não sabia e sua relação com Sharon não parecia ter nem metade da importância quando não havia um bebê. Por alguns instantes, Steve se sentiu culpado e arrependido. Enquanto Bucky estava sendo estuprado, ele estava por aí fodendo vizinhas.

“Eu sinto muito.” Sussurrou. Bucky grunhiu e tentou soltar os pulsos de novo, mas Steve segurou com força, passando uma mão por entre os dois e acariciando o rosto molhado do outro. “ _Eu sinto muito_. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido do jeito que aconteceu.” Afirmou. Bucky afastou o rosto de sua mão, mas logo voltou para o antigo lugar, exigindo mais carícias. “Eu posso sentir muito pelo jeito que aconteceu, mas nunca vou me desculpar por ter um filho.” Continuou. Bucky soluçou, chegando mais perto e deitando o rosto em seu ombro. “Ele é uma parte de mim, assim como você é. Eu amo você, Bucky, nunca deixei de amar, mas tenho responsabilidades com Sharon.” Falou, soltando os pulsos de Bucky e abraçando-o. “Eu te amo.” Sussurrou no ouvido de Bucky.

 

Bucky gemeu de tristeza ao ouvir as palavras de Steve. Por que ele continuava brincando com seus sentimentos? Por que continuava insistindo na mentira, mesmo agora que Bucky já sabia que não tinha mais nenhuma chance. Nunca pudera competir com Sharon. Competir com Sharon _e_ o bebê? Isso era impossível.

“Por que você não me falou?” Perguntou, a voz chorosa. Steve acariciou seu cabelo, beijando seu rosto.

“Eu sinto muito. Eu fui um idiota, de novo. Eu não queria estragar o que nós tínhamos, eu fiquei com medo que você não quisesse mais me ver.” Admitiu, segurando Bucky com força. Bucky riu amargamente da ironia, quem havia perdido algo para sempre fora ele, não Steve.

Vários minutos se passaram de silêncio entre os dois e eles só permaneceram lá, abraçados, até que Steve puxou Bucky para o sofá, sentando ao seu lado e massageando seus cabelos.

“Existe algo que você queira saber?” Perguntou. “Qualquer coisa? Sobre o bebê, sobre Sharon?” Bucky suspirou, os olhos perdidos no tapete colorido de sua sala.

“Não. Não agora. Eu só quero ficar assim mais um pouco.” Resmungou Bucky, escondendo o rosto no peito de Steve. Steve sorriu e continuou acariciando os cabelos do outro.

 

Bucky acordou horas depois com o barulho da porta da cozinha se fechando. Eram 22h, Steve tinha voltado para sua noiva.

 

Bucky se arrastou para o banheiro, a cabeça pesada, o peito e a garganta doloridos de todo o choro anterior. Tirou as roupas, evitando o espelho, e entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água quente lavar sua tristeza.

Mesmo assim, ela não foi embora.

Ao se deitar, logo depois de tomar as pílulas que Dr. Bruce lhe havia receitado, Bucky curvou o próprio corpo, abraçando suas pernas com os braços, tentando ficar o menor possível. Apesar de estar cansado e com sono, não conseguiu dormir. Sua consciência repetia em loop todas as vezes que Alex fora bom para ele, todas as noites que os dois passavam juntos, adormecendo na sala enquanto algum filme aleatório tocava na televisão. A manhã seguinte, quando Alex fazia panquecas e beijava seu rosto, fazendo-o ficar todo quente e feliz.

Soluçou, triste. Nunca mais teria o mesmo relacionamento que tivera com Alex. Apesar de todas as gritarias e as surras e, por vezes, Alex obrigá-lo a fazer o que ele achava que não queria, Alex estava sempre lá na manhã seguinte.

 

Duas horas mais tarde, exausto, Bucky levantou da cama. Não conseguia dormir. Precisava de Alex, precisava sentir sua presença dominante, a atmosfera carregada de luxúria e segurança que o outro transmitia. Não aguentava mais ficar sozinho, não queria mais ter que decidir nada.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, deixando o apartamento antes que se arrependesse e desistisse de sua ideia.

Ao chegar na rua escura, Bucky estacou. Não esperava sentir tanto medo de andar por elas sozinho. fazia isso sempre quando era garoto, mas agora, depois de anos sem contato com o exterior ou com qualquer pessoa que desconhecesse, não conseguiu evitar sentir seu peito apertado, sua espinha gelada por baixo do moletom que usava.

Começou a andar, encolhendo-se sempre que qualquer outra pessoa passava por ele. Não conhecia muito do mapa urbano do bairro que morava. A única rota que sabia era a do hospital. E era exatamente para lá que estava indo.

Sem surpresa, quando finalmente chegou à recepção, uma enfermeira barrou seu caminho. A única ala que estava funcionando era a de emergência e o horário de visitas acabara há várias horas. Ele não tinha desculpa nenhuma para estar ali naquele horário.

Bucky tentou gaguejar algumas palavras, mas a moça não parecia convencida. Quando ela finalmente empinou o nariz e disse-lhe para voltar dali a oito ou dez horas ele desmoronou, seus olhos se encheram de água e lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, soluços pequenos deixavam seus lábios. A enfermeira hesitou e olhou para ele, suspirando.

“Tudo bem, você pode esperar aqui, se quiser, mas tem que se comportar.” Falou ela, indicando as cadeiras desconfortáveis, as mesmas em que Bucky fora reconhecido quase dois meses antes, ao trazer Alex para o hospital. Bucky assentiu, tentando conter o choro. Ela sorriu atenciosamente para ele. “Eu vou buscar um chá para você. Espere aqui.” Informou e deu as costas, andando apressada pelo corredor. Bucky fungou e olhou em volta.

Obviamente chamara a atenção de alguns pacientes, mas ninguém estava muito compenetrado em sua conversa monossilábica, por isso, quando ele avançou dois passos em direção ao corredor e ninguém deu a mínima, Bucky deu um pequeno sorriso. Alguma hora precisava ter um pouco de sorte, não é. Pensou ele andando pelo corredor.

Bucky esquecera completamente da escolta que ainda estava postada à na porta do quarto de Alex. Trincou os dentes, irritado. Aquilo parecia mais uma prisão impenetrável, não um hospital.

Bucky continuou andando, passou pelo guarda, que não lhe deu a mínima atenção, e avançou até encontrar uma porta escrita “Apenas Funcionários.” Pela experiência que adquirira assistindo a filmes ruins de espião, a única forma pela qual poderia ter acesso ao quarto era vestido de enfermeiro e para isso precisava de uma roupa. Para sua sorte, somente poucas pessoas trabalhavam de noite e o vestiário estava vazio. Andou ao redor, encontrando, dentro de um armário destrancado, uma roupa que lhe serviu.

Depois disso, tudo foi mais fácil, andou de volta pelo corredor, parando em frente ao policial, trazendo em seus braços, lençóis limpos.

“Oi, eu vim trocar os lençóis.” Falou, tentando parecer confiante. O guarda olhou-o por alguns instantes, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

“Trocar lençóis a essa hora?” Perguntou ele, intrigado. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer.

“Bom... Geralmente não gostamos de incomodar os pacientes de noite, mas esse aqui é diferente. Não quero gastar meu tempo durante o dia, quando temos mais movimento, só pra não interromper o sono dele.” Respondeu, sorrindo em seguida. O guarda elevou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso cúmplice, afirmando com a cabeça.

“Você tem razão. Esse merda merece mesmo uma cela bem suja de cadeia.” Afirmou, saindo da frente da porta para dar passagem. Bucky trincou os dentes e assentiu, seu estômago se retorcendo com o julgamento na voz do homem. Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto escuro, acendendo a luz e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Alex estava dormindo, como praticamente todas as pessoas nesse horário, mas, assim que a luz atingiu seu rosto, seus olhos se abriram, confusos. Bucky suspirou, sentindo todos os seus músculos relaxarem ao sentir os olhos penetrantes de Alex sobre ele.

“Olá, James.” Cumprimentou ele, como se uma visita de Bucky fosse cotidiana. “Como você está?” Perguntou, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. Bucky sentiu sua mente parar de gritar finalmente, seu corpo ficou mole, seus olhos nos pés da cama.

“Eu...” Começou e hesitou. Bucky não tinha muito orgulho próprio, mas até para ele mesmo era difícil admitir que Alex estava s _empre_ certo. Depois de todos esses anos, Alex era quem possuía toda a razão. “Eu estava com saudades.” Finalizou, mesmo que fosse uma mentira. Sentira falta de Alex, mas, se pudesse escolher, preferia ter Steve ao seu lado. “Eu estou cansado e não consigo dormir.” Admitiu, segurando com força o lençol em sua mão. Alex sorriu e bateu duas vezes na cama ao seu lado. Era seu sinal universal de intimação e Bucky conhecia muito bem. Antes mesmo de se lembrar da forma como fora tratado no dia anterior, Bucky tropeçou para frente, soltando o lençol no chão e se enroscando ao lado de Alex, deixando só os pés para fora.

Alex descansou uma de suas mãos nos ombros de Bucky, puxando-o para ele, deixando-o se aninhar contra o calor de seu corpo. Apesar de sentir raiva de James, de toda a ingenuidade do garoto, sentira falta de sua submissão, do poder que sentia toda vez que Bucky estava em um quarto com ele.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Perguntou Alex, a voz enganosamente carinhosa, como um marido recebendo seu cônjuge em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Bucky assentiu e enfiou ainda mais o rosto no ombro de Alex, seu corpo tremendo. “Você não pode vir me visitar e deixar de lado tudo de interessante que você está vivendo, James. Isso não é educado. Você está com toda a diversão enquanto eu estou trancado aqui e você sabe, a culpa disso é toda sua.” Afirmou, calmamente. Bucky fungou em seus braços, encolhendo o corpo ainda mais.

“Steve vai ter um filho.” Sussurrou, amedrontado. Sabia que não devia falar sobre Steve com Alex. Alex tinha ciúmes até mesmo de seus próprios amigos, que dirá de Steve, por quem Bucky, evidentemente, sentia atração. Para a total surpresa de Bucky, ao invés de ficar com raiva, Alex riu, na verdade, gargalhou, aquele tipo de risada que sacode o corpo todo. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer de humilhação.

“Isso é ótimo!” Falou Alex, em meio de respirações ofegantes, Bucky tensionou em seus braços e tentou se afastar, mas Alex segurou-o pela cintura, mantendo-o perto dele. “Você me abandona, me trai para voltar para seu antigo namoradinho e agora ele te ignora para casar com uma vadiazinha qualquer. Isso é hilário, James. Tudo o que você merece e um pouco mais.” Continuou. Bucky ofegou ao ouvir as palavras, levantando o rosto, ofendido.

“Eu não fiz nada disso por querer Alex! Eu nunca abandonaria você!” Resmungou, infeliz. Alex sacudiu a cabeça.

“Você voltou para mim só porque aquele brutamontes não te quer mais. Isso é um pouco deprimente depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você.” Insistiu Pierce, os olhos cruéis no rosto envergonhado de sua vítima. Bucky choramingou, agarrando a camiseta de hospital que Alex usava, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. “Mas eu ainda posso te perdoar, tudo o que você precisa fazer é mostrar que está feliz em me ver.” Falou, chamando a atenção instantânea do outro. Bucky levantou o rosto, interessado.

“O que eu preciso fazer Alex?” Perguntou, inocentemente. Alex sorriu e acariciou seu rosto, em seguida sua mão pousou sobre a mão direita de Bucky, aquela ilesa, e abaixou-a até seu pênis, que endurecia sobre o lençol fino do hospital.

“Eu quero que você me mostre o quanto está feliz em me ver e o quanto sentiu minha falta.” Repetiu Alex, um sorriso cínico em seus lábios que Bucky não podia ver.

Bucky sentiu sua garganta se fechar. Todos os anos de treinamento gritavam em sua mente, impelindo-o a obedecer Alex, a ser bom, mas ele não se sentia à vontade, era quase como... Quase como a primeira vez que ele e Alex fizeram sexo, muitos anos antes, quando Bucky tinha só treze anos. Todo esse tempo sem ser tocado, sem ser obrigado a oferecer favores sexuais ou condicionado a obedecer às ordens de outra pessoa, todo esse tempo que estivera livre e as pessoas se preocupavam com a sua opinião, fez com que não quisesse fazer nada daquilo. Viera para Alex em busca de conforto, não de sexo.

“Eu não me sinto bem, Alex. Eu não quero isso...” Resmungou, puxando sua mão do aperto do outro, trazendo-a para seu próprio peito.

Vários instantes de silêncio cada vez mais tenso passou entre os dois, onde tudo o que Alex fez foi engolir uma e outra vez, como se tentasse engolir sua raiva pela rejeição que recebera. Em seguida, Alex suspirou e largou a cintura de Bucky.

“Se você não quer o que eu te ofereço então pode ir embora.” Falou, a voz fria e impessoal. Bucky empalideceu. “Eu pensei que você tivesse vindo para ser um bom garoto, para obedecer o que eu falo, mas você veio para ser ingrato, para esfregar na minha cara que você se acha bom demais para o que eu posso te dar.” Continuou, afastando o corpo ligeiramente do de Bucky, seu rosto virado para o outro lado do quarto. Bucky sentiu o desespero apertar em sua garganta. Alex estava rejeitando-o, ele ia ficar sozinho de novo, ia ter que voltar para seu apartamento vazio e ficar lá sem ninguém, gemeu de tristeza, levando sua mão para baixo de novo, pousando-a sobre o pênis de Alex, que, estranhamente, parecia ainda mais duro do que antes.

“Não! Eu posso fazer isso! Eu quero!” Sussurrou, aflito. Alex trincou os dentes e tirou a mão de Bucky dele com um movimento rude, quase derrubando o outro da cama.

“Você não vai me ganhar só com uma punheta, James! Você sabe que eu sou melhor do que isso, que eu sou mais exigente do que isso.” Concluiu Alex, voltando sua atenção para o rosto confuso abaixo de si. Bucky deslizou para a beirada da cama e levantou para em seguida cair em seus joelhos, os olhos aflitos perdidos no peito de Alex.

“Por favor, mestre!” Sussurrou angustiado, e esperou até que Alex suspirasse e então se sentasse na cama, uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Bucky.

“Tudo bem, então me prove.” Ordenou Alex. Bucky lambeu os próprios lábios, não sentia vontade nenhuma de chupar o pau do outro, mas obrigou-se, enterrou seu desgosto bem fundo e levantou as mãos, empurrando a calça de pijama que Alex vestia, libertando seu membro já completamente ereto.

“É assim que eu gosto de você James. Fazendo o que você sabe fazer de melhor. A única coisa em que você é realmente bom...” Falou Alex, o tom debochado. Bucky sentiu seu rosto quente, sentia-se humilhado de uma forma que não se sentia há anos. Talvez voltar para Alex não fora a melhor ideia que poderia ter tido. Tentou conter as lágrimas de vergonha, mas não conseguiu, ignorou-as, fechando-se para tudo o que Alex estava dizendo, tudo o que ele sabia ser verdade, mas tinha esquecido nos últimos meses. Engoliu o membro do outro, implorando silenciosamente para que Alex terminasse rápido.

Alex gemeu baixo, sua mão agarrou os cabelos de Bucky, fazendo-o ter vontade de se afastar. Steve estava tocando seus cabelos antes e ele não queria que Alex tocasse onde as mãos de Steve estiveram. Felizmente, dentro de dois minutos, Alex agarrou com força seus fios e forçou seu pênis na garganta de Bucky, fazendo-o engasgar, e gozou em sua boca, forçando-o a engolir, como era tradicional.

Quando Alex soltou seus cabelos Bucky se afastou, sentando no chão, os ombros encolhidos, os olhos perdidos em suas próprias pernas.

“Você ainda é uma boa foda, mas está um pouco destreinado. Steven não sabe ensiná-lo tão bem quanto eu.” Falou Alex, satisfeito com a expressão quebrada de Bucky, que sacudiu a cabeça, abraçando seu próprio peito.

“Steve não faz nada disso comigo.” Sussurrou, magoado. Alex elevou as sobrancelhas e recostou-se na cabeceira da cama novamente.

“Quando você sair, apague a luz, James. Conversar com você me esgota.” Ordenou Alex. Bucky trincou as mandíbulas e levantou, obedecendo à ordem.

 

A volta para casa foi muito pior que a ida. Primeiramente porque já eram quase cinco horas da manhã, muito mais pessoas circulavam pelas ruas a essa hora, indo para seus trabalhos, e segundo porque Bucky se sentia um lixo, sua boca ainda tinha o gosto do sêmen de Alex, suas roupas, o cheiro do hospital, mesmo que já tivesse jogado fora as roupas de enfermeiro que roubara. Cada pessoa que passava por ele parecia saber o que estivera fazendo, pareciam julgar seu comportamento, fazendo-o autoconsciente de sua aparência, de seus olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, de seus cabelos, que ele precisava lavar urgentemente depois de sentir os dedos de Alex sobre eles. _Ainda podia sentir os dedos passando sobre eles._

Bucky gemeu e encolheu seus ombros, andando mais rápido, ignorando os olhares estranhos que recebia.

Quando finalmente entrou em seu prédio esbarrou com alguém, quase jogando a pessoa no chão. Bucky estacou, chocado. Era Sharon.

Ela deu dois passos para trás, mas logo se ajeitou e lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, analisando-o de cima para baixo. Bucky enrubesceu furiosamente, provavelmente parecia como uma puta saída de algum beco sujo.

“Bucky! Você está bem?” Perguntou ela, alarmada.

“Eu estou bem, desculpa ter batido em você.” Resmungou ele, passando por ela sem esperar por qualquer resposta. Sharon se virou e observou enquanto Bucky subia as escadas, suspirou e então pegou o celular, mandando uma mensagem para Steve.

 

“ _Você devia checar Bucky, ele acabou de passar por mim na escada, estava vindo da rua, sozinho, e parecia muito conturbado._ ” Steve leu a mensagem com os olhos cheios de sono, então gemeu e leu novamente, jogando as cobertas para o lado.

Quando bateu na porta ao lado da sua, Steve sentiu-a ceder, estava só encostada, como se Bucky soubesse que o outro estaria vindo. Provavelmente ele sabia.

Bucky estava no banheiro, o som do chuveiro chegou até Steve. Ele aproximou-se, batendo com os dedos duas vezes.

“Bucky?” Perguntou, evitando entrar, mesmo que a porta estivesse aberta. Tudo o que Bucky não precisava agora era de Steve invadindo ainda mais sua privacidade.

“Steve?” Falou Bucky lá de dentro, parecendo ligeiramente surpreso, mas não tanto.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou Steve ouvindo o som de uma embalagem de shampoo ser aberta e então fechada.

“Sim.” Respondeu Bucky e Steve suspirou. Poderia ter passado muitos anos sem Bucky, anos demais, mas sempre reconheceria esse tom de voz que dizia tudo e não dizia nada. Significava que Bucky estava confuso e estava assustado e que não queria que ninguém mais soubesse de seu estado. Steve precisava lhe dar algum espaço, senão o outro explodiria mais uma vez. Ele não estava pronto para falar sobre nada do que estava sentindo.

“Posso dormir no seu sofá até as 8h?” Perguntou Steve, mudando de assunto completamente. Bucky hesitou por vários instantes e então falou:

“Sim, claro.”

Steve não esperou por qualquer outra palavra. Sabia que elas não viriam. Deitou-se no sofá e dormiu, sentindo o cheiro de Bucky nas almofadas, dois de seus gatos enroscando em seus pés.

 

Bucky saiu do chuveiro só meia hora mais tarde, quase dez minutos depois de a água quente ter terminado. Ele estava tremendo e estava cansado, exausto, seu pijama parecendo muito fino em sua pele. Parou no meio da sala, observando Steve dormir em seu sofá, que era, obviamente, muito pequeno para ele. Novas lágrimas quiseram brotar em seus olhos, mas ele engoliu-as, estava cansado até mesmo de chorar. Sentou-se no tapete e então deitou, abraçando suas pernas como faria em sua cama, e finalmente adormeceu, ouvindo a respiração de Steve.

 

Steve acordou com seu celular despertando às 8:30h, sentou-se, confuso e olhou em volta. Quase pisou em Bucky quando levantou-se, então suspirou, triste. Bucky estava tremendo, abraçando seu corpo.

Steve pegou-o em seu colo, sentindo-o se encaixar em seus braços antes de levá-lo para o quarto, deitando-o na cama. Bucky abriu os olhos lentamente, observando Steve cobri-lo com o cobertor.

“Steve..?” Sussurrou, carente. Steve levantou os olhos e sorriu, Bucky estava com o rosto amassado de dormir, os cabelos rebeldes apontando para todos os lados, lindo.

“Bom dia.” Respondeu ele, pousando uma mão no rosto de Bucky. “Ainda é muito cedo, volte a dormir.” Pediu, a voz carinhosa, Bucky assentiu, fechando os olhos.

Steve saiu do apartamento de Bucky e voltou para o seu, se arrumando para o trabalho. Bucky estava bem, ele estava bem. Ia ficar tudo bem.

 

Bucky acordou com a campainha de seu celular tocando estridente no criado mudo ao seu lado. Gemeu e alcançou-o, atendendo sem ver quem era.

“Alô?” Gemeu, sonolento.

“ _James Barnes?_ ” Pediu a voz do outro lado, Bucky suspirou e sentou-se olhando o relógio, eram 14h.

“Sim, quem está falando?”

“ _Sr. Barnes, aqui é Nick Fury, detetive da delegacia de polícia, lembra de mim?”_ Explicou a voz, Bucky sentiu um arrepio de mal-estar. Sim, ele se lembrava.

“Sim, eu me lembro. Aconteceu algo?”

“ _Gostaria de saber se o senhor tem tempo para vir à delegacia mais tarde, existem algumas inconsistências em seu depoimento. Queríamos saber se você não gostaria de acrescentar alguns detalhes._ ” Falou Nick, seu tom confiante minando a vontade de Bucky de responder que não, que não tinha nada a acrescentar.

“Eu preciso falar com meu pai para saber se ele pode me levar.” Falou Bucky, tentando a todo custo escapar do compromisso. O detetive suspirou do outro lado da linha e Bucky estremeceu, não gostava de desagradar ninguém.

“ _Eu posso buscá-lo às 16h em seu apartamento se for mais conveniente.”_ Uma pausa, onde Bucky hesitou. “I _sso é muito importante sr. Barnes, queremos ajudá-lo a prender esse homem para sempre._ ” Bucky, por alguns instantes, maravilhou-se com a ideia de se ver livre de Alex, de nunca mais precisar se submeter ao que fizera no dia anterior, mas então arfou e tampou a boca com a mão.

“Eu não quero nada disso!” Falou, horrorizado com seus pensamentos. Fury calou-se do outro lado da linha.

“ _Às 16h é um bom horário para o senhor? Então podemos conversar melhor aqui na delegacia.”_ Insistiu. Bucky trincou os dentes.

“Sim, tudo bem. Estarei pronto.”

 

Ele, obviamente, não estava pronto. O gosto do sêmen de Alex parecia ainda estar preso em sua língua, mesmo que ele já tivesse escovado os dentes pelo menos três vezes.

Bucky suspirou e abraçou seu estômago, puxando seu casaco mais apertado em torno de seu corpo, estava frio, era uma sensação que quase nunca sentia na casa de Alex onde o aquecedor estava constantemente ligado. Ele encostou-se na parede ao lado da entrada de seu prédio, esperando pelo carro que Nick Fury mandara para buscá-lo.

Estava confuso, não gostara de nada do que acontecera na noite anterior, sentia-se sujo, barato, usado, mas não podia fazer isso com Alex. Ele amava Alex, esperava que ainda pudessem ficar juntos, ainda mais agora que Steve estava irremediavelmente comprometido com Sharon e o bebê. Sabia muito bem que o que Fury queria era seu depoimento sobre o assalto sexual, que ele negou em seu primeiro testemunho, de forma que Alex seria acusado somente de sequestro. Negou-se também a depor contra ele no tribunal. Não conseguia enfrentar Alex nem mesmo em um quarto fechado, que dirá na frente de mais de cinquenta pessoas.

Depois dos primeiros dois anos, nunca mais se sentira abusado, Alex não fazia nada que ele não merecesse, nada que ele não quisesse, mas ontem... Ontem ele não queria aquilo, havia falado para Alex que não queria e mesmo assim terminara com a boca em seu pau. Era incrível como as situações com Alex terminavam sempre com... Com a sua própria degradação.

Abraçou ainda mais seu corpo, observando enquanto o carro preto parou na sua frente. Um policial novato dirigia. Ele lhe mostrou seu distintivo e Bucky entrou, calando-se em seguida, desconfortável com a presença de uma pessoa desconhecida tão perto dele.

Ao chegarem à delegacia, Bucky esperava ser levado diretamente para a sala de interrogatório, como acontecera da outra vez, mas agora fora direcionado para um escritório, as paredes de vidro sendo a única barreira entre o ambiente calmo e arejado da sala privada e o caos organizado que se fazia na delegacia.

Bucky sentou em uma das cadeiras de couro. O mesmo policial que o acompanhara lhe ofereceu café, chá, ou um copo de água, que ele aceitou e saiu em seguida, voltando ao seu próprio cubículo.

Bucky esperou por quase dez minutos antes de um homem negro e bonito entrar na sala. Bucky sentou-se mais ereto, seus olhos voando para o chão.

“James? É bom conhecê-lo. Eu sou Sam Wilson.” Cumprimentou o homem oferecendo a mão para ele. Bucky lançou um olhar apavorado para a palma grande do homem e encolheu-se. Sam, mais do que rápido, recolheu a mão e sentou-se, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. “Acho que você sabe o porquê de termos chamado você aqui hoje, não é?” Perguntou, sua voz soando delicada. Bucky trincou os dentes e assentiu.

“Eu sei, mas vocês estão enganados, Alex nunca tocou em mim.” Afirmou, sua voz hesitante. Sam parou por alguns instantes, os olhos sobre Bucky, então suspirou e cruzou suas mãos sobre a mesa.

“James, você entende que, se não depuser contra Alex sobre o abuso sexual, ele vai pegar pena máximo de oito anos? E que ele pode ainda estar vivo quando sair da cadeia?” Perguntou ele, compreensivo. Bucky tremeu em sua cadeira macia, incapaz de precisar se seu receio era de ver Alex livre novamente ou de nunca mais vê-lo.

“Eu sei, mas eu não vou mentir.” Insistiu Bucky, as palmas das mãos suadas. “Eu não quero testemunhar, não quero ir ao tribunal.” Continuou. Sam suspirou e recostou-se em sua cadeira, fazendo-a gemer sob seu peso.

“Ele não pode escapar da pena de sequestro. Você era menor de idade quando foi preso. Não podia responder por si mesmo.” Explicou ele. Bucky apertou sua calça jeans com a mão boa, irritado.

“Isso é errado. Alex não fez nada de ruim.” Falou, baixinho, a parte de sua mente que ainda estava horrorizada com o tratamento recebido na noite anterior rebelou-se, parecendo se debater em sua cabeça pela mentira. Bucky já sabia que Alex cometera erros, mas não se sentia forte o bastante para lutar contra ele, para expor seu relacionamento conturbado. Sam assentiu e levantou-se, perguntando se Bucky queria um pouco de café. Bucky negou e o detetive saiu da sala, sendo parado a poucos metros da porta aberta de seu escritório.

“ _Precisamos dar entrada no processo hoje se quisermos que a juíza Pepper julgue o caso, Wilson._ ” Falou a voz de uma mulher que Bucky não se atreveu a olhar. Sam calou-se por alguns instantes e então falou:

“ _Não podemos, ele ainda não está saudável o bastante para reconhecer o que aconteceu. Precisamos do depoimento dele, senão a pena ficará muito branda._ ” Insistiu Sam. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. Ele era saudável sim! “ _Precisamos de mais tempo, acho que Bruce pode fazê-lo ver a razão._ ” Continuou Wilson. Bucky rangeu os dentes. Dr. Banner estava com eles então, não estava tentando fazê-lo ficar melhor, estava tentando conseguir sua colaboração.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco, mas Bucky não conseguiu ouvir acima do rugido de sua cabeça. Ele estava triste. Dr. Banner era bom com ele. Não queria ter escutado nada daquilo, queria ter ficado em casa, com Steve.

Vários minutos depois Fury entrou na sala, sua presença ameaçadora fazendo Bucky se encolher mais do que o natural. O homem olhou-o de cima a baixo com seu único olho e então balançou a cabeça, decepcionado. Bucky se sentiu como uma criança.

“Precisamos da sua ajuda, James.” Pediu o homem. Bucky recusou-se a reconhecer sua presença, só continuou encolhido em sua cadeira. Então, depois de um minuto inteiro, Fury finalmente falou: “Vou chamar o agente Barton para levá-lo para casa.”

 

Quando Bucky chegou em casa, Rebecca estava lá. Ele estava exausto e tudo que queria fazer era dormir, mas, assim que viu sua irmã, Bucky estacou, a porta ainda aberta, sua mão ainda na chave. Rebecca olhou para cima e sorriu, em seu colo dois dos gatos de Bucky ronronavam. Bucky sentiu seu peito pesado e, antes que pudesse perceber, andou até sua irmã e caiu de joelhos no tapete a sua frente, deitando seu rosto no colo dela, as lágrimas e os soluços deixando-o rapidamente.

“Bucky?!” Falou ela, aflita, e então sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando-o para seus braços. Bucky aceitou e amoleceu contra ela, a mão pequena em seus cabelos, a outra em suas costas, apertando-o com força. “Tudo bem, Bucky, tudo bem, irmãozinho. Eu estou aqui agora.” Sussurrou ela abraçando-o e beijando seus cabelos o tempo todo.

Em poucos minutos Bucky estava drenado de todas as emoções conflitantes dos últimos dois dias e ele só se fechou, seu coração ignorou tudo o que o fazia sofrer e ele só sorriu para Becca.

“Obrigado.” Sussurrou ele, o rosto ainda escondido entre os cabelos encaracolados de sua irmã.

“Tudo o que você precisar.” Respondeu ela, beijando seu rosto.

Os dois ficaram assim por vários minutos. Becca puxou o controle e ligou a televisão, colocando em um filme qualquer e só segurou-o até que Bucky adormeceu.

 

Rebecca ainda estava lá quando Bucky acordou na manhã seguinte.

Pela primeira vez em um mês Bucky se sentiu seguro. Era ótimo ter companhia para cozinhar o café da manhã, para ouvir música, dançar um pouco talvez, os dois até mesmo experimentaram as roupas novas que Steve comprara para Bucky, as quais ele só usara três ou quatro vezes.

“Quer saber,” Falou Rebecca, sentada no sofá, os olhos sobre Bucky, que vestia uma calça jeans de muito bom gosto, colada ao seu corpo, mas ainda assim elegante, e uma camisa polo cinza que combinava com a cor de seus olhos. “Devíamos sair. Minhas amigas estão me cobrando. Faz meses que não saio mais com elas. Podemos ir a algum lugar calmo, tomar uns drinks, ver rapazes bonitos. O que você acha?” Perguntou ela. Bucky hesitou no meio da sala, arregalando os olhos.

“Eu nunca...” Começou ele, “Saí assim.” Finalizou, desconfiado. Rebecca deu um sorriso de tubarão, os olhos brilhando como quando era criança e estava prestes a aprontar alguma brincadeira.

Meia hora mais tarde tudo estava aprontado. Obviamente era uma segunda-feira, por isso não existiam muitas baladas abertas. Eles teriam que ir até a cidade vizinha, muito maior do que a que moravam, para procurar algum bar ou festa boa, mas para as amigas de Rebecca não fazia mal. Elas estavam animadíssimas de reencontrar sua amiga e ainda conhecer seu irmão misterioso.

Eram 19h quando os dois desceram as escadas do prédio. Na rua, o carro das amigas de Rebecca já estava estacionado no meio fio. Bucky estava trêmulo, mas um sorriso animado se desenhava em seus lábios.

“Becca?” Chamou ele, virando para ela antes que saíssem pela porta. Ela parou de andar e o olhou imediatamente. “Se eu ficar muito sobrecarregado, você me traz para casa? Eu não quero ser todo estranho na frente das suas amigas.” Pediu ele, envergonhado. Rebecca sorriu atenciosamente.

“Claro, irmãozinho. Se você se sentir mal é só falar para qualquer uma de nós. Eu não contei nada demais para elas, mas avisei que você não gosta de multidões. Nós vamos estar preparadas para voltar a qualquer momento, tudo bem?” Falou ela, levantando uma mão entre os dois, oferecendo para Bucky se ele quisesse segurá-la. Bucky mordeu o lábio e esticou a sua própria, segurando dois dedos de sua irmã. O sorriso que ela lhe deu foi deslumbrante e fez todo seu corpo ficar quente de carinho.

As amigas de Rebecca eram bagunceiras. Assim que os dois entraram no carro, Bucky sentou-se no lado da janela, o corpo espremido contra o de Rebecca, que ele já quase não se importava de tocar. Elas gritaram e os cumprimentaram eles, elogiando suas roupas, seus cabelos, tudo.

“James é muito gato, Becca! Não acredito que escondeu ele de nós esse tempo todo!” Gritou uma de suas amigas, sua pele negra brilhando sob as luzes dos faróis que passavam pelo carro. Ela era linda, Bucky percebeu ao relancear um olhar para seu rosto. Seus cabelos muito cheios e altos, parecia uma modelo de passarela.

Rebecca hesitou por alguns instantes, então agarrou a mão de Bucky e deu um sorriso inteligente.

“Ele estudou em um colégio interno na Inglaterra e então ficou trabalhando por lá, não tinha muito tempo pra fazer bagunça com vocês!” Falou ela, lançando um sorriso cúmplice para seu irmão. Bucky sorriu, aliviado que tivessem encontrado uma alternativa para sua história de vida. “Além disso, tirem os olhos, Bucky beija meninos desde os treze anos, não é Bucky?” Revelou ela, presunçosa. Bucky deu um sorriso tímido e abaixou o rosto, pensando em Steve.

As meninas sincronizaram um alto ‘Aaaah!’ e riram em seguida, comentando sobre todos os amigos gays que conheciam e que queriam apresentar para Bucky.

Pararam, depois de meia hora, na frente de um bar de boa aparência, a fachada toda feita em vidro, luzes amarelas iluminando a rua, poucas pessoas dentro e decidiram ficar por ali mesmo.

Obviamente chamaram muita atenção ao entrar, mas os garçons e barman não se incomodaram. Na verdade, pareciam até alegres de ter um pouco de emoção naquela noite. Aquele parecia um bar elitizado, que era pouco visitado por pessoas de sua idade procurando por companhia.

“Tudo bem! Tudo bem! James é um bebê, gente! Precisamos ficar de olho nele, nada de bebidas fortes, esqueçam a tequila dessa vez, vamos todas ficar tranquilas!” Gritou Amber, a mesma menina bonita que falara com ele antes, Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer e sorriu balançando a cabeça. “Quatro pinas coladas para as meninas e um mint julep para o garoto aqui.” Pediu ela para o garçom, entregando os cardápios e piscando os olhos para ele, que saiu enrubescido.

“Você é uma vadia, Amber! Ele é tipo o primeiro cara que vimos essa noite e você já está flertando.” Incomodou Alice, uma loira baixinha e bonita, o corpo redondo e cheio de curvas.

“Eu não sou não, você está com inveja porque botei os olhos nele primeiro. E além disso Becca já está babando em cima daquele cara no bar desde que entramos, a vadia da noite é ela.” Respondeu Amber, piscando os cílios compridos para Rebecca que enrubesceu violentamente e desviou os olhos do moreno bonito do outro lado do bar. Bucky sentiu seus lábios caírem e lançou um olhar chocado para sua irmã.

“O quê?! Ele é bonito!” Respondeu Rebecca, fazendo todos eles rirem.

Assim que seus drinks chegaram, Bucky descobriu que mint julep era uma bebida fraca e doce de uísque com folhas de menta e água. Era muito boa, muito melhor que a bebida pura. Ele tomou dois goles de uma vez, atraindo a atenção das meninas.

“Vai com cuidado nessas bebidas doces, James! Elas são traiçoeiras, quando você vê já está no banheiro tonteando.” Falou Samantha com um sorriso. Bucky sorriu de volta e pousou o copo na mesa.

“Eu já bebi antes, só estou fora de forma.” Respondeu ele, fazendo elas rirem.

“Então esses colégios internos não são mais como antigamente!” Falou Amber, rindo alto. Bucky só acenou e tomou mais um gole.

As quatro meninas começaram a colocar o papo em dia e logo Bucky zoneou para fora da conversa, que era permeada de nomes que ele não conhecia e situações em que não estava presente. Rebecca, a cada poucos minutos, passava a mão por baixo da mesa, agarrando a sua e lhe lançava um olhar carinhoso, como se perguntasse se ele estava bem.

Quando elas já estavam no quarto drink, Bucky ainda no terceiro, e a motorista, Samantha, tomando uma Coca-Cola com limão, Alice levantou a mão e abaixou o copo vazio na mesa, lançando um olhar de pantera sobre os outros.

“Por que não vamos dançar em algum lugar?” Perguntou ela. Rebecca franziu os lábios e olhou para Samantha, como se pedisse que ela ficasse do seu lado. Amber acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a ideia.

“Eu quero ir dançar também.” Falou Bucky, baixinho. Rebecca lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, tentando avaliar se ele estava realmente com vontade de ir a algum clube ou se só estava aceitando porque outras pessoas estavam querendo ir.

“Você quer ir mesmo?” Perguntou ela, se aproximando de seu ouvido. Bucky hesitou e então assentiu.

“Eu só quero que você fique perto de mim.” Pediu ele, agarrando sua mão, Rebecca balançou a cabeça e aceitou, fazendo as meninas gritarem de alegria.

Meia hora mais tarde os cinco estavam na fila de uma boate famosa da região. Obviamente Bucky se sentiu sobrecarregado, eram muitas pessoas a sua volta, mas as meninas, talvez inconscientemente, fizeram uma meia lua a sua volta, impedindo que qualquer desconhecido pudesse chegar a mais de um metro dele sem passar por elas.

Para entrar na festa todas as pessoas estavam sendo revistadas. Bucky sentiu sua garganta trancar ao ver o homem grande que revistava todos os outros homens. Teria preferido dez vezes ser revistado pela mulher baixinha, mas não queria fazer uma cena, por isso, quando chegou sua ver, trancou a respiração e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os só quando sentiu Rebecca segurar sua mão e guiá-lo para dentro do salão.

Estava mais abafado lá dentro, mas era bom. Fora estava frio demais para o gosto de Bucky. As pessoas embarravam nele, mas aparentemente, Bucky não se sentia tão desconfortável quando não podia ver seus rostos. Eles eram apenas pessoas, como ele, e não sabiam nada sobre sua história, sobre o que passara, era quase libertador, podia ser quem quisesse ali dentro.

Rebecca apertava sua mão continuamente, evitando soltá-lo por qualquer motivo. As meninas, animadas, foram direto para a pista de dança, que, cheia, já vibrava ao som da música alta, Rebecca puxou-o para um canto menos movimentado e passou um braço pela sua cintura, se elevando nas pontas dos pés para falar em seu ouvido.

“Tudo bem?” Perguntou ela. Bucky sorriu e balançou a cabeça. “Você quer beber algo? Eu vou pegar um refrigerante para mim.” Falou, apontando para o bar.

“Eu quero uma cerveja.” Pediu ele. Ela assentiu e tirou a mão de sua cintura, puxando-o pela mão até o bar. Alguns minutos depois já estavam junto com Amber, Samantha e Alice. Alice estava abraçada com um rapaz alto, que balançava com ela e falava em seu ouvido. Rebecca revirou os olhos e se aproximou de Bucky.

“Alice nunca perde um segundo!” Gritou ela, rindo. Bucky balançou a cabeça e olhou em volta, dançando junto com sua irmã.

Bucky não imaginava que poderia sentir tanto calor, tomou o último gole de sua cerveja e Amber se ofereceu para pegar mais uma enquanto pegava para si mesma uma dose de uísque. Ele aceitou e, quando ela voltou e lhe entregou a garrafa, ele tomou dois goles de uma só vez, sentindo a bebida gelada refrescar seu corpo.

A pista de dança parecia ficar cada vez mais animada, ou Bucky, cada vez mais bêbado. Logo ele estava dançando com Rebecca e Amber, rindo enquanto as duas faziam um sanduíche com ele. Nunca se sentira tão à vontade sendo tocado, mas agora, com a bebida fazendo efeito em seu sangue e a atmosfera divertida a sua volta, conseguiu se soltar e se deixar levar pela multidão que dançava, colada em suas costas.

Alice voltou e enfiou mais uma garrafa de cerveja gelada na sua mão. Ele agradeceu com uma piscadela. Estava com calor, tomou metade da bebida de uma só vez, dividindo com Rebecca e Amber. Sua cabeça estava leve, um sorriso fácil colado em seus lábios. Logo Amber desgrudou de suas costas e se enroscou com um rapaz, Rebecca também estava zoneando fora dele, olhando em volta, interessada em encontrar alguém. Bucky se sentiu um pouco inseguro, mas engoliu o sentimento e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja.

Poucos minutos mais tarde uma mão pequena pousou em sua cintura, Bucky olhou para o lado e encontrou uma mulher bonita, a pele morena, os cabelos lisos, ela sorria para ele, os dentes brancos faiscando com as luzes artificiais. Bucky ficou encantando com os olhos dela, eram escuros e sensuais e, antes que ele percebesse, ela colou seus corpos, passando uma mão pela sua nuca e abaixando seu rosto para o dela, beijando-o habilmente. Ele gemeu e enrolou as duas mãos na cintura fina. A boca da menina tinha um gosto bom, fresco e mentolado, mas ela logo desgrudou dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

“Muito prazer, eu sou Lisa.” Falou ela. Bucky sorriu.

“Muito prazer, Lisa, eu sou James.” Respondeu ele. Ela separou seus corpos e piscou para ele, voltando para o meio da multidão. Em cerca de dois segundos Bucky já não conseguia mais vê-la.

“Eu achei que ele só beijava meninos!” Gritou Amber, indignada. Rebecca olhava-o com um sorriso malicioso.

“Foi ela quem me beijou!” Respondeu Bucky, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Amber dançou para perto dele sensualmente, um sorriso felino em seus lábios.

“Então eu posso beijar você também?” Perguntou ela, divertida. Bucky sentiu um pouco de desespero. Quando alguém lhe fazia uma pergunta assim, geralmente eles não queriam ouvir sua resposta sincera, mas Amber era diferente, sabia que poderia dizer não e ela não o obrigaria a fazer nada e, de qualquer forma, queria beijar Amber. Ela era mais alta que Lisa e mais bonita, por isso ele assentiu, esticando a mão para a cintura dela.

Amber era como o fogo. Ela se alastrou pelo corpo de Bucky rapidamente, suas mãos delicadas agarraram seus cabelos, seu pescoço, sua cintura e sua bunda, uma de cada vez, como se ela estivesse experimentando seu corpo inteiro e não apenas seus lábios. Ele gostou. Ela tinha o gosto da cerveja que dividiram em seus lábios e foi bom, mas ele realmente não tinha muito interesse em mulheres, por isso, na primeira oportunidade, ele afastou-se delicadamente dela. Ela sorriu e piscou para ele, dando um tapa em sua bunda.

“Seu irmão sabe mesmo beijar.” Gritou ela para Rebecca, que parecia um pouco chocada ao lado de Bucky com um olhar que dizia ‘Vamos conversar sobre isso em casa’. Mas logo ela riu e segurou sua mão de novo, puxando-o para dançar com ela como se estivesse com ciúmes da atenção feminina que ele estava atraindo.

Não demorou muito tempo, porém, e um homem segurou a cintura de Rebecca, atraindo sua atenção. O homem olhou para Bucky interrogativamente, como se perguntasse se ele a estava acompanhando. Bucky negou com a cabeça e soltou a mão de sua irmã, que olhou-o preocupado.

“Tudo bem, Becca! Eu não vou fugir, vou pegar mais uma cerveja pra gente.” Falou ele em seu ouvido e esperou ela assentir antes de se virar, andando lentamente em direção do balcão.

Provavelmente foi a pior ideia que Bucky teve durante a noite toda, pois quando voltou para o lugar em que antes seu grupo estava dançando não conseguiu encontrá-las. Tomou um gole de sua cerveja, tentando ficar calmo. Ele podia se virar por alguns minutos sozinho. Não é como se fosse incapaz de cuidar dele mesmo.

Dançou um pouco, até que a garrafa acabou, então descartou-a em uma das lixeiras do salão, logo voltando a pesquisar a multidão para tentar encontrar sua irmã.

Sua visão estava um pouco duplicada. Não sabia se isso se devia às luzes no teto, que piscavam aleatoriamente, ou à bebida que já tomara. Suspirou, desanimado e cruzou os braços, irritado. Elas deviam ficar onde estavam! Não sair do lugar sem ele.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, uma mão segurou seu braço. Dessa vez, claramente, era uma mão masculina, grande e pesada em sua pele. Bucky se arrepiou. Gostava da sensação, mas também tinha medo. Era estranho ser tocado dessa forma por alguém que lhe lembrava tanto Alex.

Virou o rosto para o desconhecido. Ele era bonito, o rosto anguloso, loiro, os olhos escuros, Bucky descruzou os braços.

“Por que você está tão bravo?” Perguntou o homem com um sorriso nos lábios. Bucky deu de ombros e se inclinou para falar no ouvido do outro, mas, antes que pudesse, o homem virou o rosto e beijou-o, segurando seu pescoço para que ele não se afastasse. Bucky ofegou e tensionou os músculos. Não era desagradável, mas ele não se sentia seguro longe de Rebecca, muito menos com um desconhecido.

Bucky se afastou e colocou suas mãos entre os corpos dos dois.

“Eu não quero.” Falou ele bruscamente, tentando se afastar. O homem riu, como se ele estivesse brincando e abraçou sua cintura.

“Mas eu nem estou fazendo nada!” Falou o homem, seu olhar enevoado como se estivesse muito bêbado ou alto. Bucky sentiu sua garganta fechar e, quando o homem o beijou de novo, não teve forças para negar. Era muito parecido com o que tinha com Alex. O homem parecia tão seguro de si, enquanto Bucky não podia nem mesmo encontrar sua irmã em uma balada. Sentiu sua mente escorregar, passando o comando para o outro, deixando-o puxá-lo pela multidão até um banheiro sujo, onde entrou e puxou-o para dentro, fechando a porta.

A porta de madeira abafou um pouco o som e agora Bucky podia ouvir os sons que o outro fazia quando o beijou de novo. O homem gemia obscenamente, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camisa de Bucky. Bucky endureceu e tentou empurrá-lo, mas o homem não cedeu.

“O que foi, gatinho? Por que você está com medo?” Perguntou ele, a voz macia e rouca de tesão. Bucky trincou os dentes e negou com a cabeça, escondendo seus temores, o homem sorriu e assentiu.

O homem continuou a beijá-lo, descendo pelo seu pescoço, abrindo os botões e o zíper da calça jeans de Bucky, apalpando-o por cima da cueca. Bucky ofegou e fechou os olhos, sentindo-os umedecerem, não estava excitado, estava com medo.

“Sabe do que mais? Se você cair de joelhos para mim, eu faço o que você quiser.” Sussurrou o homem contra a pele de seu pescoço. “Essa sua boca linda parece irresistível. Te deixo até me comer, se você gosta disso.” Continuou o homem, dessa vez pousando uma mão no ombro de Bucky, forçando-o para baixo. Bucky ofegou, as memórias de seus joelhos no chão do hospital voltando todas de uma vez, o peso do pau quente de Alex em sua boca, o gosto do sêmen. Não queria fazer aquilo de novo.

Bucky empurrou o outro, fazendo-o bater com as costas na parede e afastou-se, tentando abrir a porta.

“Que merda! Não precisa ser grosso, seu louco!” Gritou o homem. Bucky se atrapalhou com a fechadura, suas mãos trêmulas, escorregadias de suor. O homem bufou e passou a mão por ele, abrindo o trinco. “Da próxima vez não dá a entender que está a fim! Que porra.” Falou ele ainda, os lábios perto do ouvido de Bucky, que se encolheu e saiu do banheiro o mais rápido possível, andando até a multidão, batendo em algumas pessoas em seu caminho.

Sua respiração estava ofegante, ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

Felizmente, assim que levantou os olhos, deu de cara com Amber. A expressão dela estava apavorada e mais do que rapidamente ela passou os braços compridos pela cintura dele, abraçando o corpo hesitante de Bucky.

“James! Onde você estava? Nós estávamos te procurando por todo o lado.” Falou ela, Bucky escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos crespos, sentindo o perfume feminino acalmá-lo um pouco.

“Eu quero ir para casa.” Gaguejou ele. Ela assentiu e puxou-o em direção às outras meninas. Rebecca, mais do que rápido, puxou-o para perto, segurando-o pelos braços, analisando seu corpo todo em busca de algum ferimento, parando em seu zíper, que ainda estava aberto. Ela hesitou e então desceu as mãos, fechando-o para ele.

Amber arrebanhou todas para o carro. Samantha, a única realmente sóbria do grupo, exigiu que todos estivessem de cinto quando deu partida no carro. A viagem de volta foi um pouco silenciosa, cortada apenas pelos soluços baixinhos de Bucky.

 

Bucky estava amortecido. Assim que os dois chegaram em casa, Rebecca organizou um banho quente para Bucky, deu-lhe um copo de água e um relaxante muscular, que ele tomou, agradecido.

Ela hesitou quando ele parou no meio do banheiro, ainda vestido.

“Você quer ajuda?” Perguntou ela, os olhos sobre a expressão envergonhada do outro. Bucky negou com a cabeça e ela assentiu, virando-se para sair.

“Rebecca?” Chamou ele, baixinho, ela se virou para ele novamente, ele estava abraçando seu peito, o que ela não tinha visto a noite inteira. “Eu sinto muito por estragar a noite. Eu não deveria ter ido.” Falou, abaixando ainda mais os olhos.

“Não, Bucky. Você não estragou nada. Aquela balada estava um saco.” Falou ela, sorrindo. Ela deu dois passos para frente e esticou os braços, chamando-o para um abraço que ele aceitou depois de alguns instantes. “Se você quiser, podemos terminar de assistir aquele seriado que estávamos vendo.” Ela ofereceu, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

“Eu estou cansado. Vou tomar banho e dormir.” Ele falou, afastando o corpo dela. Rebecca balançou a cabeça e saiu, deixando-o sozinho no banheiro.

Bucky suspirou tentando conter a onda de ansiedade que atravessou sua espinha. Ele estava evitando pensar em tudo de ruim que havia acontecido, ao invés disso tentou focar em todos os momentos divertidos, em como Amber lhe ajudara quando ele precisava, em como nenhuma das amigas de Rebecca, talvez até pudesse considerá-las como suas amigas também, não o julgaram quando ele chorou, o carinho que ele sentiu quando elas se despediram, pedindo o número do celular dele, prometendo mandar mensagens e criar um grupo no whatsapp, que ele ainda estava aprendendo como usar... Mas mesmo assim, quando fechou os olhos, ainda podia sentir a pressão da mão do homem em seu ombro, tentando empurrá-lo para baixo. A boca intrusiva em seu pescoço, beijando-o quando ele não queria ser beijado. O toque fantasma embaixo de sua camisa. Ele tremeu e tirou as roupas rapidamente, abrindo o chuveiro em uma temperatura escaldante e entrando embaixo da água em dois segundos, seus dedos alcançando a esponja usando-a para esfregar violentamente sua pele. Ele se sentia sujo.

Passou quase vinte minutos assim. Sua pele já doía, seus olhos estavam molhados com lágrimas que ele se recusou a deixar cair. Já havia chorado demais essa semana, não aguentava mais.

Quando saiu do banheiro, já vestido com uma camiseta velha e um shorts de pijama, Rebecca já estava adormecida no quarto de hóspedes, ainda vestida com as roupas que usara para sair, sua porta aberta, como se convidando Bucky a entrar caso ele precisasse. Bucky não entrou, ao invés disso foi para seu quarto e agarrou seu celular. Vendo duas novas mensagens no whatsapp, abriu-as, identificando o nome de Steve como emissário.

_‘Rebecca me falou que vocês foram em um barzinho, me envia uma mensagem quando chegar?’_

E então:

_‘Espero que você se divirta Bucky, você merece isso mais do que qualquer um._ ’

Bucky se encolheu na cama, trazendo o celular mais perto de seu rosto. Estava com saudades de Steve.

‘ _Oi, estou em casa. Você pode vir aqui?_ ’ Enviou ele, sabendo que estava forçando a barra, mas não conseguindo evitar. Queria se sentir reconfortado, não queria ficar sozinho mais, o que não era nenhuma desculpa para chamar Steve, já que Becca estava no quarto ao lado, preparada para ficar com ele a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim, ainda queria tanto Steve que doía.

 

Steve acordou abruptamente com seu celular vibrando em sua orelha. Sentou e pegou-o, levantando imediatamente ao ver a mensagem de Bucky. Sharon acordou, assustada e olhou para ele, confusa.

“Está tudo bem?” Perguntou ela, sonolenta. Steve olhou-a e sentiu-se culpado.

“Bucky está em casa e me pediu para ir lá. Eu volto já.” Respondeu ele, abaixando-se sobre ela e beijando seus lábios rapidamente. Ela franziu os lábios ao vê-lo dar as costas e entrar no banheiro, escovando os dentes rapidamente, saindo do quarto em seguida.

 

Steve bateu duas vezes na porta do apartamento de Bucky, sambando no chão frio. Deveria ter posto um sapato. A noite estava gelada e ele estava só de pijama. Encolheu o corpo, tentando se aquecer.

Logo Bucky abriu a porta. Seu rosto estava vermelho, a camiseta muito grande fazendo-o parecer pequeno. Steve avançou e antes mesmo que Bucky pudesse pedir, abraçou-o com força.

“Você está bem? Parece triste.” Sussurrou ele, sentindo as mãos de Bucky descansando em suas costas.

“Eu estou bem, só... Um pouco sobrecarregado.” Respondeu Bucky com a voz rouca, puxando-o para dentro e fechando a porta. Steve afastou-se e segurou-o pelos ombros, as mãos grandes e fortes seguravam-no com delicadeza, muito diferente das do homem no clube.

“Quer assistir um pouco de TV? Podemos ver algum filme idiota de comédia.” Ofereceu Steve, pegando-o pela mão e puxando-o para sofá. Bucky balançou a cabeça, negando.

“Podemos só... Deitar na cama? Eu estou com frio.” Falou Bucky, sabendo que sua desculpa era fraca. Podiam muito bem se cobrir no sofá, não tinha necessidade nenhuma de deitarem na cama. Steve enrubesceu, mas assentiu, seguindo-o para o quarto.

Primeiramente foi um pouco estranho. Bucky hesitou na beirada da cama, por isso Steve deitou e puxou-o pela mão, deixando-o se aninhar em seu peito, o rosto em seu pescoço.

“Melhor assim?” Sussurrou Steve, beijando sua têmpora. Bucky assentiu, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem lentamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas logo Bucky começou a relatar, detalhe por detalhe, a noite, apresentando as amigas de Becca, que Steve não conhecia, uma a uma, os dois beijos que ganhara de Lisa e de Amber e, em seguida, o beijo que fora roubado dele pelo homem. Steve endureceu contra ele, seus braços apertaram com mais força o corpo de Bucky, seus dentes clicaram como se Steve tivesse fechado a mandíbula com muita força.

Bucky hesitou diante do comportamento do outro, mas logo continuou, aos sussurros, explicando o que acontecera, como o homem o levou para o banheiro e o sentimento de submissão que ele sentiu e em como não gostou do que o outro falou para ele. Duas lágrimas solitárias desceram de seus olhos, mas Steve, com dedos ágeis, limpou-as antes de atingirem seu queixo. Então Steve beijou sua testa e acariciou suas costas, sussurrando que ele estava ali e que ninguém mais tocaria em Bucky se ele não quisesse.

Bucky adormeceu ainda ouvindo Steve sussurrar para ele.

 

Sharon acordou às 7h da manhã, como era tradicional, e esticou a mão para o lado da cama, procurando por Steve, mas os lençóis estavam vazios e frios. Ela trincou os dentes e sentiu os olhos molhados de raiva.

Steve tinha passado a noite com Bucky.

 

* * *

 

Aparência do Bucky durante a lembrança no começo do capítulo:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada pela leitura! 
> 
> Eu não costumo chorar muito por kudos e comentários mas tenho que ser sincera que fico muito empolgada e com vontade de escrever quando percebo qualquer apreciação do meu texto, por isso, se vocês gostaram, por favor falem comigo ou deixem um kudo. <3
> 
> Como eu disse lá em cima pode ser que o próximo capítulo demore um pouco para sair, eu já comecei a escrever, mas percebi que não vai ser tão fácil quanto esse aqui e ainda por cima minhas aulas estão começando. Se vocês perceberem que eu estou demorando muito podem me dar uma bronca pelos comentários, rs.
> 
> Beijos, Rafa.


	5. Quebrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, obrigada por acompanhar minha história. Sei que faz tempo que postei pela última vez, mas não consegui atualizar antes. Desculpem. :')
> 
> Esse capítulo foi editado pela maravilhosa Lynngouvenec! Muito, muito obrigada por me ajudar. <3
> 
> Cenas pesadíssimas no começo do capítulo. Nas notas do final vou colocar os avisos do que aparece.

_Bucky tinha dezessete anos quando recebeu sua primeira lingerie feminina._

_A princípio, quando Alex chegou do trabalho com a caixa vermelha na mão, Bucky sorriu largamente, seus olhos brilharam e ele se sentiu especial. Sentou-se no colo de Alex e abriu-a com expectativa. Seus olhos lentamente se sombrearam com confusão ao ver o cetim vermelho, a calcinha que parecia realmente pequena, um cinto vintage que ligava com a meia fina, então, em um relance de compreensão, Bucky enrubesceu furiosamente._

_“Obrigado.” Agradeceu, sem conseguir esconder o desapontamento, passando a mão sobre o tecido. Alex, para sua surpresa, riu alto, duas mãos pesadas pousando na cintura de Bucky, puxando-o para mais perto._

_“Não era o que você esperava, mas você vai se acostumar.” Afirmou ele com toda confiança. Bucky suspirou fundo e assentiu, um sorriso mais alegre enfaixando suas feições._

_“Eu vou.” Confirmou simplesmente, largando a caixa ao lado dos dois no sofá e enlaçando seus braços no pescoço de Alex, a corrente presa ao seu pé tilintando no chão. Bucky se inclinou para beijá-lo, carente por ficar o dia todo sozinho, mas Alex pousou uma mão em seu peito, por cima da camiseta, mantendo-o a poucos centímetros dele._

_“Na verdade, quero que você guarde esse entusiasmo para mais tarde. Vamos ter convidados.” Declarou, sentindo o corpo em seu colo tensionar. Bucky lambeu os lábios, tentando engolir o gosto de cinzas em sua boca._

_A última vez que eles tiveram visitantes, dois homens e uma mulher, Bucky fora obrigado a ficar no colo de cada um dos quatro, contando com Pierce, por meia hora, e, por meia hora, eles poderiam fazer o que quisessem com ele desde que suas roupas ficassem em seu corpo. Infelizmente Bucky não estava vestindo uma mordaça nesse dia. Ele não gostara, na verdade chorara um pouco._

_Para Alex tudo pareceu divertido enquanto acontecia. Seus olhos calmamente observando enquanto o homem segurava Bucky pelos cabelos, fodendo sua garganta brutalmente, uma mão acariciando as nádegas cheias por sobre a calça, apertando as bochechas duramente, estapeando continuamente um lado e depois o outro. Bucky chorou, ele não gostava daquilo._

_Aparentemente Alex também não gostara do show. Mais tarde, quando todos foram embora, ele prendera Bucky na cama e o estuprara repetidamente até Bucky implorar para ele parar. Alex gritava em sua nuca que ele pertencia só a seu mestre, só a Alex, como se fosse Bucky quem tivesse escolhido transar com todas aquelas pessoas._

_Isso já fazia mais de um ano. Bucky havia aprendido e aceitado muito em um ano. Assim, ao receber as notícias, Bucky conseguiu ficar calmo, conseguiu assentir e parecer despreocupado. Esse era um sistema de proteção muito bom, quando Alex não sabia o que o assustava não podia usar isso contra ele._

_Às 21h Alex mandou-o para o chuveiro. Bucky, diariamente, limpava seu corpo completamente, raspava os pelos e a barba, esse era seu trabalho, ficar bonito para Alex e ele fazia isso muito bem._

_Entretanto, hoje, antes que Bucky pudesse fechar a porta, Alex lhe passou uma sacola de farmácia. Nela estava uma seringa auricular. Bucky pegou-a na mão e piscou duas vezes, confuso._

_“Eu preciso que vocês esteja completamente limpo hoje.” Falou Alex com naturalidade. Bucky digeriu a frase por alguns instantes antes de entender o que deveria fazer com aquele instrumento, seu rosto enrubesceu e ele abraçou a sacola, como se quisesse esconder seu conteúdo._

_“Eu entendi.” Respondeu, envergonhado. Alex assentiu e deu as costas, deixando Bucky para se virar e descobrir como usar a seringa só com as instruções da embalagem._

_Trinta minutos mais tarde, quando Bucky saiu do banheiro, a lingerie esperava por ele em sua cama, contrastando violentamente contra os lençóis brancos impecáveis. Aquela era, com certeza, a roupa íntima mais incômoda que ele já usara. A calcinha, cuja parte traseira era só um fio vermelho de cetim, parecia querer dividi-lo ao meio a qualquer momento. O cinto, provavelmente feito para o uso de uma mulher, ficava apertado em sua cintura, e quanto à meia fina... Bucky conseguira puxar três fios antes de colocá-las por inteiro. Ao terminar, bufou, insatisfeito._

_Não se sentia particularmente sexy. Graças aos céus Alex não decidira comprar o sutiã, ficaria ridículo em seu peitoral que, assim, como o resto de seu corpo, já apresentava músculos saudáveis e magros._

_Apesar disso, quando entrou na sala, a corrente presa em seu pé balançando atrás dele, deu de cara com três homens além de Alex. Toda a conversa morreu, os quatro pares de olhos desceram pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o autoconsciente e deixando seu rosto enrubescido. Alex sorriu e bateu com a ponta do pé três vezes no tapete. Aquele era o sinal que Bucky conhecia para ajoelhar-se aos seus pés, e foi o que ele fez, deitando o rosto envergonhado no joelho de seu mestre._

_“Jonathan, Stuart, Matthew, quero que vocês conheçam James.” Apresentou Alex, fazendo com que os olhos voltassem a descansar sobre ele._

_Bucky pensou que assim que entrasse na sala Alex já começaria a ação. Fora dessa forma que ocorrera na última vez, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Na verdade, Alex lhe serviu uma taça de vinho branco, enquanto entregava cerveja para todos os outros três. Bucky preferia o gosto amargo da cerveja, mas nunca ia reclamar do que recebia, por isso, enquanto o grupo conversava acima de dele, saboreou a bebida, sentindo o corpo quente e mole assim que chegou ao fim._

_Alex não lhe deu tempo nem mesmo para descansar a taça sobre a mesa de centro. Assim que Bucky terminou Alex levantou-se e buscou a garrafa de vinho, servindo mais uma taça. Bucky aceitou, um pouco contrariado. Queria estar sóbrio para o que quer que viesse a acontecer._

_Somente depois da terceira taça, quando Bucky já estava todo quente e lento, suas costas nuas encostadas na canela vestida de alguém, seu rosto descansando no colo de Alex, é que ele finalmente sentiu uma mão em seu cabelo. O carinho era bom e ele se aproximou continuamente dele, até que estivesse entre as canelas de alguém, duas mãos massageando seu couro cabeludo._

_“Ele é como um gato.” Avaliou o homem que o acariciava, Bucky sorriu, seus olhos perdidos em algum ponto do tapete. Alex riu e assentiu, batendo duas vezes em seu colo. Bucky olhou-o excitado, arrastando-se em seus joelhos até conseguir deslizar no colo de seu dono, uma coxa em cada lado de seus quadris, como ele fora ensinado._

_Os homens em volta assoviaram, aparentemente surpreendidos e satisfeitos, Bucky podia senti-los aproximando-se dele, sentando mais perto de Pierce, uma mão quente resvalando contra sua coxa coberta pela meia fina, Bucky gemeu, espalhando ainda mais as pernas no colo de Alex. Os homens riram em volta dele agradados._

_“Sim, como um gato, tão difícil de treinar quanto um.” Afirmou Alex, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios diante da atenção que seu submisso recebia. “Ele gosta de carinho e de elogios.” Continuou, como se dando instruções aos três, sua mão subindo até o lado do rosto de Bucky, acariciando-o, Bucky inclinou em direção dela. “Vê? Se vocês tiverem um pouco de cuidado podem conseguir o que quiser dele.” Continuou, seus olhos presos nas feições elegantes e esbeltas de James, que gemeu, encantado com a atenção de seu mestre._

_Um homem grande e bonito se levantou e tirou a própria camisa, jogando-a no chão. Sua pele era impressionante, da mesma cor do chocolate amargo, seus olhos escuros e insondáveis alisavam a pele de Bucky continuamente. O homem sentou-se no sofá abrindo bem as pernas e olhou para Alex como se pedisse sua permissão. Alex assentiu, sua mão caindo ao seu lado no sofá, deixando o rosto de Bucky. O homem bateu duas vezes em sua coxa vestida, seus olhos sobre Bucky._

_James franziu as sobrancelhas. Sua consciência estava um pouco lenta para associar o que estava acontecendo. Alex riu e puxou seu rosto para o lado, aproximando seu próprio rosto do ouvido esquerdo de Bucky._

_“Você vai obedecê-los agora, como faria comigo.” Ordenou ele, Bucky assentiu, contrariado, não queria mais ninguém além de Alex, mas, mesmo assim, deslizou de seu colo, ficando de joelhos sobre o tapete felpudo e engatinhando lentamente até o homem que o chamara._

_As pernas do homem eram muito mais grossas que as de Alex, mas Bucky conseguiu encaixar-se em seu colo, suas coxas completamente abertas, seu peso descansando sobre o pênis ereto do visitante e em seus próprios joelhos. Gemeu de desconforto, sentindo a lingerie machucar sua pele._

_“O que foi gatinho? O que você precisa?” Perguntou o homem, fascinado. Bucky levantou seus olhos o máximo que ousava, apontando-os para o peitoral bem formado do homem._

_“Minha calcinha está me incomodando.” Resmungou ele antes que pudesse se conter, despertando o riso nos quatro homens. Geralmente não tinha coragem de reclamar de algo que o estivesse incomodando, mas até mesmo Alex parecia divertido com a sua sinceridade._

_“Ah é? Mas ela fica tão bonita em você, vamos deixar mais um pouco.” Afirmou outro homem, levantando e agachando entre as canelas do primeiro, seu rosto a poucos centímetros da bunda de Bucky._

_Por alguns instantes isso confundiu Bucky completamente. Ele sempre fora o único de joelhos, sempre, mas o homem não parecia desconfortável, parecia excitado e realizado. Suas mãos subiram para os quadris de Bucky, dois dedos enfiando-se entre as laterais da calcinha e sua pele, amassando os músculos macios do submisso, descendo suas carícias até o fio incômodo, esticando-o para o lado._

_“Alguém com certeza precisa tirar uma foto disso.” Sussurrou ele, virando o rosto para Alex e o outro homem. Alex fez um gesto de mão desatento, seus olhos ainda na expressão de Bucky._

_O último homem levantou e tirou do bolso um celular, vindo para o chão junto com o segundo._

_Bucky já havia sido colocado em posições mais expositivas por Alex antes, mas fora_ somente _para Alex. Agora sentia seu rosto enrubescido e seu membro se contrair, interessado. Antes que pensasse sobre isso pendeu seu corpo para a frente, enfiando o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço a sua frente, arrebitando ainda mais sua bunda._

_O peito do homem em que estava deitado balançou com uma risada, uma mão foi até seu cabelo, puxando-o delicadamente para trás, afastando-o somente o bastante para beijá-lo intensamente, enfiando a língua entre seus lábios em poucos segundos. Bucky gemeu e abraçou o pescoço do homem com os dois braços, apertando-o forte._

_Enquanto isso, no tapete, os dois homens não haviam nem mesmo começado a tocá-lo. Ainda gravavam sua bunda, intercalando com o beijo a cada poucos instantes._

_“Posso chupar a bunda dele?” Perguntou uma voz. Bucky não conseguiu distinguir a resposta, mas fora, com certeza, um sim, já que duas mãos pousaram em suas nádegas, separando-as ainda mais. Bucky gemeu e fechou os olhos, seu pênis completamente ereto, ainda vestido com o cetim, esfregando contra o estômago bem formado do homem que o segurava._

_Alex já havia feito isso com ele algumas vezes, mas, como com cada um a técnica muda, Bucky praticamente pulou quando alguém atacou sua bunda com força, enfiando a língua em seu corpo em poucos instantes, abrindo-o a força enquanto seus músculos tensionavam de surpresa. Bucky se afastou do beijo inconscientemente e gemeu alto, fechando os olhos de prazer._

_Um tapa forte estalou na bunda de Bucky e em seguida um apertão. O homem que o segurava puxou seu queixo para cima, forçando-o a olhar para ele. Bucky arregalou os olhos e tenta direcionar seu olhar para baixa. A apreensão tensiona seu corpo, ele pode sentir o julgamento de Alex sobre ele._

_“Ele tem olhos tão bonitos. Pena que é tão envergonhado. Queria ver ele chupar meu pau e me olhar.” Fala o homem, extasiado, a mão ainda segurando o rosto de Bucky. Alex ri e levanta a garrafa de cerveja em um brinde._

_“Vá em frente. É parte do treinamento dele manter os olhos no chão, mas se você for persuasivo é capaz de conseguir.” Fala ele. Bucky sente que os homens ajoelhados pararam de tocá-lo, interessados na conversa. Ele não entende muito bem que tipo de persuasão Alex pode estar falando, mas não parece bom. Bucky sente sua boca seca. Ele já não está mais tão interessado na atenção que recebia._

_Antes que Bucky pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, as mãos do homem o empurram, fazendo-o cair com força no chão, a calcinha pressionando uma das bochechas de sua bunda, fora do lugar._

_Bucky sente seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Todos os homens ao seu redor começam a rir. Ele não se sente bem, seu rosto está quente e suas mãos frias. Geralmente Bucky não se deixa dominar pela emoção tão facilmente, mas o vinho mexeu com seu emocional mais do que imaginava._

_“Por que fez isso Mathew? Ele estava começando a gostar de você.” Fala um dos homens as suas costas. Bucky abaixa a cabeça, apavorado que Alex leve o comentário a sério e decida puni-lo depois. “Venha aqui menino, eu posso cuidar de você muito melhor do que esse grosso.” Sussurra o homem, segurando os ombros de Bucky e puxando-o para seu peito. Sua mão agarrando o queixo de Bucky, puxando-o para um beijo bagunçado. Matthew, ao ouvir o comentário, joga a cabeça para trás e solta uma gargalhada alta. Alex sorri brevemente, bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja._

_“Você quer ver o que é grosso, Stuart?” Pergunta ele levantando-se. Stuart abre os olhos, mas não deixa de dominar Bucky, uma de suas mãos agarrando com força seu cabelo. Ele afasta o rosto, quebrando o beijo. Somente nesse momento Bucky pega um reflexo do celular, ainda nas mãos do outro homem. Eles estavam gravando tudo desde o começo._

_Bucky emudece e quando desvia o olhar dá de cara com Matthew abaixando as calças. Seu queixo cai e ele solta uma risada sem graça no breve silêncio que se segue._

_Pendendo entre suas coxas grossas, balançava duro e pesado o maior pênis que Bucky já havia visto. Era, facilmente, maior que seu antebraço. Bucky riu e olhou para Alex, como se aquilo pudesse ser uma brincadeira, mas quando notou o olhar de crueldade e o sorriso tranquilo nos olhos de seu mestre, Bucky hesitou. Quem acabou rindo foram os outros três homens no quarto. Divertidos com a ingenuidade do garoto._

_“Jesus amado, Matthew! Você vai acabar estragando nossa amizade desse jeito!” Grita o homem com a câmera, dando risadas. Bucky sente seu rosto drenar a cor. Matthew não presta atenção ao comentário, seus olhos famintos estão sobre Bucky, uma de suas mãos desce para acariciar o próprio pau e ele se senta de novo no sofá._

_“Vamos fazer uma brincadeira, James.” Começa ele, “Vamos ver quanto você consegue colocar na boca antes de engasgar.” Ele fala. Bucky assente, apreensivo, e se move para a frente, saindo do abraço de Stuart._

_Bucky tinha muita experiência em chupar pau. Era o preferido de Alex afinal, mas seu mestre não era exatamente bem dotado, seu pênis era de tamanho normal, talvez até um pouco pequeno, o que era muito bem-vindo para alguém na situação de Bucky. Mas aquilo.. Parecia brincadeira._

_“Eu não vou conseguir.” Sussurrou ele, hesitando a poucos palmos dos pés calçados do homem. Bucky lançou um olhar para os pés de Alex, mais sentindo do que vendo seu descontentamento._

_“Sim, você vai.” Fala Alex bruscamente, pousando a garrafa de cerveja no chão. “Porque eu trouxe meus convidados aqui só para conhecer você e você não vai decepcioná-los.” Continua, levantando. Bucky abaixa a cabeça e encolhe os ombros angustiado._

_Alex se aproxima e agarra um punhado de seus cabelos, empurrando-o para a frente e enfiando seu rosto entre as pernas de Matthew. O homem ficou um pouco desconfortável, mas não se afastou._

_Apesar de estar com o rosto colado no pênis de Matthew, Bucky sentiu seus músculos relaxarem um pouco. Alex obrigando-o a fazer coisas era uma rotina. Seus ombros caíram e suas costas relaxaram, a dor em seu couro cabeludo pareceu clarear sua mente e, por alguns instantes, Bucky sentiu vergonha do que havia falado. Não era ele quem decidia o que conseguia ou não fazer._

_“Sinto muito, mestre.” Sussurrou ele. Levantou as mãos, agarrando o membro do homem. Não conseguia fechar os dedos de uma só mão ao redor dele, constatou, impressionado, e começou a acariciar. Matthew jogou a cabeça para trás e esticou os braços sobre o encosto do sofá, abrindo mais as pernas._

_Alex soltou o cabelo de Bucky e voltou-se para a cozinha, indo buscar mais uma cerveja._

_“Eu não me sinto muito confortável.” Sussurrou o homem com a câmera. Bucky ficou angustiado. Não queria decepcionar os convidados de seu mestre. Muito menos queria que fossem embora sem terminar o que vieram fazer. Não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar o tamanho da punição que Alex lhe aplicaria._

_“Cala a boca, Stuart! Você ouviu o que o Alex falou. Ele é um universitariozinho qualquer querendo uma pica. Ele gosta. Curte essas paradas de dominação.” Falou o homem grosseiramente, quase como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo._

_“Eu não sei... Você viu a corrente?” Continuou o homem, aflito. Matthew bufou e agarrou os cabelos de Bucky como Alex havia feito e puxou sua cabeça para trás, tentando fazê-lo encontrar seus olhos._

_“Você vai ficar só olhando garotinho? Eu não vim aqui por uma punheta.” Falou ele. Bucky assentiu, os olhos no comprimento que pulsava na sua frente._

_Bucky ainda conseguiu ouvir mais algumas frases de Stuart, agitado com o tratamento de Matthew, mas já não entendia o que ele dizia. Sua mente estava difusa. A dor em seu couro cabeludo mais uma vez aliviando seus pensamentos._

_Antes que pudesse pensar no tamanho do problema Bucky separou os lábios e lambeu uma longa lista das bolas à ponta do pênis de Matthew, fazendo-o gemer alto. Ao chegar a ponta Bucky a rodeou com os lábios, sentindo o gosto de pré gozo acentuado em sua língua. Jon, que parecia ser o mais rude de todos os três, arrebatou o celular das mãos de Stuart e aproximou-se para gravar melhor a ação, um sorriso largo em seus lábios._

_“É isso ai!” Gemeu ele, uma das mãos descendo para acariciar seu próprio pau sob a calça jeans. Stuart se aproximou também, mas em vez de acariciar seu próprio corpo passou a distribuir beijos pelas costas de Bucky, parecendo hesitar diante das marcas que Alex já deixara em sua pele._

_Bucky sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e empinou o quadril, excitado com a atenção e o carinho._

_“Stuart é uma bichinha, sempre com essas besteiras carinhosas.” Resmungou Jon sem fôlego. Bucky concentrou-se em seu trabalho, trabalhando sua garganta em volta do pouco que tinha conseguido encaixar em sua boca, mas Matthew estava com pressa e bufou, empurrando o rosto de Bucky em seu pau até senti-lo engasgar._

_Bucky gemeu de dor e se afogou, espalmando as mãos no sofá e tentando se afastar, mas as mãos do homem eram muito fortes, chegando a arrancar alguns fios de seu cabelo._

_“Matt!” Gritou Stuart. Fazendo com que finalmente Matthew soltasse o cabelo de Bucky e deixasse ele se afastar, tossindo com força._

_Bucky sentiu as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, mas rangeu os dentes e respirou fundo, voltando para a função antes mesmo de conseguir relaxar a garganta. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo enfiou mais da metade do pênis do homem em sua garganta, segurando os reflexos de vômito e chupando experientemente com a língua._

_“Puta que pariu!” Gemeu Matthew, extasiado. “Nenhuma vadia nunca conseguiu fazer isso!” Falou ele, eufórico. Jon riu alto._

_“Ele parece com sede, Matthew.” Falou Jon. A câmera fazendo um close-up no rosto de Bucky, gravando suas lágrimas._

_Matthew segurou os cabelos escuros de novo e passou a foder lentamente a garganta de Bucky, subindo e descendo seu rosto como bem entendia. Stuart parecia ter se acalmado um pouco ao ver o entusiasmo com que Bucky voltara a chupar o homem. Ele se aproximou, apertando com ambas as mãos a bunda de Bucky, afastando a calcinha novamente e acariciando sua entrada. Bucky gemeu e rebolou, exigindo atenção._

_“Uma putinha bem gananciosa pelo jeito.” Gracejou Jon abaixando suas próprias calças. “Prepara ele Stuart, eu quero foder antes do Matt, ele vai estragar todo o playground.” Riu ele, se masturbando. Stuart afastou-se e voltou em poucos instantes. Bucky estava um pouco alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Sua garganta estava muito dolorida e as lágrimas não paravam de se acumular nos cantos de seus olhos, seu queixo já estava todo lambuzado de saliva._

_Stuart acariciou sua entrada com um dedo lubrificado, enfiando em seguida. Bucky gemeu, curtindo a sensação conhecida de estiramento. Nunca fizera nada disso com outra pessoa e Alex não era exatamente atencioso com seu prazer. Mas Stuart, ele era realmente bom com os dedos, em poucos instantes encontrou a próstata de Bucky, acariciando-a demoradamente._

_Bucky levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos, gemendo, empurrando seus quadris em direção da mão do homem. Os gracejos a sua volta continuavam, mas o único som que chamou sua atenção foi Alex desabotoando e abaixando o zíper de sua própria calça, Bucky virou o rosto, os olhos colados no peito de seu mestre. Podia dizer que o olhar de Alex não estava em nada do que estavam fazendo com ele, estava em seu rosto, na expressão que fazia quando sentia prazer._

_Nem sempre era o que Alex queria ver, mas Bucky sabia que também o excitava._

_Matthew direcionou seu rosto novamente para baixo, mas Bucky não conseguia se concentrar, preso na sensação gostosa que Stuart proporcionava._

_“Ah.. O gemido dele é o melhor...” Gemeu Jon, a câmera trêmula em suas mãos. Stuart enfiou um terceiro dedo, fazendo Bucky gemer ainda mais alto. Ele revirava o pulso experientemente. Bucky se soltou das mãos de Matthew e levantou o tronco, encostando suas costas no peito de Stuart e virando o rosto para beijá-lo, revirando os quadris em sua mão._

_Matthew ficou visivelmente ofendido com a escolha e rosnou, mas antes que pudesse puxar Bucky de volta Alex se levantou e caminhou até eles, puxando o rosto de Bucky para ele, forçando-o a abandonar o beijo que roubara._

_“Isso é muito rude, James. Você precisa terminar o que começou. Você sabe que eu não gosto de atitudes grosseiras.” Explicou ele como se falasse com uma criança._

_“Eu sinto mui...” Antes que Bucky pudesse terminar suas desculpas Alex levantou a mão e deu um tapa forte em seu rosto. Bucky ofegou, suas pupilas se expandiram e ele gemeu._

_“Eu não quero desculpas, quero que termine o que começou, independente de se está gostando do que Stuart faz ou não.” Exigiu Alex, o tom de voz gelado que reservava só para as ordens mais importantes._

_A sala ficou em silêncio. Bucky se recompôs e engatinhou para Matthew, voltando a ajoelhar à sua frente. Pela primeira vez Matthew parecia realmente desconfortável._

_“É isso ai Alex. Gostei de ver. Não é a toa que você é o gerente do escritório!” Comentou Jon, rindo alto. Stuart estava congelado, a mão lubrificada parada no ar, seus olhos indo de Bucky, que voltara a chupar o membro de Matthew, para Alex._

_“Isso é consensual?” Sussurrou ele com os olhos arregalados. Jon bufou e Alex virou os olhos penetrantes para ele._

_“Óbvio que é consensual Stuart. É disso que James precisa, de um pulso firme. Não posso deixá-lo fazer o que quiser. O garoto é muito inconsistente.” Falou ele, seu tom seguro e dominante. “Isso é o que é ter um submisso. Você cuida dele quando ele mesmo não pode se controlar.” Explicou acariciando as costas tensas de Bucky, que parecia relaxar sob o toque de seus dedos. Ele lançou um olhar para Stuart, que assentiu, impressionado._

_“Posso fodê-lo Alex? Depois terminamos de prepará-lo para Matt.” Perguntou Jon. Alex sorriu e sentou-se no sofá de novo, tirando o pênis para fora da calça desabotoada._

_“Vá em frente. Mas use a camisinha.” Assentiu Alex._

_Jon não era tão bom quanto Stuart. Ele enfiou-se em Bucky rispidamente, agarrando seus cabelos para mantê-lo no lugar._

_Bucky gemeu, seus lábios completamente esticados em volta do pau de Matt e fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor de não estar pronto para uma penetração brusca._

_“Nós vamos ter que usar a pomada com ele, Alex. Ele parece um virgem.” Falou Jon, sem fôlego. Sua mão descendo para agarrar a calcinha de ambos os lados, usando-a para impulsionar o corpo de Bucky para a frente e para trás._

_Matthew começou a gemer mais ofegante, suas mãos pousaram no ombro de Bucky, afastando-o de seu pau._

_“Meu deus, vou gozar se você continuar assim.” Gemeu ele, os olhos fixos em Jon, que fodia Bucky com cada vez menos finesse._

_Assim que sua boca estava livre uma coletânea de gemidos deixou-a. Alex era quase sempre ríspido, mas Jon parecia uma metralhadora em sua bunda. Sua técnica era horrível. Bucky abaixou o tronco e espalmou as mãos no chão, escondendo o rosto no sofá, entre as pernas de Matthew, ficando totalmente de quatro._

_“Puta que pariu Jon, você fode muito mal.” Resmungou Stuart criticamente. ”Parece a porra de um cachorro em cima de uma cadela.”_

_Bucky sentiu seu rosto esquentar com a implicação, mas Jon não deu bola, continuou da mesma forma. Até mesmo Alex estava pouco surpreendido com a performance do convidado._

_“Se você machucá-lo muito não vai mais haver brincadeiras essa noite.” Explicou Alex, os olhos criticamente sobre Jon, que finalmente desacelerou a investida._

_Bucky respirava ofegante, os ombros trêmulos._

_“Deixa eu fazer um pouco e depois termino de prepará-lo.” Exigiu Stuart. Jon bufou, mas assentiu, afastando-se de Bucky sem preocupar-se em sair com cuidado de dentro dele. Bucky ofegou ao sentir a sensação desagradável._

_“Puta que pariu. Na próxima vez não vamos convidar Jon, ele não sabe brincar direito.” Resmungou Stuart, fazendo Alex e Matthew rir. Bucky se encolheu um pouco ao sentir Stuart chegar perto dele._

_“Tudo bem. Vamos mudar um pouco de posição.” Falou ele como se falasse com um animal arisco. Bucky assentiu e levantou-se nos joelhos, observando Stuart se sentar com as costas encostadas no sofá. “Aqui, já vi que você gosta assim.” Falou ele, batendo na própria coxa. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. Stuart era tão atencioso. Nunca sentira a sensação de ser apreciado antes, muito menos de ter suas preferências respeitadas._

_Bucky se sentou de costas para o peito de Stuart, como antes, descansando seu peso em seus joelhos e afundando lentamente no pau de Stuart. Imediatamente Bucky sentiu seus músculos relaxando, Jesus, Stuart era bom até quando não estava fazendo nada. Um gemido satisfeito deixou seus lábios e ele revirou os quadris, fazendo Stuart suspirar também._

_Bucky começou com um ritmo lento, mas, assim que sentiu sua próstata ser alcançada, começou a cavalgar cada vez mais rápido, jogando a cabeça para trás sobre o ombro de Stuart._

_Stuart começou a acariciar seus mamilos e beijar seu pescoço, rindo satisfeito em sua orelha. Bucky sentiu seu rosto aquecer de prazer. Aquilo era o mais perto de fazer amor que ele já havia sentido._

_Antes que pudesse se controlar sua respiração acelerou e ele tensionou os músculos, fechando os olhos com força e gemendo alto ao gozar, ainda subindo e descendo no colo de Stuart._

_“Puta que pariu, o que ele tem que eu não tenho?” Resmungou Jon, emburrado._

_“Stuart tem mel no pau, metade do escritório já transou com ele e quis repetir a experiência.” Falou Matthew acariciando preguiçosamente seu pênis._

_Inesperadamente Bucky sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ele. O sexo era algo a ser dado sem questionamento, não era para seu prazer, era para o de Alex. Mas Stuart era diferente, ele ainda respirava ofegante em seu ouvido, mesmo que Bucky estivesse só parado sobre seu membro. Suas mãos acariciavam a pele de Bucky delicadamente._

_“Isso foi bom?” Sussurrou ele para que ninguém mais escutasse. Bucky assentiu e virou-se para beijá-lo. Sua respiração descompassada. “Isso é ótimo, fico feliz em ser útil. Quero que você fique de quatro na minha frente. Pegue uma almofada e bote no chão para encostar o rosto.” Instruiu ele. Bucky mais do que felizmente respondeu levantando lentamente do pau do homem e agarrando uma almofada fofa, posicionando-se de quatro com sua entrada virada para o rosto de Stuart._

_Stuart não perdeu tempo. Antes mesmo de Bucky estar completamente posicionado já segurou seu quadril e atacou sua entrada com a língua, lambendo-o completamente._

_Bucky gemeu abafado pela almofada, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Os outros homens, com exceção de Alex, aproximaram-se, já sem roupas._

_“Ele precisa de no mínimo quatro dedos, Stuart. Se você conseguir encaixar a ponta do dedão seria ótimo.” Falou Matthew. Bucky estava alheio, extasiado com a sensação da língua de Stuart lambendo-o, mas logo ele se afastou, enfiando três dedos nele._

_Bucky gemeu e rebolou, gostando da sensação. Porém, logo Stuart encaixou o quarto dedo e Bucky retesou. Ele não estava acostumado com tanta largura. Não era ruim, não doía tanto quanto poderia se fosse Jon ou Matthew ou Alex fazendo, mas ainda assim era novo._

_“Quero que você relaxe agora James.” Sussurrou Stuart com a respiração ofegante. Bucky obedeceu, tentando engolir a apreensão do que seriam quatro dedos e meio dentro dele._

_Vários minutos de somente respirações ásperas se passaram antes que Stuart tentasse colocar o dedão. Bucky ofegou e escondeu o rosto. Era muito, ele não conseguia. Ele choramingou mas não demostrou de qualquer outra forma seu descontento._

_Stuart franziu a testa, concentrado, uma das mãos no meio das costas de Bucky, sentindo o suor que brotava de sua pele._

_“Eu acho que ele está pronto.” Falou Stuart. Bucky quis chorar. Não ele não estava nada pronto._

_Matthew sorriu de orelha a orelha, excitado de finalmente poder ter sua parte. Ele levantou de onde estava sentado no sofá, observando a preparação, e foi para a ponta dele, ficando de pé a mais ou menos um metro._

_“Eu quero ele aqui. Com o rosto nas almofadas, os braços amarrados e os quadris sobre o braço do sofá.” Descreveu ele. Bucky levantou-se e obedeceu. Alex, rapidamente, levantou-se e sumiu em seu quarto, voltando com um lenço fino._

_“Na posição James. Vou amarrá-lo.” Ordenou ele. Bucky assentiu, sentindo um suor frio começar a ensopar seu corpo._

_O primeiro empurrão fora insuportável. Matthew segurou seus pulsos, e afastou suas pernas, deixando-o desconfortavelmente esticado em um meio agachamento, os pés plantados somente nas pontas, a bunda no ar. Matthew afastou suas nádegas e sem qualquer aviso enfiou a ponta de seu pênis em Bucky._

_Apesar do tanto de preparação e lubrificante Bucky ainda gritou de dor, seu corpo tentou, inconscientemente, afastar-se para a frente para desalojar o membro, mas o braço do sofá e a posição incomoda lhe davam muito pouco poder._

_Stuart levantou o rosto, parecendo um pouco preocupado._

_“Talvez devêssemos prepará-lo mais um pouco.” Falou ele. Bucky, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, levantou os olhos e encarou os dele. Suas sobrancelhas contraídas, ele parecia quase uma criança com o olhar assustado. Apesar da conexão, Bucky logo abaixou o olhar, escondendo o rosto na almofada do sofá “Matt, pare, você está machucando ele.” Pediu Stuart. Alex levantou-se e aproximou-se observando atentamente a penetração._

_“Não tem sangue, está tudo bem.” Falou ele despreocupadamente. “Vou pegar mais uma cerveja, você quer, Stuart?” Perguntou andando para longe._

_Bucky começou a soluçar ao perceber que não tinha como escapar daquilo. Stuart até poderia ser carinhoso, mas não iria contra Alex e o que Alex dizia ser certo. Stuart ficou ali, incerto, parado no mesmo lugar, o pênis a meio mastro, interessado na cena de dominação._

_Matthew abandonou qualquer reserva com o comentário de Alex e enfiou-se completamente, fazendo Bucky gritar. Aquilo era horrível, parecia chegar até seu estômago. Bucky se sentiu enjoado. Seu corpo balançava no ritmo de Matthew, tensionando cada vez mais a cada estocada._

_“Cacete, ele é apertado.” Apreciou Matthew, um sorriso no rosto. Bucky gritou novamente ao sentir o ritmo acelerar. Se contorceu um pouco, tentando achar uma posição que fizesse a intrusão mais confortável, mas não achou nenhuma._

_Alex voltou com a cerveja e entregou a Stuart, que não conseguia mais evitar a excitação, e ficou de olho na cena, um breve sorriso no rosto._

_Jon foi o primeiro a gozar. Sem nem mesmo perguntar a Alex, ele aproximou-se do sofá e puxou os cabelos de Bucky, levantando seu rosto e gozando sobre ele. As lágrimas se confundiram com o sêmen. Bucky começou a chorar abertamente, seu rosto vermelho._

_Stuart não gozou em cima dele. Preferiu gozar no chão mesmo. Já Matthew, Matthew parecia que não ia gozar nunca. Bucky não aguentava mais._

_“Por favor..” Pediu ele depois de mais alguns minutos de penetração. “Senhor, eu não aguento mais..” Implorou ele, choroso. Matthew diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para Alex, que balançou a cabeça._

_“Você sabe qual é a sua palavra segura, James. Se você quisesse realmente parar teria que falar ela.”         Falou ele com um sorriso cruel. Bucky chorou ainda mais e escondeu o rosto, tentando aceitar a intrusão, mas estava tão dolorosa! Parecia que ia rasgar seu corpo!_

_Bucky nunca havia tido uma palavra segura. Ele não sabia o que significava uma palavra segura. Mas para Matthew o comentário foi o bastante e ele logo passou a acelerar o ritmo, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Bucky chorou e tentou pensar em olhos azuis e cabelos loiros até que tudo acabasse._

“Eu tive um sonho na noite passada.” Começou Bucky depois de longos minutos de silêncio no consultório de Bruce. O doutor olhou-o interessado. Longas sessões em que Bucky não falava nada eram comuns, geralmente Bruce tentava engatar uma conversa a cada poucos minutos, mas Bucky nunca começara um assunto sozinho. “Foi... Ruim. Eu não lembrava que isso havia acontecido.” Sussurrou ele com os olhos presos em seu colo. “Eu acho que Alex me embebedou o bastante para que eu não me lembrasse direito.” Continuou. Bruce anotou algo em sua agenda.

“Era comum ele lhe dar bebida?” Perguntou, interessado. Isso era novo. Bucky nunca falou nada sobre ter sido drogado ou incapacitado mentalmente. Era algo que poderiam usar no tribunal.

“Não... Não enquanto eu estava crescendo. Só depois que completei vinte e um. Acho que essa foi a única vez com bebida enquanto eu era menor.” Respondeu Bucky encolhendo os ombros.

“Você quer falar sobre isso?” Perguntou o terapeuta. Bucky balançou a cabeça veemente. “Quer falar como se sentiu depois que aconteceu? Ou no dia seguinte?” Insistiu Bruce.

“Eu... Eu me senti mal. Fiquei indisposto no dia seguinte. Com dor de cabeça e com dor... Lá. Fiquei mal por dias.” Relatou Bucky. Bruce trincou os dentes e recompôs seu rosto profissional.

“E psicologicamente, Bucky. Como você se sentiu?” Perguntou Bruce delicadamente.

Bucky hesitou e mordeu o lábio inferior, seu rosto se avermelhou. Aquela não era uma expressão comum quando falavam sobre o que Alex fazia. Geralmente Bucky considerava tudo como uma honra, um prazer.

“Eu fiquei envergonhado.” Admitiu o paciente. Bucky esfregou uma palma na outra nervosamente. “Eu fiquei com raiva. Alex não devia fazer isso comigo. Eu não tinha feito nada de errado e ele me disciplinou.” Continuou. Sua voz soando ligeiramente mais alta agora, mas então calou-se, quase como se tivesse cometido um erro.

Vários instantes preenchidos somente com o som da respiração de ambos se passaram antes que Bruce desistisse de esperar que o outro continuasse.

“Isso é bom. É bom você falar o que não gostou. Você quer falar mais sobre seus sentimentos no momento?” Insistiu, fingindo naturalidade. Aquele era um passo muito importante para seu paciente, mas Bruce não podia se afobar e colocar tudo a perder. Bucky cerrou a mandíbula e balançou a cabeça negativamente só para parar abruptamente e respirar fundo.

“Eu quero falar mais sobre isso, mas sinto como se estivesse traindo Alex.” Admitiu Bucky. Seus olhos estavam secos, a expressão contrariada transbordando de seu semblante geralmente choroso. Bruce ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo tudo era novo. Bucky nunca demostrava repúdio por nenhuma escolha de Alex.

“Eu sei que você ainda sente uma ligação muito forte com o senhor Pierce,” começou Bruce. “mas é importante para seu tratamento você falar o que quer falar sem pensar em qualquer outra pessoa além de você. Eu estou aqui para ouvi-lo, para entender o que você quiser que eu entenda. Alexander não está aqui e nunca estará.” Explicou Bruce cuidadosamente.

Bucky congelou em sua poltrona, os olhos movendo-se rapidamente de um lado para o outro para, então, um sorriso minúsculo enfeitou seus lábios. Bucky levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Bruce pela primeira vez.

“Eu acho que você tem razão.” Concordou ele, puxando as pernas para cima da poltrona e encostando-as em seu peito. Seus olhos se desviaram novamente.

Bruce estava com a respiração presa em seu peito. Aquilo era extraordinário. Bucky nunca confiara nele para aquele tipo de interação. Um sentimento de orgulho pela superação de seu paciente piscou em seu interior e ele se recostou em sua poltrona, sorrindo para o outro.

“Estou muito orgulhoso de você.” Falou ele em tom baixo. Bucky assentiu e segurou as pernas com os braços, abraçando-se.

 

 

Bucky saiu da sala com a cabeça erguida, seu olhar preso nas paredes ao redor, sobre os ombros de seus pais.

“Olá, bebê, como foi sua consulta?” Perguntou sua mãe. Sua personalidade afetuosa como sempre fora. Bucky sorriu, encabulado.

“Foi boa.” Respondeu, simplesmente e parou à cerca de dois passos de seus pais. Becca também viera buscá-lo. Logo ela iria voltar para a faculdade. Estava mais grudenta do que nunca.

“Boa tarde Sra. Barnes, Sr. Barnes, Rebecca. Bucky foi espetacular hoje. Estou muito orgulhoso.” Elogiou ele. Bucky se encolheu, envergonhado, mas o pequeno sorriso ainda estava colado em seu rosto.

Seus pais conversaram amenidades por alguns instantes antes de se encaminharem para o carro. Becca, como já se tornara comum entre os dois, estendeu a mão. O dedinho esticado para Bucky. Bucky sorriu e cruzou seu próprio dedinho com ela. Seguindo-a para fora.

 

“Sabe...” Começou Bucky quando todos sentaram e sua mãe iniciou o motor, guiando o carro para a via. “Eu estava pensando em voltar a estudar.” Falou ele rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem.

Becca olhou para ele curiosamente. Seus pais prenderam a respiração pensando sobre o que Bucky acabara de falar.

“Tem certeza que você quer voltar a fazer tarefa de casa? Eu ainda não terminei meu projeto de verão e já estou me arrependendo de ter me matriculado para o próximo semestre na faculdade.” Gracejou Becca. Bucky sorriu e assentiu.

“Eu sei a maioria do que deveria saber. Alex me ensinou muitas matérias diferentes, mas não tenho um diploma.” Explicou ele. Sua mãe cerrou os lábios e lançou um olhar para George, que estava congelado na cadeira.

“Você vai conhecer muitas pessoas diferentes, querido. Você quer fazer isso já? Faz tão pouco tempo que voltou.” Falou Winifred. Seus olhos colados na pista à sua frente. “Quer dizer, você pode se decidir mais tarde. Esperar um ano talvez.” Continuou ela. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu estou entediado em casa. Não tenho nada para fazer. Steve trabalha o dia todo.” Afirmou Bucky. “Eu não quero ficar mais um ano esperando. Sei que a matrícula é sempre feita em agosto. Pesquisei ontem. Eu só... Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar.” Falou ele, envergonhado. Sua mãe empalideceu e puxou o carro para o acostamento, parando-o completamente. Para então tirar o cinto e virar-se para trás, olhando Bucky com firmeza.

“Nós vamos pagar qualquer matrícula que você precisar, querido. E material, e roupas se você quiser comprar novas.” Afirmou ela com a voz firme. “É nosso dever como pais assumir a responsabilidade financeira do seu aprendizado. Você não precisa sentir vergonha nenhuma em nos pedir qualquer dinheiro.” Continuou. George virou-se em seu banco e sorriu.

“Sua mãe tem razão, Bucky. Vamos fazer a matrícula assim que elas abrirem se é isso que você quer.” Confirmou ele. Um sorriso amoroso nos lábios. “Estamos muito orgulhosos de você. De querer seguir em frente.” Falou George. Becca sorriu ao seu lado.

“Vocês são tão nerds.” Resmungou ela, rindo, aliviando o clima pesado. Sua mãe riu e virou-se para a frente, batendo de leve na perna de George para que se arrumasse e apertasse o cinto.

“Eu ainda não me decidi.” Assumiu Bucky puxando as pernas para cima do banco. “Serão muitas pessoas juntas e elas provavelmente vão fazer perguntas do por que eu voltei a estudar tão tarde e eu não vou querer responder.” Suspirou Bucky, descansando o rosto sobre os joelhos.

“Você não precisa decidir agora, Bucky. Podemos sempre contratar um professor particular se você quiser.” Falou Becca. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu quero trabalhar. Algum dia tenho que aprender a lidar com pessoas.” Afirmou Bucky. “Mas eles são tão intrometidos e todo mundo parece querer tocar todo mundo. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso.”

“É como sua irmã falou, Bucky. Você tem quase um mês para se decidir. Está tudo bem se você quiser esperar mais um pouco. Estamos aqui para apoiá-lo. Se você quiser que eu frequente as aulas com você, eu vou.” Falou sua mãe. Bucky enrubesceu terrivelmente e enterrou o rosto nos braços. Becca riu alto, lágrimas subindo aos seus olhos.

“Vocês são tão melosos!” Gritou ela, ofegante. Bucky riu ao seu lado.

 

 

Steve estava deitado sonolento em seu sofá enquanto Bucky fazia um café. Ele havia acabado de chegar em casa. Steve parecia estar esperando na porta do apartamento de Sharon, pois assim que Bucky enfiou a chave na sua própria porta ele abriu a sua, cumprimentando-o e convidando-se para entrar.

“Alface está tão gordinha.” Comentou Steve afofando uma das gatas de Bucky. Bucky sorriu e assentiu.

“Sim. Ela tem comido demais ultimamente.” Afirmou ele. Steve franziu os lábios.

“Eu não sei. Suas patas não estão mais cheias, só sua barriga.” Insistiu Steve, passando a mão sobre a barriga peluda e proeminente. “Ela parece... Prenha.” Comentou ele. “Elas são castradas?” Perguntou ele. Bucky parou o que estava fazendo e andou até Steve, passando a mão sobre a barriga de Alface também. Suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas.

“Ela não é. Só Paris.” Afirmou ele, seus olhos curiosos sobre o animal, que enrolava as patas na camisa de Steve, satisfeita com a atenção. “Eu acho... Eu acho que era Alex quem cuidava disso. Ele dava injeções, mas nunca me explicou como funcionavam. Ela está prenha. Por isso andava se escondendo algumas semanas atrás. Estava no cio.” Constatou ele franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Steve franziu os lábios olhando os vários cestos de gato espalhados pela sala. Bucky já tinha seis. Quantos mais Alface estaria esperando.

“Você vai querer ficar com todos eles?” Perguntou Steve, apreensivo. Bucky cerrou a mandíbula e afastou-se.

“Eu não sei. Os seis já me dão algum trabalho, mas não quero doar nenhum deles.” Afirmou ele, angustiado. Steve levantou-se e seguiu Bucky para a cozinha. Encostando-se no balcão ao lado do outro.

“Está tudo bem, se precisar posso cuidar de alguns deles.” Afirmou ele com um sorriso. Bucky riu e bateu em seu ombro.

“Sharon ia querer minha cabeça se eu te desse gatos. Ela já não gosta muito da que você tem. Ainda mais com o bebê chegando.” Falou Bucky, sua voz soando mais sarcástica do que ele esperava ou queria que soasse.

Um silêncio estranho passou entre os dois. Bucky suspirou e esfregou o rosto.

“Sinto muito. Não queria ter dito isso como eu disse.” Sussurrou ele, cruzando os braços. Steve sacudiu a cabeça e levantou a mão, pousando-a de leve no antebraço de Bucky.

“Eu gosto de saber o que você pensa, Bucky.” Admitiu ele, sua mão pousando por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário no braço de Bucky antes de cair. Bucky mordeu o lábio, sentia sua pele arrepiada pelo contato. Estava tão sedento por ele.

“Eu gosto quando você me toca.” Gemeu Bucky, trancando a mandíbula em seguida. Steve parou de respirar ao seu lado e não se moveu. “Eu.. Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter falado isso..” Resmungou então, encolhendo os ombros e afastando-se. Steve ofegou e seguiu-o, segurando seu pulso delicadamente, desentrelaçando seus braços.

“Eu adoro tocar em você.” Respondeu ele, trazendo os pulsos de Bucky até seus lábios, beijando os dedos do outro. Bucky ofegou. Sua pele se arrepiou ainda mais.

“Steve... Eu...” Começou ele só para ser interrompido pelo som do celular de Steve tocando. Steve suspirou e pegou-o, olhando a tela, franzindo a sobrancelha.

“É Sharon.” Falou ele apologeticamente. Bucky trincou a mandíbula e assentiu, afastando-se.

“Você devia atender. Pode ser importante.” Falou Bucky. Sua voz soou raivosa, mas ele sentia tristeza.

“Não. Eu já vou para casa. Não preciso atender agora.” Afirmou Steve cancelando a chamada e enfiando o celular no bolso. Bucky balançou a cabeça e bufou.

“Não! Você devia atender. Pode ser algo importante. Como coisas de bebê ou algo assim.” Irritou-se ele. Bucky se virou e voltou a fazer café, ignorando Steve.

Steve franziu as sobrancelhas, foi sua vez de cruzar os braços.

“Sinto muito se meu filho precisa de um pouco de atenção, Bucky. Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso.” Falou ele amargamente. Bucky se virou abruptamente e encarou-o, fazendo Steve recuar do desafio.

“Foi _você_ quem não atendeu o telefone! Eu disse que deveria atender.” Respondeu Bucky acusadoramente. Steve bufou.

“Sim! Mas você falou de uma forma que deu a entender que não queria que eu atendesse a ligação!” Explicou Steve. Seu rosto e pescoço avermelhando a partir da raiva.

“ _Eu_ não dei a entender porcaria nenhuma! Não fique jogando suas interpretações em cima de mim. Se você não quer voltar pra vida que você arranjou, não volte!” Gritou Bucky de volta. Steve sentiu seu queixo amolecer. Bucky sempre agia assim quando era adolescente. Brigas entre os dois eram mais do que comuns, mas desde que voltara Bucky nem mesmo conseguia olhar em seus olhos, quem dirá discutir com ele.

Bucky suspirou diante do silêncio estarrecido de Steve e virou-se novamente.

“Eu quero que você vá embora.” Falou ele acidamente. Steve irritou-se.

“Tudo bem! Eu não vou ficar discutindo com você.” Disparou ele pegando sua carteira e andando a passos largos para a porta, batendo-a com força assim que saiu.

Bucky tremeu ao ouvi-la fechar-se e fechou os olhos. Ele só queria um pouco de carinho. Não pedira nada demais. Bufou então, sentindo lágrimas de raiva e solidão inundar seus olhos.

Desistiu do café e sentou-se no sofá segurando o rosto com as mãos. Seus soluços vieram baixos como aconteciam sempre que ele chorava na casa de Alex, que não permitia choros fora de cenas muito agressivas.

Ele chorou amargurado por vários minutos antes de ter um ataque de raiva e quebrar um porta retratos dele e de Steve. Agarrou seu casaco, chaves e carteira e saiu em seguida, deixando seu celular propositalmente sobre a mesa.

Pegar táxis era algo em que Bucky estava ficando cada vez melhor. Ele ficava, obviamente, desconfortável em um espaço fechado com alguém desconhecido, mas a maioria dos motoristas não pareciam tão chateados quando ele simplesmente não respondia suas tentativas de conversas amigáveis.

Quando o táxi parou em frente do hospital, Bucky hesitou antes de sair e pagar. O que ele estava fazendo aqui de novo? Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não voltaria a ver Alex, mas seu peito doía. Ele se sentia sozinho, carente. Ele sentia falta de atenção, de sexo, de abraçar no sofá, o que não aconteceu muitas vezes entre ele e Alex, mas a _contecia_.

Bucky suspirou e entrou no hospital. Decidiu que tentaria simplesmente entrar no quarto, se o guarda não permitisse iria embora. Não sabia direito o que preferia que acontecesse.

 

Não bastaram dois minutos de conversa com o policial cansado na porta para convencê-lo de que Bucky era um sobrinho distante. Aparentemente o homem perdera a palestra em que mostraram a foto de Bucky e disseram claramente que ele não deveria ser permitido no quarto. Bucky deu de ombros. Ele prometera a si mesmo que iria seguir seu plano de ver Alex caso conseguisse.

Era começo da tarde. Alex estava acordado. Por isso, assim que Bucky entrou e fechou a porta, o homem mais velho sorriu e bateu na beirada da cama, convidando Bucky a se sentar.

Bucky não aceitou dessa vez, parou a dois passos do outro, seus olhos presos na algema que o prendia a cama.

“Eu sabia que ia voltar.” Afirmou Alex. Sua voz parecia cansada. Esmaecida. Velha. Ele não parecia mais perigoso para Bucky. Parecia uma pessoa comum.

“Eu estava me sentindo sozinho.” Respondeu Bucky e entrelaçou suas mãos nervosamente. Alex suspirou e franziu os lábios. Mais rugas pareciam surgir em seu rosto dessa vez.

“Venha aqui, meu menino. Eu não vou fazer nada para machucá-lo.” Prometeu ele. Bucky abriu os lábios para negar, mas hesitou, fechou a mandíbula e obedeceu, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Alex abriu os braços o máximo que podia preso pela algema, oferecendo um abraço. Bucky sentiu seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Deitou seu rosto no ombro de Alex e encolheu-se. “Não pode culpá-los, querido. Eles não entendem o que você precisa. O que você gosta.” Sussurrou Alex em seu ouvido. Bucky sentiu soluços fracos deixando sua garganta antes que pudesse evitar, mas Alex não o impediu de chorar.

“Eles acham que podem te tratar como qualquer outro jovem por aí. Acham que você está bem cuidado como está, mas nós sabemos que não está, não é? Você precisa de alguém que _cuide_ de você.” Afirmou ele. Bucky sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando, suas lágrimas encharcando a camisa branca de Alex. “Você precisa de alguém que te dê ordens e te dê o carinho que você merece.” Insistiu ele. Bucky sentiu seu choro se intensificar.

“Eu não mereço seu carinho.” Gemeu ele. Sua voz amarga. “Eu te traí. Eu não devia ter deixado a casa, mas estava com tanto medo.” Explicou ele. Alex pareceu tencionar ao seu lado, mas não falou nada. “Quando eles ofereçam para que eu fosse na ambulância eu não pude recusar. Eu senti muito medo de perde-lo. Acabei perdendo de qualquer jeito.” Chorou ele. Alex pousou uma mão em sua cabeça.

“Está tudo bem, criança. Eu já perdoei você.” Afirmou ele com a voz doce. Bucky começou a negar com a cabeça, mas Alex segurou com força seu cabelo, impedindo-o de continuar. ”A única tarefa que você pode fazer por mim agora é não piorar as coisas, James.” Sussurrou Alex. Sua voz firme, quase como uma ordem. “Eu sei que devem ter muitas pessoas más te pressionando para que tome a decisão errada, mas você precisa resistir, precisa fazer o que é certo por nós dois.” Explicou ele. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas. O que era certo pelos dois? Dr. Bruce havia dito a ele que para curar-se ele devia pensar somente em si mesmo agora. Que ele precisava se decidir pelo o que o ajudaria a superar mais rápido.

Nesse ponto ele já não sabia qual seria essa decisão, mas assentiu de qualquer maneira. Ele jamais iria contra uma ordem expressa de Alex.

“Você tem razão.” Respondeu ele depois de alguns instantes. Alex sorriu e afastou o rosto de Bucky dele, puxando-o pelo cabelo.

“Seu cabelo está realmente comprido. Talvez seja a hora de cortá-lo.”

 

Bucky deitou-se em sua cama sentindo sua boca amarga. Estava exausto, mas não queria dormir.

Fazia dias que vinha tendo sonhos horríveis quando dormia, não queria passar por isso de novo essa noite. Não quando acabara de visitar Alex e ele fora tão gentil, tão atencioso. Alex o tratara dessa forma no começo de sua relação porque Bucky não sabia como se comportar. Apesar disso não podia evitar de sentir-se enjoado ao lembrar como se sentira após cada lição.

“É só um sonho. Não aconteceu nada dessa forma.” Falou ele para si mesmo. O gosto em sua boca pareceu ficar ainda pior. Ele sabia que havia acontecido sim.

Assim que fechou seus olhos e relaxou, sua mente tentando conscientemente lembrar do Alex bondoso que encontrara hoje, seu subconsciente começou a formar imagens.

_Era ele, mas estava muito mais baixo e magro. As roupas largas em seu corpo. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de hospital de Alex e encontrou um mestre muito mais novo, mais forte, mais alto e mais perigoso. Ele entrou e encontrou-se no porão de novo, a cama de lençóis brancos em seu lado direito. Alex olhou-o com o sorriso que vestia na tarde anterior, no hospital, mas ele parecia deslocado, errado._

_Alex nunca sorrira para ele dessa forma antes._

_“Aqui, James.” Falou o homem, dando tapinhas no colchão e sentando-se. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas e negou com a cabeça. Não queria sentar-se._

_O sorriso de Alex caiu e sua carranca habitual assumiu._

_“Você nunca aprende mesmo.” Suspirou ele. Bucky tremeu e abraçou seus braços, encolhendo os ombros. “Você deve se sentar aqui agora.” Insistiu._

_“Eu não quero me sentar.” Falou Bucky, soando tão resistente quanto soara em sua briga com Steve mais cedo. Alex olhou-o seriamente e levantou-se._

_Bucky sentiu-se tentado a correr, mas no primeiro passo para trás ouviu o tilintar da corrente em seu tornozelo. Seu estômago gelou. Ele não tinha como escapar de Alex e Alex estava muito irritado._

_Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento Alex surpreendeu-o agarrando seus braços violentamente, arrastando-o até que caísse de bruços na cama. Bucky gritou e esperneou, tentando se livrar do peso que segurava suas omoplatas. Alex gritava em suas costas, mas ele não conseguia entender qualquer palavra tamanho seu desespero. Só conseguia escutar sua própria súplica. “Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!” Repetindo uma e outra vez._

_Alex abaixou sua calça e roupa íntima, expondo sua bunda, e segurou-o com uma mão nas costas e um joelho sobre as coxas._

_“Você se lembra da segunda regra, garoto? Eu sei o que é melhor para você!” E então um cinto de couro desceu sobre sua pele e Bucky gritou e chorou e gritou de novo._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade Alex parou de golpeá-lo. Bucky pode ouvir o exato instante em que o cinto bateu no chão. A respiração de Alex estava ofegante. Bucky ouviu o barulho de seu botão sendo desabotoado e de seu zíper descendo. Bucky gritou ainda mais rápido, sabendo o que viria a seguir._

“Bucky! _Bucky!_ ” Gritou Steve e duas mãos fortes seguraram seus ombros. Bucky pulou e levantou a mão, estapeando o rosto de seu agressor.

“Não me toque!” Gritou ele. “Não me toque! Não me toque!” Repetiu encolhendo-se na cama, seus olhos cegos pela escuridão e desespero.

“Bucky! Sou eu Steve! Sinto muito, não devia tê-lo tocado!” Pediu Steve, a voz chorosa, uma mão sobre o nariz e a outra para cima. Bucky despertou, sua mente salientou os detalhes do quarto, a falta da escada que sempre assombrava seus pensamentos e ele ofegou, seus olhos já molhados se encheram de lágrimas e ele se encolheu ainda mais, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

“Oh meu deus, oh meu deus..” Sussurrou ele. “Ele me estuprou. Ele me estuprou..!” Choramingou ele. Steve aproximou-se.

“Bucky?” Chamou ele. Sua voz baixa. Bucky ergueu os olhos e olhou-o. Sua expressão apavorada.

“Steve...” E pulou. Agarrando o pescoço de Steve com força, pendurando-se no corpo forte. Steve abraçou-o com força, segurando-o totalmente em seus braços.

“Eu estou aqui. Estamos em seu quarto. No meu apartamento. Você está comigo.” Falou Steve, a voz baixa no ouvido de Bucky. Bucky chorava copiosamente. Seus soluços altos no silêncio da noite. “Eu estou aqui e eu não vou deixar ninguém tocar você..” Continuou ele, segurando as lágrimas.

 

Bucky acordou enrolado em um ninho de calor quase insuportável. Dois cobertores e mais o braço de Steve pesavam sobre seu corpo, prendendo-o no  colchão.

Sua respiração engatou. Estava dormindo com Steve... O que exatamente acontecera na noite passada? Ele se sentia estranho. Quase... Leve. Como se finalmente tivesse descoberto a resposta para uma pergunta feita há muito tempo. Steve se remexeu, sua mão enrolada em um punho na camiseta de Bucky.

Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas. Lembrava de um sonho assustador, de acordar gritando no meio da noite, de Steve abraçando-o. Lembrava-se de finalmente aceitar que o que tinha com Alex não era uma relação normal, muito menos saudável.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos com força. Não queria ter que encarar nada disso ainda. Estava tão cansado. Só queria dormir o dia todo. De preferência nos braços de Steve.

Aconchegou-se delicadamente, enfiando o rosto no pescoço do outro, encolhendo-se entre os braços de Steve, tentando se fazer pequeno. Ainda era madrugada, o sol não havia nascido. Podia fingir por mais alguns instantes.

 

Quando Bucky abriu os olhos de novo estava sozinho na cama. Se permitiu alguns minutos de amargor para imaginar que Steve provavelmente voltara para casa, para sua noiva e seu bebê, mas antes que a raiva e tristeza aflorassem em seu peito ouviu barulhos na cozinha.

Por dois segundos ele estava dentro do porão novamente, assustado, esperando Alex abrir a porta do porão e trazer-lhe o café da manhã. Só que, dessa vez, quem apareceu na porta de seu quarto vestindo um avental foi Steve, em suas mãos carregava um copo de suco e uma espátula suja. Ele sorriu e abriu ainda mais a porta.

“Bom dia.” Desejou ele. Entrou no quarto e ofereceu seu copo para Bucky, que aceitou, um sorriso satisfeito enfeitando seus lábios. “Já são quase dez horas, mas eu não quis acordar você.” Confessou. Bucky tomou um gole de suco, seus olhos no peito de Steve.

“Você não vai trabalhar hoje?” Perguntou ele, ansioso por uma resposta negativa. Dessa forma poderiam ficar o dia inteiro de bobeira.

“Vou. Só vou chegar atrasado. Não queria que você acordasse sozinho.” Admitiu ele sentando-se do lado de Bucky, que ainda saboreava o suco. Steve levantou a mão livre e segurou os dedos de Bucky. Eles ainda estavam um pouco arroxeados da fratura que sofrera, mas o gesso já se fora. “Você está melhor?” Perguntou, sua voz carinhosa. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer.

“Eu estou bem.” Resmungou ele abaixando mais do que o costume o rosto. “Obrigado por ficar comigo.” Agradeceu e devolveu o copo para Steve. O outro sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

“Vamos comer. Eu fiz o café.”

Steve era um péssimo cozinheiro, mas Bucky estava tão carente que até ovos queimados e bacon duro pareciam iguarias com a companhia de Steve. O clima estava leve, mas frágil. A briga que tiveram na tarde anterior, nesse mesmo cômodo, ainda pesava em seus ombros.

Vários instantes de silêncio foi o que introduziu o assunto. Steve abaixou o garfo e encolheu os ombros.

“Eu acho que você está certo.” Falou ele. A frase totalmente desconexa do assunto que tinham antes. Bucky levantou os olhos e parou-os sobre os ombros de Steve. “Eu realmente estou jogando minhas interpretações e expectativas em cima de você.” Assumiu. Seu rosto se avermelhou, descendo para o pescoço. Bucky não respondeu, só abaixou a cabeça. “Ontem...” Começou Steve novamente, só para hesitar, suspirar e continuar. “Ontem eu percebi que prefiro quando estamos juntos, fazendo qualquer coisa, do que quando estou em casa com Sharon.” Falou ele, franzindo os lábios. Bucky sentiu seu queixo cair.

“O que você quer dizer?” Perguntou ele, a voz frágil. Steve levantou os olhos, sua mão se elevou até o queixo de Bucky, levantando-o também para que o outro encontrasse seu olhar.

“O que eu quero dizer é: Sinto muito por tudo o que falei ontem. Por como falei com você e como fiz você se sentir.” Pediu ele. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu também peço desculpas. Estava mesmo sendo sarcástico quando disse para você atender o telefone. Eu não queria que você fosse embora.” Admitiu Bucky. Seus olhos viajaram inconscientemente para os lábios vermelhos de Steve e logo se desviaram.

“Eu sinto que não estou com Sharon pelos motivos certos.” Falou Steve e Bucky percebeu o quanto era difícil para ele dizer aquelas palavras. “Acho que estou tentando ser um bom noivo, um bom pai e um...” Ele hesitou “Um bom namorado tudo ao mesmo tempo.” Falou, seus olhos colados no semblante de Bucky.

Bucky sentiu seu coração se acelerar violentamente.

“Eu não entendi.” Sussurrou Bucky o mais baixo que pode. Steve sorriu e segurou sua mão novamente.

“Eu quero estar com você Bucky. O tempo todo, de noite, de manhã, nos finais de semana. É quase como se você fosse meu namorado e Sharon a minha amiga. Eu _sempre_ quero passar mais tempo com você.” Falou ele, avaliando a postura confusa do outro. “Eu só.. Eu não consigo abandoná-la agora. Ela está passando por um momento de muito estresse. Que tipo de pai eu seria?” Ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, mas Bucky levantou os olhos abruptamente e respondeu:

“Um pai feliz?” Indagou, inocentemente. Steve sorriu e puxou-o para um abraço. Bucky sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele queria tanto Steve que parecia sede.

“Eu sei que é injusto te pedir isso, mas eu preciso resolver minha vida antes de te envolver nela. Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou só tentando te enrolar.” Sussurrou ele no pescoço de Bucky. Bucky se afastou um pouco, seus olhos pousando novamente naqueles lábios que provara poucas vezes em sua vida. Steve enrubesceu também, percebendo o olhar faminto do outro. Steve acariciou seu rosto e trouxe-o para a frente, aproximando seus lábios. “Você quer mesmo isso?” Sussurrou ele. Bucky engoliu em seco, sentia como se estivesse se afogando em Steve. Acenou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e a distância entre os dois.

Steve gemeu e puxou a cadeira de Bucky para mais perto, juntando ainda mais seus corpos. Bucky ofegou e passou seus braços pelo pescoço do outro. Steve abraçou-o, quase puxando-o para seu colo.

Bucky sentiu seu corpo esquentar como sentira pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida. Enroscou suas mãos no cabelo grosso e macio de Steve, puxando-o dolorosamente para perto de si. Steve ofegou e mordeu seu lábio, uma de suas mãos subindo para o maxilar de Bucky, acariciando-o como se ele fosse de vidro. Bucky quase queria... Violência. Quase queria que Steve puxasse seu cabelo com força. Apertasse seu rosto dolorosamente. Ele gemeu, seu rosto cada vez mais quente. Bucky fechou os olhos e quase podia sentir o cheiro da colônia de Alex. Bucky franziu a sobrancelha. A mão de Steve apertava sua cintura, não com muita força, mas o bastante para levá-lo para outro lugar. Para outra pessoa. Ele choramingou e afastou-se.

“Pare..!” Pediu, assustado. Steve pareceu voltar a si e levantou as mãos, elevando o tronco.

“Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito.” Pediu ele, preocupado. Bucky tentou afastar a lembrança das mãos de Pierce sobre ele, estava quase enjoado.

“Eu estou bem.. É só.. O sonho da noite passada foi muito vívido. Eu não me sinto muito bem hoje.” Explicou ele. Steve balançou a cabeça.

“Você não precisa me explicar nem justificar nada Bucky. É só falar ‘não’ e eu vou parar tudo o que estou fazendo. Você nunca precisa me dar uma razão ou motivo.” Explicou Steve. Bucky assentiu, sentando-se ereto em sua cadeira de novo.

Ele até tentou acreditar nas palavras de Steve, mas o som da voz de Alex ditando as regras não deixava sua cabeça.

 

A terapia era uma parte do dia de Bucky que ele nunca pensou que fosse gostar, mas agora que estava finalmente tendo outra perspectiva sobre a situação que passara não podia esperar para conversar com Bruce e contar suas novas convicções.

Apesar disso, entrou no consultório só para ver Bruce vestindo o casaco e se preparando para sair. Bucky sentiu seu estômago se contrair.

Aquele era o dia em que marcaram para visitar um dos grupos de apoio que Bruce coordenava. Bucky concordara com a visita duas semanas atrás, mas não esperava que ela chegasse tão cedo.

“Nós temos que ir agora?” Perguntou ele hesitante. Bruce virou de frente para ele e sorriu.

“Nós só iremos se você se sentir confortável, Bucky. Nada que o faça ficar ansioso é saudável para seu bem-estar.” Falou ele. Bucky assentiu e se encostou na porta.

Ele nunca ficava nervoso para ir a lugares novos antes de Alex. Ficava feliz por conhecer gente nova e novas experiências. Mas agora, depois de todos aqueles anos preso somente dentro da casa de Alex, sentia sua pele se arrepiar só de pensar em ir até a padaria.

“Eu acho que quero ir.” Falou, frustrado com sua hesitação. Bruce olhou-o atenciosamente.

“Tudo bem, não sou eu quem vou liderar a reunião hoje, chamei um amigo para fazer isso por mim, assim posso ficar livre para trazê-lo de volta caso você não se sinta à vontade.” Respondeu Bruce. Bucky acenou e cruzou os braços, seguindo Bruce para seu carro.

 

Havia poucas pessoas na reunião. Bucky podia contá-los nas pontas dos dedos e nem assim conseguiria encher as duas mãos. Bruce entrou confiante, cumprimentando a todos com carinho. Ele não apresentou Bucky a cada um deles, um pedido que o paciente fizera ainda no carro.

Bucky seguiu Bruce de perto, parando sempre que ele parava e continuando sempre que continuava a andar, quase como uma sombra. Bruce sentiu seu desconforto e, felizmente, não se reuniu com as pessoas que se serviam de café ao redor de uma mesa quadrada de plástico, ele foi direto até a mesa redonda de discussões, sentando em uma das cadeiras e puxando a que estava ao seu lado para Bucky se sentar.

Bucky se sentou e elevou os olhos. O ambiente era muito limpo. As paredes eram de uma cor neutra e o chão era feito de cimento queimado. Muito elegante. As cadeiras ao redor da mesa eram todas de madeira escura, a própria mesa também da mesma cor. Bucky suspirou nervosamente.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou ele avaliando o empalidecimento do outro. Bucky assentiu, ele estava bem, mas ficava ainda mais ansioso em um ambiente tão carregado. As pessoas ao seu redor pareciam tão tensas quanto ele.

Antes que a reunião começasse Bucky ergueu novamente os olhos, observando agora as pessoas na sala.

Havia dois irmãos. Uma mulher bonita e um rapaz que tinha um semblante arrogante. Entretanto, apesar da fachada, sua mão agarrava nervosamente a manga de sua irmã. Ela parecia tranquila, mas Bucky reconhecia de longe aquele olhar distante. Ela estava em seu próprio mundo. Dissociativa, como Bruce nomeara. Os dois pareciam jovens demais, mais jovens do que ele mesmo.

Havia também um homem alto, bonito, de cavanhaque preto que parecia não conseguir calar a boca. Ele falava alto e com todos, tentando assumir o controle da sala.

O terapeuta responsável pela reunião era um negro bonito e alto. Ele falava calmo, mas todos na sala pareciam capaz de escutar sua voz. Foi ele quem direcionou todos para as cadeiras, dando início a sessão.

“Boa tarde, pessoal. Meu nome é Sam Wilson, sei que a maioria já me conhece, sou o terapeuta adjunto com o Dr. Banner. Hoje serei eu a liderar a reunião.” Introduziu ele com um sorriso bonito. Bucky quase se viu sorrindo com ele. “Temos um visitante, mas não quero pressionar sua participação. Ele faz terapia com o Dr. Banner, que o trouxe para, se ele quiser, participar da reunião. Seu nome é James Barnes.” Apresentou ele. Bucky se sentiu encolher com cada palavra. Era bom que não fosse ele mesmo a ter que falar na frente de todos os outros, mas, mesmo assim, os olhares lançados em sua direção o deixaram nervoso. “Alguém gostaria de ir primeiro essa semana?” Perguntou Sam. Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala até que uma mulher mais velha levantou a mão, atraindo a atenção para si mesma.

“Olá, meu nome é Emily. Hoje faz quase seis anos desde que pedi o divórcio para Stuart.” Ela falou, parecia feliz, mas seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro sem se fixar em nenhum de seus colegas. “Eu estou feliz, mas as lembranças sempre parecem mais fortes quando eu percebo quanto tempo se passou.” Ela falou. Os participantes assentiram, parecendo compartilhar de sua experiência. “Meu ex-marido era abusivo comigo. Eu passei quase cinco anos casada com ele.” Ela explicou, quase que olhando diretamente para Bucky.

“Semana passada foi o aniversário de três anos desde que chegamos ao Estados Unidos.” Continuou a mulher bonita cujo irmão abaixou os olhos com a menção da data. “Eu quase não podia parar de chorar o dia inteiro. Os aniversários são sempre os piores.” Ela concordou, seus olhos desviando para seu irmão. “Nós ficamos dois anos em um laboratório de experiência em Sokovia. Nos apresentamos como cobaias para sair do orfanato que nos mantinha desde que nossos pais morreram. A ONU nos socorreu.” Ela explicou. Bucky engoliu em seco. Experiências? Que tipo de experiências? Se perguntou ele, mas não teve coragem de falar em voz alta.

“Os aniversários que vocês lembram pelo menos são felizes. Eu nunca me lembro o dia que fui resgatado porque estava morrendo de desidratação no deserto. Só me lembro o dia que fui sequestrado.” Resmungou o moreno de cavanhaque. Seu tom de voz era amargurado, ele parecia precisar de uma bebida.

Outras pessoas participaram da discussão, mas Bucky quase não estava mais escutando. Aquelas pessoas passaram por situações horríveis em seus passados. Foram abusadas, sequestradas, experimentadas, mas Bucky sentiu como se sua situação estivesse um nível além. Ele passara por tudo aquilo também, por quatorze anos. Não só passara por tudo aquilo como ainda acreditava que o que sofria era normal, como se cada casa mantivesse seu próprio submisso para usar. Alex o fizera pensar que a sociedade funcionava assim. Pelo menos aquelas pessoas sabiam que o que estava acontecendo era errado e ruim. Elas decidiram se afastar de seus abusadores, Bucky não decidiu nada, ele foi forçado.

O que teria acontecido caso Alex nunca sofresse aquele ataque cardíaco? Como ele poderia estar se não tivesse embarcado na ambulância junto com ele? Se a enfermeira não reconhecesse seu rosto? Ele ainda poderia estar preso naquela casa. Ainda sendo abusado todos os dias sem ter a mínima impressão de que o que Alex fazia era errado. Bucky sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ele não era forte como aquelas pessoas. Era fraco. Tinha vergonha de admitir que fora manipulado tão espetacularmente, que, mesmo fora de seu cativeiro, houve dias em que admitira, só para si mesmo, que gostaria de voltar a viver como vivia antes. Quando Alex lhe mostrava como ele devia fazer e ele só fazia, sem questionamento, sem dúvidas.

“Você está bem?” Sussurrou Bruce. Bucky assentiu. Ele não estava bem. Na verdade estava se sentindo horrível. Sentia como se não estivesse na reunião certa, aquela era a reunião dos vencedores, dos corajosos, aqueles que se libertaram de suas prisões sozinhos. Ele era um perdedor. Tentara escapar o que, três vezes? Quatro, no máximo. Sendo que a maioria das tentativas não passavam de gritos agoniados e batidas na porta da frente, seu pé esticado para trás, acorrentado.

Mais duas pessoas falaram antes que Bucky começasse a chorar. O sentimento de opressão e invalidez dentro de seu peito só aumentava cada vez mais. Se sentia um invasor, uma farsa. Não devia estar ali.

As vozes se calaram ao seu redor. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. A primeira mulher que falou, Emily, suspirou.

“Não se preocupe, querido. Tudo fica melhor.” Falou ela. Bucky escondeu o rosto.

“Podemos ir embora agora?” Sussurrou ele para Bruce. Que assentiu, levantando-se e pegando seu casaco e o de Bucky.

Bucky se afastou rapidamente do círculo enquanto Bruce falava calmamente com eles, provavelmente explicando o chilique que acabara de passar. Bucky vestiu a jaqueta e encolheu os ombros, virando de costas para a reunião.

 

“Você quer conversar sobre isso?” Perguntou Bruce, os olhos fixos na estrada, as mãos apertadas no volante. Bucky suspirou. É óbvio que não escaparia de uma análise.

“Eu não sei.” Respondeu ele. Bruce assentiu.

“Não se preocupe em ser julgado por nenhum deles. Todos eles, quando começaram no grupo, passaram por situações semelhantes. É difícil assimilar que você não é o único que passou por um desafio desses.” Explicou ele, sua voz, como sempre, acalmando os nós que se formavam nos ombros de Bucky.

“Eu não venci o desafio.” Resmungou ele, se encolhendo ainda mais. Bruce se calou por alguns instantes e franziu a testa.

“O que você quer dizer?” Perguntou, confuso. Bucky descansou o rosto sobre os joelhos, suas pernas recolhidas mais uma vez de encontro ao peito.

“Eu não fiz nada para me livrar da situação que eu estava, como eles. Eu só... Aceitei que aquela era a minha vida e não lutei contra isso.” Explicou Bucky, envergonhado. “Eles são vencedores. Eu sou só um adulto confuso que não pode comprar suas próprias roupas.” Resmungou amargamente. Bruce não respondeu de imediato, o que só afligiu Bucky cada vez mais. Bruce concordava. Provavelmente estava pensando agora mesmo o porquê de ter levado Bucky para aquela reunião.

“Você não é só um adulto confuso Bucky.” Começou ele depois de vários minutos. “Você foi criado por Alex. Por seu abusador. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas passou por isso. Quando eles sofreram seus abusos já tinham sua personalidade, moral e ética formados. Você não. Alex te criou para ser compassivo, submisso. Era de seu interesse que você tivesse uma noção da realidade distorcida.” Continuou ele. Bucky viu sentido em suas palavras, mas seu sentimento de auto aversão ainda não havia sido aplacado. “O que aconteceu com você está muito além de qualquer experiência que eles passaram. Você não pode nem mesmo começar a comparar.” Ele parou e sorriu. “Você é extraordinário, Bucky. Não sabe o quanto já evoluiu em seu tratamento. Só a noção que você já desenvolveu de que o que você passou é errado já é um longo caminho vencido. A criação de uma criança é uma das bases que levamos para toda a vida. É muito difícil apagar qualquer noção de realidade que você adquiriu do seu criador. Você já encarou isso. Já venceu. Você acha que isso é pouco?” Indagou ele carinhosamente. Bucky sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, mas agora de enaltecimento. Ele não merecia nada daquilo. “De qualquer forma. Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Todos à sua volta estão. Agora o mais importante é que você se orgulhe do que já superou.” Falou ele delicadamente.

Bucky se calou o resto da viagem. Ele poderia se orgulhar, mas só um pouco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex trás homens para estuprar Bucky. Os homens desconfiam que algo está errado, mas não param de qualquer jeito. Dois dos homens são babacas grosseiros e um deles tem o pênis muito grande. Eles não preparam Bucky direito e a penetração é muito dolorosa.
> 
> Bucky é obrigado a vestir lingerie feminina.
> 
> Muito obrigada por acompanhar. Dessa vez não vou fazer promessa nenhuma, não consigo cumprir nenhuma delas, haha. O semestre na minha faculdade está para começar e não sei quando terei tempo para terminar o próximo capítulo.
> 
> Beijos.


	6. Conflito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, espero que vocês estejam todos curtindo as férias.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer imensamente todos que ainda estão lendo a história. Eu estou realmente apaixonada por ela e pretendo terminar, mas sou bem lenta, então agradeço ainda mais pela paciência. <3
> 
> Queria agradecer também a inteligentíssima Lynngouvenec, minha beta, e dizer que esse capítulo ainda não foi corrigido, então todos os erros são meus. Eu fiz com todo o carinho e espero que não hajam muitos. 
> 
> Como sempre, sugiro uma leitura cuidadosa das tags. Eu adicionei algumas para cobrir os acontecimentos desse capítulo, então leia para ter certeza de que você está confortável. 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, beijos e até a próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não esqueçam que toda a parte em itálico no começo do capítulo são lembranças de acontecimentos de quando o Bucky ainda estava em cativeiro. Então é abuso puro. Quem não estiver confortável pode pular, não estará perdendo grande parte da história.

_Fazia um ano que Bucky havia sido sequestrado. Ele tinha ciência disso, guardava um calendário de geladeira, aquele com folhas destacáveis, dentro de uma meia. Sabia há quanto tempo estava desaparecido e não tinha mais esperanças de que conseguissem encontrá-lo._

_Agora... Isso não quer dizer que perdera todas as esperanças._

_A corrente era pesada em seu tornozelo. Restringia seus movimentos para somente o espaço do porão e o banheiro adjacente. Não conseguia nem mesmo chegar até o topo da escada. Seu pé esquerdo ficava pendurado para fora da banheira quando tomava banho. Ela era presa com um enorme cadeado, que batia constantemente em seu tornozelo, deixando-o dolorido e arroxeado._

_A única vez que Alex o vira encarando fixamente o cadeado ele dissera que ia soldá-lo em seu tornozelo caso Bucky tentasse abri-lo._

_Ele nunca tentara. Até agora._

_Não era comum Alex descer ainda com as roupas do trabalho, apesar disso, ontem parecia ter sido um dia estressante no trabalho. Ele precisava de um ‘descanso’._

_Sua gravata estava presa com um alfinete. Alex esquecera de pegá-lo ao se vestir, ele levou a gravata na mão. Assim que saíra do quarto, Bucky levantou a mão trêmula e segurou o alfinete, enfiando-o dentro de uma meia na cômoda._

_Se suas mãos estavam trêmulas na madrugada de ontem, quando surrupiara o que achava ser a chave de sua liberdade, agora elas estavam incontroláveis._

_O alfinete escorregava entre seus dedos pegajosos. Cada pequeno tilintar gelava sua coluna. Era madrugada, estava tudo silencioso. Alex fora dormir há horas. Ele descera somente para levar o jantar essa noite. Aparentemente não estava no espírito de ‘namorar’, como chamava o estupro repetitivo que praticava._

_Bucky trincou os dentes e apertou com força o alfinete, furando seu dedo. Só precisava chegar até a porta da frente e gritar, tinha certeza que seus pais o escutariam._

_Seus dedos escorregaram novamente, mas agora, depois de quase uma hora, o alfinete finalmente se posicionou corretamente dentro da fechadura. Um clique metálico soou no ar. Bucky segurou a respiração, suor gelado desceu pelas suas costas._

_Somente depois de vários instantes ouvindo o silêncio perdurar, Bucky se permitiu abrir o cadeado, tirando-o delicadamente do meio dos elos da corrente._

_Quase chorou de alívio ao deixar de sentir o peso dela. Estava apavorado, mas somente esse sentimento já valia a pena. Ele se levantou e subiu os degraus um a um o mais silenciosamente que conseguia, entretanto, constatou: Alex era um filho da puta cuidadoso. Ao tentar girar a maçaneta e não senti-la ceder Bucky percebeu que estava trancada._

_Xingou baixinho e recuperou o alfinete. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que derrubou-o duas vezes antes de conseguir encaixá-lo na fechadura, mas, por fim, depois de vários minutos de agonia, conseguiu ouvir o segundo clique metálico que esperava._

_Mais uma vez repetiu o ritual de segurar a respiração, mas a casa continuava silenciosa._

_A porta abriu discretamente, bem lubrificada, com as dobradiças limpas e Bucky sorriu, finalmente apreciando a mania de limpeza de Alex. Isso até tropeçar pesadamente na caminhada para o corredor e cair de joelhos e mãos no chão. A respiração ofegante pelo susto._

_Seu pé esquerdo doía horrivelmente, quase não conseguiu distinguir em que tropeçara, mas por fim percebeu uma armadilha de carros. Aquelas mesmas utilizadas pela polícia para furar pneus de carros em fuga. Bucky segurou o choro ao constatar que seu pé direito provavelmente estava perfurado em vários lugares._

_Antes que pudesse levantar ouviu um baque acima de sua cabeça, vindo do segundo pavimento._

_Bucky ofegou e levantou-se imediatamente, ignorando a dor aguda em seu pé, e correu para a porta da frente.  Alex já estava no pé da escada quando finalmente encontrou a chave pendurada no chaveiro ao lado dela. Conseguiu, em questão de segundos, enfiá-la na fechadura e abrir a porta._

_“James!” Gritou Alex furioso. Bucky ofegou ao sentir o ar fresco do inverno bater em seu rosto. Não olhou para trás ao ouvir os sons de passadas raivosas que o perseguiam, só correu, pulou o peitoril da varanda, caindo com os pés descansos sobre o grama bem cuidada, e continuou correndo para o meio da rua._

_Sua garganta estava congestionada de pavor. A rua estava deserta. Nenhuma luz em nenhuma casa. Conseguiu avistar, ao longe, sua própria casa, sentiu lágrimas enchendo seus olhos e separou os lábios._

_“PA..!” Começou para ser impedido pela mão de Alex segurando sua boca e nariz, puxando-o violentamente de encontro a  seu peito._

_Bucky esperneou, seus olhos presos nas janelas de sua casa, mas nenhuma delas estava acessa._

_“Isso já é o bastante!” Sibilou Alex em seu ouvindo, chacoalhando sua cabeça. Bucky sentiu falta de ar. A mão de Alex restringia sua respiração. As lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, ainda fixos na casa de seus pais. Bucky tentou morder os dedos que o seguravam, mas o aperto era muito forte, ele não conseguia abrir sua mandíbula._

_Seu desespero foi tamanho ao ser arrastado de volta para a casa que Alex teve de carregá-lo nos últimos metros. Bucky urrou, arranhando o pulso de Alex com força, mas o agressor não o largou._

_Sua cabeça começou a pesar. Seus pulmões queimavam por ar. Alex puxou-o os últimos passos da varando e jogou-o dentro de casa, trancando a porta rapidamente atrás de si. Bucky caiu no chão com força e se arrastou para trás até encontrar uma parede, seus olhos apavorados presos no semblante assustador de Alex._

_Nesse momento ele tomou uma decisão. Ou sairia novamente da casa ou morreria._

_Bucky levantou antes que Alex pudesse agarrá-lo de novo e correu para a cozinha, remexendo em todas as gavetas em busca de facas._

_As lágrimas cegavam parcialmente sua visão, mas Bucky sabia o que tinha que fazer, precisava atrair o máximo de atenção para a casa de Alex._

_“PAI!” Gritou ele ensandecido. Alex pulou atrás dele, agarrando-o pela cintura e levantando-o no ar. “PAI!” Gritou ele de novo e de novo e de novo, imaginando se a senhora Stuart, da casa ao lado, poderia escutá-lo e reconhecer sua voz._

_Alex tentou fechar sua boca de novo, mas dessa vez Bucky conseguiu morder seus dedos, cortando a pele e sentindo gosto de sangue em seus lábios. Alex gritou e afastou-se soltando-o sobre o balcão de mármore da cozinha._

_Bucky caiu, batendo o cotovelo e a testa no balcão, seu corpo despencando com força no piso cerâmico. Bucky respirou fundo, sugando o ar que fora expulso de seu corpo na queda e, apesar da tontura, se pôs de joelhos, sua mão finalmente alcançando uma faca de jantar que secava no escorredor. Ele virou-se de frente para Alex, abrindo os lábios novamente e gritando mais uma vez por seu pai._

_“Se você não calar a boca vou quebrar o pescoço de cada gato que você tem naquele maldito porão!” Berrou Alex segurando os dedos sangrentos._

_Bucky congelou, a faca em punho, mas trêmula._

_“Eu quero ir para casa.” Choramingou ele, sua voz soando rouca e baixa depois de seus gritos._

_“Ninguém quer você naquela casa! Por que acha que ninguém respondeu aos seus gritos?!” Sibilou Alex. Um sorriso cruel curvando seus lábios._

_Bucky desviou os olhos para a janela por meros instantes, uma janela se acendera na casa da senhora Stuart. Uma sombra se movia por trás dela. Bucky arregalou os olhos e preparou-se para gritar novamente, mas seu pulso foi tomado, a faca tirada de seus dedos e um soco forte acertou sua têmpora esquerda._

_Bucky caiu, seus olhos desfocaram e se fecharam. Deixando-o na escuridão total._

_“Não se preocupe com isso. Era só um garoto de rua. Acho que estava com fome.” Ouviu Bucky. A voz parecia distante, abafada._

_“Mas ele machucou você! Deveríamos chamar a polícia!” Falou outra voz. Bucky reconheceu o tom de choque da senhora Stuart._

_Por alguns instantes Bucky não reconheceu sua chance. A senhora Stuart estava na porta da frente! Sua visão sendo limitada somente pelo corpo de Alex. Logo despertou para sua situação e tentou levantar-se, só para cair, sem conseguir sustentar seu peso com a mão._

_Seu corpo estava todo dormente. Do nariz a ponta dos pés. Não conseguia sentir nem mesmo a dor de seus ferimentos._

_Virou o rosto lentamente, observando ao lado de sua cabeça um quite médico de insulina. Uma agulha usada no chão._

_Bucky separou os lábios secos, tentando falar, mas nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios._

_“Não se preocupe com isso Sra. Stuart. Eu não quero estragar a vida de um garoto por um erro tolo.” Ouviu Bucky. Alex estava mentindo. Estava encobrindo o que fizera perfeitamente._

_“Isso é engraçado.” Falou a mulher, sua voz soando triste agora. “Eu podia jurar que ouvia aquele menino, James. Acho que foi meu subconsciente.” Falou ela. Bucky tentou gritar, mas seu corpo não o obedecia._

_“James?” Perguntou Alex, dissimulando. “O menino dos Barnes?” Continuou. “Eu não acho que esteja vivo ainda. Já se passou muito tempo.” Falou ele, suspirando tristemente._

_Bucky sentiu uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Estava logo ali, a dez metros de sua salvação e não conseguia nem mesmo levantar-se, choramingar ou gritar._

_A vizinha ainda conversou por mais alguns minutos com Alex. Bucky, que já conhecia alguns tons muito característicos de Alex, percebia sua impaciência. Ele queria voltar para casa. Queria voltar e puni-lo por tentar escapar. Bucky fechou os olhos com força, mais lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. Começava a sentir um leve formigamento em suas pernas, mais alguns minutos e talvez pudesse falar, gritar._

_Apesar da esperança que floresceu sutilmente em seu peito, logo desistiu. Alex se desculpava com a vizinha, já com a porta metade fechada. Ele sabia o quanto a droga que injetara no garoto demoraria para perder o efeito e não queria correr nenhum risco._

_Antes que Bucky pudesse até mesmo levantar uma mão, Alex apareceu em sua visão periférica. A porta da frente estava novamente fechada e trancada. Sua chance de escapar falhara miseravelmente._

_Alex olhou-o com raiva e suspirou. Virou-se e  andou até seu armário de bebidas. Ele se serviu de uma dose dupla de vodca com dois cubos de gelo. Bucky podia sentir a ponta de seus dedos._

_“Isso foi bastante desapontador.” Resmungou Alex para seu copo. Seus olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer na parede branca. Bucky se apoiou em um cotovelo mas, antes que pudesse tentar levantar, caiu de costas no chão de novo. Alex riu da sua tentativa patética. “Eu não me preocuparia em tentar. Já incapacitei homens muito maiores do que você por vários minutos com isso. Você só vai conseguir andar daqui uma meia hora, se tão rápido.” Comentou Alex, finalizando sua bebida. Sua expressão estava infeliz e cansada. Parecia mais velho do que há um ano. Alex pousou o copo na pia e andou até Bucky, agachando-se ao seu lado._

_“Tudo bem. Acho que já estava mais do que na hora de eu avançar com seu treinamento. Isso só vai facilitar um pouco as lições. Talvez você consiga entender com mais facilidade o que é uma punição de verdade agora que quebrou uma regra muito séria.” Falou ele. Seus olhos fixos nos de Bucky. “Aparentemente você é mais burro do que eu esperava. Não imaginava que ia querer entrar de cabeça tão rápido. Talvez seja um pouco demais para sua mente infantil absorver.” Continuou conversando consigo mesmo. Bucky engoliu em seco e tentou erguer-se novamente. Alex sorriu e assentiu, pegando com força seu braço e levantando-o do chão dolorosamente. Bucky choramingou baixo de dor._

_“Se você toma atitudes de um homem crescido tem que ser punido como um adulto, não é mesmo?” Cantarolou Alex, parecendo cada vez mais satisfeito com seus planos. Bucky sentiu seu corpo tremer. Alex agarrou seu outro braço e jogou-o sobre o ombro, levando-o para a escada que dava para o segundo pavimento._

_Bucky se desesperou. Nunca subira para o quarto de Alex e nem queria subir. Não queria descobrir nada do que Alex estava planejando. Apesar de sua agonia, não conseguia mexer seus braços e pernas mais do que alguns centímetros no ar. Seus músculos pareciam feitos de água, sua força ainda não retornara._

_Alex subiu o último degrau lentamente. Diferente do que Bucky pensava, ele não levou-o para seu quarto, invés disso levou-o para o fim do corredor, onde havia mais uma porta._

_Alex tirou um colar com uma chave pendurada do bolso de seu roupão e abriu a porta._

_Bucky, à primeira vista, não se impressionou muito. O quarto era como o seu próprio. Paredes brancas, lençóis brancos na cama de casal, um banheiro adjacente, móveis em tons de cinza e branco, entretanto, nesse quarto, os móveis não estavam vazios. Cada superfície parecia ocupada por um elemento diferente. Chicotes, algemas, braçadeiras, vendas, dildos, plugs. Tudo o que uma sex shop pudesse oferecer. Bucky debateu-se sobre o ombro de Alex. Não queria nada daquilo perto dele!_

_Alex não se abalou, jogou-o sobre a cama, deitado de bruços, e virou-se para buscar alguns dos brinquedos. Bucky começou a chorar. Agarrou os lençóis com o máximo de força que pôde e tentou se arrastar para cima, mas não conseguiu escapar mais do que alguns centímetros._

_“Você está realmente testando a minha paciência hoje.” Sibilou Alex. Dedos frios se enrolaram em volta de seu pé, ainda sangrento, e puxou-o novamente para o meio da cama. Uma algema ocupou o lugar dos dedos, clicando assustadoramente no silêncio. “Eu não pensava em te trazer até aqui em cima tão rapidamente. Você não completou metade do seu treinamento ainda, mas não vejo como explicar meu ponto de uma forma mais adequada do que essa.” Explicou enquanto prendia cada um dos membros de Bucky com uma algema. Bucky choramingou e lutou contra as restrições inutilmente, soluços amargurados deixavam seus lábios._

_Talvez... Talvez tentar escapar tivesse sido um erro. Ele não estava em uma situação tão ruim antes._

_Alex continuou falando, mas Bucky não se prestou a ouvir mais. Bloqueava mentalmente o que estava prestes a acontecer. As “aulas” de Alex já eram ruins o suficiente. Ele não queria sentir o gosto do curso avançado. Não conseguia conceber qual seria a situação em que acabara de se colocar._

_Bucky só voltou a prestar atenção ao ambiente quando sentiu um instrumento frio pousando em sua canela. Ele choramingou e tentou recolher a perna, mas a algema não permitiu. Era uma tesoura. Alex estava cortando suas roupas._

_“Por favor..” Sussurrou ele, baixo demais para Alex ouvir. Bucky engoliu em seco, e respirou fundo. “Por favor..!” Tentou ele de novo, dessa vez Alex levantou a cabeça e bufou._

_“Cale a boca, James. Não me irrite ainda mais.” Resmungou ele, Bucky se encolheu e calou-se. Ele já sabia que não devia implorar. Alex não gostava disso._

_Alex cortou toda a sua calça e puxou-a de debaixo dele. Bucky ofegou no ar frio do quarto. Agora que podia sentir suas pernas novamente começara a sentir um latejar forte em seu pé. Estava cortado. Bucky quase podia ver a mancha de sangue se espalhando no lençol limpo e bem passado de Alex._

_Alex arrancou o resto das roupas do corpo de Bucky e elevou-se em seus joelhos, seus olhos percorrendo todo o quarto com sede, passeando calmamente pelos brinquedos que comprara especialmente para James. Ele levantou-se e andou para o outro lado do quarto, parando em frente de uma grade de onde pendiam diversos tipos de chicote. Bucky choramingou na cama, seus soluços mal contidos soando alto no quarto confinado. Alex rangeu os dentes. Se alguém o tivesse visto... Se a Sra. Stuart o tivesse escutado. James precisava aprender, e precisava aprender rápido. Ele suspirou e pegou um cinto de couro. Voltou para a cama e o soltou ao lado do rosto do garoto. Bucky gritou e se encolheu, escondendo o rosto._

_Alex sentou-se na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, tirando de lá um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Não queria marcá-lo tão cedo, mas não via outra escolha. Ele acendeu um cigarro e tragou apenas uma vez, torcendo suas costas e batendo as cinzas sobre a pele clara das costas de James._

_Bucky gritou. Não era exatamente dor, as cinzas esfriaram e apagaram antes de chegar nele, mas a_ ideia _que Alex sugeria o apavorava._

_“Eu juro que não vou mais tentar fugir...” Sussurrou Bucky, o rosto escondido entre os braços._

_“Eu sei, James.” Respondeu Alex, sorrindo. “Eu vou ter certeza de que você aprenda essa lição agora.” Ele levantou e segurou o cigarro entre os lábios, levantando o cinto com o lado da fivela livre. “Eu vou te bater dez vezes e depois vou apagar meu cigarro em sua pele.” Explicou ele. Bucky gemeu, apavorado. “Você sabe porque estou fazendo isso?” Perguntou Alex. Bucky sacudiu a cabeça, chorando abertamente._

_“Eu tentei fugir... Senhor...” Sussurrou Bucky. Suas mãos agarraram os lençóis. Alex sorriu e levantou o cinto sobre o ombro, segurando a ponta com a outra mão._

_“Eu quero ouvir você contar.”_

“Eu não vou cortar meu cabelo.” Falou Bucky, parado em frente da cama de Alex, os olhos no chão. Fora quase ridiculamente fácil entrar no quarto de Alex. Dessa vez Bucky se passara pelo filho dele, confundindo tanto o policial na porta quanto os enfermeiros de plantão. Eles permitiram dez minutos e isso só porque estavam dentro do horário de visitas. Bucky sorriu docemente e acatou. Bucky _sabia_ que não devia estar ali. Várias pessoas diferentes já haviam conversado com ele sobre isso. Ele só... Não conseguia evitar. Alex fora uma parte tão grande de sua vida, por tanto tempo, que não conseguia simplesmente se desligar. Em vários momentos do dia se pegava pensando o que Alex gostaria que ele estivesse fazendo e como ia querer que fizesse. Ele só sentia tanta falta de ser cuidado, de ter alguém que cuidasse de suas necessidades. Que _soubesse_ como cuidar dele sem ter que ficar pensando em cada momento. Tinha consciência que nunca mais poderia ter isso com Alex, mas que mal faria fingir por mais alguns instantes? Bucky ergueu os olhos, observando a expressão furiosa do outro. Alex rangeu os dentes.

“Tudo bem, James. Você é uma eterna decepção de qualquer forma.” Rosnou Alex, os olhos perigosamente presos em cada movimento hesitante do corpo de Bucky.

“Você me estuprou...” Sussurrou Bucky, as mãos subindo para apertar o gradil de ferro onde a prancheta com as informações de Alex estava pendurada. Alex riu e se encostou na cama.

“Você anda dando ouvidos àqueles idiotas?” Perguntou ele friamente. “Eles não sabem nada do que estão falando, James. Não sabem nada sobre nós. Essa acusação é muito séria.”

“Não existe nenhum nós... Nunca existiu.” Resmungou Bucky, seus olhos se desviando para enfrentar o olhar de Alex e logo se abaixaram novamente. “Era só você e o que você queria e o que você gostava.” Continuou ele. Alex elevou imperiosamente o queixo.

“Você não sabe o que diz. Está confuso. Fiz tudo o que fiz para cuidar de você, de suas necessidades.” Insistiu Alex. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Qual a necessidade que um garoto de treze anos tem? Ser fodido até desmaiar?” Rosnou Bucky. Alex calou-se. Um silêncio tenso permeou a sala. “Você me estuprou.” Afirmou Bucky.

“Me machuca que você pense dessa forma. Nunca senti nada mais do que amor por você, desde que te conheci.” Respondeu Alex, confiante. Bucky vacilou. Amor era o que ele sentia por Steve e nunca faria com Steve as coisas que Alex fizera com ele. “Venha aqui, criança. Você está confuso, essa vida desregrada que está levando está acabando com todo o seu treinamento. O treinamento que eu fiz especialmente para você.” Sussurrou Alex, intimamente. “Você não se sentia bem depois que eu cuidava de você? Quando ainda estava nas nuvens?” Perguntou Alex. Bucky rangeu os dentes. Era verdade. Bucky chegara a agradecer depois de várias de suas sessões. “Você chama isso de estupro?” Perguntou Alex, um sorriso falso em seus lábios. Bucky abaixou o rosto e sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

“Eu não me sinto bem sobre isso agora.” Continuou Bucky, a voz contraída de vergonha e desgosto. A expressão de Alex se contorceu perigosamente, a atmosfera do quarto pareceu ficar cada vez mais tensa.

Bucky nem percebeu Alex vindo em sua direção. Quando ele olhou para cima já era tarde demais. O punho fechado de Alex colidiu com seu rosto, próximo de seu olho esquerdo, jogando-o no chão. Alex, a expressão ensandecida, estava de joelhos sobre a cama, o pulso preso pela algema na grade lateral contorcido para que pudesse alcançar Bucky.

“Você acha que tem algum direito de sentir alguma coisa?! Você é uma puta James! Vinha implorando de joelhos pra ser fodido e agora vem com essa merda de estupro?!” Gritou Alex, o rosto avermelhado. Bucky escondeu seu rosto, mesmo sabendo que Alex não podia mais alcançá-lo agora, e chorou. A porta do quarto se abriu enquanto Alex ainda gritava e dois enfermeiros o seguraram, empurrando-o de volta para a cama e prendendo-o com as algemas acolchoadas da própria cama. “Acha que pode me derrubar, James?! Se você se atrever a entrar naquele tribunal pra falar contra mim eu vou destruir sua vida!” Continuava ele. Bucky se encolheu contra a parede e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, tremendo.

 

Levou quase dez minutos para que o calmante aplicado em Alex fizesse efeito. Em todo esse tempo ele lançou palavras venenosas para Bucky, até mesmo depois que um dos enfermeiros, horrorizado com o ataque, puxou Bucky delicadamente pelas mãos e levou-o para fora do quarto. Deixando-o sob os cuidados de uma das enfermeiras de passagem.

O policial de guarda, aparentemente só agora percebendo quem era Bucky, estava pálido e falava ao celular sem parar, pedindo desculpas enfaticamente. Ele se virou para Bucky quando estava de passagem e pediu desculpas apressadas, como se o que acontecera fosse sua culpa. Bucky sabia que não era. A culpa era dele mesmo, sempre era.

A mesma enfermeira que o reconhecera quando viera com Alex, quatro meses atrás, Margaret, Bucky sabia ser seu nome, levou-o para a ala de emergência, do outro lado do hospital e limpava o sangue que escapava de sua sobrancelha dividida. Bucky estava em choque, como acontecia sempre que interagia com Alex.

“Baby, você precisa parar de vir aqui. Aquele inútil só machuca você.” Sussurrou a enfermeira carinhosamente. Bucky quase não ouviu. “Eu juro por Deus, se não fosse uma ofensa contra a minha linha de trabalho eu mesma aplicava a injeção letal naquele homem. É menos do que ele merece.” Ela falou, olhando por cima do ombro para a outra enfermeira, cuja expressão séria só significava que escutara e que concordava com o comentário. “Nós chamamos a polícia, querido. Você deveria fazer um BO contra ele.” Continuou ela, fechando o corte com um ponto borboleta.

“Mas fui eu quem vim aqui.” Sussurrou Bucky. Peggy levou um susto. Não imaginava que o rapaz estivesse ouvindo.

“Isso não quer dizer que ele tem o direito de atacá-lo, querido.” Falou a outra enfermeira, uma loira, sua mão pousou sobre a dele, segurando-a com força. “Só porque você fez uma escolha errada em algum momento da sua vida não quer dizer que você pediu por nada disso.” Ela afirmou. Bucky sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele ficou em silêncio sem saber se poderia falar sem cair em um choro compulsivo.

Ela sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

“Você é corajoso, James. Mais do que a maioria das pessoas. Você merece ser feliz.” Concluiu Peggy, como ela pedira para Bucky chamá-la, e piscou para ele, fazendo-o sorrir. “Eu vou atender os meus outros pacientes, mas logo sua família estará aqui.” Ela afirmou e deu um último aperto em sua mão. Seguindo para o leito seguinte junto com a segunda enfermeira.

Bucky se encostou na cama e puxou os joelhos para o peito. A mão explorando o rosto machucado.

 

Não demorou dez minutos para que o delegado Fury entrasse em seu campo de visão. Sua expressão carrancuda fazendo Bucky se encolher ainda mais.

“Eu sinto muito...” Sussurrou Bucky, sabendo que não deveria estar ali. A expressão de Fury escureceu ao ver o rosto de Bucky e ele suspirou.

“Está tudo bem, James.” Respondeu ele sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bucky. “Mas você precisa entender que não pode mais vir aqui. Isso que você está fazendo pode estragar todo o processo. Se o advogado de defesa descobrir uma forma de usar isso contra nós, Pierce pode sair livre.” Falou ele. Bucky tremeu e se encolheu mais. Não sabia mais o que pensar, mas não queria ver Alex livre. “Ainda mais com você se recusando a acusá-lo formalmente.” Pressionou Fury. Bucky balançou a cabeça.

“Eu ainda não sei se quero fazer isso.” Sussurrou Bucky. Fury respirou fundo e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não teve a oportunidade de falar mais nada quando Steve, completamente sem fôlego e em um estado de desespero, entrou no cubículo de Bucky.

“Bucky! Meus deus! A polícia nos ligou, disse que você foi atacado!” Falou ele, nervoso, aproximando-se da cama e sentando-se ao lado de Bucky. Antes mesmo de responder Bucky se encolheu mais perto de Steve, abraçando sua cintura.

“Eu estou bem.” Resmungou Bucky, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Steve piscou e seu rosto se contorceu. Ele levantou as duas mãos e orientou o rosto de Bucky para ele.

“Puta que...” Sussurrou, observando o olho roxo e a sobrancelha partida. “Bucky... Deus...” Continuou, sem saber o que dizer. Fury suspirou e levantou.

“Precisamos de sua permissão, James, para fotografar e preparar o BO para você assinar. Esse tipo de agressão pode auxiliar no nosso caso contra Pierce.” Falou ele, sua voz quase sem brechas para qualquer argumentação.

“Ele precisa fazer isso agora?” Perguntou Steve, as mãos ainda segurando o rosto machucado de Bucky.

“Eu não quero fazer isso.” Irritou-se Bucky, cruzando os braços. “Fui eu quem vim aqui, o culpado sou eu e é exatamente isso que Alex vai falar caso você tente usar isso contra ele.” Finalizou. Steve franziu os lábios e levantou-se, suas mãos deixando Bucky.

“Eu posso permitir por ele?” Perguntou Steve, fazendo Bucky bufar. Fury deslocou a cabeça, observando a irritação crescente do paciente.

“James é um adulto, Rogers, e você não pertence à família.” Constatou ele. Steve sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

“Eu não vou deixar Pierce escapar disso!” Rosnou ele, virando para Bucky.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Barnes surpreendeu Nick Fury. Ao ouvir a explosão, mesmo que silenciosa, de Steve, Fury imaginou que Bucky se encolheria e aceitaria as condições impostas. Invés disso ele observou enquanto Bucky enquadrou os ombros e contraiu o maxilar, seu olhar arisco se chocou com o de Steve.

“E o que você vai fazer, Rogers? Me obrigar?” Sibilou Bucky, a voz perigosamente baixa. Steve, em um espelho perfeito, elevou-se em toda sua altura, seus ombros se alinharam assim como os de Bucky.

“Se você não quiser ouvir a voz da razão, Barnes. Sim.” Respondeu Steve. A tensão no quarto subiu ainda mais com o silêncio que se seguiu. Fury ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Precisamos disso, James.” Insistiu ele. Bucky não levantou o olhar para ele, mas também não deixou de encarar Steve. “Nosso caso está com algumas inconsistências que os advogados de defesa podem muito bem explorar. Ainda conseguimos pegá-lo de certeza por sequestro de menor, mas para as outras acusações precisamos de você.” Explicou. Bucky suspirou e desistiu. Seus olhos desceram para seus pés e ele se encostou na cabeceira.

“Certo. Tudo bem. Vocês podem tirar as fotos e o que quiser, mas eu não vou testemunhar. Não quero.” Insistiu. Foi a vez de Fury sentir seu núcleo esquentar de raiva. Steve levantou as mãos e virou de costas, cruzando os braços. Fury ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo resmungar algo como ‘ _teimoso pra caralho_ ’.

“Obrigado, James.” Agradeceu ele com toda a integridade que conseguiu reunir. “Mas eu ainda espero que você mude de ideia. Precisamos de você.”

 

A atmosfera dentro do carro de Steve não poderia ser mais pesada. Eles haviam acabado de sair da delegacia, depois de quase duas horas de burocracia, assinaturas, fotos e interrogatórios - Fury poderia tê-lo colocado no meio de todos aqueles cubículos invés da sala de interrogatórios e oferecido tanto café ruim que Bucky achava que ia vomitar, mas ele não se enganou, ainda era um interrogatório. – Bucky nunca se sentira tão esgotado em sua vida. A briga que tivera com Alex repassava repetidas vezes pela sua mente, deixando-o nervoso e estressado.

“Eu achei que você estaria no trabalho hoje.” Falou Bucky, brincando com um pedaço de papel em seu colo. Steve lançou um olhar rápido para ele, mas logo voltou-se para a estrada.

“Eu estava, mas meu celular é o primeiro para o qual ligam e eu fiquei preocupado. Então disse para sua família que te buscaria.” Explicou ele. Bucky sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

“Eu sinto muito.” Sussurrou. A tensão de Steve derreteu por alguns instantes, mas logo Bucky continuou. “Eu não queria te tirar do seu trabalho.” Explicou ele. Steve bufou e sua tensão voltou tudo de uma vez só. Ao ouvir o pedido de perdão pensara que Bucky se desculpava pela escolha de vir ver Pierce. Ele bateu no volante, sentindo Bucky se encolher ao seu lado.

“Eu realmente preciso que você me explique o porquê de você continuar vindo aqui.” Irritou-se ele. Bucky levantou as pernas e encolheu-as contra o peito, sua estratégia de defesa preferida.

“Não é exatamente uma escolha consciente..” Sussurrou Bucky em resposta. O papel picado caindo por todo o painel da marcha e o chão. “Eu só... Eu não sei porque vou lá.” Respondeu ele. Steve franziu os lábios. Seu estômago se contorcendo dolorosamente com as palavras do outro.

“Eu não quero mais que você vá lá.” Exigiu Steve, a voz forte ressoando dentro do carro fechado. A mandíbula de Bucky se retesou daquela forma que informava problemas.

“Me desculpe?” Perguntou ele, o veneno escorrendo de sua voz. “Como o detetive Fury te informou, Rogers, você não é da minha família. Você não é nada meu.” Afirmou Bucky, seu tom de voz frio. Steve sentiu seus dentes clicar junto de raiva, seu olhar se enevoou e a conexão entre seu cérebro e sua boca se desligou da forma que era bem característica da sua adolescência.

“Você não vai mais vir aqui e PRONTO.” Afirmou ele, seu tom de comando do exército permeando suas palavras. “Se eu não puder te impedir vou falar com cada enfermeiro e médico naquele hospital e dar sua foto para todos eles. Cada vez que alguém te ver vai te impedir de entrar naquele quarto!” Falou ele, mudando a marcha com mais força do que o necessário. Bucky sentiu seu queixo cair.

“Quem você pensa que é?!” Bucky se contorceu no banco, virando-se completamente para Steve. “Você não pode ir pro seu apartamento toda noite, foder sua noiva e ainda querer mandar na minha vida!” Gritou Bucky. Steve contou até dez. Bucky não era uma pessoa mentalmente saudável e Steve sabia que estava fazendo mais mal do que bem. Mas não conseguia evitar o ciúmes que invadia seu sistema quando pensava em Bucky naquele quarto com Alexander Pierce. Bucky naquele quarto por escolha _própria._ Ou quase própria.

“Não estamos falando sobre Sharon, James! Estamos falando sobre o seu comportamento.” Evadiu Steve, sabendo que não tinha o menor direito de querer refrear o ciúmes de Bucky.

“Isso é muito justo mesmo! Só podemos falar sobre a minha _relação_ , a sua está fora dos limites!” Continuou Bucky, seu rosto avermelhado de raiva. Steve deu um riso horrível de escárnio.

“Isso porque o que você tem não é uma relação, Bucky! É abuso sexual, sequestro, controle. É ilegal!” Gritou Steve de volta, seus olhos ainda na pista, mas querendo desesperadamente encarar os do outro. As mãos de Bucky subiram para seus cabelos, puxando-os compulsivamente.

“Não é verdade!” Irritou-se ele. Seu corpo todo tremia. “Eu preciso disso e se você não vai me dar eu vou procurar em outro lugar!” Sibilou Bucky. Aquele foi o limite. Steve literalmente rosnou, seus olhos dispararam para o rosto avermelhado do outro. Vermelho e _roxo_.

“O que você precisa, Bucky? Apanhar na cara?!” Grunhiu Steve. Antes mesmo de terminar a sentença ele sentiu que aquela havia sido a pior escolha de palavras da sua vida. Bucky se retesou completamente no banco ao seu lado, seu rosto empalideceu tornando as marcas de violência em sua pele ainda mais evidentes, até mesmo sua respiração pausou. Steve olhou-o ansiosamente. Puta que pariu.

Antes que Steve pudesse fazer qualquer pedido de desculpas Bucky se agachou no banco e se contorceu, escorregando entre os bancos para chegar à parte de trás. Steve levou um susto com o movimento repentino e, em um descuido ao olhar para Bucky, puxou o volante para o lado, quase batendo no carro da outra pista.

Depois de várias freadas e pedidos de desculpa, Steve estacionou em uma vaga e desligou o carro, deixando as janelas abertas mesmo que o vento frio do outono deixasse seus braços arrepiados.

Podia ouvir os soluços leves do banco de trás, sentia seu banco tremer ligeiramente. De alguma forma Bucky conseguiu se encolher entre seu banco e o banco traseiro, sentando no chão.

Steve saiu do carro e deu a volta. Sabia que a graciosidade que Bucky utilizara para deslizar entre os bancos, nem tão gracioso assim, não poderia ser repetida com ele. E abriu a porta traseira do banco do carona, entrando e sentando próximo da janela, fechando a porta.

Bucky parecia absolutamente minúsculo e miserável. Aquilo não podia ser confortável de forma alguma.

“Bucky?” Sussurrou Steve aproximando-se um pouco mais. Quando viu que Bucky não se encolheu ainda mais, ele afundou em um meio agachamento na frente do outro, seus joelhos apertando-se dolorosamente nos bancos da frente. “Me desculpa. Eu fui um idiota. Não tive a intenção de dizer aquilo.” Pediu ele, sabendo que seu pedido soava fraco até mesmo para seus ouvidos. Isso era exatamente o que ele pensava. Bucky deu de ombros, o que foi impressionante dado que seus ombros eram mais largos do que o espaço em que ele se enfiara. “Se você se sentar no banco e colocar seu cinto podemos ir para casa.” Falou Steve. “Eu posso fazer chocolate quente e podemos assistir um filme.” Ofereceu, sabendo que não havia nada que Bucky gostava mais do que gatear no sofá.

Vários instantes se passaram antes de Bucky assentir e se deslocar, desencaixando de sua posição e escorregando para o banco. Steve repetiu o movimento, gemendo ao sentir a dor em seus joelhos.

 

Bucky estava um pouco melhor ao chegarem em casa. Steve, temeroso de desencadear outro surto de choro, nem passou em seu apartamento para trocar de roupas, decidiu ficar com o uniforme do mercado, mesmo que fosse a roupa mais ridícula que já usara.

Bucky entrou no apartamento em meio de uma nuvem fofa de gatos exigindo sua atenção, mas ele nem mesmo pareceu notar, dirigiu-se direto para a cozinha, colocando leite para ferver no fogão, antes de se encostar na pia de mármore.

Seu rosto estava ainda pior do que no hospital. Seu olho estava um pouco inchado e agora toda a pálpebra estava roxa, a maçã do rosto amarelada, o que já dizia a força que Alexander usara. Steve agradeceu que ele não quebrara o maxilar de Bucky. Os dois pontos borboleta em sua sobrancelha estavam vermelhos com sangue. Steve praticamente mordeu a língua, impedindo-se de xingar Pierce ferozmente, e foi para o refrigerador, pegando um pacote de ervilhas e enrolando-o em um pano.

Bucky aceitou a oferenda e posicionou-a sobre seu rosto, sibilando um pouco.

“É estranho pra mim lidar com tudo isso sozinho.” Sussurrou Bucky. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas. Não conseguia escutar direito. Ele se aproximou e se encostou na pia ao lado do outro. “Eu nunca escolhi o que ia fazer no jantar, ou no almoço, ou no café da manhã.” Continuou Bucky, mudando o pano em seu rosto ligeiramente. “Eu nunca escolhi o que ia assistir ou que horas ia dormir, ou o que ia vestir. Eu só... Obedecia.” Ele cruzou o braço livre sobre o peito, pousando-o sobre o bíceps de seu outro braço, um escudo. “Pensar em tudo isso sozinho me cansa. Me estressa. Quando eu vou visitar Alex eu estou sempre no limite da exaustão. Eu vou quando quero parar de decidir tudo.” Finalizou ele. A respiração de Steve estava presa em seu peito. Não acreditava que Bucky pudesse se sentir assim. Ele sempre aparentava estar bem, seguro do que cozinhava, do que vestia, do que queria assistir. Talvez essa fosse a forma que Bucky encontrara de esconder esses sentimentos. Steve olhou-o com carinho.

“O que eu posso fazer que vai te ajudar, Bucky?” Perguntou ele. “Eu faria qualquer coisa pra tornar a sua vida mais fácil.” Insistiu ele. Bucky balançou a cabeça e abaixou o pano com o pacote, olhando-o.

“Você não entende, Steve.” Afirmou ele, sua expressão cansada. Steve sentiu seu peito doer. “Eu preciso disso o tempo todo, para tudo. Às vezes eu não consigo me forçar a fazer xixi sem ter permissão. Eu seguro até que todo meu corpo esteja doendo pra esquecer que não posso fazer isso.” Admitiu ele, desviando o rosto envergonhado. Steve sentiu sua boca secar.

“Você falou sobre isso com o dr. Banner?” Perguntou Steve timidamente. Bucky não respondeu por alguns segundos, então balançou a cabeça negativamente. Steve assentiu, encostando-se na pia. A leiteira começou a apitar, então Bucky se colocou em movimento para terminar o chocolate quente. Steve sentiu todo seu corpo tremer ao perceber que Bucky fazia chocolate quente porque _ele_ falara que tomariam chocolate quente.

Isso... Isso não estava exatamente na área de conforto de Steve. Obviamente já havia escutado falar sobre. Toda aquela polêmica do cinquenta tons de cinza e toda essa merda. Ele sabia mais ou menos o que significava, o que Pierce fizera com Bucky. Só não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo nessa situação. Bucky, indiscutivelmente, aceitaria comandos dele, talvez até gostasse disso, mas Steve estava _noivo_ , não podia ficar o tempo todo indo ao apartamento de Bucky e escolhendo suas roupas por ele, os filmes que assistiria, quando e como limpar seu apartamento. Sharon _jamais_ entenderia nada disso.

“O que eu poderia fazer que te ajudaria?” Sussurrou Steve sentindo-se mais perdido do que quando Bucky desaparecera. Ele não conseguia fazer aquilo... Mandar em Bucky como Pierce fizera. Bucky congelou ao seu lado, ele soltou a colher que usava para mexer as xícaras. Seu rosto se virou para Steve, estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro.

“Você poderia... Me beijar.” Sussurrou ele. Steve sentiu seus lábios se separando só no pensamento, ansioso para começar o trabalho. Bucky se aproximou ainda mais. “Poderia me prensar contra esse balcão.” Continuou Bucky, sua mão espalmando sobre a superfície gelada de mármore. “Poderia me virar e me curvar sobre ele.” Os lábios de Bucky encostavam nos de Steve, seu hálito quente diretamente contra a pele do outro. Steve sentiu seu pau se contorcer. “Prender minhas mãos nas minhas costas. Tirar minhas roupas.” Bucky pousou sua mão sobre o peito de Steve, descendo-a lentamente. Steve suspirou forçosamente ao sentir as carícias sobre seu abdômen.

“ _Bucky..._ ” Sussurrou ele, fechando os olhos. Queria... Queria só deixar tudo pra lá, esquecer por uma tarde. Focar sua atenção completa no moreno lindo ao seu lado. O homem que era apaixonado desde sua infância. Steve pousou sua mão sobre a de Bucky, segurando-a onde estava. “Eu não posso. Você sabe que eu nunca me perdoaria.”

A postura de Bucky mudou completamente. Ele deu um sorriso triste, seus olhos se desviaram para baixo e ele se inclinou para trás, afastando-se de Steve.

“Podemos assistir um filme?” Perguntou ele, sua voz doce. “Você escolhe.”

 

 

Faziam duas semanas desde a última visita de Bucky ao hospital. Seu rosto finalmente estava curado. Bucky estava na cama se espreguiçando com três de seus gatos quando seu celular acusou uma nova mensagem. Ele sorriu, imaginando que fosse Steve com indiretas completamente perceptíveis do cardápio do café da manhã.

Ele desbloqueou a tela e visualizou uma mensagem de um celular desconhecido. Por alguns instantes Bucky pensou em não ler, mas logo a curiosidade foi maior do que ele podia recusar.

 _‘Alexander Pierce será transferido para a penitenciária esta manhã às 11h.’_  

Bucky sentiu seu corpo congelar. O que era isso? Quem enviara a mensagem? Ele engoliu em seco. Seria o detetive Fury? Qual era a intenção ao informar isso? Ele ofegou. Pierce seria _preso?!_  Nunca conseguiria visitá-lo na cadeia, ainda mais sob o olhar atento de Steve.

A decisão estava tomada antes mesmo de Bucky se levantar. Steve ia ficar furioso.

 

Assim que aquele menino, como Rogers o chamara? Bucky. Entrou no saguão Margaret Carter se retesou em sua cadeira. Ela lembrava em todos os detalhes do rapaz louro nervoso que conversara com todos eles umas duas semanas atrás, distribuindo fotos e explicando que Bucky era um paciente psiquiátrico que não conseguia evitar de visitar seu captor. Ela sentiu seu peito pesado. Steve tinha razão. Bucky voltara mais uma vez.

Ela pregou seu sorriso mais confiante no rosto e dirigiu-se em passos rápidos para o recém-chegado, interceptando-o antes que conseguisse chegar ao corredor com os quartos dos pacientes.

“James? Querido, que bom que está aqui!”

 

Steve estava _encrencado._ Ele nunca fora um funcionário modelo, mas nos últimos meses estava completamente fora de controle e sabia disso.

Ele nomeava preços errados nos produtos. Retirava toda uma marca da prateleira só para descobrir que era a outra marca que estava para vencer e não essa. Sem falar em suas recentes escapadas, em que só faltava Steve jogar o avental na cara de seu gerente para completar a grosseria.

Ele suspirou. Precisava do emprego, precisava do dinheiro e precisava da sanidade que arrumar produtos em prateleiras lhe dava, mas assim que sentiu seu celular vibrar ele soube que não se impediria de sair novamente no meio de seu turno se Bucky precisasse dele. Um número desconhecido lhe enviara uma mensagem.

‘ _Venha para o hospital agora, seu menino está aqui e Alexander Pierce está para ser transferido para a penitenciária. Peggy Carter._’

Steve sentiu seu coração se enfurecer em seu peito. _Bucky fora visitá-lo de novo._ Ele rangeu os dentes, pronto para a briga que provavelmente teria com Bucky quando o encontrasse.

Por outro lado, o leão adormecido em seu estômago ronronou, satisfeito, ao saber que aquele merda finalmente iria para a prisão, que era o mínimo que merecia.

Steve se resignou. Teria que pedir mais um dia de folga e quase não tinha mais dias de férias para oferecer em troca.

 

Bucky não entendia o que dera errado dessa vez. Ele fez tudo como sempre fizera. Vestira roupas discretas, não olhara nos olhos de ninguém ao entrar. Não chamara a atenção para ele mesmo em momento nenhum, mas de alguma forma aquela enfermeira não o deixava em paz.

Ela arrastou-o para um leito, enfatizando claramente que estava feliz que ele voltara para ela ver como sua sobrancelha cicatrizara e se seu olho esquerdo não tivera nenhuma sequela do soco que levara. Bucky teve vontade de bufar. Ela não sabia _nada_ do que ele já havia passado.

Ele aceitou, sorriu e a seguiu quando ela o direcionou para um dos leitos de atendimento. Tentaria encontrar um jeito de se esgueirar assim que ela saísse para buscar qualquer coisa.

O maior problema era: Ela não tirava os olhos de cima dele. Quase como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

Ele sorriu forçadamente e assentiu quando ela perguntou se ele estava tomando seus remédios direito. Ele estava. No caso, enfiara dois em sua garganta antes mesmo de vir para o hospital. Ela sorriu amavelmente.

“Vamos tirar sua pressão.” Falou, alegre. Bucky rangeu os dentes.

Ele só entendeu mesmo o que estava acontecendo quando Steve chegou no hospital e a enfermeira Carter suspirou de alívio. A expressão do outro já revelava problemas. Bucky abriu a boca na mesma hora, pronto para falar qualquer comentário cáustico em que conseguisse pensar. Porém, antes que pudessem falar qualquer palavra, quatro policias passaram em frente do leito de atendimento em que Bucky estava. Entre eles, com um sorriso satisfeito que Bucky conhecia muito bem, estava Alexander Pierce.

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. A primeira delas, que Bucky percebeu espantosamente rápido, foi o sorriso de vitória que enfeitou o rosto do advogado de Pierce ao ver ele e Steve ali. A segunda, foi o olhar que Alex lhe enviou, como se estivesse sendo solto invés de levado para a penitenciária mais próxima. A terceira foi Steve virando-se lentamente em direção do recém chegado e sua expressão se enfurecendo ainda mais. “Seu filho da puta!” Rosnou Steve antes de se jogar em cima dos policiais que escoltavam Alexander.

“Steve! Para!” Gritou Bucky, pulando da cama e segurando o braço de Steve. Alexander sorriu ainda mais, seus olhos pousando sobre Steve só por alguns instantes antes de se direcionar para Bucky.

“Já conseguiu fazer ele te comer, James? Foi tão bom quanto eu?” Perguntou ele, calmamente. Os policias gritavam com Steve, tentando contê-lo.

“Não fala com ele seu filho da puta!” Berrou Steve, enfurecido. Bucky soltou-o ao ser empurrado por um dos policiais. Mais seguranças do hospital chegaram para conter Steve, liberando os policiais para continuar o trajeto até o camburão, mas Bucky se enfiou na frente, as mãos levantadas.

“NÃO! Por favor! Eu não queria nada disso! Não quero que Alex seja preso!” Gritou ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de desespero. Steve parou de se mover, em choque, os seguranças o soltaram, se perguntando se deviam tentar conter Bucky.

“Saia da frente, garoto!” Berrou um dos policiais, parecendo estressado. Steve se adiantou.

“Eu cuido dele.” Pediu, espantado. Bucky tentou escapar de suas mãos, mas logo Steve agarrou-o e puxo-o para fora do caminho, segurando-o com força.

“Me solta, Steve! Alex!” Implorou Bucky, sua voz soando infantil e embargada. Steve segurou-o pela cintura e pelos braços prendendo-o.

“Bucky! Não!” Falou ele em sua melhor voz de capitão. Bucky arregalou os olhos e parou de lutar, seus ombros trêmulos de desespero. Ele virou-se para Steve e enfiou o rosto em seu peito, abraçando-o.

“Steve...” Sussurrou ele, baixinho. Como se quisesse pedir que Steve impedisse o que estava para acontecer.

Steve faria o que fosse por Bucky. Menos isso.

 

O advogado de Alexander Pierce conversava com Nick Fury em uma sala privada na delegacia. Steve e Bucky estavam sentados em seu local característico, os bancos de espera, e Steve observava curiosamente os gestos exagerados do advogado, exigindo que algo fosse feito quanto aos constantes _assédios_ que Pierce vinha sofrendo. Steve bufou e Bucky espelhou sua ação, entretanto Bucky não estava irritado com o advogado. Estava irritado com Steve.

É óbvio que Bucky sabia que Steve não poderia fazer nada para evitar que Pierce fosse preso, mas Bucky precisava culpar a _lguém_ e dessa vez escolhera ele. Steve suspirou, aquela seria uma longa noite.

 

Quando Steve acordara naquela manhã, o mesmo dia que se encerraria com ele e Bucky sentados _mais uma vez_ nos bancos de espera da delegacia, Sharon já havia saído. Isso se tornou rotina nas últimas semanas. Sempre que ela tivesse a mínima impressão de que Bucky poderia aparecer, ou que Steve pudesse ir para o apartamento vizinho, ela sumia.

Apesar de seu costume ser: sair antes de Steve acordar e chegar depois que já tivesse ido dormir. Hoje Steve surpreendeu-se ao chegar em casa e encontrar os sapatos de Sharon já na porta. Ele sorriu, ela já não usava mais os saltos altos, usava os médios, porque suas costas começaram a doer. Sua barriga ficava todo dia um pouquinho mais proeminente. Steve sorriu, talvez tudo o que ele precisava era se enrolar em volta daquela barriguinha e conversar com seu menino e sua noiva durante vários minutos.

“Sharon? Você já chegou?” Perguntou ele em voz alta. Era idiotice, ele podia ouvir a televisão do quarto ligada, sabia que ela estava lá.

“Estou no quarto, querido.” Ela respondeu mesmo assim. Steve pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira e se juntou a ela na cama. Rindo ao ver o travesseiro sob seus pés.

“Está com dor na coluna?” Perguntou ele. Ela enrubesceu e deu de ombros.

“Talvez seja só psicológico. Ele não deve pesar mais do que dois quilos, mas eu já me sinto bem mais pesada.” Ela admitiu. Ele sorriu.

“Você tem que se sentir como quiser. Vou fazer uma massagem em seus pés. Se você quiser posso fazer em suas costas também.” Ofereceu ele, levantando-se e buscando a loção no banheiro. Ela bateu palmas, feliz, e se recostou na cabeceira.

“Tudo o que você estiver disposto.” Ela respondeu, com um olhar sedutor.

Os dois conversaram durante vários minutos enquanto Steve massageava os pés de Sharon. Ela ronronou, satisfeita e mordeu os lábios.

“Steve?” Perguntou ela quando o assunto acabou. Ele levantou os olhos. “Por que não transamos mais?” Ela questionou, a resposta vindo tarde demais em sua mente para evitar a pergunta. Por vários instantes Steve pareceu envergonhado, mas então dá de ombros.

“Têm sido uma loucura ultimamente.” Ele respondeu, sabendo que ela sabe o que queria dizer. _Tem sido uma loucura desde que Bucky voltou e precisa de tanta atenção._ Ela sorriu, se recusando a deixar a noite acabar com Bucky na cabeça de Steve de novo.

Ela puxou os pés do colo de Steve e ficou de joelhos, engatinhando até ele e beijando-o nos lábios. Ele respondeu, caindo de costas e puxando-a para sentar sobre ele.

“Melhor assim? Ou prefere de lado?” Ele questionou. Ela dá uma risadinha e tira a blusa do pijama, mostrando os seios inchados, os quais atraem imediatamente a atenção e as mãos de Steve.

“Assim é melhor.” Respondeu ela, feliz. Steve sorriu e acariciou o corpo de sua noiva, que gemeu, satisfeita.

Ela rebolou no colo dele, descendo as mãos para desfazer o zíper do jeans em seu caminho. Logo que põe suas mãos sobre Steve ela desanima um pouco. Ele não estava nem um pouco duro. Ela suspirou, pronta para mudar essa situação.

 

Sharon desliza para o lado, ajoelhando na cama e olhando para Steve por baixo dos cílios. Steve respira fundo. Ela era sexy. Ainda mais com os seios cheios e macios em seu rosto, ela se abaixa, levantando a barra da camisa dele e beijando seu peito. Steve suspira, e segura os cachos dourados dela, acariciando sua nuca.

“Desculpa a demora.” Sussurrou ele, envergonhado. Ela ri, animada.

“Eu sempre gostei de um desafio.” Ela respondeu e seus lábios descem para a cintura da calça dele, abaixando-a com destreza. Steve fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo seu pênis se contrair.

Sharon era muito boa com os lábios e ela sabia disso. Assim que fechou-os em volta de Steve, ele gemeu e seu pau começou a engrossar. Ela deu uma risadinha satisfeita, o que o excitou ainda mais com a sensação que produziu. Porém, assim que Steve abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo um choque percorreu sua espinha.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Em sua mente não eram cachos loiros que se arrastavam entre suas pernas, eram morenos, olhos cinzentos o observavam feliz, mãos grandes e masculinas tocavam e seguravam delicadamente suas bolas. Sharon não era nada disso. _Sharon não era quem ele queria._ Ele sorriu e tentou disfarçar, mas tudo o que ela conquistara com sua boca já havia ido embora. Steve brochara e sabia muito bem que não conseguiria mais nada naquela noite. Pelo menos não com ela.

“Deus...” Sussurrou ele. Ela levantou os olhos, contrariada. “Eu sinto muito.” Pediu ele antes mesmo de dar a notícia. Ela abriu os lábios e se levantou, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de mágoa.

“É por que eu estou grávida?” Ela perguntou, seus seios sedutores pulando quando ela levantou e abaixou as mãos. Ele escondeu o rosto.

“Não, Sharon!” Ele disse, envergonhado. “Eu... Muita coisa aconteceu hoje. Eu provavelmente estou só cansado.” Ele implorou, mas ela cruzou os braços, o que elevou seus seios ainda mais, e começou a andar pelo quarto nervosamente.

“O que houve hoje?” Pergunta ela, contrariada. “Eu achei que você só havia ido trabalhar.” Ela afirma. Steve se sente um idiota.

“Eu... Querida, eu não tive tempo de te contar.” Começou ele, sentindo que aquela foi, provavelmente, a segunda pior escolha de palavras da sua vida.

“Você acabou de passar quase uma hora esfregando meus pés e _conversando_ comigo Steven.” Ela explicou, fazendo-o enrubescer ainda mais. “Não foi um bom momento para me explicar qualquer coisa importante que aconteceu no seu dia?”

Ela argumentou, magoada. Steve sentia isso. Ela não estava irritada, estava decepcionada. “Como podemos nos casar se você não me conta o que acontece na sua vida? Como eu posso cuidar de você e você de mim e _nós dois_ dele” ela apalpou carinhosamente a barriga “se não somos sinceros?” Steve só queria se ver refletido no fundo de uma garrafa de uísque. Ele era, decididamente, o pior noivo do universo.

“Eu só...” Ele começou, mas então parou. Sabia que falar qualquer coisa sobre Bucky só incitaria ainda mais a raiva de Sharon.

“Você só o que? Salvou dezenas de pessoas de uma invasão alienígena? Por favor, eu quero saber sobre isso.” Ela insistiu. Steve suspirou e empertigou as costas, olhando-a seriamente.

“Alexander Pierce foi transferido para a penitenciária hoje.” Ele falou em um único fôlego. Ela se calou e arregalou os olhos. Steve sentia que estava preocupada com Bucky, mas não conseguia dar o braço a torcer. “Bucky descobriu de alguma forma e foi para lá.” Ele continuou. Sharon descruzou os braços e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele. Steve abaixou os olhos, sentindo-os ficarem molhados. “Ele... Bucky pirou completamente, Sharon. Ele chorou e implorou para que não o levassem, para que não o prendessem, que ele não _queria_ nada disso.” Steve terminou e sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. Sharon se aproximou e limpou-a, acariciando seu rosto. “Óbvio que eu não consegui me segurar, tentei enfiar o nariz daquele filho da puta no cérebro dele, mas nem isso consegui.” Sharon suspirou mais forçosamente, não queria nem imaginar Steve naquela situação. “Tivemos que ir na delegacia e fomos interrogados de novo sobre o que aconteceu, mas Bucky... Ele teve um colapso nervoso. Foi como nos filmes, ele se abraçou daquele jeito que costuma fazer e ficou se movendo para a frente e para trás na cadeira. Tivemos que chamar seu psicólogo e toda a sua família...” Ele engasgou e chorou. Ela abraçou-o. “Foi horrível. Eu nunca o havia visto tão dependente daquele crápula. Tão submisso...” Sharon limpou suas lágrimas de novo e sorriu tristemente para ele.

“Entendo porque você não me disse... Uma história dessas ia com certeza matar o humor.” Ela sussurrou tristemente. Steve riu no meio das lágrimas e escondeu o rosto de novo.

“Eu sinto muito, Sharon. Eu só faço tudo errado.” Ele pediu e ela o silenciou.

“Você faz tudo o mais humanamente possível certo, Steven. Esse é o seu maior problema.” Ela o abraçou com mais força e os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável por quase uma hora.

Ironicamente, Bucky estava na cabeça de Steve até mesmo quando ele ia transar. E isso não era nenhuma surpresa para Sharon.

 

 

Bucky achou que depois do seu ataque na semana anterior tudo o que falariam na terapia era sobre isso. Sobre como ele se sentiu na manhã seguinte, na noite seguinte, no momento. Pensou que eles iam repassar cada momento da situação de novo, o porquê de Bucky ter ido ao hospital mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria impedir nada, sobre como ele soubera a data e o horário em que Pierce seria transferido, sobre qual foi a sensação quando Bucky leu o artigo sobre seu surto no jornal do dia seguinte. Enfim, o ‘ _show de merda’_ era como Bucky o chamava intimamente.

Mas não. Eles conversavam sobre arranjar um emprego.

“Como você se sentiria como um recepcionista?” Perguntou Bruce. Bucky sorri e seus olhos percorrem o teto bem pintado de branco gelo.

“Isso é alguma piada?” Pergunta ele. “Eu seria o _melhor_ recepcionista do mercado.” Ele respondeu, consciente do sarcasmo em suas palavras. Dr. Banner ri, Bucky se sente satisfeito com ele mesmo.

“Eu acho que você poderia se dar muito bem depois de um pouco de treino.” Falou Bruce, balançando a cabeça. “Suas notas em apresentações orais e trabalho em equipe na escola eram ótimas.” Bucky sorriu, uma piada sobre suas aptidões _orais_ circulou em sua mente, mas ele sabia que não podia contá-la ao doutor Bruce, no mínimo teria sua dose de antidepressivo aumentada.

“Eu penso muito sobre escrever.” Comentou Bucky, só de gozação. Ele tinha alguns cadernos enquanto estava na casa de Pierce, eram mais como diários, mas ele não sabe onde foram parar, provavelmente em algum lugar na delegacia de polícia, empoeirando.

“Você gosta de escrever?” Perguntou Bruce, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Bucky presente algum dever de casa relacionado a isso.

“Sim. Eu escrevia antes de...” Ele pausa. Como deveria chamar o que aconteceu com ele? “Antes de tudo isso. Eu era muito bom em línguas na escola também.”

Bruce sorriu. Bucky ficava feliz em vê-lo feliz. Deus sabia que esse era o projeto mais difícil da vida do doutor e saber que estava chegando em _algum_ lugar devia ser emocionante.

“Você sabe o que eu vou pedir, não é.” Ele fala, quase conspiratório. Bucky quase se vê rolando os olhos, mas logo se lembra da regra de Alex e em como não gostava quando ele fazia isso. Sua expressão provavelmente demonstra o caminho que seus pensamentos tomaram, porque Dr. Banner se ajeita na cadeira e põe a ponta da caneta no caderno. “Eu gostaria de saber o que você está pensando.” Pediu ele, educadamente. Bucky quase mente, mas então dá de ombros.

“Eu quase... Desviei meu olhar daquele jeito arrogante que as pessoas às vezes fazem... Alex não gostava quando eu fazia isso.” Explica ele, sentindo-se tolo. Bruce sorri antes de começar a escrever. “Eu faço essas coisas que ele não gostava muito agora. Quase o tempo todo. Me faz pensar em algo que ele me disse no hospital.” Bucky falou, sem saber se ia querer finalizar seu pensamento. As sobrancelhas de Bruce se franziram.

“O que você quer dizer?” Perguntou ele. Bucky suspira e cruza as pernas. Não do jeito que os homens fazem. Como Alex fazia. Mas sim como as mulheres fazem. Ele gosta, se sente sexy quando faz isso.

“Ele me disse que tudo que havia me ensinado. Minha... _educação_ estava toda indo para o espaço, porque ninguém sabia cuidar de mim a não ser ele.” Explicou Bucky, sentindo-se ainda mais idiota. Não devia estar falando sobre aquilo. Bruce escreveu em seu caderno e logo levantou os olhos de novo.

“Você sente que precisa que alguém cuide de você?” Indagou o doutor. Bucky quase vê o temor que sente ao fazer a pergunta. Ele teme que a resposta seja sim e que precise interná-lo.

“Sim. Mas não como o doutor pode estar pensando.” Bucky respondeu, evasivamente. Bruce se empertiga em sua cadeira.

“Você se importa de explicar, Bucky?” Pede ele, dando várias aberturas caso seu paciente não queira responder. Bucky dá de ombros do mesmo jeito que antes, aparentando despreocupação, mas Bruce sabe bem que não é como se sente.

“Quando eu morava com Alex ele cuidava de cada aspecto do meu dia... Que roupa eu vestiria, o que cozinharia... Tudo.” Começou ele, sua mente se desviando para Steve e a recusa que sofrera pouco tempo atrás. “É difícil pra mim decidir tudo isso sozinho, mas eu estou me virando.” Ele dá de ombros de novo, mas dessa vez o gesto é ainda mais falso. Bruce sente que há algo que Bucky decidiu não contar, mas decide não pressionar. Bucky contará quando estiver preparado, assim como contou agora.

“Eu estava pensando... Eu acho que você seria um _ótimo_ psicólogo, Bucky. Já pensou nisso antes?”

 

Rebecca não conseguia nem pensar, um sorriso magnífico enfeitava seus lábios. Ela não conseguia evitar, ela estava tão, _tão_ feliz! A mão de Bucky apertava a dela delicadamente, seus ombros esbarravam cada vez que alguém ia passar pela calçada ao lado deles. Ela sabia que Bucky preferia mil vezes esbarrar nela do que em qualquer outra pessoa que não conhecia.

É que ele quase não deixava ninguém tocar nele, com exceção de Steve, é claro, então era uma honra guiar Bucky até o centro de ensino mais próximo da casa deles para ajudá-lo em sua inscrição.

Ele estava nervoso pra caralho, por isso não calava a boca, já repetira trinta vezes como seu terapeuta deu a ideia da psicologia para ele e como explicara que ele poderia fazer pesquisas na área em que mais se interessasse, que não precisava necessariamente ter contato imediato com pacientes se não quisesse.

Bucky estava extasiado. Rebecca achava que nunca o vira tão feliz. Ela estava tão emocionada de ele pedir pra ela acompanhá-lo. Ter a confiança de seu irmão de novo era extasiante.

A mão dele apertou a dela de novo.

“Você está me escutando? Meu deus, quatro meses em casa e ninguém mais me suporta.” Resmungou ele. Ela se sente empalidecer no mesmo momento, mas logo ele começa a rir. “Você devia ter visto a sua cara!” Bucky falou e Rebecca ri.

“Tá, tudo bem, eu ‘tava no mundo da lua, mas você não cala a boca, hein.” Falou ela, tirando sarro. Bucky sorri.

“Eu estou tão animado.” Ele admitiu. Ela sorriu.

“Sim, maninho, quase não dá de notar.”

 

Bucky esperava uma fila considerável para fazer sua matrícula. Era assim que funcionava quando estava no colégio. Ele, seu pai e Becca ficavam na fila durante horas para conseguir uma vaga no colégio próximo.

Aparentemente não haviam muitos caras de vinte e seis anos querendo se matricular no nono ano. Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar horrivelmente e seus pés congelaram no outro lado da rua do centro de ensino.

Era óbvio que não estudaria mais na escola, ele não era mais criança, mas...

“Você está bem?” Perguntou Becca, sua mão quente apertando a dele. Bucky abaixou o rosto.

“Todo mundo vai rir de mim...” Resmungou Bucky, infantilmente. Becca deu uma risada alegre, fazendo-o levantar o olhar escandalizado. Ela estava _rindo_ dele?

“ _Sim!_ Eu estou rindo de você, Bucky. Se enxerga, você provavelmente é o pedaço de céu mais gato que vai entrar por aquela porta o ano inteiro. Vai estudar com várias velhinhas e velhinhos simpáticos e pessoas que vieram de outras cidades, que moravam em lugares afastados e elas vão ter sotaques engraçados e vão se encantar com você assim que você abrir a boca.” Ela insistiu, sua outra mão segurando seu bíceps, apertando-o delicadamente. Bucky abaixou o rosto de novo. “Você não lembra do colégio? Você era o rei das meninas, vai ficar tudo bem.” Ela ainda tentou, mas Bucky já sentia os primeiros tremores da ansiedade percorrendo seu corpo.

“E se alguém me reconhecer?” Sussurrou ele, aflito. Rebecca fecha a boca.

“Se alguém te reconhecer provavelmente vai querer te oferecer um ombro amigo, Bucky. Ninguém nunca vai rir de você por isso. Você é um herói. Seu próprio herói.” A mão dela subiu para os cachos desordenados dele e fizeram carinho atrás de suas orelhas. Bucky suspirou, só um pouco mais feliz.

“Tudo bem...” Aceitou ele. “Mas se eu começar a fazer algo estranho enquanto estamos lá, nós vamos embora.” Insistiu. Rebecca sorriu e assentiu.

 

A sala da diretora do centro, que Bucky acabara de aprender através dos cartazes nas paredes que não era uma _escola_ normal, era um centro para pessoas que não conseguiram se formar na escola tradicional, era aconchegante. As paredes tinham cor bege e os móveis eram de um marrom clássico bonito, as mesas tinham superfície de vidro limpo, apesar de algumas marcas de dedo já deixarem evidencias que os dois não eram os primeiros a serem recebidos.

A própria diretora era ainda mais impressionante. Ela era jovem, provavelmente poucos anos mais velha que Bucky, e tinha cabelos ruivos encaracolados na altura do queixo. Sua roupa era extremamente formal e elegante. Ela tinha um rosto tão lindo que Bucky se arrependeu de não se barbear de manhã. Os olhos verdes os encararam até que se sentaram nas cadeiras em frente à mesa em que ela estava sentada, então, finalmente estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Rebecca, logo estendendo-a em direção de Bucky.

“Bom dia.” Ela cumprimentou, com a voz aveludada. “Meu nome é Natasha Romanoff, eu sou a diretora desse centro de estudos.” Bucky simplesmente não escutou nada, sua única concentração estava na palma estendida a sua frente e em como ele se sentia mal de não conseguir oferecer um tratamento cordial normal, como sua irmã fazia. Rebecca sorriu, sem perder a compostura.

“Meu irmão, James, não gosta de contato físico, sra. Romanoff.” Ela ofereceu, com um sorriso discreto. O rosto de Natasha não traiu qualquer sentimento, ela se desculpou e sorriu para ele, mas Bucky se perguntou se estava ofendida. “Eu sou Rebecca Barnes e esse é James Barnes.” Rebecca os apresentou e Bucky direcionou o olhar para seu próprio colo.

Se Natasha estivesse lendo qualquer jornal dos últimos quatro meses ela já saberia quem era James Barnes. Provavelmente não havia ninguém naquela cidade que não sabia quem ele era, e isso antes mesmo de ser resgatado. Depois de todo o circo que ocorrera, e que ainda estava para acontecer no tribunal, dificilmente alguém teria deixado passar.

A expressão de Natasha foi, mais uma vez, impecável.

“É um prazer conhecê-los.” Ela respondeu. “Sr. Barnes, sinto muitíssimo pelo o que aconteceu. Eu provavelmente entendo qual é a situação que o trouxe aqui e gostaria que ficassem tranquilos. Nosso centro vai fazer o possível para ajudá-lo da melhor forma possível.” Ela ofereceu. Bucky se contorceu em sua cadeira, mas assentiu. Rebecca interveio de novo.

“Bucky não conseguiu terminar a oitava série, sra. Romanoff, ele gostaria muitíssimo de se formar, para então poder fazer faculdade.” Explicou ela, um sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios. Sua mão ainda apertava a, agora suada, mão de Bucky. Natasha sorriu.

“Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso. Na verdade, temos uma classe começando no próximo mês que fará um intensivo de seis meses para finalizar o nono ano. Por enquanto temos doze inscritos.” Natasha falou, puxando uma gaveta aberta e entregando uma folha com várias informações sobre ela, horário das aulas, conteúdo a ser estudado, forma de avaliação e o nome da professora, Virginia Potts. “Você pode vir na semana que vem” Ela começou, pegando uma folha de rascunho e escrevendo alguns horários “conhecer a professora. Ela estará aqui para preparar a sua estratégia de aula com todos nós. Talvez alguns dos colegas da classe apareçam também.” Informou ela, sorrindo. Bucky assentiu ainda amassando o primeiro papel em sua mão livre. Rebecca se adiantou e aceitou o segundo, acenando para Natasha.

“Viremos, se possível.” Ela falou. Conhecendo seu irmão, era imprevisível saber se Bucky iria querer seguir em frente com a iniciativa. “Podemos preencher os papéis?” Pergunta ela, animada. Natasha sorri e abre uma segunda gaveta.

 

Bucky nunca tivera problemas com escrita. Obviamente Pierce continuara seus estudos em casa. Ele lia e escrevia e calculava muito bom. Só não conhecia geografia, física e essas outras matérias científicas. Apesar disso, quando Rebecca lhe ofereceu a caneta Bucky olhou-a incrédulo. Ele nunca havia preenchido _nada._ Não sabia nem seu RG, CPF, o endereço completo de sua casa, mas ela insistiu, balançando a caneta para ele.

Ele bufou e aceitou, puxando as folhas para sua frente quase agressivamente. Rebecca, sorriu satisfeita e atraiu Natasha para uma conversa, sabendo que Bucky não gostaria nada de plateia.

Bucky alcançou sua carteira e tirou seus documentos, preenchendo calmamente cada campo, checando duas vezes seus dados. Ele estava calmo, até chegar ao campo de telefones.

Tá, tudo bem, eles pediam um número fixo, o único que conhecia era da casa dos seus pais, então ele colocou esse. Em seguida veio o celular, ele colocou o seu próprio, sentindo um formigamento de independência, mas então pediram um _segundo_ celular e Bucky não sabia o que fazer.

Ele podia colocar o celular de Rebecca, mas logo ela voltaria para a faculdade e não poderia ajudar no caso de qualquer emergência. Podia colocar também os celulares de seus pais, mas já havia colocado o fixo, se eles não atendessem o fixo é porque provavelmente estariam ocupados. Bucky mordeu o lábio. Podia colocar o celular de Steve... Sabia que ele não se importaria. Na verdade, talvez até gostasse, mas aquilo era tão... Dele. Não queria sobrecarregar Steve com mais nada. Deixou o campo vazio e levantou os olhos.

“É só isso?”

 

Bucky voltou para a casa de seus pais, onde estava ficando desde o incidente no hospital... O último, quando Alex fora transferido. E, obviamente, teve um ataque de nervos. Não sabia se sua família havia percebido. Era um dos silenciosos, ele agarrou dois gatos e afundou na poltrona de seu pai, de forma que ninguém pudesse se sentar ao lado dele, e ficou assistindo mecanicamente à TV.

Não era exatamente um colapso. Era mais um mecanismo de enfrentamento para evitar um. Ele estava se sentindo tão exposto, tão frágil, que qualquer comentário poderia destruir sua confiança, por isso mesmo não conversou com ninguém, respondendo com monossílabas qualquer pergunta dirigida a ele.

Rebecca parecia entender, mas sua mãe, não. Ela ficou em volta, oferecendo três mil tipos de biscoitos e bolachas, café, chocolate quente, qualquer comida que conseguisse colocar as mãos. Ela fez isso até que Rebecca bufou e falou.

“Podemos só assistir um filme?” Perguntou ela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas acenando para a mãe se sentar ao seu lado. Bucky assentiu enfaticamente.

“Você escolhe, Becca.” Pediu ele, parecendo um pouco mais estável.

 

Steve estava dormindo no sofá. O que era um pouco óbvio depois da conversa que tivera com Sharon uma semana atrás. Ela não exatamente terminara com ele, mas, em suas próprias palavras. ‘ _Eles estavam dando um tempo de cama_ ’. Steve sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Eles já estavam em um longo tempo sem cama antes disso e o culpado, provavelmente, era ele.

Ele bufou e mudou o canal na TV, perguntando-se se Bucky voltaria para seu apartamento em breve.

Fazia quase oito dias desde o hospital.

Ele achava que o gelo que levara não podia durar tanto tempo, mas no dia seguinte, depois de passar no seu antigo apartamento e buscar os gatos e uma mochila com o indispensável para Bucky, Steve chegou na casa e Bucky literalmente _se trancou em seu quarto._ Rebecca deu de ombros.

“Ele está um pouco instável, Steve. Não é pessoal. Fez a mesma coisa quando o vizinho veio tomar café ontem.” Ela informou, aceitando a mochila e ajudando-o a descarregar as caixas de transporte miantes. Steve sorriu tristemente e tentou fingir que não havia se magoado, mas ele havia.

Steve não era um vizinho qualquer que Bucky não via desde os treze anos. Ultimamente se considerava até... o cuidador de Bucky? Sim... Cuidador talvez fosse uma palavra que funcionava.

Desde que tiveram aquela conversa na cozinha do outro, sobre como Bucky precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele. Steve tentou o máximo possível ajudar. Sempre que possível ele passava no apartamento vizinho e escolhia uma roupa, deixando-a sobre a cama de Bucky, como um convite. Toda manhã enviava indiretas do que ‘estava com vontade de comer’ para o café da manhã ou o almoço. Eram sempre com ingredientes que sabia estarem na dispensa de Bucky.

Dificilmente Bucky o visitara para tomar café naqueles tempos e Steve sentia imensa falta da iniciativa. Sharon pareceu satisfeita ao perceber, entretanto.

Ele suspirou e esfregou o rosto. Estava tão cansado, apesar disso faria o que fosse necessário só para abraçar Bucky por alguns minutos, mesmo que o outro mandasse uma mensagem _agora._

Como em um sonho seu celular vibrou na mesa de centro. Steve levantou as mãos do rosto e franziu as sobrancelhas. Não era possível. Ele lançou um olhar para o relógio da cozinha. Eram quase duas da manhã.

Ele sentou e pegou o celular, desbloqueando a tela.

‘ _Preciso de você._ ’ Ele leu sob o nome de Bucky. Steve sorriu. Talvez Bucky o perdoara. O celular vibrou de novo.

‘ _Estou na frente do hospital, você pode me buscar?_ ’ Ele leu e franziu o rosto, ouvindo os sons da trovoada forte fora do apartamento.

“Puta que pariu.” Resmungou e levantou-se correndo, se vestindo e saindo de casa sem nem perceber Sharon adormecida na cama.

 

Bucky estava _ensopado!_ Steve trincou os dentes. O que, exatamente, ele estava fazendo ali?

Steve saiu do carro e andou até o amigo, tirando sua jaqueta quente e colocando sobre os ombros encharcados do outro.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Perguntou ele na voz mais compreensiva que conseguiu projetar. Bucky tremia, Steve não sabia se de frio ou de ansiedade.

“Eu não sei... Eu estava dormindo, mas acordei aqui.” Respondeu Bucky. Steve elevou uma sobrancelha. Sonambulismo? Aquilo era bem estranho. “Talvez seja algo relacionado aos remédios. Dr. Bruce falou que isso podia acontecer.” Continuou Bucky enquanto Steve o puxava delicadamente em direção do carro. Steve assentiu e suspirou.

“Você quer ir para casa ou para o apartamento?” Perguntou ele, torcendo pela última opção. Sentia tanta falta de Bucky.

“Para o apartamento. Eu estou morrendo de frio...” Resmungou ele. Steve sorriu e fechou a porta, dando a volta no carro.

De alguma forma incompreensível, a conversa de volta foi leve e gostosa. Bucky parecia quase... Normal. Steve se recriminou por pensar em Bucky como não normal, mas não conseguiu evitar. Ele estava rindo e suas pernas estavam finalmente na posição normal. Seus olhos se direcionando o tempo todo para o rosto de Steve.

Assim que Steve estacionou em sua vaga do edifício, ele se virou para Bucky e sorriu. Bucky sorriu de volta e mordeu o lábio, inclinando-se em sua direção sem qualquer aviso. Antes que Steve pudesse evitar, _ele não tinha certeza se teria evitado mesmo que conseguisse,_ Bucky o beijou. Os dedos frios em sua nuca, a boca quente colada com a sua. Steve gemeu e levantou a mão para segurar os cabelos molhados de Bucky, abrindo seus próprios lábios e aprofundando o beijo.

Bucky se contorceu e virou-se para ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, sua língua se enroscando com a de Steve. A mão de Steve desceu pelo pescoço de Bucky até sua cintura, apertando-a sob o tecido molhado.

Bucky mordeu seu lábio inferior e afastou-os, colando suas testas.

“Eu quero você.” Ele sussurrou. Steve gemeu. _SIM, ele também queria Bucky._ Quase como uma resposta seu pênis se contorceu em sua calça, engrossando mais rápido do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

Sharon, o bebê, a situação instável da mente de Bucky, passaram por sua cabeça somente por alguns instantes. Quando Bucky colou seus lábios de novo, uma mão espalmando o pau de Steve sobre o jeans, ele não conseguiu mais evitar.

“Vamos subir.”

 

O elevador pareceu levar uma eternidade para descer. Steve, mesmo com uma das mãos na cintura de Bucky, sob sua blusa, tentava manter as aparências. Todos no edifício conheciam ele e Sharon. Alguns até mesmo conheciam Bucky. Se os encontrassem se agarrando no elevador, pela manhã, Sharon já saberia.

Steve se sentiu um merda pensando em toda essa logística. Bucky parecia queimar ao seu lado, molhado e sedutor. Tudo o que ele queria era pôr suas mãos sobre ele. Apesar disso, sabia que se tinha que esconder, era errado.

‘ _Não posso ter nada bom nessa vida?_ ’ Sua mente se rebelou. Ele desceu um pouco mais a mão, pousando-a sobre a bunda de Bucky. O outro mordeu o lábio, um gemido perverso deixando seus lábios.

“Vamos pela escada.” Ditou Steve depois de quase um minuto. Bucky, obviamente, pareceu mais do que feliz em obedecer.

Eles não passaram do primeiro andar antes de Bucky empurrá-lo em uma parede e juntar seus corpos.

“Eu estou com frio, Steve...” Sussurrou Bucky, sorrindo. Steve não respondeu, só puxou Bucky pela nuca e investiu em seus lábios de novo. Suas mãos agarrando com vontade a bunda de Bucky. Bucky gemeu e empinou as costas, enchendo ainda mais as mãos de Steve. “Eu queria isso desde que voltei.” Ronronou Bucky. Steve quase desmaiou. Ele também.

No corredor foi o único lugar onde eles se comportaram. Bucky abriu a porta com sua própria chave e puxou Steve para dentro pela mão, puxando direto para o quarto. Assim que chegaram lá, ele tirou a camisa molhada, jogando-a no chão.

Steve sorriu, ele era tão perfeito. A pele de porcelana linda e úmida. Steve desceu seus lábios pelo peito até cair de joelhos em frente dele.

Bucky gemeu enquanto Steve abria seu jeans e puxava-o para baixo, liberando sua ereção. Era um belo pau. Como Steve tinha sentido falta de chupar pau. Bucky soltou um grito meio estrangulado quando Steve o enfiou quase todo na boca. Um de seus braços procurou apoio na cama enquanto o outro segurava os fios dourados de Steve, guiando-o. Steve gemeu ao sentir a pressão, dando tudo de si na chupada. Bucky gemia baixinho, quase como se quisesse evitar que Sharon, adormecida no quarto do outro lado da parede, escutasse.

“Eu quero que você me foda.” Pediu ele. Steve sentiu o pênis escorregar de seus lábios e se levantou, beijando Bucky com vontade, empurrando-o delicadamente para a cama até que estivesse sentado.

Bucky chutou as calças e Steve tirou as suas próprias, seguida da camisa e da cueca. Os dois deitaram, se esfregando, nus.

“Eu queria tanto isso..” Sussurrou Steve, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Bucky soltou uma risadinha.

“Eu também.” Choramingou ele, a mão indo para o pau de Steve, acariciando-o com o pré gozo que já deixava a ponta encharcada. “Vamos Steve... Eu quero agora.” Resmungou Bucky. Steve sorriu e assentiu, levantando a cabeça para a mesa de cabeceira. Um frasco de lubrificante estava ali... Quase como se Bucky já estivesse preparado para isso.

Steve franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto aquele frasco ali antes...

“ _Stevee.._ ” Resmungou Bucky ainda mais alto. Steve se esticou e pegou o frasco, mas quando olhou para baixo um grito quase deixou seus lábios.

O rosto de Bucky estava roxo e machucado como estava há alguns dias, logo depois de ele ter visitado Alex. Os pulsos estavam presos e pelo seu peito e pernas estavam pontilhados vários hematomas de diferentes idades, alguns pareciam ter sido feito a poucas horas, outros já estavam quase curados. Steve sentiu que ia vomitar. Bucky não estava mais gemendo, ele estava chorando.

“ _Por favor..._ ” Implorou ele. Steve pulou da cama, olhando-o apavorado, então começou a soltar seus pulsos, roxos e esfolados.

“Deus... O que é isso..” Choramingou ele, toda a excitação parecia ter ido embora. Só que... Não. Ele olhou para baixo e a visão do corpo de Bucky, machucado e a disposição, mexeu com sua libido, seu pênis se contorceu. Steve gritou e se afastou, colando as costas na parede. “Isso não pode ser verdade...” Sussurrou ele, sentindo lágrimas em seus olhos.

“Steve?” Chamou uma voz feminina. Steve virou a cabeça para a porta, como se alguém fosse entrar no quarto e ver o que ele fizera. “Steve, acorda querido.” Pediu a voz e Steve abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Sharon.

“Você está bem?” Ela perguntou passando a mão pelo seu rosto, secando as lágrimas. Steve segurou seus pulsos, parando seu movimento. Ele não merecia aquilo.

Ele se levantou e correu para o banheiro, vomitando todo o jantar na pia antes que pudesse chegar ao vaso sanitário.

 

O dia seguinte foi um dos piores da vida de Steve.

Ele não havia conseguido dormir mais depois do pesadelo que tivera. Se é que podia chamar de pesadelo. Começara como um sonho. Um sonho que ele _não devia_ estar tendo... Bucky não precisava e não podia receber esse tipo de atenção dele... Ele não podia querer isso de Bucky. O que estava errado com ele?

Seu gerente, depois de vê-lo encarando a mesma embalagem pelos últimos dois minutos, bufou e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

“Noite difícil, Steve?” Perguntou, pegando a etiquetadora da mão de Steve e etiquetando o que Steve deveria estar fazendo. Steve tremeu e pareceu acordar. Um suspiro longo deixou seus lábios, como se ele fosse chorar. Rhodey franziu as sobrancelhas. “Você está bem?” Perguntou, preocupado.

“Eu estou bem...” Respondeu Steve, dando de ombros. “Eu tive pesadelos. Sinto muito pela falta de atenção.” Pediu ele. Rhodey sorriu tristemente. Ele também havia sido soldado. Por isso mesmo que contratava vários deles. Sabia pelo o que Steve estava passando.

“Você pode ir para casa. Seu turno está quase acabando. Eu termino isso.” Ordenou o chefe. Steve piscou, confuso.

“Huun.. Eu estou bem. Sinto muito te dar tantos problemas.” Pediu ele. Rhodey deu de ombros.

“Tudo bem, homem. Eu sei que você não está fazendo nada disso por querer. Sei que sua vida está complicada.” Falou ele, olhando para Steve com seriedade. “Obviamente eu não posso simplesmente te liberar de vir para o trabalho e continuar te pagando. Mas tudo o que eu posso fazer pra ajudar, eu farei.” Explicou. Steve assentiu, parecendo envergonhado. “Como está seu amigo?” Perguntou Rhodey, sabendo que pode estar sendo um pouco indelicado, mas ciente de que não perguntou nem mesmo uma vez desde que Steve explicou sua situação. Talvez a indelicadeza seria não perguntar. Steve empalideceu e se sentou no banco que usavam para guardar os produtos mais altos, esfregando os olhos.

“Ele está melhor, mas ainda é muito difícil.” Explicou Steve evasivamente. Rhodey assentiu, sem pressionar para que Steve continuasse. O que ele agradeceu imensamente.

“Vá, Steve. Descanse. Amanhã tudo vai ser melhor.”

 

O dia seguinte não foi melhor e isso não era surpresa nenhuma.

Sharon convidou-o para dividir a cama naquela noite. O que foi sorte pois Steve foi o primeiro a acordar ao sentir o cheiro de sangue. Ele acendeu o abajur, confuso, e levantou as cobertas parando por quase trinta segundos antes de sua mente cansada analisar o que estava vendo.

As pernas de Sharon estavam encharcadas de sangue. Steve gritou e sacudiu o mais delicadamente que conseguiu o braço de sua noiva, pulando da cama e chamando a emergência.

Sharon já acordou curvando sobre sua barriga, com dores. Steve não sabia se por causa do susto que dera ou se por causa do sangramento.

“Meu deus... Não, por favor.” Pediu ela, para ninguém em particular. Steve a abraçou e tentou limpar o sangue com o lençol sujo.

“Eu já chamei a ambulância, querida. Vai dar tudo certo. Não se preocupe. Eu quero que você respire pausadamente.” Pediu Steve, trêmulo. Sharon seguiu a instrução mais para ter o que fazer do que por realmente precisar. Quem estava tendo um ataque de pânico era ele e não ela.

“Chame Natasha! Eu preciso dela!” Pediu Sharon, chorando. Steve obedeceu e com os dedos sujos de sangue ligou para a melhor amiga de Sharon, implorando para os encontrasse no hospital. “Querido, ligue para a Rebecca também, a irmã de Bucky. _Você_ precisa de um rosto conhecido e não pode ser Bucky.” Ela disse. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas e sentiu raiva. Como Sharon poderia estar pensando em ciúmes com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela praticamente rosnou ao ler a expressão dele.

“Não é por mim! É por Bucky. Ele não está estável o bastante para ir ao hospital de novo. Provavelmente vão levar a gente para o mesmo que Pierce estava!” Ela gritou, histérica, com raiva e com medo. Principalmente medo. Não podia perder seu neném. Isso era tão injusto! E Steve só se preocupava com coisas sem sentido!

 

Rebecca acordou em um pulo. Seu celular vibrava mais alto do que ela achava que os celulares tinham o direito de vibrar em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela bufou e atendeu sem nem mesmo ver o número.

“ _Becca? Becca, meu deus... Eu preciso que você vá para o hospital, agora!_ ” Pediu Steve na outra linha. Por três segundos ela hesitou na beirada de seu colchão, então largou o celular no chão e correu para fora do seu quarto, atravessando o corredor e abrindo a porta de Bucky sem nem mesmo respirar. Bucky levantou a cabeça, seus cabelos todos embaraçados.

“O que houve?” Perguntou ele, confuso. Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

“Não é nada. Eu tive um sonho ruim. Volte a dormir.” Ela falou, saindo e fechando a porta. No tempo de uma respiração ela voltou para o quarto e ergueu o celular.

“ _Rebecca?!_ ” Pedia Steve. Rebecca se sentiu culpada.

“Me desculpe, meu celular caiu. Eu estou indo Steve, o que está acontecendo?” Perguntou ela, tentando se vestir com uma só mão. Logo Bucky já estava no batente de sua porta, observando ela brigar com sua calça jeans.

“ _Sharon está sangrando! Nós não sabemos por quê. Não sei onde a ambulância está... Eu... Eu preciso de um amigo._ ” Pediu ele começando a chorar. Rebecca respirou fundo e recompôs seu rosto.

“Estarei lá antes de vocês.” Ela respondeu. Conseguia ouvir a ambulância soando no lado de Steve da ligação. Ele agradeceu e desligou. Rebecca terminou de se vestir e se virou, observando a expressão assustada de seu irmão.

“O que está acontecendo?” Perguntou ele. Rebecca desviou o olhar, pensando em como se livraria de Bucky. Se Steve queria ele lá teria pedido.

“Huun.. Eu preciso ir agora.” Falou ela, evasiva, saindo do quarto. Bucky a seguiu.

“Tudo bem. Onde você vai?” Perguntou ele, calmamente. Rebecca levantou o olhar observando a postura de Bucky. Ela imaginou que ele estaria mais... Tenso para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ele parecia mais calmo. Como se aquilo acontecesse diariamente.

Bom, provavelmente acontecia, se ela fosse levar em conta que ele ficou preso na mesma casa durante quase treze anos.

Ela se aproximou dele e agarrou seu queixo delicadamente, beijando seu rosto com carinho.

“Eu preciso ir, baby.” Falou ela. Bucky desviou o olhar. “Assim que possível eu te ligo.” Ela prometeu e se afastou dele.

“Tudo bem.” Acatou Bucky. Rebecca mordeu os lábios, triste de precisar usar algo que deveria ser extremamente conveniente para Alexander Pierce. Ela se sentiu a pior pessoal no mundo, mas pela primeira vez conseguiu entender o por quê de Pierce ter feito tudo o que fez.

Ter a completa submissão de uma pessoa era inebriante.

 

Steve segurava a mão de Sharon o tempo todo na ambulância enquanto um socorrista a auxiliava com a respiração e outro examinava seu baixo ventre, empurrando a pele distendida delicadamente. Os olhos de Sharon estavam o tempo todo colados com os de Steve. Como se perguntasse pra ele: _O que vamos fazer se isso acontecer? Ainda vai haver algum ‘nós’?_

Steve beijou sua mão e sorriu para ela, tentando tranquiliza-la.

“Vai dar tudo certo.” Sussurrou ele. Um dos socorristas colocou um respirador em seu rosto.

“Hospital? Estou achando que foi um descolamento da placenta.” Falou um deles, por um rádio.

“ _Entendido SAMU 01. Estamos prontos para vocês assim que chegarem._ ” Respondeu a voz do outro lado. Steve respirou fundo. Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas parecia sério.

“Vai ficar tudo bem?” Perguntou Sharon em uma voz frágil. Os socorristas desviaram seus olhares.

“Não temos como ter certeza, senhora.” Respondeu um deles. Steve suspirou, tentando trancar as lágrimas em sua garganta. “Mas saiba que estamos fazendo o possível para evitar o pior.” Ele afirmou. O rosto de Sharon, por alguns instantes, parecia feito de vidro, quebrável. Mas logo ela se recompôs e encostou a cabeça na cama, acenando somente uma vez seu entendimento.

 

Assim que Rebecca chegou ao hospital ela percebeu que provavelmente não poderia agir como família de Steve. Muito menos poderia agir como família de Sharon. Ela sabia que estava ali para dar força para ele, por isso, assim que descobriu que eles ainda não haviam chegado, ela se sentou e passou a analisar cada movimento na sala de pronto-socorro querendo saber quando chegariam.

Uma ruiva com os cabelos bagunçados se aproximou do balcão, pedindo em voz baixa por Sharon Carter, a enfermeira indicou a cadeira ao lado de Rebecca e informou que eles ainda não haviam chegado. A ruiva agradeceu e veio se sentar ao lado dela.

Somente ao observar muito bem o rosto sem maquiagem que Rebecca realizou quem ela era.

“Sra. Romanoff.” Ela cumprimentou, confusa. Isso era uma coincidência bem forte. Natasha virou o rosto para ela e sorriu.

“Rebecca Barnes, estou certa?” Perguntou ela. “Por favor, me chame de Natasha.” Pediu, oferecendo a mão. Rebecca apertou.

“Pode me chamar de Rebecca. Assumo que você é da família de Sharon?” Perguntou ela. Natasha sorriu tristemente.

“Não, sou amiga. E você é?” Perguntou ela. Rebecca franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando como explicaria toda a situação. “Da família de Steve?” Insistiu Natasha achando que Rebecca não entendera a questão.

“Huun... Não exatamente. Meu irmão é o melhor amigo de Steve, mas ele não estava muito bem para vir.” Ela informou, sabendo que a descrição era confusa. Natasha ergueu as sobrancelhas e a realização caiu sobre ela em poucos instantes.

“O seu irmão é Bucky.” Ela afirmou. Rebecca sorriu e assentiu. “O Bucky de Steve. Sim, eu ouvi falar sobre ele.” Natasha finalizou e por segundos Rebecca achou ver algum tipo de mágoa em seu olhar, mas logo ela sumiu. Rebecca respirou fundo.

“Sim. É mais complicado do que parece.” Confirmou ela com um sorriso consternado. Natasha assentiu. O silêncio entre as duas foi tenso.

 

A ambulância entrava pela parte de trás do hospital, mas Steve não tinha permissão para circular por aquela área. Por isso foi acompanhado até a entrada principal e deu de cara com Rebecca e Natasha, sentadas lado a lado. Ele respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto, acenando para elas antes de se dirigir ao balcão para preencher toda a papelada necessária.

 

Assim que Steve se jogou na cadeira ao lado de Rebecca ela inclinou o rosto para ele, incerta se ele queria conversar ou se só queria sentar-se em silêncio ao lado de pessoas conhecidas.

“Era tanto sangue.” Sussurrou ele, sem querer chamar a atenção das outras pessoas no saguão. “Eu estou com muito medo. Era muito sangue.” Ele insistiu. Rebecca esticou a mão e segurou a dele, apertando-a com firmeza.

“Sharon é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço.” Afirmou Natasha, quase que para ela mesma. Steve assentiu, mas lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

“Sim. Ela é.” Ele confirmou e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Rebecca para chorar. Rebecca apertou sua mão e acariciou seus cabelos, tentando confortá-lo.

Quase duas horas se passaram nessa mesma posição até que o celular de Rebecca tocou. Ela levantou-o de forma que Steve também pudesse ver quem estava chamando. Era Bucky.

“Você quer que eu atenda?” Perguntou ela, sem pressionar. Steve respirou fundo. Daria tudo para ter o conforto de Bucky ao seu lado, mas sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais sensata em situações de estresse.

“Só...” Começou ele e então parou, engolindo em seco. “Podemos só saber o que aconteceu antes?” Perguntou, sua voz soando como a de uma criança. Rebecca assentiu e finalizou a chamada, abrindo o whatsapp e escrevendo.

 _‘Eu te ligo. Fique tranquilo. Acorde o pai e a mãe caso não esteja bem.’_ Mas assim que ela ia apertar para enviar um médico chamou o nome de Steve, uma prancheta presa entre seus dedos. Ele parecia cansado, mas aliviado. Steve praticamente pulou da cadeira, andando até ele em instantes.

“Você é o noivo, certo?” Perguntou ele, observando Natasha e Rebecca que pairavam sobre os ombros de Steve.

“Sim, está tudo bem, essas são amigas da família.” Ele respondeu, ansioso. O médico assentiu e levantou uma página da prancheta.

“Me acompanhem ao meu escritório.”

 

“Não foi nada muito grave. Isso é até mesmo um pouco comum. Sharon tem uma condição chamada placenta prévia. Isso quer dizer, literalmente, que sua placenta cresceu sobre seu colo do útero.” Começou ele. “Tanto ela quanto o bebê estão bem, mas o parto normal está descartado.” Informou, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Steve suspirou e seus ombros caíram de exaustão.

“Graças a deus.” Sussurrou Steve.

“Ela vai ficar essa noite sob observação, mas amanhã provavelmente já poderá ir para casa. Só não recomendo que continue a trabalhar, ela deve ficar em repouso. Não de cama, mas também não em constante movimento. Continuou ele. Steve assentia enfaticamente. “Vou prescrever corticoesteróides para agilizar a formação dos pulmões do bebê, precisamos estar preparados para um parto de emergência caso seja necessário.” Ele explicou. Steve assentiu, sério.

“Era bastante sangue...” Falou ele. O médico sorriu.

“Não se preocupa, vai ficar tudo bem desde que vocês sigam as indicações que daremos.”

 

Sharon estava mais pálida do que Steve jamais vira. Mas assim que Steve e as meninas entraram em seu quarto ela sorriu e esticou a mão para ele, a outra para Natasha.

“O médico já falou com vocês? Eles disseram que vai dar tudo certo!” Falou ela, parecendo aliviada. Steve não aguentou mais e começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto na cama dela. Sharon e Rebecca começaram a rir e Sharon bagunçou o cabelo dele. “Está tudo bem, querido.” Falou ela. Até sua voz soando cansada. Rebecca sorriu.

“Estou tão feliz de estar tudo bem com vocês dois. Foi um susto e tanto.” Falou ela, guardando uma distância respeitosa da cama.

“Eu falei que ela é a vadia mais forte que eu conheço.” Falou Natasha com carinho. Sharon fez biquinho para ela.

“Obrigada por terem vindo meninas, eu não conseguiria deixar Steve sozinho naquela sala na situação em que estava.” Agradeceu ela.

“Eu estava bem!” Resmungou Steve, a voz abafada pelo cobertor. Sharon rolou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse contradizer Peggy Carter apareceu e se aproximou.

“Logo vocês precisam ir, meninas, só o acompanhante pode ficar durante a noite.” Falou ela. Sharon sorriu.

“Steve. Não sei se você conhece minha prima Peggy Carter.” Apresentou Sharon. Steve levantou o rosto. “Não é um bom momento para apresentar a família, mas seria falta de educação não apresentar.” Graceja ela. Peggy sorri e estica a mão, que Steve aperta.

“Nós nos conhecemos. Só não sabia que era o seu Steve, prima.” Falou Peggy. Sharon parece surpresa, mas então ela entende e só sorri. Sim, Bucky tinha se adiantado nisso também.

 

Bucky não tentou ligar de volta depois de Rebecca ter finalizado a ligação. Ele estava sentado no sofá, os pés sobre a mesa de centro e os gatos em volta dele. O celular na coxa, pronto para ser atendido.

A televisão estava ligada, mas ele não escolheu nada para assistir, deixou no canal em que ela estava, estavam passando várias propagandas repetidas e ele bufou, pensando se deveria tentar encontrar algo que gostasse mais para assistir. Ele bufou de novo, não conseguia se concentrar em nada, só na preocupação que sentia. _O que estava acontecendo?!_

Antes que pudesse se decidir seu celular vibrou em sua perna e ele atendeu.

“Rebecca?” Perguntou ele, ansioso.

“ _Sim, sou eu._ ” Ela falou, parecia tranquila. Bucky se vê relaxando lentamente. “ _Está tudo bem Bucky, eu estou no hospital, Sharon teve um sangramento no meio da noite e Steve me chamou para ajudá-lo. Mas está tudo certo. Ela já foi analisada e o médico já constatou que tanto ela quanto o bebê estão bem._ ” Respondeu ela em um só fôlego. Bucky sente sua respiração se prender.

“Isso é sério? O que aconteceu com ela? Por que estava sangrando?” Perguntou ele, confuso. Seu peito estava apertado. Imaginara vários cenários horríveis, mas aquele parecia gelar seu estômago. Tentava não pensar muito no bebê de Steve e menos ainda em sua noiva, mas isso não queria dizer que ele era _insensível_. Não queria os dois sofrendo. Talvez estivesse até mesmo acostumado com a ideia de um pequeno Steve magricela, um menino que o chamaria de tio e saberia que tio Bucky não gosta muito de abraços, então sorriria pra ele, banguela, e mandaria um beijo no ar para cumprimentá-lo. Bucky sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de água.

“ _Ela tem uma condição chamada placenta prévia, Bucky. Provavelmente gerada durante o crescimento do bebê. Ela precisará parar de trabalhar até o bebê nascer, mas fora isso, está tudo certo._ ”

“Certo...” Respondeu ele, incerto. Rebecca fica em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Sentia que Bucky estava prestes a chorar, conhecia a voz embargada que ele tentava esconder, mas não sabia como poderia ajudá-lo e a Steve ao mesmo tempo. Ela e Natasha foram delicadamente expulsas do leito de Sharon para esperar na sala de espera novamente, somente Steve estava lá dentro.

“Eu vou pedir para Steve ligar pra você assim que ele estiver livre, ok?” Falou ela, pensando se a atitude distante não se devia ao ciúme de seu melhor amigo chamar sua irmã invés dele em uma situação de estresse. Bucky deu de ombros, mas Rebecca não podia ver.

“Não precisa, ele deve estar cansado. Eu só estou feliz que está tudo bem.” Falou Bucky. Ele estava realmente um pouco chateado, mas isso não era nada que não esperasse. Ele e Steve não estavam se falando a semana toda, fazia sentido Steve não chamá-lo. Rebecca franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer.” Respondeu ela. Os dois se despediram e Bucky afundou um pouco mais no sofá. Sua mão se mexeu para o controle, mas logo voltou a descansar na sua perna. Ele não ia trocar de canal.

Ele puxou as pernas em direção do peito e ficou sonhando acordado com um bebê loiro.

 

Sharon foi liberada do hospital na tarde seguinte, depois de vários exames e receitas escritas. Steve empurrava sua cadeira de rodas, que ela insistia que não precisava, até a porta, para levá-la para o carro. Ele passara a noite inteira com ela, observando-a dormir, estava cansado, mas nunca se sentira mais disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar.

Quando ela terminou de se arrumar no banco e colocou o cinto, Steve deu a volta no carro e sentou no seu lugar, dando a partida e entrando no trânsito. Sharon se encostou confortavelmente no banco, a mão sobre a barriga.

“Eu estava pensando” Começou ela. “talvez eu devesse ir para a casa da minha mãe.” Falou, seu tom de voz tranquilo, como se falasse sobre o tempo. Steve sentiu sua boca secar.

“Seria um pouco estranho eu dormir na casa da sua mãe. Será que ela não gostaria de passar uns dias com a gente?” Perguntou ele, sorrindo. Sharon riu e uma de suas mãos pousou na perna dele.

“Steve. Você não me entendeu.” Ela insistiu. “Eu acho melhor eu ir para a casa da minha mãe sozinha.” Steve tamborilou os dedos no volante.

“Nós estamos nos separando?” Perguntou ele depois de quase um minuto. Sharon suspirou.

“Talvez.” Respondeu ela parecendo mais tranquila sobre isso do que Steve já havia visto. Steve sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

“Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor noivo do mundo.” Começou ele, ela prendeu a respiração, como se estivesse se impedindo de interromper ele. “Mas podemos fazer isso funcionar. Talvez eu pegue um período longo de férias no mercado e podemos ficar só em casa, juntos.” Insistiu Steve. Sharon suspirou.

“Ficar em casa sozinhos? Ou Bucky virá para jantar todas as noite? E no final de semana você vai ficar lá o dia inteiro?” Perguntou ela. Apesar de a pergunta ser amarga, seu tom de voz era tranquilo. Ela havia aceitado que não podia lutar contra isso. “Eu realmente preciso de atenção vinte e quatro horas agora e Bucky sempre precisou de pelo menos seis horas do seu tempo por dia.” Ela riu. Steve sentiu seu rosto se aquecer. Ele limpou uma lágrima que escapou. “Seu dia não tem trinta horas Steve e eu não quero ser deixada como segunda opção.” Finalizou Sharon. Steve balançou a cabeça.

“Eu posso mudar, Sharon! E Bucky nem está ficando no apartamento, ele está na casa dos pais dele. Não nos vemos a quase uma semana.” Explicou Steve. Sharon ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“E você não acha que deve ir lá conversar com ele?” Perguntou, sabendo bem o por quê de Bucky estar agindo dessa forma. “Você deve ter entendido que ele está se punindo pelo o que aconteceu no hospital, não é. A punição dele é ficar sem você.” Ela explicou. Steve franziu bem a testa, incerto.

“Eu acho que ele está me culpando por não deixa-lo falar com Pierce. Fui eu quem segurou ele.” Insistiu Steve. Sharon sorriu.

“Você sabe que seria o melhor noivo do mundo se não fosse por essa situação, não é?” Perguntou ela. Steve pareceu um pouco chocado com a franqueza dela. “Não me entenda mal, eu não estou colocando a culpa em Bucky. A culpa não é de ninguém. Você não quer escolher um ou outro. Você queria poder ser perfeito pelos dois, mas nessa tentativa está sendo medíocre pra todo mundo. Até para o seu chefe.” Ela gracejou. Steve suspirou. Ela tinha completa razão. “Não é realmente culpa de ninguém. Talvez, se eu tivesse engravidado mais cedo, poderíamos ser casados hoje, com uma criança gorducha correndo pela casa, e eu seria mais compreensível com o que Bucky precisa.” Ela olhou para ele e apertou sua perna amorosamente. “Mas eu não tenho forças para dividir você. Muito menos para brigar por você. Bucky sempre teve mais espaço no seu coração e eu já tinha entendido isso. Hoje eu finalmente consigo aceitar e me afastar. Nunca foi uma luta. Assim que você voltou da delegacia naquele primeiro dia você já era dele...” Ela afirmou. Steve não sentiu forças para tentar negar. Ele também já havia entendido isso. Só estava em um torpor de negação.

“Eu acho que você tem razão.” Sussurrou ele. Dessa vez, quando uma lágrima desceu ele não a escondeu. “Eu nunca superei Bucky, nem quando eu não sabia que estava vivo.” Admitiu Steve. “Eu peço desculpas, Sharon. Acho que fui injusto com você. Acho que estava te usando de uma forma que hoje me envergonha completamente, mas que eu não havia percebido antes.”

“Eu sinto isso também, mas não tem problema, Steve. Eu fiquei feliz enquanto durou, mas temos que admitir que acabou.”

 

Assim que Sharon chegou em casa, ela ligou para seus pais. Obviamente eles estavam aflitos, prontos para pegar o carro e fazer a viagem de seis horas que os separavam de sua filha, mas ela os acalmou e avisou que Natasha a levaria na manhã seguinte.

“ _O que está acontecendo, querida? Steve virá também?_ ” Perguntou sua mãe. Sharon sorriu tristemente e olhou para o homem cabisbaixo em seu sofá.

“Não dessa vez, mãe. Eu e Steve estamos nos separando.” Respondeu ela, tentando manter a compostura. Steve escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

 

Não era fácil escutar Sharon dizendo aquelas palavras. Ele nunca sentira nada menos do que carinho por ela. Fora ela quem o consolara durante longos anos de solidão. Que o amara quando ele não se sentia capaz nem de respirar direito. Agora ela estava indo embora, como se tivesse cumprido seu dever e agora fosse entrega-lo de bandeja para Bucky. Ele respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Sharon desligou o telefone e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

“Você jura que voltará? Assim que estiver se sentindo melhor?” Perguntou ele, soltando o rosto e olhando seriamente para ele. Sharon desviou os olhos.

“Eu não sei, Steve...” Falou ela, incerta. Steve balançou a cabeça e pegou as suas mãos.

“Sharon. Eu não quero perder você e nosso bebê. Eu não quero ser o tipo de pai que visita só no natal e no aniversário. Quero vê-lo crescer, quero ser responsável por ele assim como você será.” Falou ele, aflito. Sharon levantou os olhos. “Eu quero guarda compartilhada, Sharon. Quero dividir a semana. Quero que ele saiba que é amado pela pai e pela mãe igualmente, independente se nossa relação deu certo ou não.” Insistiu. Sharon sorriu e assentiu.

“Sim. Está bem.” Ela confirmou. “Eu juro que volto para fazer o parto aqui e que nem que tenha que comprar um apartamento para meus pais do outro lado do corredor, eu vou morar aqui e você poderá vê-lo sempre que quiser e busca-lo sempre que quiser.” Ela sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

“Você não está nos perdendo, Steve. Você está ganhando a chance de acertar com Bucky. Aquele rapaz merece mais do que você está dando.” Ela falou. Steve assentiu e sorriu.

“Você sempre me disse que eu me sacrifico muito pelos outros, Sharon Carter. Mas acho que você não é diferente. Você é mais especial do que todos nós.” Ele falou, um olhar de adoração adornando sua expressão. Sharon enrubesceu e empurrou seu ombro.

“Cala a boca, seu idiota! Me ajude a arrumar minha mala.”

 

Natasha não sabia se aquela era uma _boa_ ideia. Era só uma ideia e talvez desse certo, mas Sharon estava irredutível, como era comum de sua amiga. Natasha parou na frente da casa dos Barnes e suspirou, olhando para ela.

“Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?” Perguntou, pegando a mão de Sharon e dando um leve aperto. Sharon sorriu.

“Sim, eu tenho.” Afirmou, abrindo sua porta.

“Por favor, Sharon. Não se esforce demais.” Pediu Natasha antes que a outra fechasse a porta. Sharon abanou a mão, dispensando o cuidado, e atravessou a rua, tocando a campainha dos Barnes.

Winifred atendeu a porta com um lindo sorriso. Sharon sorriu de volta, percebendo a surpresa da senhora a sua frente. Sharon via de onde viera a beleza de Bucky, os mesmos olhos cinzentos adornavam o rosto de Winifred, ela tinha aquele ar de aristocracia que muitas mulheres tentam forjar e não conseguem.

“Sharon! Minha menina! Meu deus, entre!” Pediu ela, abanando as mãos e puxando a visita para dentro. Sharon sorriu e aceitou o abraço que recebeu, assim como o carinho que Winifred fez em sua barriga. “Levamos um susto tão grande! Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, querida. Estamos tão felizes que tudo deu certo.” Pediu ela, puxando-a para a sala pela mão e apontando um sofá para que se sentasse, depois de tirar dois gatos preguiçosos que dormiam sobre ele, é claro.

Winifred passou a oferecer uma coleção inteira de chás e sucos, que Sharon aceitou o de laranja, mas sua atenção estava mesmo em Bucky, que a observava com olhos atentos, enroscado em uma poltrona grande, do outro lado da sala.

“Olá, Bucky.” Cumprimentou Sharon. Bucky sorriu.

“Oi, Sharon.” Ele respondeu. “Estou tão aliviado que tudo deu certo ontem...” Ofereceu ele, incerto, como se aquelas fossem palavras que ele leu em um livro e não sabia bem qual tom deveria ser usado para dizer. Ela entendeu. Bucky estava assustado com tudo o que acontecera e não sabia muito bem como agir. Ela sorriu carinhosamente para o homem. Ele era tão ingênuo em tantos aspectos.

“Obrigada, eu também estou.” Respondeu Sharon, acariciando a barriga. Um gato se aconchegou ao seu lado e Sharon deslizou a mão através do pelo macio, sorrindo. “É bom saber que não é nada pessoal que os gatos têm comigo. A de Steve nunca gostou muito de mim.” Gracejou ela. Bucky riu e pareceu afundar ainda mais nas almofadas.

Winifred voltou com um copo de suco, avisando que voltaria com mais dois para ela e Bucky.

“Senhora Barnes,” Chamou Sharon, impedindo-a de voltar para a cozinha. “eu não quero ser indelicada, mas será que posso falar com Bucky a sós por alguns minutos?” Perguntou ela. Winifred pareceu um pouco confusa, seus olhos subiram para os do filho, que parecia surpreso, mas não com medo, então ela assentiu.

“É claro, querida. Vou ver onde está George.” Falou ela, graciosamente, e deixou a sala. Bucky parecia, se isso era possível, ainda menor em seu ninho.

“Eu acho que começamos errado...” Começou Sharon, sabendo que aquele era o clichê dos clichês, mas precisava ser dito. “Eu sinto muito pela forma com que venho agindo, Bucky.” Pediu ela, envergonhada. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu não entendo...” Falou ele.

“Eu estava com ciúmes de você, Bucky. Desde que chegou, praticamente.” Ela explicou. Bucky pareceu ainda mais desconfortável. Porque, seriamente, _por que_

alguém teria ciúmes dele? “Minha relação com Steve nunca passou de uma aleatoriedade. Nós ficávamos juntos, eventualmente, quando ambos estavam solitários, e acabamos gerando uma criança sem querer. Essa nunca foi a minha intenção, mas estou feliz que aconteceu mesmo assim. Apesar disso, eu sei que se não tivesse acontecido Steve não pensaria duas vezes em me deixar para ficar com você. Mesmo que não no sentido romântico da palavra.” Ela suspirou e elevou o queixo, como se uma pequena arrogância fosse fazer doer menos as palavras que falava. “Ele nunca foi meu. Era seu desde sempre. Eu só estava atrasando o inevitável.” Ela finalizou. Bucky parecia chocado.

“Você vai deixar ele?” Perguntou Bucky, incrédulo. “Steve vai ficar arrasado...” Sharon sorriu.

“Ele já ficou, mas isso é, como eu disse antes, inevitável. Se eu não deixá-lo ir agora, quem será abandonada mais para a frente serei eu e então não haverá separação amigável, só mágoa e tristeza. Você me entende?” Perguntou ela, imaginando se aquela situação complicada poderia ser absorvida por ele. Não porque Bucky fosse infantil ou algo assim, mas porque ele nunca tivera experiência em relacionamentos saudáveis. Bucky fechou os lábios e assentiu, então abaixou o rosto.

“Eu não sei se mereço nada disso. O que Steve quer, um relacionamento normal, eu não sei se posso fazer isso por ele.” Admitiu, por fim. Sharon sentiu seu peito se contrair. Bucky era tão inseguro.

“Querido, Steve é um dos homens mais fortes que eu já conheci. Acredite em mim, ele aguenta qualquer coisa. E, na minha humilde opinião, você merece _tudo,_ Bucky, tudo o que te foi negado desde que era adolescente.” Ela sorriu, vendo a vulnerabilidade em Bucky. “Você saberá o que fazer. E, de qualquer forma, acho que não há muita coisa que você poderia fazer que faria Steve triste, a não ser deixá-lo.” Ela falou, porque realmente acreditava nisso. Bucky era aquele que Steve esperou uma vida para ficar. Não eram algumas toalhas molhadas sobre a cama que ia estragar isso.

 

Bucky decidiu voltar para o apartamento de Steve dois dias depois de Sharon ir visitá-lo. Era mais uma questão prática já que sua mãe já estava torcendo o nariz para seus gatos de novo, mas ele não podia negar que esperava cruzar com Steve o mais rápido possível.

O apartamento ao lado estava silencioso quando ele finalmente descarregou as duas últimas gaiolas miantes na frente de sua porta. Bucky evitou até mesmo pensar sobre isso, senão iria bater e se intrometer ainda mais na vida de Steve.

Ele suspirou e abriu sua porta, entrando com toda a sua bagagem. Seu apartamento estava, obviamente, vazio. Bucky bufou e soltou seus gatos, se jogando no sofá.

Várias horas se passaram antes de uma batida soar em sua porta. Bucky ergueu as sobrancelhas e desligou a TV, levantando-se e atendendo a porta.

 

Steve levantou o rosto e observou Bucky. Ele estava tão bonito quanto sempre, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

“Oi.” Sussurrou Steve, analisando cada pedaço do rosto do outro. Bucky desviou o olhar.

“Oi.” Respondeu Bucky. “Entra.”

Steve entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Bucky estava arredio como ele achava que estaria, mas também parecia... Triste.

“Como você está?” Perguntou Steve, sinceramente. Bucky deu de ombros.

“Eu estou bem.” Afirmou Bucky, sentando-se de novo no sofá. “E você?” Perguntou.

“Sim.. Eu estou um pouco assustado ainda, mas estou bem. Sharon também está bem.” Falou Steve, se encostando na parede ao lado da porta. Bucky se sentiu um idiota, ele devia ter perguntado.

“Me desculpe. Eu devia ter perguntado sobre ela...” Falou ele, abaixando a cabeça. Deus... Não podia fazer nada direito. “Ela está descansando? Está passando bem?” Questionou, sabendo que agora sua preocupação parecia forçada. É só que... Ele não conseguia pensar em muito mais coisas quando Steve estava no mesmo ambiente que ele.

“Sim. Na verdade ela foi para a casa dos pais dela antes de ontem.” Respondeu Steve. A expressão de Bucky deve ter sido engraçada, porque Steve riu. “Sim, ela me chutou bonito.” Respondeu ele à pergunta implícita que Bucky ainda não fizera. Bucky riu.

“Você tem uma bela bunda pra chutar, Rogers. Eu entendo o apelo.” Brincou Bucky. Sempre que esse tipo de frase deixava seus lábios, o tipo de frase que ele diria quando era adolescente, Bucky se sentia um impostor tentando forçar a personalidade de Bucky Barnes. Era óbvio que nem mesmo Alexander Pierce conseguira tirar todo seu atrevimento, mas essas não eram brincadeiras que ele teria coragem de fazer para Alex. Ele riu, sem graça, ao ver o ar de contrariedade em Steve. “Eu estou brincando, Steve.” Admitiu. Steve revirou os olhos. Bucky levantou o rosto, observando-o. “Na verdade, eu sabia que ela tinha ido visitar os pais, ela passou lá em casa antes.” Falou Bucky, realmente incapaz de saber o que se passava na cabeça de Sharon. Steve não era o tipo de cara que se encontra em qualquer esquina. Steve pareceu surpreso, mas não comentou sobre isso.

“Acho que ela se cansou de tentar corrigir minha bagunça.” Respondeu Steve. Bucky sentiu uma pontada no peito. A bagunça de Steve era ele. O silêncio que se seguiu foi o bastante para Steve levantar o rosto e perceber que seu comentário não fora bem recebido. Ele suspirou e se desencostou da parede, andando até o meio da sala. “Está vendo? Esse tipo de bagunça! Eu nunca sei me expressar direito!” Resmungou ele. Bucky sorriu, isso era bem verdade.

“Mas você tem razão de qualquer forma.” Afirmou Bucky. Steve balançou a cabeça e veio se ajoelhar aos pés de Bucky, o que deixou-o extremamente desconfortável. Steve não deveria fazer isso.

“A bagunça que eu me refiro, Bucky Barnes, é não conseguir te tirar da minha cabeça.” Falou Steve. Bucky revirou os olhos. “Eu estou falando sério! A todo instante que eu estava de bobeira em casa e poderia ficar com Sharon eu queria estar aqui, com você.”

“Você realmente nunca foi o mais inteligente.” Resmungou Bucky. Steve sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado.

“Você quer assistir um filme?” Perguntou Steve. Bucky sorriu.

“Você escolhe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vocês gostaram, por favor, deixem um kudo ou um comentário. Se vocês não gostaram deixem um comentário também, com críticas construtivas.
> 
> <3


	7. Sequelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e me apoiaram no último capítulo. Me senti muito mais animada para continuar escrevendo, se vocês perceberem, dessa vez foi só um mês para atualizar e não seis, haha.
> 
> Gostaria de deixar aqui o aviso de que o conteúdo em itálico na primeira parte do texto é uma memória do cativeiro de Bucky que contém non-con e outros gatilhos que vou adicionar como nota no final do capítulo para não estragar a surpresa de quem quiser ler sem saber.   
> Também vou deixar uma breve explicação no final do que aconteceu na memória porque explica acontecimentos do futuro, então quem não ler essa parte pode ficar confuso.   
> Se você não se sente confortável com o conteúdo agressivo não leia, não vai mudar muito no entendimento da história. 
> 
> Muito obrigada por continuarem me apoiando. Falta pouco para o final! Boa leitura.

_O estupro passou a ser um acontecimento tão comum em sua vida que Bucky não conseguia vê-lo mais como uma agressão, uma humilhação. Era simplesmente algo pelo qual tinha que passar, calado e submisso, para sobreviver ao dia a dia em sua vida._

_Alex parecia satisfeito com o novo acordo. Bucky já estava com ele há quase cinco anos. Obviamente Pierce não gostava muito dos gatos perambulando pelo quarto o dia inteiro, mas Bucky limpava tudo milimetricamente para que não houvesse nem mesmo um pelo nos sofás ou tapetes. Era algo que precisava aceitar. Certas vezes Alex tinha a impressão que seu submisso só não havia enlouquecido pelo apego que tinha pelos bichos, substituindo o amor que sentia por sua família pelo amor incondicional que recebia dos bichanos._

_Tudo bem para ele._

_Só que, em certos momentos, James se tornava tedioso. Deitava na cama, de bruços, nu, e seus olhos desfocavam assim que as mãos de Alex lhe tocassem a pele. Não gemia, não implorava, não falava, não respondia. Era como foder um cadáver. Aquele fora exatamente um desses dias. Chegara em casa, cansado, depois de trabalhar por horas e horas tentando conseguir convencer um cliente hesitante a comprar a residência que já visitara duas vezes. Descera direto, sem nem mesmo fazer qualquer jantar para si ou para o garoto. James estava deitado na cama, mas ao ouvir a porta abrir, sentou-se abruptamente, observando atentamente enquanto o outro andava pelo quarto._

_Pierce entrou e tirou a gravata, jogando-a sobre a cômoda bagunçada e cheia de livros. James ainda não falou nada._

_“Não vai me cumprimentar, James?” Perguntou, testando o humor de seu cativo. Não era mais comum que estivesse agressivo, mas não fora nem uma nem duas vezes que levara mordidas dolorosas ao se aproximar sem sentir o estado de espírito do pirralho._

_“Boa noite, senhor.” Respondeu ele, abaixando o rosto. Pierce assentiu, satisfeito._

_“Tire suas roupas e fique de quatro.” Ordenou. James obedeceu lentamente, ficando de joelhos sobre as pernas trêmulas para tirar a calça e a roupa íntima, assim como a camiseta, depois hesitou, ainda sentado na cama. Pierce mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, irritado e começou a desfazer seu zíper para abaixar as calças até a metade das coxas. “Você é estúpido? De. Quatro.” Repetiu-se. James arregalou os olhos e obedeceu, colocando-se em posição. Só agora conseguia respirar um pouco mais calmamente. Estar com seu submisso era tão relaxante. Ter controle era relaxante. “Pegue o lubrificante e se prepare.” James obedeceu, enquanto isso Alex passou a acariciar lentamente seu próprio eixo, incentivando-se a endurecer. Já não era mais tão fácil quanto antes e isso era irritantemente inconveniente._

_Ajoelhou-se atrás do rapaz e passou a fazer seu trabalho. Ouvia só pequenos resmungos do outro, que escorregava lentamente, deitando contra a cama. Todos os músculos liberando a tensão e relaxando. Pierce rangeu os dentes e se levantou, broxara no meio da ação, o que não era incomum dada a idade que tinha e o estresse que vivia diariamente. Ainda mais se levado em conta o estado letárgico do boneco deitado no colchão. As pernas afastadas deixando a vista sua entrada, avermelhada e usada. Pierce bufou e fechou sua calça novamente, escondendo seu membro flácido._

_“Levante-se.” Ordenou. Estava tão enfurecido. Aquilo era ridículo, não fora para isso que o pegara, se quisesse um boneco inflável teria comprado um. James levantou a cabeça, os olhos nebulosos voltaram a enxergar seu entorno. Se moveu lentamente, como um robô que precisava esperar seu processador se adequar às ordens que recebera. “Agora!” Gritou Pierce. James vacilou e levantou sobre as pernas instáveis. Por agora já sabia que não devia tentar ocultar seu pênis mole, nem por modéstia, nem para tentar esconder que não sentira uma faísca de prazer com os toques de seu mestre. Pierce rangeu os dentes e a raiva rugiu dentro dele. Se apaixonara pelo garoto vivo e saudável que corria pela rua anos atrás. Não por isso!_

_Sentou-se na poltrona do outro lado do quarto, observando-o descaradamente. Segurou o queixo com uma das mãos e afastou as pernas mais longe. Broxara, mas ainda não estava satisfeito. Queria_ algo. _Não sabia bem o que. Emoção, talvez. Dor. Um rosto rosado de vergonha diante de uma humilhação nunca antes enfrentada. Alex franziu os lábios. O que James jamais enfrentara?_

_“No chão.” Instruiu, vendo o garoto acatar obedientemente a ordem. Crescera. Era adulto agora. Dezoito anos. Estaria se formando na escola, se preparando para a faculdade talvez. Alex sorriu, uma fagulha de orgulho vibrou em seu peito. Fora ele a mão que mudara todo o destino de James. O mestre do jogo._

_James encostou o rosto em seu joelho, os olhos baixos. Sentiu seu pênis se agitar ao olhar as pernas longas encolhidas para que coubesse entre o espaço que Pierce delimitara pela distância entre seus pés. Sorriu mais largo e acariciou os cabelos escuros. “Você me desapontou hoje.” Confidenciou ele. James tremeu como Alex sabia que faria. Trincou os dentes. Poderia adivinhar quadro por quadro como reagiria seu fantoche._

_“Me perdoe, mestre.” Pediu o submisso. Alex não se dignou a responder._

_“Eu não gosto quando você se esconde, sabe disso.” Afirmou. James não respondeu. Sabia muito bem do que falava. De quando se enfiava em algum buraco dentro de sua cabeça, fugindo do presente e revisitando alguma lembrança do passado. James usava cada vez mais essa tática, apesar de não ser inteiramente sua escolha. Era involuntário quando passava o dia comparando sua nova vida com a antiga. Sentindo saudades de sua mãe, pai, irmã. De Steve. Sentia muita falta de Steve. Não conseguia suportar o toque de Alex quando Steve assombrava seus pensamentos. Soluçou e escondeu o rosto de seu mestre. Alex agarrou seu cabelo com força. “Sabe muito bem que eu também não gosto quando você se faz de vítima, James. Você chora só para não ser punido. Saiba que não funciona comigo.” Rosnou, apesar de finalmente ter sentido um tremor de emoção na espinha. Finalmente uma emoção, uma reação._

_“Eu sinto muito, senhor.” Sussurrou James. Pierce sentiu uma raiva fria. Tinha vontade de surrar com seu cinto o corpo todo de seu submisso, arrancar lindos gritos de dor, mas isso era tão... Comum. James sempre passava por surras nos primeiros anos, era desobediente e precisava aprender. Talvez pudesse fazer uma brincadeira um pouco mais psicológica._

_“Sabe o que mais? Acho que podemos nos entender. Não é tão difícil.” Afirmou. James acariciou seu joelho com o rosto, ansioso para agradar e não ser punido muito firmemente. Alex voltou a acariciar delicadamente os cabelos. “Você gostaria de poder ir lá para cima?” Perguntou suavemente. James hesitou, perguntando-se se havia alguma resposta errada nessa situação. “Sempre que pudesse? Gostaria que eu deixasse a porta aberta e você pudesse assistir TV e comer sempre que tivesse vontade?” James pareceu tentado._

_“Sim, senhor.” Respondeu, por fim. Decidindo arriscar uma punição por uma possível recompensa. Alex sorriu._

_“Vá para o banheiro e ajoelhe na banheira. Preciso buscar alguns itens lá em cima.” Ordenou, afastando James com um pé. Bucky obedeceu, levantando e indo para o banheiro. Começava a lentamente se arrepender de sua resposta, apesar de saber que não era realmente uma pergunta. Alex faria o que quisesse com ele._

_Alex voltou com uma algema para os pulsos e uma mordaça de bola, que vedava completamente qualquer respiração pela boca. Bucky não gostou quando Alex a vestira nele. Não conseguia engolir e imediatamente a saliva começou a se acumular em sua boca. Estava cada vez mais temeroso. Alex nunca fizera nada parecido com isso antes, não sabia o que esperar._

_Alex, entretanto, parecia cada vez mais animado. Bucky temeu, faziam vários meses que não via seu mestre assim. A última vez fora quando apagara cigarros em sua pele. Tremeu, assustado. Alex sorriu mais abertamente._

_“Não precisa ter medo. Não vai doer.” Afirmou, mas Bucky sabia melhor. Nada de bom acontecia quando Alex ficava entediado. Viu quando seu senhor pegou uma câmera, a mesma que usara quase um ano atrás, quando receberam convidados. Engoliu forçosamente um gemido de pavor. Se qualquer coisa como_ aquilo _fosse se repetir Bucky precisava estar preparado._

_Alex ligou a câmera, focando somente Bucky, nu, amordaçado, algemado e ajoelhado dentro da banheira branca clássica. Bucky abaixou os olhos, evitando que sua expressão assustada fosse captada pela câmera. Não queria nem pensar que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ver esses vídeos._

_“Sabe de uma coisa?” Perguntou Alex, ajustando o ângulo da câmera uma última vez antes de caminhar para a beirada da banheira, evitando ser filmado. “Você é uma estrela, James.” Afirmou, um sorrisinho sarcástico em seus lábios. “Talvez eu poste na internet alguns dos nossos vídeos. Seria interessante saber o que as pessoas pensariam de você. Não é o mais lindo, nem o mais obediente, mas dá para o gasto. Você fode bem quando está com vontade.” Continuou. Bucky abaixou o rosto ainda mais, quase colando o queixo ao peito. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Um pesadelo terrível. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não conseguia_ imaginar _sua família vendo um vídeo como esse. Steve vendo um vídeo como esse. Deus. Era tão tolo. Devia ter fodido adequadamente com Alex, então não estaria nessa situação. Ouviu a risada de Alex. “Por que você está chorando? Eu nem toquei em você ainda!” Perguntou, surpreso. Bucky encolheu os ombros, tentando parecer menor. O sentimento de nojo e desgosto de si mesmo só crescia. “Talvez seus pais fossem ficar um pouco bravos com você, afinal, imagina o que os amigos deles pensariam ao ver você assim?” Perguntou ele. Uma mão descendo para o bojo de sua calça, acariciando seu pênis lentamente, adquirindo a rigidez que não conseguira antes. “Queria ter deixado sua boca livre para poder ouvir os pedidos patéticos que você estaria fazendo agora, mas teria nojo de enfiar meu pau nela depois do que vou fazer com você. É uma pena, mas faz parte da brincadeira.” Ele pausou e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, em uma caricatura de quem tivera uma ideia. “Se você passar por isso como um bom garoto eu posso pensar em esticar sua corrente. Deixar sua porta aberta, para você poder sair do porão.” Afirmou, tentadoramente. Bucky assentiu e respirou fundo. Alex sorriu cruelmente. “Mas não acho que você vai conseguir. Acho que assim que eu tirar essa mordaça você vai chorar e implorar e encher a minha paciência.” Disse e então Bucky sentiu um jato quente em seu ombro._

_Por alguns segundos pensou que Alex havia ejaculado, entretanto o jato era líquido e cheirava como... Xixi._

_Bucky arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar da mancha amarela que escorria pela porcelana branca. Ele choramingou por trás da mordaça e várias lágrimas de nojo e auto aversão caíram de seus olhos. Alex riu alto e mais um jato atingiu sua bochecha. Bucky tentou esconder o rosto com o ombro. O cheiro deixou-o enjoado. O vômito subiu até sua garganta, mas Bucky engoliu-o, sabendo que sufocaria caso tentasse vomitar. Alex continuava falando, mas não conseguia mais entender. Chorava copiosamente. Uma poça de urina começou a se formar entre suas pernas. Tentou se afastar, mas não tinha realmente para onde ir naquela banheira pequena._

_“Pense, James. Pense em como sua família se sentiria ao ver o que você gosta. O que você faz para ganhar alguns metros de liberdade.” Sussurrou Alex. Observava atenciosamente o rosto de Bucky, a expressão humilhada e o rubor de vergonha. Era exatamente isso que precisava. “Olha como você é nojento... Imundo, sujo, horrível.” Continuou, sentindo dificuldade de urinar mais, seu membro ficava mais ereto a cada instante. Não conseguia mais direcioná-lo para a direção correta. “Não tem vergonha, James? De aceitar fazer isso? Você disse que sim e agora se faz de vítima, chora. Eu tenho tanto nojo de você.”_

_Bucky não conseguia mais evitar o cheiro. Parecia impregnar em sua pele, em seu cabelo. Fechou os olhos, tentando fugir para dentro de sua mente, para onde estava antes, um dia ensolarada que passara com sua família na praia. Rebecca e Steve estavam lá, seu pai e sua mãe, mas as portas não se abriam para ele. Chorou, se perguntando o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo com ele._

_Alex soltou um gemido e dessa vez o que atingiu seu corpo foi um jato de sêmen. Bucky chorou mais alto._

_“Olha a bagunça que você está. Não posso tocá-lo assim. Que nojo.” Resmungou Pierce e abaixou-se, abrindo a torneira da banheira, deixando a água correr e lavar a urina para o ralo. “Aqui, James. Você precisa se limpar. Você é tão nojento, aposto que se eu não te forçasse a entrar debaixo da água você dormiria assim mesmo, sujaria todo o seu lençol e nem mesmo se importaria.” Alex esticou o braço e alcançou o cabelo de Bucky, puxando-o violentamente para baixo da água. Bucky sentiu dor nas costas, a posição desconfortável deixou-o completamente curvado e, com seus braços algemados atrás das costas, não conseguia apoio nenhum para tirar o peso de seus joelhos. Soluçou, mas agradeceu silenciosamente. Sabia que ainda sentiria aquele cheiro horrível por dias, se impregnara em seu cérebro de uma forma tão completa que nem mesmo esfregar sua pele até que sangrasse limparia sua consciência. Pierce torceu seu cabelo para o lado, deixando a água correr por sua bochecha. Bucky se afogou, água entrava em seu nariz, tentou tossir, mas com sua boca amordaçada só conseguiu se machucar ainda mais._

_“Você é tão bruto. Não sei mais o que faço com você.” Resmungou Alex enquanto retirava a mordaça. Bucky resfolegou e engoliu grandes lufadas de ar, só para se afogar de novo e voltar a tossir. Quando o acesso finalmente passou, Pierce puxou-o pelo cabelo para cima, deixando-o precariamente equilibrado em seus joelhos doloridos, esfregou seu pênis, novamente duro, nos lábios vermelhos de Bucky. “Agora abra pra mim e faça seu trabalho direito.”_

_Quando Alex o fodeu, Bucky se entregou mais do que disposto. Não havia nada pior do que seu mestre insatisfeito._

 

Bucky levantou da cama de um pulo. O cheiro de urina impregnava seus sentidos, parecia se agarrar ao fundo de sua garganta. Ofegou e correu para o banheiro. Assim que conseguiu se ajoelhar em frente do vaso sanitário, vomitou. Vomitou até que todo o conteúdo de seu estômago se acabasse e continuou vomitando seco. Não ouviu quando Steve entrou e quando sentiu uma mão quente entre suas omoplatas, se afastou, encolhendo o corpo longe do toque.

“Bucky, sou eu.” Sussurrou Steve, se ajoelhando ao lado dele e afastando seus cabelos. “Tudo bem, estou aqui.” Continuou. Bucky agora aceitou a carícia nas costas, sentindo seus músculos doerem. Steve continuou falando suavemente com ele, enquanto não conseguia parar de sentir náuseas. Sua garganta parecia em carne viva e o cheiro fazia tudo pior. Bucky se afastou do vaso e levantou, passando para a pia. Não conseguia deixar de sentir o cheiro!

Steve limpou eficientemente a bagunça, passando um produto de limpeza de cheiro forte que finalmente se sobrepôs ao cheiro de urina que sua mente preservara do pesadelo.

Bucky finalmente conseguiu controlar o enjoo e limpou a boca, escovando violentamente seus dentes duas vezes antes de se afastar da pia e encostar na parede do banheiro. Abraçou seu corpo e tremeu, sentindo dores fantasma em seus joelhos. Steve se aproximou e estendeu os braços, oferecendo um abraço.

Steve Havia se mudado há poucos dias para seu apartamento, logo depois de Sharon ir embora, porém, não dormiam juntos. Steve o evitava atualmente, como se soubesse o quão usado ele era. Bucky aceitou o abraço e se deixou ser esmagado pelo carinho de Steve.

“Melhor?” Sussurrou Steve. Olhando-o com preocupação. Bucky levantou os olhos, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era o vídeo que Alex gravara e depois mostrara para ele. Steve não esperou resposta, puxou-o delicadamente para a cama e o ajudou a deitar, cobrindo seu corpo até o meio da cintura. “Tudo bem?” Tentou de novo. Bucky fungou e secou uma última lágrima de seu rosto.

“Sim.” Respondeu Bucky, seu tom de voz frágil. Steve apertou seu lábio em uma linha fina, parecendo lutar contra algum dos seus muitos princípios.

“Você quer que eu durma com você?” Perguntou enfim. Bucky conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso e deslizou mais para trás, abrindo espaço para Steve se enfiar embaixo das cobertas com ele.

Os dois se ajeitaram em silêncio. Bucky queria, mais do que tudo, deitar sua cabeça no peito de Steve e enroscar suas pernas nas dele, mas se absteve, se conformou em só entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Steve, apertando sua mão de leve.

“Quer falar sobre isso, Buck?” Questionou, sua mão se esticou e empurrou para trás uma mexa de cabelo que escondia o olho esquerdo do outro. Bucky deu de ombros.

“Você quer saber?” Perguntou, torcendo febrilmente para que a resposta fosse não. Steve ruminou um pouco a pergunta, observando atentamente a expressão no rosto de Bucky.

“Só se você quiser me contar.” Afirmou. Bucky escondeu metade de seu rosto com o braço.

“Eu não quero.” Admitiu. Steve sorriu e acariciou seu rosto delicadamente.

“Então durma. Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.”

 

Bruce tentou não parecer chocado ao ouvir a confissão que Bucky fizera, evitando tornar a vergonha que seu paciente sentia ainda mais profunda. Suspirou e empurrou a caixa de lenços que comprara especialmente para ele, com ilustrações de gatos em cada folha. Bucky riu ao vê-la, mas hoje só tirou duas folhas e secou o rosto.

Desde que começara a tratar Bucky, estudara exaustivamente o que significava o BDSM e tentara entender o que acontecera com Bucky durante o tempo que estava com Alexander Pierce. Tentava não julgar nenhuma das práticas sobre as quais leu e conseguiu na maioria das vezes. O ‘Banho dourado’, como chamavam seus praticantes, não era nada de extremo se comparado a algumas práticas mais físicas, entretanto, passar por isso como Bucky passara, conseguia entender de onde vinha a fragilidade. Não era a prática em si o que enojava Bucky, era o sentimento de impotência que ela causou quando foi feita com ele sem seu consentimento.

Era o trabalho de Bruce tratar os casos mais difíceis de trauma emocional e físico. Bucky sempre fora o mais evidentemente machucado psicologicamente. Um homem cuja mente fora moldada para trabalhar contra ele em todos os momentos e estágios de sua vida. Bucky se considerava burro, incompetente, incapaz, feio. Sentia nojo de si mesmo. Pierce usara isso tudo em seu favor como forma de manter cativa a mente de seu prisioneiro. Bucky não só era um prisioneiro fisicamente, mas também em sua cabeça e esse era o pior tipo de caso para se tratar, quando seu paciente trabalhava o tempo todo contra si mesmo.

“Você sabe que Pierce estava completamente fora da linha com essas atitudes, certo?” Perguntou singelamente. Bucky congelou e engoliu em seco. Seus olhos se desviaram para a janela e para o céu azul. Ele assentiu. Bruce considerou uma vitória.

“Eu _sei_ que foi errado da parte dele agir assim.” Afirmou Bucky, amassando os lenços entre suas mãos. “Mas isso não impede que eu sinta nojo de tudo o que aceitei.” Bruce ergueu o queixo sentindo que talvez essa fosse a ruptura que esperava.

“Você pediu por isso?” Perguntou, seu tom cúmplice. Bucky enrubesceu e balançou a cabeça, dessa vez afirmativamente.

“Eu _precisava_ sair daquele quarto. Existem poucas coisas que eu não faria para atingir isso. Se é que realmente existe alguma.” Admitiu. Bruce sorriu.

“Então você não aceitou realmente, não é?” Indagou Bruce, forçando exatamente o ponto que precisava. Tinha de ter cuidado agora. Não queria voltar seu próprio paciente contra si. Precisava apontar a raiva de Bucky para o verdadeiro problema da situação.

“Eu disse que sim.” Insistiu Bucky, franzindo os lábios. Bruce deu de ombros.

“Você conhece o conceito de coerção, Bucky?” Questionou. Bucky levantou o rosto, confuso. Bruce sorriu carinhosamente. É óbvio que Alexander não ensinaria _isso_ ao seu prisioneiro. “Você está sob coerção quando é obrigado a fazer algo ao ser ameaçado.” Explicou. “Você estava sob coerção quando Alex te estuprou a primeira vez. Ele colocou uma arma em sua cabeça e disse que você não iria embora antes de fazer o que ele quisesse. Você fez o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver.” Bucky começou a balançar a cabeça e pareceu irritado.

“Alex não me apontou arma em momento algum dessa vez! Sua desculpa não faz o menor sentido.” Explodiu. Bruce balançou a cabeça e se aproximou do final da poltrona, desencostando as costas das almofadas.

“Ele não precisava. Transformou sua mente em uma arma contra você, Bucky.” Pausou, observando a expressão cada vez mais confusa de seu paciente. “Ele forçou a situação tanto que você aceitou fazer qualquer coisa para sair daquele quarto. Por que você acha que ele não tentou isso nos primeiros anos? Porque sabia que você jamais aceitaria, a não ser que estivesse desesperado.” Explicou. A irritação deixou os traços de James. Um silêncio de vários segundos se prolongou enquanto Bucky destrinchava o novo raciocínio.

“Eu acho-” Começou e então hesitou. “Talvez você tenha razão.” Assumiu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase dois minutos. Bucky se encolheu na poltrona e passou a roer compenetrado suas unhas. Seu olhar estava distante. Bruce sabia que pensava sobre tudo o que conversaram. Sabia que podia ter acertado em cheio em sua estratégia. Sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, fingindo escrever em seu diário enquanto desenhava pequenos enfeites aleatórios. Bucky era um rapaz inteligente, tinha certeza de que conseguiria assimilar os novos fatos, só precisava de tempo.

“Dr. Bruce?” Ouviu, no entanto. Estava preparado para esperar até o fim da sessão em silêncio, mas ficou feliz pelo convite para um novo tópico de conversa. Levantou o rosto e ajeitou os óculos tortos em seu rosto.

“Sim, Bucky?” O paciente suspirou e franziu o rosto, para logo sua expressão se fechar em uma carranca de raiva.

“Depois de saber tudo isso... O senhor teria nojo de estar com uma pessoa como eu?” Indagou. As sobrancelhas franzidas. Bruce esvaziou completamente sua expressão. Isso vinha de sua relação com Steven? Descobrira a pouco tempo que a noiva de Rogers fora embora para a casa dos pais. Bucky não fora muito conclusivo sobre se o relacionamento dos dois havia acabado, mas imaginava que sim. De fato, esperava por esse assunto surgir há várias semanas.

“O que você quer dizer com ‘uma pessoa como você’, Bucky?” Questionou, preparado para extrair todos os pensamentos de seu paciente sobre o assunto. Bucky enrubesceu e torceu o pescoço, inclinando a cabeça.

“Você sabe-” Começou, honestamente irritado com o fingimento que detectara. Dr. Bruce sabia muito bem do que estava falando. “Alguém usado.” Finalizou, levantando os olhos para encarar devidamente seu terapeuta. Tentando identificar qualquer dica que pudesse encontrar. Bruce se entristeceu. Era horrível ouvir qualquer um se expressar sobre si mesmo dessa forma.

“Eu teria orgulho de me relacionar com alguém como você, Bucky.” Falou. A expressão de Bucky caiu imediatamente em um torpor angustiado. Bruce percebeu imediatamente o que suas palavras implicavam: que ele também achava que Bucky era ‘usado’. “Preciso que me escute com atenção agora.” Continuou Bruce. “Eu vou dar uma opinião pessoal sobre alguém que eu considero muito e gostaria que isso ficasse entre nós. Essa não é uma prática muito bem vista pela psicoterapia, mas eu vou fazê-la do mesmo jeito.” Ele parou e sorriu carinhosamente. “Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa para quem coisas ruins aconteceram, Bucky.” Falou por fim. Bucky levantou os olhos e bufou uma risada.

“Eu ouvi isso em um filme!” Resmungou, cruzando os braços. Bruce riu e se recostou, mais à vontade agora.

“Agora você deve entender o porquê de eu não ter muitos amigos. Tenho o péssimo costume de citar mais frases de filme do que seria saudável.” Gracejou. Bucky riu e balançou a cabeça.

“O senhor é tão piegas.” Resmungou de novo. Bruce riu e tirou os óculos, limpando-os na camisa que usava.

“Sim, mas falando sério.” Insistiu, querendo deixar seu ponto claro. “Você não é o que aconteceu com você, Bucky. Não existem muitas pessoas tão especiais. Que passariam pelas situações que você passou e ainda sobreviveriam. Você é um sobrevivente, mas isso não te define. Desde que você deixou seu cativeiro e, acredite em mim, foi muito pouco tempo para os avanços inimagináveis que você teve, você já amou, odiou, sorriu. Você é uma pessoa como qualquer outra. Não há nenhuma marca sobre você.” Bucky suspirou e limpou discretamente uma lágrima.

“Talvez não fisicamente.” Murmurou. “Mas aqui,” Pousou dois dedos em sua têmpora “eu sou todo errado.”  Concluiu.

“Você não é errado. Você está doente.” Falou Bruce. “E é por isso que eu estou aqui, para te ajudar a achar o melhor caminho para melhorar cada vez mais. Eu preciso ser sincero com você. Vão haver dias bons e dias ruins, mas todos eles estão levando para um mesmo lugar. Provavelmente você nunca vai conseguir esquecer totalmente o que te aconteceu, mas você pode superar. Já está superando e eu tenho orgulho de você por isso. Steven tem orgulho de você, seus pais, sua irmã, sua _cidade._ ” Finalizou. Queria ter o dom da oratória agora. Se sentia como um médico charlatão, daqueles que aparecem em séries baratas, mas não conseguia encontrar outra forma de explicar como Bucky já avançara desde que se conheceram.

“Eu não sei se Steve-” Ele levantou os olhos úmidos para as luzes no teto, tentando impedir que mais alguma caísse. “Não sei se ele realmente sente orgulho. Sharon já foi embora a dias e ele nunca... Ele não me tocou desde então. Nós estávamos sempre nos tocando quando eles estavam juntos. O que mudou agora?” Indagou, quase para si mesmo. Bruce escreveu algumas frases em seu caderno para ganhar um pouco de tempo. Sabia que toda aquela insegurança só poderia vir pelo relacionamento estranhamente conturbado que os dois levavam.

“Eu realmente não posso me arriscar a falar para você o porquê de ele estar agindo assim. Ainda mais por que não faço a menor ideia.” Bucky revirou os olhos. Bruce sorriu. “Mas você pode perguntar para ele. Não vai machucar ninguém.”

“Só o meu orgulho.” Resmungou Bucky. Bruce riu.

“Isso é algo que você precisa decidir, mas cá entre nós, Steven é um homem bom demais para ser perdido por causa de algo tão bobo quanto orgulho.”

 

Bucky entrou em casa e deu de cara com Steve, o que não era tão estranho desde que o outro sempre voltava para casa para almoçar. Bucky fazia questão de fazer comida todos os dias. Steve estava com uma trouxa de roupas sujas nos braços e encaminhava-se para a lavanderia, mas assim que viu Bucky parou e sorriu. Bucky podia perceber a fragilidade daquele sorriso. Steve ainda estava preocupado com o que acontecera na noite anterior. Bucky, porém, gostaria de acordar todas as noites de pesadelos se Steve sempre fosse dormir com ele depois para acalmá-lo.

“Olá.” Cumprimentou. “Foi tudo bem na terapia?” Perguntou. Bucky sorriu discretamente e o seguiu quando o outro saiu do cômodo.

“Sim.” Respondeu. “Mas Dr. Bruce fala como um daqueles terapeutas ruins de filmes.” Resmungou, franzindo o nariz. Steve levantou o rosto da máquina de lavar roupas e riu, confuso.

“Ok.” Falou como quem não está convencido. Bucky encostou na parede, observando em silêncio enquanto Steve enfiava o máximo possível de roupas na máquina.

“Eu posso fazer isso.” Falou, sentindo vergonha por não ter feito antes. Na verdade, tivera vergonha de entrar no quarto de Steve para buscar as roupas.

“Nah.” Respondeu Steve, dando de ombros enquanto media o sabão em pó. “Eu faço isso há eras. Está tudo bem.” Bucky franziu os lábios.

“Eu quero.” Assumiu. Steve estacou, a concha de sabão a meio caminho da máquina. Olhou para Bucky com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

“Eu não me sinto à vontade com você fazendo todo o trabalho doméstico, Buck.”

“Eu estou aqui para isso.” Irritou-se. Steve se virou totalmente para ele.

“Não. Você está aqui para se curar em um ambiente acolhedor e agradável. Não para ser meu empregado.” Insistiu. Bucky bufou.

“Aparentemente eu não posso ser nada seu, não é?” Grunhiu, saindo do ambiente. Steve vacilou. _De onde vinha isso?!_

“Hey...” Chamou, indo atrás de Bucky, que já se aninhara em sua poltrona favorita. “Podemos conversar sobre isso?” Perguntou, sem querer forçar os limites. Bucky cruzou os braços.

“Por que você não me beija?” Atirou Bucky. Steve empacou. Estava _realmente_ evitando qualquer contato mais íntimo, mas era para o benefício de Bucky! “A sua desculpa antes era Sharon. Que desculpa você tem agora?” Steve balançou a cabeça.

“Bucky!” Resmungou ele. “Isso não é uma... Competição. Nós não precisamos fazer isso imediatamente depois de eu ter me separado.” Respondeu, se sentindo inadequado. Bucky, entretanto, não parecia convencido.

“Por que você não quer?” Indagou, a voz com uma leve entonação de amargura. Steve bufou.

“O que você quer dizer? Eu quero você desde sempre! Mas não precisamos apressar nada, temos todo o tempo do mundo.” Bucky calou-se e virou o rosto. “Olha... Eu estou tentando, ok? Eu... Eu peço as coisas para você, como você queria. Isso não é o bastante por agora?” Insistiu ele. Bucky rangeu os dentes.

“Não é o bastante se eu estou sem transar a meses!” Sibilou, direcionando seu olhar para Steve. Foi como dar um tapa na cara do outro. Steve vacilou e deu um passo para trás, como se quisesse evitar completamente o assunto. “Além do mais, é patético chamar o que você faz de ‘tentar’. É ridículo! Eu _preciso_ disso e você não está me dando!” Falou, cruelmente. Sabia que machucava Steve, que estava sendo injusto, mas estava tão frustrado. Ser evitado quando moravam em apartamentos separados era ruim, mas agora que estavam morando juntos era torturante. Steve parecia não saber o que dizer. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou parado no meio da sala, uma meia ainda pendendo de seus dedos. “É fácil pra você fazer celibato quando até semana passada estava fodendo Sharon.” Resmungou. A expressão de Steve se contorceu em uma careta de tristeza.

“Me desculpe...” Sussurrou. “Eu estou tentando, Buck.” Bucky se sentiu culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo também triunfante. Era ótimo não ser aquele que estava sempre pedindo desculpas. Sabia que não devia atacá-lo desse jeito. Não era assim que Bruce dissera para conversar com o outro. Levantou e andou os dois passos que os separavam. Steve pareceu querer se afastar, mas não o fez. “Me ordene algo. Alguma coisa boba que você precisaria fazer. Eu preciso ouvir você dizer isso.” Sussurrou, aproximando seus corpos até que pudesse sentir o calor da pele de Steve, mas sem tocá-lo. Steve hesitou. Franziu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar. “Por favor, Steve. Cuida de mim?” Insistiu Bucky. Steve levantou a mão livre, como se fosse puxar Bucky pela cintura em sua direção, mas não fez.

“Eu quero que você tome um banho de banheira para mim. Vinte minutos no mínimo, com aquela essência de cereja que você gosta.” Ordenou Steve. Bucky enrubesceu e seu corpo se tencionou. O tom ainda não era o certo. Era frágil, mas bastava.

“Sim, senhor.”

 

Steve saiu de casa com as pernas trêmulas. Bucky era tão irresistível. Deus... Era tão fraco por ele. Tudo o que queria era voltar para aquele apartamento e entrar na banheira em que Bucky provavelmente já tomava seu banho. Queria beijá-lo a cada momento do dia. Dormir na mesma cama que ele. Sentir seu cheiro... Porém, sabia que quando o tocasse, quando simplesmente se rendesse, não conseguiria mais se segurar.

Aquilo era tão injusto. Bucky _parecia_ preparado. Parecia querer tudo o que ele próprio queria, mas Steve sabia que não era nada mais do que a... Programação que Pierce incutira em sua cabeça. Nada mais do que uma obsessão em servir. Não que não acreditasse que Bucky quisesse ficar com ele. Talvez até mesmo o amasse. Entretanto o outro jamais o pararia caso fizesse algo errado. Steve não podia confiar em Bucky para saber o que queria e o que não queria fazer. Pierce levara todo o instinto de proteção que poderia ter e, para Steve, se aproveitar disso era quase como estuprar Bucky. Era como ser igual a Pierce. Não podia nem mesmo pensar nisso. Estava tão confuso!

Chorou ao dirigir para o trabalho. Por alguns segundos sentiu falta de Sharon, ela era tão confiante, tão autônoma, e então se sentiu a pior pessoa. Como poderia comparar Sharon com Bucky? Aquilo era ridículo! Ele era ridículo. Precisava deixar seus medos de lado e prover para Bucky o que o outro precisava dele, seja lá o que for. Se Bucky precisava de um ‘senhor’, desde que Steve visse toda a situação como saudável, faria isso. Nem que para isso tivesse que deixar de lado toda a conduta religiosa que sua mãe incutira nele desde a infância. Acreditava na santidade do sexo. Sabia que o que Bucky queria era ‘errado’ quando visto de uma perspectiva católica, mas por Deus, Steve não hesitaria um segundo a mais se isso fosse magoar ainda mais Bucky.

Apesar de ser cristão, também era um homem apaixonado. Um homem que faria _tudo_ o que o amor de sua vida precisasse dele.

 

No sábado seguinte a família de Bucky estava fazendo um churrasco para comemorar o início das aulas dele e de Rebecca, que logo iria voltar para a faculdade. Bucky se sentia como uma criança recebendo uma festa de aniversário indesejada. Seus avós, os que estavam vivos pelo menos, viriam e seria a primeira vez que o veriam desde os treze anos. Estava nervoso, irritadiço e ansioso. Precisou tomar o dobro da dose de seu ansiolítico só para sair de casa. Steve sorriu ao vê-lo entrar no carro e beijou sua têmpora, segurando sua mão. Bucky levantou os olhos e sorriu.

“Não precisa ficar nervoso. Você está lindo.” Elogiou Steve. Aquela pequena parte de sua mente que gritava a cada vez que passava em frente do espelho pareceu se rebelar violentamente contra a ideia de qualquer um achá-lo bonito, mas Bucky sufocou o pensamento e sorriu, encabulado.

Estava feliz de finalmente estar morando com Steve. Desde que o outro oferecera seu apartamento para Bucky morar, imaginava como seria realmente dividi-lo com Steve, tê-lo sempre ao alcance de um chamado. Faziam praticamente tudo juntos. Sempre que Steve chegava cedo do trabalho, insistia para ajudar a fazer o jantar, mesmo que não pudesse cortar cebolas sem misturas as cascas e a parte do meio. Bucky ria e tirava sarro. Era quase como com... Alex, mas melhor. Muito melhor. Steve nunca levantara a mão para ele. Nunca.

Em compensação, porém, Steve nunca o levara para a cama. Pelo o que Bucky esperava ansiosamente.

Queria quase com uma vontade sobrenatural transar com Steve. Seu cheiro era tão viciante. Seu corpo tão belamente esculpido. Seus gestos tão carinhosos. Bucky tinha vontade de simplesmente tirar as roupas e sentar no colo de Steve, mas aquela mesma parte estragada de seu cérebro era insistente. Steve _jamais_ ia querer alguém nojento, contaminado como ele era.

Mordeu dolorosamente o interior de sua bochecha e mudou radicalmente seus pensamentos.

Quando Steve o quisesse viria atrás dele e então não precisaria pensar em tudo isso. Não era o papel dele fazer os planos. Nunca fora.

 

Steve entrou na casa dos Barnes com um largo sorriso no rosto. Aquilo tudo era tão... Caseiro. Ele e Bucky vindo para uma festa na casa dos pais. Quase como se fossem casados. Steve reprimiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito. Sua mente parecia chorar a distância que impusera entre os dois desde aquele sonho. Não conseguia olhar para o outro sem seguir o arco atraente das sobrancelhas. A pele lisa e quente do pescoço. O peito levemente esculpido. Os mamilos escuros. Deus... Steve suspirou profundamente e sua mão pairou a poucos centímetros das costas de Bucky, guiando-o pelo caminho até a porta da frente. Um instinto adormecido dentro dele parecia querer levar Bucky para seu quarto de adolescente e simplesmente reivindicá-lo, como um animal. Engoliu em seco. Puta que pariu, não podia pensar essas coisas enquanto olhava nos olhos de Winifred. Que tipo de pessoa era ele? Queria se afogar na pia da cozinha.

“Queridos!” Gritou Winifred, vindo recebê-los com uma garrafa fechada de vinho branco nas mãos. Ela abraçou Steve e beijou Bucky rapidamente nas bochechas. Ele quase não hesitou no toque, estava ficando cada vez melhor com o contato casual, principalmente com pessoas próximas.

“Bucky! Você está tão lindo, filho.” Elogiou ela. Bucky queria implorar que ninguém mais falasse isso. Se sentia tão autoconsciente de sua aparência quando era elogiado. Do cabelo comprido e amarrado. Da calça jeans justa que Rebecca escolhera poucas semanas atrás, da camisa de Steve, que, apesar de Bucky ser menor, caia perfeitamente em seu peitoral. Sorriu, mas gostaria de ter gritado. “Venham se sentar no quintal. Seus avós já chegaram, Bucky, mas eu pedi para que não fizessem nada muito meloso e inesperado, não precisa se preocupar. Caso você fique desconfortável é só dizer que eles vão parar.” Bucky sentiu seu núcleo gelar. Mais pessoas que o conheciam _antes_ e que ele tinha de impressionar agora. É óbvio que se lembrava de sua avó materna, Angélica, de quem ele e Rebecca herdaram o queixo bem modelado. Seu avô materno Stuart que assim como seu pai, George, beijava o chão que sua esposa andava.

Sua avó paterna era quieta, pequena e inteligente. Era ela quem costumava ajudar Bucky com suas lições de matemática quando era mais novo. Era doutora em matemática. Seu marido falecera no tempo em que Bucky estava na casa de Pierce. O que era triste, mas internamente Bucky agradecia que não havia sido Melissa, sua avó querida.

Foi a ela que seu olhar se dirigiu primeiro. Ela não disse nada, só levantou, botou seu copo na mesa, e abriu os braços para recebê-lo. Bucky, para a surpresa de todos, abraçou-o e aspirou seu cheiro de avó. O cheiro de _sua_ avó.

“Mal posso esperar para te ajudar a estudar matemática de novo, querido.” Sussurrou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. Os braços de Bucky pareciam dar duas voltas em seu corpo pequeno e magro. Bucky riu e beijou seu rosto. Era quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela agora.

“Eu vou cobrar.” Respondeu em um sussurro. Seus outros avós exigiram abraços também, o que ele suportou em silêncio, apesar de sua pele se arrepiar quando o quadro de seu avô, o maior de todos eles, agigantar-se sobre ele. Forçou um sorriso e esperou pacientemente para que ele se afastasse. Podia e daria um abraço em seus avós. Pierce não tiraria isso dele.

A conversa que ele e Steve esperavam, sobre estarem com saudades e como tudo aquilo havia acontecido, não aconteceu, por isso Bucky desconfiou que eles chegaram bem mais cedo e seus pais já os preenchera com todos os detalhes sórdidos.

Steve, parecendo perceber seu desconforto, se aproximou só o máximo para que seus ombros se tocassem e entregou uma bebida sem álcool, já que Bucky tomava remédios fortíssimos que não podiam ser misturados.

A conversa foi sobre casualidades. Rebecca passou por eles e acariciou seu rabo de cavalo como um cumprimento, provavelmente sabendo que ele não gostaria de ser mais tocado depois de todos os abraços.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado e atraiu sua atenção enquanto Steve conversava com seus avós, impressionando-os com as fotos dos ultrassons de seu bebê.

“Vai cortar para começar as aulas?” Perguntou ela casualmente. Bucky deu de ombros e sorriu.

“Pierce se irrita com meu cabelo cumprido.” Confidenciou. Rebecca hesitou por um instante, mas assim que viu a expressão maliciosa do irmão, sorriu também.

“Então você deveria deixar crescer até a bunda.” Afirmou, tomando um gole de sua taça de vinho.

 

Rebecca sentia uma certa eletricidade no ar. Ela andava para lá e para cá ajudando seus pais a trazerem as comidas e bebidas para fora. Steve também ajudava, enquanto Bucky ainda estava com seus avós. Agora era ele quem mostrava fotos de seus gatos para eles, impressionando sua avó Angélica, que era apaixonada por qualquer bicho.

“Eles são maravilhosos, querido!” Suspirou ela, apontando para Paris e comentando sobre seu rabo garbosamente peludo e cheio. Ele passou para a próxima foto e ela suspirou. “Aaah, quando os filhotes nascerem podemos adotar um, marido?” Perguntou ela, direcionando a conversa para Stuart, que coçou o bigode e deu de ombros. Bucky travou e seus olhos passaram sobre a foto de sua gata gorda, que ele ainda guardava alguma esperança de que estivesse só gorda mesmo. Não queria pensar naquilo agora. Sorriu forçosamente e desligou o celular.

“E então, James, alguma moça bonita em quem esteja interessado?” Perguntou seu avô, também visivelmente desconfortável com o pedido da esposa. Bucky deu de ombros.

“Eu sou gay na maioria do tempo.” Assumiu. Angélica riu alto, admitindo que já sabia desde que ele era um adolescente. Seu avô coçou o bigode de novo e deu de ombros.

“Steve é um bom rapaz. Sempre foi. Ajudou muito George quando...” Falou ele, deixando o resto da frase no ar. Bucky enrubesceu horrivelmente.

“Nós não estamos-” Hesitou. “Não estamos namorando.” Melissa olhou para ele com um olhar não convencido, mas Angélica logo tratou de trocar de assunto, enquanto seu avô voltava a cofiar o bigode.

Rebecca saiu da casa logo em seguida, chamando todos para almoçar. Ela se sentou ao lado de Bucky, enquanto Steve se sentou do outro lado, colando sua coxa com a do moreno. Rebecca olhou disfarçadamente e logo desviou o olhar. Os dois estavam tão ariscos um com o outro. Como um casalzinho de crianças que se gostavam, mas não sabiam muito bem o que fazer um com o outro. Fez uma anotação mental de conversar com Bucky ou com Steve. Talvez com os dois.

 

Bucky sentiu a sensação da coxa de Steve encostada na dele durante todo o almoço. Parecia quase como um choque que se direcionava diretamente pela sua coluna, subindo exatamente do ponto em que se tocavam. Se contorceu, desconfortavelmente excitado. Steve olhou-o confuso.

“Você quer que eu...?” Perguntou circulando a mão entre os dois. Bucky negou abruptamente, pousando sua mão na coxa do outro.

“Fique onde está.” Exigiu, sem saber se havia ficado evidente o que precisava. Steve enrubesceu e assentiu, voltando a comer de forma mecânica.

Precisava ser honesto. Desde a metade da festa parara de escutar as conversas e de responder as perguntas que não fossem direcionadas exclusivamente para ele. Estava cansado. Precisava de um tempo a sós. Se desculpou delicadamente e entrou em casa, indo para seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Podia, com certeza, dormir. Sua mente estava exausta depois de tanta interação social. Deitou na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço para evitar a luminosidade. Estava quase duro só de encostar em Steve. Aquilo era tão adolescente, Bucky não era mais um virgem, porque agia desse jeito ao redor de Steve?

Alguém bateu na porta. Por dois segundos torcera para ser Steve, então torcera para _não_ ser Steve porque não queria ficar mais excitado do que já estava. Sua pele parecia carregada com eletricidade.

Não era Steve. Rebecca enfiou a cabeça para dentro, olhando-o com um sorriso divertido.

“Você é um molenga.” Resmungou ela. Bucky deu de ombros, assumindo completamente. “Podemos conversar? Ou você prefere descansar?” Bucky se sentou na cama, desperto.

“O que foi, Becca?” Perguntou. Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Sentou-se na beirada do colchão, o mais longe possível que podia dele.

“Você e Steve estão...” Ela hesitou. “Você sabe? Transando?” Bucky engasgou e resmungou.

“O quê?” Perguntou, surpreso. Foi a vez de Rebecca dar de ombros.

“Vocês parecem íntimos.” Ela falou. “Mas sempre foram assim quando crianças. Então não sei se é porque estão voltando a agir como antes ou se estão juntos.” Explicou. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Nós não estamos transando.” Respondeu, por fim. Rebecca franziu os lábios e um sorrisinho se espalhou por eles.

“Ainda.” Avaliou ela. Bucky enrubesceu e abaixou o rosto. Gostaria de ter certeza, mas não podia.

“Eu não sei...” Sussurrou. Rebecca hesitou.

“O que está errado?” Perguntou, preocupada. “Ele não tá te machucando nem nada, né?” Indagou entredentes. Bucky sacudiu a cabeça.

“Não, Becca!” Resmungou. “Eu queria que ele só-” Calou-se e revirou os olhos. “Não sei.” Rebecca resmungou.

“Não sabe o que, seu tolo?” Perguntou, carinhosamente. Bucky deu de ombros.

“Eu não sei se ele me quer depois de tudo o que-” Suspirou forçosamente. “Eu não sei se eu quero que ele me queira.” Rebecca franziu o rosto de forma engraçada, sem entender. Ela levantou uma mão em frente do rosto de seu irmão.

“Gato, gostoso, carinhoso, apaixonado por você, _dividindo apartamento com você._ ” Enumerou, abaixando os dedos um por um. “Eu não sei mais o que você quer.” Ela gracejou. Bucky sorriu ao ouvir as palavras. Talvez Steve pudesse estar apaixonado. Afinal Sharon fora embora por algum motivo. Só não acreditava que ele pudesse estar apaixonado pelo o que Bucky era agora, mas sim pelo adolescente que fora muitos anos atrás.

“Eu sinto como-” Ele levantou os olhos e observou-a. “Não fique brava.” Pediu. Rebecca fez uma expressão confusa. “Eu sinto como se ficar com Steve fosse uma traição.” Rebecca respirou fundo, tentou empurrar a raiva profundamente dentro de si. “Como se eu estivesse traindo Alex.” Repetiu Bucky. Ela espremeu os olhos em pequenas fendas e rangeu os dentes. “Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Por favor não diga. Eu já sei.” Falou ele, triste. Rebecca balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

“Só não durma no ponto, irmãozinho.” Ela disse, enraivecida. “Steve deixou Sharon por você, Bucky. Quantos outros sacrifícios ele precisa fazer para que você perceba que ele é louco por você?” Foi Bucky agora quem se irritou. Cruzou os braços em frente do peito e empinou o queixo.

“Isso não tem nada a ver com Steve, Rebecca. Tem a ver comigo.” Afirmou. Rebecca calou-se e observou-o atentamente. Logo seus olhos encheram de vergonha e ela abaixou o rosto. Nunca estivera mais orgulhosa de seu irmão e mais envergonhada por palavras que saíram de sua boca. Não tinha direito nenhum de cobrar nada em nome de Steve. Assim como Bucky não devia nada a Steve por Sharon ter ido embora. Sentiu-se uma idiota.

“Certo, tudo bem. Talvez eu goste muito do casal que vocês formam. Me desculpe por forçar a barra.” Pediu, sorrindo. Bucky revirou os olhos.

“Eu gosto também...” Admitiu ele. Rebecca sorriu e os dois ficaram em silêncio, curtindo a presença um do outro. Alguns minutos mais tarde Rebecca esticou a mão para o meio da cama, os dedos voltados para cima. Bucky segurou seus dedos levemente.

“Você está pronto pra isso?” Perguntou ela, os olhos presos em suas mãos entrelaçadas. A mão de seu irmão ainda era mais pálida do que deveria onde o gesso ficara por várias semanas.

“Para ficar com Steve? Sim.” Respondeu Bucky, sem titubear. Rebecca levantou o rosto e inclinou a cabeça, torcendo os lábios.

“Estou falando de transar, Bucky. Você está pronto pra fazer isso com Steve?” Perguntou de novo. Bucky desviou o olhar.

“Se existe alguém que sabe fazer sexo esse alguém sou eu.” Falou. Uma ponta amarga sobressaindo em seu tom de voz. Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

“Não foi o que eu perguntei, irmãozinho.” Insistiu, sabendo que Bucky estava fugindo da questão. “Você se sente preparado pra isso?” Repetiu. Bucky bufou.

“Por que você quer saber?” Irritou-se. Tentou desenganchar seus dedos dos dela, mas Rebecca não deixou. Ela sorriu.

“Porque sou sua irmã e amo você. Quero que você esteja confortável. Não faça nada por obrigação, Bucky.” Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas e desistiu de brigar com os dedos de sua irmã.

“Eu acho que sim. Eu quero, mesmo que seja só sexo.” Respondeu, enfim. “Eu só não sei se ele não sente nojo de mim, sabe? Eu sinto.” Rebecca congelou onde estava, a respiração presa em seu peito. Ela ergueu o olhar, chocada, para ele.

“De onde você tirou isso?!” Indagou abruptamente. Bucky levantou o olhar também, uma sombra parecia pairar sobre eles.

“Não se faça de tola. Eu fiz muitas coisas que muitos nunca aceitariam fazer. É óbvio que nem todo mundo aceitaria alguém que já...” Calou-se, bufando. Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

“Você é ridículo as vezes, Bucky.” Gemeu, apertando com mais força os dedos dele. “Não existe nada nesse mundo que seja sujo no sexo, Bucky. Nada. A única coisa errada com o que aconteceu com você é ter sido forçado a isso.” Afirmou ela, quase agressivamente. Bucky bufou. “E nada do que aconteceu com você te faz ser menor do que qualquer outra pessoa.”

“Você não sabe o que aconteceu lá, Becca.” Resmungou, tentando de novo soltar seus dedos.

“E isso não é uma prova de que não existe nenhuma marca ou sujeira sobre você, Bucky? A única forma que você foi marcado é psicologicamente e você já superou tanto, querido. Eu sinto tanto orgulho de você.” Falou. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas, mas deu um sorrisinho.

“Essa é a única vez que eu vou admitir que você me venceu em uma discussão. Aproveite com sabedoria.” Falou. Rebecca riu.

“Nunca vou te deixar esquecer dessa vitória. Acredite em mim.”

 

Bucky e Steve entraram no apartamento em silêncio. Bucky conseguia sentir o clima tenso desde que entraram no carro e durante toda a viagem. Não conseguia se sentir à vontade ao redor de Steve depois de sua conversa com Becca. Estava tão confuso sobre tudo. Gostaria de ter a simplicidade de não ter que decidir nada. De simplesmente obedecer e ao mesmo tempo ficava furioso consigo mesmo por ainda querer o que tinha com Alex. Só que agora com Steve.

Rangeu os dentes e se afastou do outro. Colocou comida para seus bichos. Lavou a louça que estava na pia, mas quando ia buscar a vassoura para limpar o chão, estava cheio de pelos de gato, Steve apareceu na porta da cozinha.

“Não precisa varrer, Bucky, você varreu ontem.” Falou ele. Bucky estacou e olhou para o outro, observando-o atentamente. Steve estava tão nervoso e ansioso quanto ele. “Podemos assistir um filme, se você quiser. Ou terminar aquele documentário sobre o espaço que você está gostando.” Ofereceu. Bucky deu de ombros e aceitou. Seria bom descansar um pouco, mesmo que ficasse em casa praticamente todos os dias, era exaustivo manter tudo brilhando.

Steve se sentou em uma ponta e Bucky na outra, com a única diferente que Bucky tirou os sapatos e esticou os pés no sofá, invadindo o espaço de Steve. Steve observou-o com um olhar engraçado e fez a mesma coisa, enroscando suas pernas, e então olhou-o com um brilho no olhar, como se tivesse aceitado um desafio e vencido. Bucky sorriu discretamente e aproveitou o calor da pele de Steve ou pelo menos do que ele podia sentir com duas camadas de calças jeans entre eles.

Bucky adormeceu e quando acordou Steve já não estava mais em seu lugar. Já estava escuro e o apartamento estava frio, a netflix perguntava-se se ele ainda estava assistindo ao seriado. Desligou a TV e partiu em busca do outro, indagando-se se havia saído.

Bucky nunca percebera defeito nenhum no apartamento, pelo menos não até agora. O banheiro social tinha paredes _finas._ Ouviu ruídos vindo lá de dentro, que eram ligeiramente abafados pelo correr da água do chuveiro, mesmo assim, ouviu quase que inteiramente os gemidos de Steve. Ele estava... Se masturbando? Bucky engasgou e se afastou da porta. Sentiu-se invadindo algo muito, muito privado. Não devia ouvir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo _queria ouvir_. Ficou ali por alguns instantes, pensando se devia ir embora e fingir que nada acontecera ou simplesmente encostar seu ouvido na porta e aproveitar da melhor forma aquela oportunidade.

Não teve muita escolha. Quando se deu conta seu jeans já esmagava sua ereção e não resistiu mais. Encostou-se na porta, espalmando as mãos nela e escutando os gemidos leves de Steve em quase toda a sua glória. Bucky realmente não conseguia imaginar nada nesse mundo que fosse melhor. A não ser por, talvez, realmente transar com Steve e ouvir todos aqueles gemidos ao pé de seu ouvido. Bucky sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar inteiro. Quase podia sentir Steve em sua nuca, sussurrando e gemendo para ele.

Afastou-se de novo. Aquilo era demais. Seu pênis doía em sua prisão, seu rosto parecia que ia explodir de calor. Virou-se e andou mecanicamente para seu quarto. Entrou em sua suíte e antes mesmo de saber o que pretendia fazer, suas calças estavam na metade de sua coxa. Seu membro agora preso somente atrás da cueca.

Foi a vez de Bucky gemer. Aquilo era tão bom e ele não estava nem mesmo _tocando_. Um suspiro trêmulo deixou seus lábios e Bucky levantou sua mão até o cós de sua roupa íntima, abaixando-a de uma só vez. Choramingou, o vento gelado parecia agredir sua pele aquecida. Sua cor era quase vermelha e seu pau se projetava no ar a frente dele, exigindo atenção.

Se fechasse os olhos podia imaginar Steve de joelhos em frente dele, soltando aqueles pequenos gemidos que entreouvira. Suspirou e levantou uma mão para tocar a glande, os músculos de suas coxas se tencionaram e teve de segurar uma explosão de gemidos. Não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que fizera isso com ele mesmo.

Desceu mais seus dedos, entreabrindo suas coxas para acomodar seu pulso entre elas, explorando seu períneo e em seguida sua entrada. Trancou a respiração e seus pés desculpas se elevaram para só a pontinha, deixando-o em uma posição arqueada em relação à parede. Sua outra mão pousou em suas bolas, acariciando-as singelamente. Aquilo era tão bom! Engoliu mais um grunhido alto, sabendo bem o quanto poderia ser escutado caso Steve já tivesse terminado seu banho e entrasse no quarto.

Seu pênis parecia quase dolorido agora. Levantou a mão que investigava sua bunda e cuspiu em seus dedos, molhando-os com saliva e esfregando uns nos outros. Voltou e agora, ao acariciar seu músculo estremeceu e seus olhos se fecharam de prazer. Esfregou os dedos em cima do feixe enrugado, apreciando os pequenos arrepios que subiam por toda sua espinha.

Repetiu o procedimento de molhar com saliva sua outra mão e, com ela, acariciou seu eixo da cabeça até a base. Agora sim não conseguiu evitar um gemido alto. Sentia como se pudesse gozar a qualquer momento e provavelmente não se tocava a mais de dois minutos. ‘ _Foda-se, posso fazer isso quantas vezes quiser._ ’ Pensou e acelerou a carícia com as duas mãos. Forçou um dedo em sua entrada, ofegando ao senti-lo romper a tensão de seus músculos, passando a acariciar seu interior.

Sabia que poderia ir mais fundo e atingir um outro grupo de nervos dentro dele que faria tudo ficar ainda melhor, mas antes que pudesse se preparar, sentiu um puxão logo abaixo de seu umbigo e choramingou enquanto o sêmen jorrava de seu pênis, sujando todo o porcelanato cor de creme.

Segurou a respiração, evitando ofegar muito alto, mas logo não aguentou mais e suspirou, engolindo com força em sua garganta seca e então começou a rir.

Só tinha um problema agora. Sabia que iria querer fazer isso a cada segundo do dia, diversas vezes seguidas.   

 

Nick sentia como se essa fosse sua última chance. Dr. Banner finalmente liberara, a contragosto, que Bucky visitasse Pierce na cadeia. Precisava da raiva que Bucky desenvolvia sempre que falava com seu raptor. Sabia que isso era cruel. Sabia que provavelmente o advogado de defesa estava construindo um caso em torno das inúmeras visitas de Bucky, que aconteceram debaixo de seu nariz. Bufou e sentiu, mesmo sem ver, o homem no banco ao lado se encolher.

Passara na casa do outro mais cedo naquele dia, haviam marcado com semanas de antecedência. _Deveria_ ser a primeira visita que Bucky faria a Alexander, mas agora isso já não tinha mais importância. Sentia que poderia manipular James delicadamente para que fizesse o que precisava. Precisava urgentemente do depoimento que somente a vítima podia dar.

“Eu preciso estar em casa antes das 16h. Tenho compromisso depois das 17h.” Afirmou Barnes em uma voz quase desaparecida. Nick olhou no relógio digital do painel, 11:34h da manhã, tinham tempo o bastante.

“Sem problemas. Eu posso te deixar em casa. Ou você pode pedir para Rogers vir buscá-lo.”

“Não. Steve está no trabalho. Não quero atrapalhar.” Insistiu Bucky. Estava ridiculamente nervoso para ver Alex de novo. O que acontecera no hospital fora... Doloroso. Não conseguia nem pensar que talvez aquele era o Alexander que sempre existira e que sua mente manipulada tentara transformar em alguém mais carinhoso e amoroso.

Nick Fury calou-se pelo resto do caminho. Ele e James Barnes eram os companheiros de viagem perfeitos um para o outro. Nenhum dos dois gostava de falar.

A entrada da prisão foi muito mais restrita que o hospital. James precisou assinar seu nome, fornecer seus documentos, entregar qualquer celular ou aparelho eletrônico para os guardas, além de passar por uma inspeção corporal para encontrar qualquer lâmina escondida.

A última etapa foi obviamente dolorosa, mas Bucky aguentou em silêncio as mãos clínicas de uma policial, por insistência de Nick Fury, pelo que Bucky o agradeceu, apalpando seus bolsos, traseiro, peito e canelas.

Assim que toda a questão da segurança foi resolvida, Bucky foi dirigido para uma sala onde Pierce já esperava, algemado pelos pés e pelas mãos à mesa.

Aquele era o ambiente mais hostil e escuro que Bucky já havia entrado, as paredes negras e a luz direcionada somente para a cadeira em que Pierce se sentava contribuindo para a sensação. Assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre Alex, Bucky ofegou e tampou os lábios com as mãos.

O rosto de Alexander era uma mistura de manchas amareladas, esverdeadas e roxas, com vários ferimentos em fases diferentes de cura. Os lábios estavam partidos e um olho estava mais fechado que o outro. Os nós de seus dedos estavam cortados e inchados. Seu cabelo, antes com um corte de cabelos caro, estava raspado quase colado ao crânio. A luz branca e fria projetava ainda mais os ângulos agudos que se formaram logo abaixo das maçãs do rosto. O olhar que direcionava para ele era um que nem mesmo Bucky já havia visto. Alex estava com raiva. Bucky agradeceu mentalmente as algemas.

“Alex-” Sussurrou, ainda parado próximo da porta. O guarda que o acompanhara fechou a porta metálica, dando uma impressão de privacidade, mas Bucky sabia melhor, além de toda a conversa estar sendo gravada, Nick Fury estava do outro lado do espelho, observando todo o reencontro.

“Olá, James.” Cumprimentou, ácido. Bucky não soube o que fazer consigo mesmo. Se estivessem na casa de Alex, aquele olhar significaria que Bucky deveria se ajoelhar aos pés de seu mestre. Não estavam mais lá e o único lugar em que poderia se sentar era na cadeira oposta à de Alex, como seu igual. Engoliu em seco e obedeceu à ordem implícita da situação. Sentou-se e contorceu as mãos em seu colo, sem levantar o olhar. “Vê o que aconteceu comigo?” Sussurrou Alex, simulando um tom carinhoso. Bucky balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

“Eu sinto muito.” Respondeu, como se fosse sua culpa. O que, na mente de Bucky, era.

“O que você vê não é tudo o que eu passei.” Afirmou Alex. Bucky sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. “Você afirma que eu o estuprei, James, mas não sabe de verdade o que é ser estuprado.”

“Eu sinto tanto. Eu tentei impedir, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.” Insistiu James. Alex riu sarcasticamente.

“Talvez você devesse voltar no tempo e não me seduzir, James. Essa seria a única forma de evitar tudo isso.”  Falou, cruelmente. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Alex o acusava de tê-lo seduzido ainda como um adolescente, porém, era a primeira vez que Bucky não acreditava realmente nele. “Ou nem voltar tanto. Talvez se você não tivesse entrado naquela porcaria de ambulância, nós não estivéssemos aqui!” Sibilou. Bucky se encolheu ainda mais em sua cadeira. Um silêncio tenso e opressivo caiu entre os dois, mas logo Bucky empinou o queixo e olhou Alex nos olhos.

“Se você não tivesse me sequestrado, Alex, você não estaria aqui.” Afirmou, com a voz mais segura que conseguiu invocar. Pierce empalideceu visivelmente. “Não ponha em mim a culpa pelos seus erros.” Alex rosnou enfurecidamente e tentou levantar-se, mas as algemas o seguraram no lugar.

Mesmo sabendo que não estava em risco nenhum, Bucky empurrou a cadeira violentamente para longe da mesa, afastando-se em caso de Alex conseguir se soltar.

“Você tem coragem de falar assim comigo só porque estou amarrado, sua puta! Se estivéssemos em casa você já estaria de quatro, tomando o que merece!” Sibilou, seus olhos brilhando de ódio. James sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, se perguntando se a gravação ou as pessoas do outro lado do espelho poderiam ouvir os sibilos do outro.

“Aquela não era a minha casa.” Respondeu Bucky, sua voz já não tão segura. “E você não é mais meu dono.” Afirmou, mas a última palavra saiu trêmula. Alex se recostou em sua cadeira e sorriu como um bicho venenoso sorriria caso tivesse lábios.

“Pode repetir essa mentira o quanto quiser, garotinho.” Sussurrou. “Repita até que você acredite nela, mas lá no fundo você sempre vai saber quem te marcou. Quem foi o primeiro a foder sua linda bundinha. Eu posso ir para a sala da injeção letal, _Bucky,_ ” O apelido foi falado com tanto nojo que por alguns instantes James tomou como uma ofensa. “mas você nunca vai se esquecer de mim e nunca vai deixar de se arrepender de ter subido naquela ambulância. Eu já falei mais de uma vez e repito. Aquele soldadinho idiota nunca vai saber cuidar de você. Nunca. Alguma hora ele vai se cansar da sua mente fodida e vai procurar alguém menos _usado_.” Bucky sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, sentia cada apunhalada em seu peito, minando sua autoestima já quebrada, estragando o reflexo que conseguira construir, caco por caco, de quem era dentro de sua mente. Alex sorriu, sabendo exatamente o estrago que estava fazendo.

Nick Fury entrou na sala, a carranca em seu rosto deixava explícito que escutara palavra por palavra a conversa.

“Vamos, James.” Chamou, segurando com força a maçaneta. Aquilo havia sido um erro. James parecia ainda mais fragilizado. O começo da conversa fora produtivo, mas logo Pierce conseguira fincar as garras na segurança frágil que Bucky adquirira em si mesmo. Aquela conversa estava fazendo mais mal do que bem.

Bucky abaixou a cabeça e obedeceu Fury, saindo da sala enquanto uma gargalhada irônica vinha de suas costas. Alex _ria_ dele.

Os procedimentos de saída foram mais rápidos do que os de entrada. Dessa vez Fury não deixou ninguém tocar nele, apesar de a mesma policial que fizera a revista em seu corpo perguntar se ele precisava de um médico, já que estava tão pálido que ela achava que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

Intercedeu por Bucky, afirmando que tomaria conta dele. Pegaram seus pertences e em dez minutos saíram pelo portão dos visitantes, andando rapidamente para o carro. James parecia querer se afastar o mais rápido possível daquele lugar.

Deu a partida no carro e ligou o rádio, imaginando que seu companheiro não estaria no humor para conversas, entretanto, assim que afastou a mão, James esticou o braço e diminuiu o volume da música. Por vários instantes os dois só ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo o murmúrio de uma música country qualquer pelos alto falantes.

“Se eu... Quisesse depor.” Começou James, inacreditavelmente hesitante. Nick trancou um suspiro de frustração. Não sabia como aquela criatura insegura poderia se manter diante de uma corte. Não sabia _como_ conseguiria colocá-lo diante do júri, apesar de que, assim, poderiam avaliar a extensão dos danos causados por Alexander Pierce. “O que eu precisaria fazer? Quais seriam os passos?” Indagou. Fury pensou por vários minutos, mudando sua estratégia a cada novo pensamento que percorria seu cérebro. Não queria _só_ prender Alexander, queria ter certeza que aquele homem jamais visse a liberdade de novo.

“Primeiramente uma entrevista gravada.” Começou. “Seguida de uma formulação, ano a ano, de uma linha do tempo. O que pode ser muito válido para demostrarmos o crescimento das crueldades de Pierce. Então o comparecimento em corte e a apresentação de sua ofensa contra ele. O que aconteceria através de seu advogado. Não pretendemos colocá-lo na bancada de testemunha.” Finalizou. Esperava ansiosamente que o advogado de defesa tivesse alguma decência e não obrigasse James a testemunhar em frente da corte.

“Eu teria que falar pra todo mundo? Lá na frente?” Perguntou, confuso sobre o funcionamento. Nick tentou desembaraçar a pergunta.

“Só se o advogado de Pierce chamá-lo para depor. Nós podemos apelar, obviamente, conseguir com seu terapeuta uma avaliação psicológica que demostre sua indisposição para enfrentar isso.”

“Mas existe alguma chance de isso acontecer?” Indagou, agora soando menos trêmulo. Fury suspirou, impaciente.

“É possível, senhor Barnes. Não podemos ter certeza de nada agora.” Bucky calou-se e direcionou o olhar para fora da janela. Fury sentiu como se tivesse perdido a batalha mais importante dessa guerra.

 

Queria ter tido tempo de passar em casa. Tomar o banho mais demorado de sua vida, esfregar sua pele até que estivesse sangrando. Queimar as roupas que estava usando, que pareciam entranhadas com o cheiro de suor e metal da prisão. Gostaria de ter podido se esconder o dia inteiro. De ligar para Steve e pedir que viesse para casa mais cedo. De perguntar o que deveria fazer para o jantar. O que deveria vestir depois do banho. O que deveria _fazer com sua vida._ Mas não fez. Vestiu seu sorriso mais falso e pediu que Nick o deixasse na escola, onde já chegaria atrasado para sua primeira aula.

O motorista se desculpou enfaticamente por tê-lo atrasado. De fato, foram obrigados a se dirigirem para a delegacia, onde ocorrera um imprevisto que exigia a atenção imediata de Nick.

Bucky se importava, obviamente. Preferia se atirar de uma ponte a enfrentar tantos rostos desconhecidos no atual estado que sua psique se encontrava, mas deu de ombros e fingiu estar melhor do que se sentia.

 

Pepper Pots era uma mulher forte e Natasha era uma mulher inteligente. Ela sabia que Pepper tinha em casa um marido amoroso, mas marcado pela guerra e pela tortura que passara ao ser sequestrado por um grupo terrorista no oriente. Natasha sabia que não havia professora melhor para ensinar James Barnes, alguém que, mesmo não conhecendo profundamente seu caso, poderia reconhecer os sinais de um ataque de pânico ou de uma noite insone de terror. Pepper podia fazer isso e fez. Assim que Barnes pisou na sala de aula ela soube que aquele não era um dia bom para ele. Estava pálido e o sorriso em seus lábios parecia pegajosamente grudado em seu rosto. Ele pediu perdão e sentou-se no fim da sala, desconfortável diante do olhar que toda a classe tomava com a chegada tardia do aluno.

Pepper sorriu brilhantemente e deu as boas vindas, direcionando a atenção de seus alunos para algo que não a chegada da ‘estrela’ da cidade. James era, de certa forma, famoso.

Não considerava ético o que os jornais faziam. A família conseguiu, ao deslocar James para morar em outro lugar, afastar os incômodos jornalistas de sua porta, mas eles não deixaram de tentar lucrar com a história, transmitindo e imprimindo em loop os fatos e consequências dos crimes cometidos contra James Barnes.

Engoliu seu desconforto, desviando, de tempos em tempos, sua atenção para James. Passara uma redação sobre o tema que estavam discutindo antes da chegada tardia, baseada em um texto de apoio que introduzia fatos interessantes para a produção do texto. Mesmo depois de ela explicar para a sala toda, James parecia completamente perdido em meio a todos os estudantes idosos sentados ao seu redor. Uma das senhoras perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda, mas ele sorriu forçosamente e negou, continuando a encarar placidamente o tampo de sua mesa individual.

Pepper aproveitou a conversa e as pequenas discussões que se formavam entre os alunos para se aproximar de James, observando sua folha vazia e suas mãos sobre seu colo. Agachou ao seu lado, observando sempre uma distância respeitosa, e sorriu.

“Tudo bem, James?” Perguntou o tom de voz calmo. O rosto de seu aluno enrubesceu terrivelmente e sua expressão se contorceu como se ele fosse chorar.

“Eu não sei o que fazer.” Admitiu em um sussurro. Pepper sorriu. Podia lidar facilmente com um pouco de insegurança

“Está tudo bem. Vamos passo a passo.” Instruiu, anotando no canto de sua folha como deveria introduzir, desenvolver e finalizar sua redação. James passou a ficar cada vez mais animado e logo se pôs a escrever sem precisar de qualquer incentivo.

Pepper levantou-se, sentindo uma dor em seus joelhos que não sentiria dez anos atrás, e sorriu para todos os alunos, cuja maioria olhava discretamente para James. Ela piscou e andou para a frente da sala, voltando a explicar sobre as regras gramaticais da língua.

 

James estava animado. Primeiramente se assustou com o rigor necessário para escrever um texto. Costumava escrever, mas nunca com tantas regras, porém, depois que pegou a prática, reescreveu o texto duas vezes antes de estar satisfeito e entregar. A professora, que se apresentara para ele, mas em seu nervosismo não conseguira gravar o nome, piscou para ele e recolheu suas muitas folhas. Passou a falar sobre o livro que deveriam ler para a próxima semana e sobre o exercício de fixação que fariam sobre a estrutura formal do romance. Animou-se ainda mais, sabia que logo chegariam as matérias em que estava atrasado, geografia, física, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Sabia que quando precisasse poderia pedir ajuda para qualquer um ao seu redor. Sorriu perdendo um pouco o foco na explicação detalhada de sua tutora.

“Com licença,” Sussurrou um senhor ao seu lado. Bucky sentiu seu núcleo gelar e seus ombros tencionaram, mas virou o rosto, atendendo silenciosamente ao chamado. “Você é James Barnes?” Perguntou ele, curioso. Bucky gelou. O desconforto que sentia era tanto que sua boca ficou com um gosto ruim e sua visão embaçou ligeiramente. Sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. “Me desculpa perguntar. É que minha filha estudava na mesma sala que Você, Carla Stephanno, nós sentimos muito quando você...” Ele hesitou. James agradeceu, porque só naquele momento conseguia sugar um pouco de ar através de seus lábios selados. O homem pareceu perceber seu desconforto, porque logo se desculpou mais uma vez e virou para a frente, voltando a prestar atenção a aula. Apesar disso o estrago estava feito.

Bucky levantou os olhos e percebeu vários pares de olhos observando-o discretamente. Até mesmo a professora, que antes parecera tão gentil, olhava-o com um misto de pena e desconforto, como se _ela_ estivesse desconfortável de ter Bucky em sua classe.

“James? Está tudo bem?” Perguntou ela, provavelmente com boa intenção, mas tudo o que se passava em frente dos olhos de Bucky eram os vídeos que Alex gravara e em tudo o que escreveram nos jornais sobre ele. Todos sabiam a bagunça que ele era e ao que se sujeitara para sobreviver.

_‘Steve não teria feito.’_ Seu subconsciente sussurrou. _‘’Steve teria lutado até Alex matá-lo na primeira vez e então não estaria passando por isso.’_ Insistiu aquela voz. James sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Deus... Estava tão cansado de chorar.

Levantou-se e, sem qualquer explicação, saiu da sala. A professora correu atrás dele, mas assim que percebeu as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, diminuiu a velocidade com que andava.

“Está tudo bem, James. Você pode vir quando estiver preparado. Ninguém está aqui para julgar você.” Falou ela. Bucky assentiu, mas não respondeu, só foi embora.

Tinha sido tão idiota. Tão estúpido. É óbvio que haveriam conhecidos em sua sala. Aquela cidade era minúscula e ele era a pessoa mais famosa que morava ali agora. Limpou violentamente as lágrimas com a manga, irritado consigo mesmo e continuou a andar com os olhos apontados para a calçada. Tudo o que sabia fazer era chorar e chorar. Não era tão emotivo nem quando estava com Alex. Bufou e cruzou os braços em frente do peito. Rebecca também era estúpida de pensar que ele podia fazer isso. Era inútil, estava quebrado, precisava aceitar isso.

Aquele havia sido um dia tão estressante. Como sempre parecia acontecer, não conseguia esquecer as verdades que Alex jogara em sua cara. Era tão óbvio agora. Servia para ficar em casa. Para preparar o jantar e para ficar de joelhos para quem quer que o quisesse. _‘Se é que Steve quer você. Já faz mais de uma semana que Sharon foi embora e ele ainda não te tocou.’_ Continuou seu consciente. Por que seus próprios pensamentos eram tão venenosos? Rosnou e levantou uma mão, agarrando vários fios de cabelo e puxando-os furiosamente. Queria só... Poder parar de pensar por um dia. Não pensar no que deveria fazer com seu futuro. Não pensar se era certo ou não depor contra Alex. Não pensar se Steve Rogers queria ou não foder com ele. Estava tão cansado! Queria dormir o dia seguinte inteiro.

Andou em silêncio, por horas, até chegar ao apartamento de Steve. O frio penetrara tão fundo em seus ossos que pareciam doer constantemente, mas Bucky gostou. Era bom ter questões mundanas para pensar.

Abraçou os braços sobre o peito enquanto subia de elevador, graças a Deus sozinho, tentando reter qualquer resquício de calor que pudesse. Seu celular tocou. Era Rebecca, ficara incumbida de buscá-lo. Estava esperando em frente da escola. Bucky bufou e avisou que estava em casa.

_“Você foi andando?”_ Perguntou, confusa.

“Não, Becca. Steve veio me buscar.” Mentiu, sabendo que se Rebecca soubesse o que acontecera iria vir e querer uma descrição completa dos acontecimentos. Bucky só queria, por favor, deitar na cama e desaparecer.

_“Como foi a aula? Gostou da professora?”_ Perguntou, animada. Bucky sorriu tristemente e saiu do elevador, andando devagar para a porta do apartamento de Steve.

“Foi tudo bem.” Respondeu. “Posso te ligar amanhã? Estou muito cansado.” Rebecca bufou, mas aceitou, desligando a ligação depois de se despedir. Agradeceu silenciosamente sua decisão de não falar para ninguém além de Steve que visitaria Pierce hoje. Por certo nenhum de seus familiares o deixaria sozinho se soubessem. Preferia assim. Era quase tão estressante lidar com a atenção que recebia quanto era lidar com a situação.

Abriu a porta, ouvindo uma sinfonia de miados incomum, ou tão incomum como poderia ser para alguém que tivesse sete gatos.

“Steve?” Perguntou quando somente um deles veio cumprimentá-lo na porta. Era estranho não estar cercado de bolas fofas nesse momento.

“Estou aqui!” Gritou Steve da lavanderia. Bucky se direcionou para lá.

“Está tudo bem? Que barulheira é essa?” Questionou, mas antes que pudesse receber qualquer resposta, decifrou a situação. Alface havia dado a luz a seus filhotes.

Steve estava agachado perto de um cesto cheio de cobertores, em meio aos panos, e escoltados atentamente por uma alface que parecia tão exausta quanto Bucky, estavam cinco bolinhas de pelo. Bucky sentiu seus joelhos fracos. Steve levantou o rosto com o maior sorriso que já havia visto,

“Alface teve seus filhotes!” Avisou ele, desnecessariamente. Bucky desviou os olhos para sua expressão feliz, que logo se desmanchou ao ver o cansaço, a tensão e a tristeza nos olhos de Bucky. “Buck? Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, se levantando. Bucky se encostou no batente da porta e escondeu o rosto entre as palmas das mãos, começando a chorar compulsivamente.

Steve congelou imediatamente. Puta que pariu, o que estava acontecendo?

“Bucky?” Sussurrou, aproximando-se somente o bastante para que Bucky percebesse que estava ao seu lado, mas sem tocar. “Bebê, porque você está chorando?” Perguntou, carinhosamente. Bucky balançou a cabeça. Não podia deixar de se envergonhar nem por um momento naquele dia?

“Eu estou bem...” Resmungou entre os dedos, mas obviamente Steve não se convenceu,

“Eu posso tocar em você?” Pediu o loiro. A mãos pairando a poucos centímetros dos ombros de Bucky, que sacudiu e cabeça e se enfiou entre os braços do outro. “Por que você está chorando, lindo?” Perguntou baixinho, amassando Bucky entre seus braços. Os gatos começaram a trançar suas pernas, miando sem parar.

Bucky voltou a balançar a cabeça e Steve aceitou a falta de resposta. Abraçou-o mais forte e embalou delicadamente, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Bucky chorou compulsivamente por vários minutos e quando suas lágrimas finalmente secaram, sentiu-se finalmente bem. Estava bem.

“Isso é tão-” Hesitou, sem querer perturbar o momento entre eles. “É tão parecido com a primeira noite na casa de Alex.” Admitiu por fim. Os músculos de Steve se tencionaram, como era comum quando o assunto era Alexander Pierce. “Ele me convenceu a ficar aquela primeira noite para cuidar dos gatinhos. Eu insisti que devia voltar para casa, mas quando ele disse que já havia ligado para meus pais eu... Aceitei.” Continuou. Sentia-se mais uma vez um fracasso, mas agora era diferente dos outros momentos de tristeza que passaria no dia. Era quase como aceitação.

“Você era uma criança.” Resmungou Steve. Beijou sua testa e apertou sua cintura. “Pierce é um idiota.” Insistiu ainda. Um tom petulante em suas palavras. Antes que conseguisse evitar, Bucky se viu caindo em um ataque de risos. Aquilo era tão esdrúxulo!

“Eu acho que ele era mais do que um idiota.” Afirmou, entre risadas. Steve finalmente se rendeu ao riso contagiante e puxou-o para o sofá, continuando a sessão de abraços em um lugar mais confortável.

“Você parece tão cansado.” Sussurrou Steve, olhando apaixonadamente para o rosto do outro. Bucky revirou os olhos.

“Estou cansado. O dia hoje teve quarenta e oito horas.” Respondeu, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Steve. Os dois ficaram assim por longos minutos, respirando o perfume um do outro.

Estava tão, tão triste. O dia havia sido um fracasso total desde o começo. Não conseguia esquecer os pesadelos que vinha tendo há semanas ou a forma como Alex o manipulara magistralmente naqueles primeiros dias. Aquilo tudo havia sido tão horrível. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Reviver todos aqueles sentimentos, mas agora nos braços de Steve era quase como um recomeço.

Bucky levantou o rosto, observando a pele tentadora do pescoço de Steve. Sentia tanta fome por ele. Tanto amor, tanta vontade de ser tocado, de tocar que parecia que seu coração ia explodir. Gostaria tanto que Steve deixasse de ser tão teimoso e finalmente o levasse para a cama.

_‘Então porque você não leva ele para a cama?’ _Questionou-se. Sem nem mesmo desenvolver o pensamento, adiantou-se prensando um beijo contra o pescoço de Steve. A pele se arrepiou e um rubor passou a subir do peito até a ponta das orelhas.

“Buck?” Sussurrou Steve, confuso. Bucky levantou os olhos, observando atentamente tudo o que estava escrito no fundo dos de Steve. Havia tesão lá. Tinha certeza.

“Ssh...” Pediu, direcionando seu olhar para os lábios que almejava a semanas. Steve molhou-os com uma passada da língua, autoconsciente diante do olhar.

“Você quer mesmo isso?” Sussurrou ele. Bucky balançou a cabeça e aproximou seu rosto, beijando-o castamente. Um selinho prolongado. Steve suspirou e fechou os olhos. Sua mão subiu para a nuca de Bucky. Uma carícia suave onde Bucky preferia um puxão de cabelo.

Entreabriu seus lábios, passando sua língua delicadamente pelos lábios do outro. Gemeu. Steve tinha um gosto tão bom.

“Eu quero tudo.” Pediu em um resmungo apaixonado. Steve observou-o atentamente, tentando perceber qualquer hesitação em seu semblante. Sem conseguir encontrar nenhuma, puxou-o para um segundo beijo. Abrindo seus lábios sobre os de Bucky e invadindo sua boca com a língua.

Bucky correspondeu efusivamente, suas mãos subiram pelo abdômen de Steve, sob sua camiseta, acariciando a pele até então intocável. Steve puxou-o pela cintura, colando seus corpos ainda mais.

“Eu amo tanto você.” Confessou Steve, como que enfeitiçado. Bucky suspirou, abrindo os olhos e observando a expressão de puro deleite. Não respondeu. Não podia. Enquanto estava ali enroscado em Steve, Alex estava em uma cela fria na cadeia sofrendo sabe se lá o que. Sibilou e tentou espantar o pensamento.

Puxou Steve para cima de seu corpo, abrindo as pernas para acomodá-lo. Deitou seu pescoço no braço do sofá e cruzou os pés nas coxas de Steve, impedindo-o de sair mesmo que quisesse.

Beijaram-se de novo e Bucky soube que estava condenado. Precisaria beijar Steve o resto de sua vida, todos os dias. Precisava de Steve tanta quanto de ar. Steve empurrou o quadril contra o seu, esfregando suas ereções juntas. Bucky gemeu alto e elevou o queixo, deixando o caminho livre para que Steve beijasse seu pescoço. Steve desceu uma mão entre os dois, parando delicadamente antes de atingir o zíper da calça jeans de Bucky.

“Posso?” Perguntou. Estava sem ar e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Bucky assentiu e suspirou ao sentir carícias delicadas sobre seu pênis, alinhando-o e acariciando-o delicadamente. Estava sem ar. Tudo era tão... Intenso. Agora entendia como sua mente ficava nublada quando estava com Alex. Se lembrava detalhe por detalhe de todas as punições, mas nunca do sexo.

Steve sentiu imediatamente quando Bucky desassociou. Seu corpo ficou mole e os pequenos suspiros que soltava esporadicamente se silenciaram. Steve tirou sua mão do bojo da calça do outro e levantou seu rosto, olhando a expressão em branco de Bucky.

“Bucky?” Perguntou, assustado.

“Sim?” Respondeu Bucky em uma voz estranha, como quando estava concentrado em qualquer outra atividade invés da conversa que estava tendo.

“Bebê? Onde você está?” Perguntou Steve. Primeiramente falou como uma piada, mas logo percebeu que aquela era realmente a situação. Bucky não estava _ali._

Steve levantou-se abruptamente. Bucky, assustado com o movimento súbito estremeceu e retesou o corpo, como se Steve fosse bater nele. Steve sentou-se no chão, seu rosto logo ao lado do de Bucky e chorou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Pierce percebe que Bucky passa a desassociar enquanto está sofrendo estupro e para mudar a atitude letárgica o abusa ao fazer xixi em cima dele. Sei que não é um conteúdo que todos estão confortáveis em ler, mas existem referencias no corpo do texto que fala sobre isso. 
> 
> Gostaria de pedir uma opinião de vocês. Alguém sentiu alguma dificuldade em seguir os pulos temporais ocorridos? Só nesse capítulo me toquei que talvez não esteja ficando claro para todos quanto tempo já se passou entre o começo da história e o 'futuro'. Por favor, caso alguém tenha alguma dúvida, manda um comentário que eu faço o possível para arrumar na narrativa e explicar a linearidade. 
> 
> Ps: Gostaria de deixar claro que os sentimento gerados pelas práticas ocorridas nesse capítulo, principalmente os do Bucky, não são minha opinião pessoal, escrevi assim para desenvolver o caráter individual de cada personagem.   
> Ps¹: Pierce usa o termo "puta" como uma ofensa contra Bucky, essa também não é minha opinião pessoal sobre o termo e nem sobre a profissão.


	8. Reabilitação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal e Feliz ano novo, pessoal!
> 
> Sinto muito pela demora gigantesca. Esse capítulo foi bastante difícil de escrever, muitos conflitos complexos pra resolver, mas aqui está! Estamos quase finalizando, o próximo capítulo é o final. <3
> 
> Muito obrigada por ainda estarem aqui comigo, sei que estou demorando muito pra postar e não vou conseguir dar uma prévia de quando sairá o próximo, mas tenham certeza de que não abandonei. Eu penso nessa história todos os dias e todos os dias penso em todos que ainda acompanham, que mandam comentários, kudos, bookmarks, etc. 
> 
> Espero que gostem, como sempre, revisem as tags, vou adicionar lá qualquer trigger novo que acontecer nesse capítulo.

_Pierce olhou para o casal de meia idade com desprezo disfarçado. Já era a quarta ou quinta casa que visitavam e nada agradava aos dois, já não suportava mais aquele olhar sonso que trocavam entre si quando não gostavam do que viam. Sorriu friamente._

_“Talvez devamos tentar de novo amanhã.” Conclui, desistindo de explicar as conveniências e funcionalidades da casa em que estavam. A tortura de se dirigir para fora, trancar a porta da casa e ter que suportar a conversa dos dois quase o enlouqueceu, mas Alex sorri e finge que nada pode estragar seu dia. De fato, o dia já começou estragado, se arrependia agora de não ter aceitado aquela aposentadoria quando pôde._

_Alex fechou a porta de seu carro com uma batida mais brusca do que tivera a intenção. Não se considerava o tipo de homem que perdia o controle sobre seu temperamento, mas nos últimos tempos era comum que sua paciência estivesse sempre a ponto de acabar. Não passaria nem mesmo no escritório, estava de saco cheio, precisava se sentar no sofá e não pensar em mais nada._

_Seu humor só começou a melhorar quando virou a esquina de sua rua e avistou os Barnes, agora bem mais velhos do que costumavam ser, limpando seu jardim. Os dois se levantaram e sorriram para ele, acenando. Pierce correspondeu, mas não parou. Sentia um desprezo inacreditável pelo casal e por todas as suas tentativas desesperadas de encontrar seu moleque. Sorriu. Faziam quase quatorze anos. Embicou o carro na garagem e estacionou, sabendo que James estaria se organizando agora mesmo para recebê-lo. Quase como ter uma esposa, mas muito, muito melhor._

_Saiu do carro, trancou-o e se adiantou para a porta da frente, porém, assim que entrou seu sorriso frágil se desfez. O hall estava escuro, não havia nem sinal de qualquer jantar sendo preparado, James não estava em lugar nenhum. Alex suspirou calmamente pelo nariz, tentando manter a calma._

_“James?” Perguntou, alto, mas sem gritar. Ouviu um barulho no andar superior, suas sobrancelhas se contorceram em confusão. “James?!” Gritou, ficando cada vez mais irritado. Adiantou-se para as escadas sem nem mesmo desfazer seu casaco._

_“Estou aqui, Alex!” Gritou James do andar superior. Não podia acreditar que aquele pirralho estava lá em cima! Não era exatamente uma regra que implementara, mas estava implícito que o andar superior era território exclusivo seu, onde podia relaxar sem a presença incomoda de qualquer um, mesmo seu submisso. Tentou ficar tranquilo, a irritação só iria nublar ainda mais seu pensamento. Apesar disso, podia sentir aquele ponto de tensão em suas costas crescendo, o mesmo que só se aplacava depois de uma punição muito bem executada, quando ouvia os gritos e gemidos de dor de seu submisso. Estava tão cansado, não queria fazer nada disso agora. James já não era mais criança._

_Subiu as escadas, desfazendo a gravata, e andou até a porta de seu quarto, estacando diante da visão a sua frente. James estava deitado entre os lençóis brancos e bagunçados, como se estivesse se remexendo entre eles durante toda a tarde, nu, um sorriso indiscreto em seus lábios, as longas pernas drapeadas a sua frente parecendo ter quilômetros, os músculos, antes indistinguíveis, agora ondulavam sob a pele. Estava excitado, seu pênis ereto despontava entre as coxas._

_“Achei que você nunca ia chegar em casa, senhor.” Sussurrou ele. Por alguns instantes uma palpitação estranha começou em seu braço esquerdo, se estendendo até seu peito, seu coração estava batendo muito rápido, mas não de excitação. De raiva._

_“Achei que o jantar estaria pronto. Estou com fome.” Murmurou Alex, a expressão fechada, evitando olhar o corpo tentador a sua frente. Alex tirou seu próprio casaco, jogando-o sobre sua poltrona de leitura, e passou a desfazer os botões de sua camisa. Um ruído branco apitava em seus ouvidos. Não sabia bem o que era, só precisava... Machucar alguém._

_James levantou, inacreditavelmente, suas pernas pareciam ainda mais longas quando estava de pé, havia passado da altura de Alex há muitos anos. Se aproximou, pegando a pasta de Alex e encostando-a na parede, assim como com a gravata, que jogou sobre a cama. “Pensei em fazer uma surpresa.” Sussurrou, um sorriso coquete em seus lábios. Alex teve vontade de arrancá-lo com um tapa, mas se segurou. James, totalmente inconsciente do perigo que corria, aproximou-se ainda mais, seu rosto enrubescendo completamente, e colou seu peito ao de Alex, aproximando seu rosto e beijando-o castamente nos lábios. “Você gostou?” Insistiu, abaixando lentamente e caindo em seus joelhos, seu rosto a centímetros da virilha de Alex._

_Assim que as mãos de James estavam sobre seu zíper, Alex rangeu os dentes. Estava sendo manipulado de alguma forma. Algo não estava correto. Faziam quatorze anos que James estava ali e nunca fizera nada parecido. O que ele queria?_

_“James...” Ele fez uma pausa, percebendo que o outro não dera a mínima atenção ao seu chamado. “Pare com isso.”_

_“Está tudo bem, senhor. Eu só quero mostrar como senti sua falta.” Insistiu ele. Alex podia enxergar as pupilas dilatadas de tesão de seu submisso. “Eu me senti tão solitário o dia todo.” Afirmou ele. Esfregando seu rosto no zíper desfeito do outro, manobrando o membro mole de Pierce para fora de sua cueca._

_Aquela foi a gota d’água. Faziam quase dois anos que não conseguia ter uma ereção completa sem tomar um estimulante. Nem mesmo suas sessões pareciam animá-lo mais. Sua mão se adiantou e agarrou um punho cheio do cabelo curto de seu submisso, puxando-o dolorosamente para trás. James gemeu de dor e Alex, mesmo em meio a sua fúria, conseguiu se interessar pelo olhar nublado de prazer em seu rosto. “Por favor?” Pediu ele, agora mais comedido do que antes. Suas mãos ainda segurando o pênis flácido de Alex._

_Alex rangeu os dentes. “Quando eu disser não. É não.” Afirmou pausadamente. As sobrancelhas de James se torceram e ele pareceu engolir o que gostaria de ter falado. Alex se calou, esperando para ver se receberia qualquer resposta. James desviou o olhar e suspirou. Sua boca se contorceu da mesma forma que suas sobrancelhas e ele olhou Alex diretamente nos olhos como não fazia a anos._

_“Por que só o seu ‘não’ significa realmente ‘não’?” Ele sussurrou tão baixo que Alex quase perdeu as palavras. Uma névoa vermelha invadiu sua visão e antes que pudesse se conter fechou a mão em um punho e deu um soco na lateral do rosto de James, desequilibrando-o. James soltou um gemido de dor e caiu no chão, desviou o olhar, tentando se recompor, mas antes que pudesse se levantar Alex agarrou novamente seus cabelos e seu braço e, o próprio Alex não saberia explicar como conseguira fazer isso, afinal, James já era muito mais pesado do que quando tinha treze anos, foi puxado violentamente em direção da cama, sendo jogado de bruços sobre ela._

_“É isso que você precisa, sua puta?!” Questionou, um tom venenoso em suas palavras. “É um pau que você precisa? Por que você sabe, isso nunca te faltou aqui!”_

_Alex se ajoelhou sobre o quadril de James, prendendo-o na cama. A princípio James sorriu vitoriosamente e elevou os quadris, mas Alex agarrou seu ombro dolorosamente e empurrou seu rosto no colchão._

_“Você sente prazer no que eu dizer que é prazeroso.” Sibilou Alex no pescoço do outro. Bucky sentiu uma aflição em seu peito. Estava acostumado a ser tratado assim, mas hoje imaginara uma noite diferente. Invés disso Alex estava irritado. O que havia feito de errado? Tentou segurar a angústia dentro de seu peito, mas logo lágrimas traidoras começaram a se acumular em seus olhos. Estava tão envergonhado. Já não gostava mais do que Alex estava fazendo com ele. Aquilo fora um erro gigantesco._

_Estivera realmente com saudades de Alex. Estava se sentindo tão bem aquela semana. Pensamentos muito antigos não pareciam mais incomodá-lo, a companhia de Alex, conforme envelhecia, tornava-se cada vez melhor. Ele vira, nas séries, jovens casais saindo e se divertindo juntos. Se beijando, transando. Queria ter aquilo com Alex. Queria se sentir sexy e desejado. Sua pele parecia vibrar cada vez que pensava em ser tocado. Precisava do carinho e da aprovação de seu senhor para se sentir bem consigo mesmo, mas ultimamente Alex não parecia mais interessado nele. Faziam quase duas semanas desde a última vez em que fora tocado e sentia tanta falta. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Não conseguia entender onde conseguira errar._

_Alex cuspiu na própria mão e levou-a até a bunda de James, abrindo-o violentamente. Bucky arquejou agoniado com a intrusão dolorosa. Não imaginara nada disso- Não deveria ser desse jeito._

_“Não entendo como alguém pode ser tão puta quanto você. Sempre precisando de um pau no cu pra ficar quieto, pra deixar os outros ao seu redor em paz.” Continuou Alex e enfiou mais um dedo. Bucky choramingou em meio aos soluços. “Pare de chorar, James! Você literalmente rastejou de joelhos por isso. Agora toma calado o que você quer.”_

_“Alex... Por favor..!” Pediu, mas assim que a última palavra saiu de seus lábios Alex tirou os dedos de dentro dele e enfiou seu pênis meio endurecido violentamente. Bucky gritou e agarrou os lençóis._

_“Cala a boca, James! Puta que pariu, você me irrita_!” _Rosnou Alex. James mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos desfocaram no papel de parede caro do quarto de Alex._

_Não se importava realmente com a dor de ser penetrado como Alex fizera a pouco, não era nada mais do que um gosto de tudo a que ele já passara, o pior de tudo era quando o outro terminava._

_Pierce saiu de cima de James apoiando-se em suas omoplatas e empurrando-o ainda mais no colchão. Bucky gemeu, mas não fez qualquer outro som de desgosto. Pierce olhou para seu pau, já amolecido, sujo de sêmen e com algumas listras de sangue. Bufou e se virou, indo para o banheiro._

_“Alex?” Chamou James, da cama, o único movimento que fizera fora deitar em seu lado, puxando as pernas de forma que tocassem seu peito. Alex estacou, mas não se virou para olhá-lo. “Eu posso ficar aqui essa noite?” Pediu o rapaz, a voz chorosa e rouca. Alex trincou os dentes._

_“Você está fedendo a gozo, James. Saia da minha cama.” Respondeu, ríspido. “Por que alguém iria querer dormir na mesma cama que você?” Resmungou, para si mesmo, sabendo que o outro escutaria suas palavras e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_James contemplou a porta fechada do banheiro por vários instantes. As lágrimas desfocavam sua visão e escorriam lentamente pelo seu rosto, mas já não sentia vontade de chorar._

_Talvez não houvesse mais nada sobrando de seu coração para quebrar._

Bucky chegou meia hora mais cedo dessa vez. Faltara quase uma semana inteira de aula. Não sabia nem mesmo se seria bem recebido pela professora, mas a coordenadora Natasha, depois de um momento estranhamente tenso, afirmou que não havia problema nenhum, desde que ele se adiantasse para chegar ao nível dos outros estudantes.

Bucky sentou-se na última fileira, de costas para a porta, colado à parede, tentando parecer o menor possível. Quando o segundo aluno chegou Bucky conseguiu sentir a hesitação, mas logo os passos voltaram a soar e uma senhora passou por ele, sentando-se duas cadeiras a sua frente.

Um silêncio tenso permeou a sala, sendo quebrado somente pela senhora, que Bucky não conseguia se lembrar do nome, abrindo suas anotações e folheando seu caderno. Bucky abaixou os olhos para seu próprio caderno e tentou pensar em qualquer outra situação além daquela em que estava.

“Oi,” Perguntou a voz da senhora a sua frente. Bucky tencionou seus ombros e levantou ligeiramente os olhos. “Eu tenho algumas cópias das minhas anotações caso você precise.” Ela falou, a voz doce. Bucky levantou um pouquinho mais seus olhos e observou as folhas que ela segurava. Ela sorriu. “Pode pegar, James.” Insistiu ela depois de uns instantes de hesitação. James se esticou e pegou as folhas.

“Obrigado...” Agradeceu, autoconsciente por não lembrar o nome de sua colega. Ela soltou uma risadinha.

“Marta.” Ela adicionou e virou para a frente, cantarolando. Bucky sorriu, percebendo que as folhas em suas mãos não eram cópias, eram as folhas originais que Marta escrevera durante as aulas.

 

Pepper nem mesmo hesitou ao entrar na sala e ver James sentado na última cadeira. Obviamente Natasha a havia avisado de que ele estaria de volta e ela, aliviada, suspirou e assentiu, comprometendo-se a cuidar dele da melhor forma possível. O que não foi realmente necessário. Todos os outros alunos pareciam ter adotado James. Eles dividiam anotações com ele, passavam respostas de questões das tarefas na cara dura, mesmo que ela estivesse olhando, conversavam com ele sobre amenidades e ninguém, ninguém mesmo, tocou uma vez no assunto que os jornais noticiaram alguns meses atrás. Pepper estava feliz e revirou os olhos ao ver Edward Stephanno passando uma cola em uma folha de papel para James. Apesar de tudo, ela sorriu, satisfeita ao perceber que a tensão parecia ter escorrido ligeiramente do quadro de James.

 

Bucky saiu da sala de aula por último. A professora Pepper ficou com ele alguns minutos a mais, passou alguns nomes de livros que ele deveria estudar para atingir o mesmo estágio de conhecimento que os outros alunos e agradeceu sua presença. Bucky sorriu, envergonhado. Ela não devia agradecer, ele só tornara todo o ambiente muito mais desconfortável.

Estava livre agora. Steve estava trabalhando. Becca viajara para seu alojamento estudantil para retirar seus pertences. Estava sozinho. Sentiu-se um pouco vulnerável sem saber exatamente se queria ir para casa ou se queria aproveitar um pouco o tempo ensolarado. Por fim sentou-se em um dos bancos do corredor observando seu entorno.

Quase uma hora se passou antes que uma pessoa se sentasse ao seu lado. Bucky estremeceu e voltou para o presente, percebendo, envergonhado, que havia sonhado acordado todo esse tempo.

“Oi, desculpa.” Pediu o rapaz que se sentara na outra ponta do banco. “Os outros bancos estavam ocupados.” Admitiu ele. Bucky clicou os dentes juntos olhando ao redor e percebendo que não, nem todos os bancos estavam ocupados.

“Tudo bem.” Falou, sem olhar para cima. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase dois minutos antes do visitante perguntar: “Você estuda aqui?” Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Sim.” Respondeu, olhando discretamente pelo canto dos olhos. Ele era jovem, provavelmente estudante universitário. O jeito que se movia era estranhamente cativante, como se ainda estivesse se acostumando com seu corpo adulto.

“Eu também.” Admitiu ele, um pouco inapto. “Meu nome é Dylan.” Informou. Bucky sorriu. Dylan estava flertando com ele?

“James.” Respondeu, relaxando um pouco sua postura e levantando os olhos para o rosto de Dylan somente por alguns segundos. Ele tinha olhos castanhos. Lindos olhos castanhos com cílios femininos. Lembrava um pouco... Steve.

O silêncio perscrutou de novo e Dylan se mexeu, inquieto. Abriu a boca e fechou-a de novo. Então abriu de novo.

“Eu sabia que você estudava aqui. Eu já te vi antes.” Admitiu. James franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Ok.” Falou. Dylan sorriu, envergonhado.

“Eu queria saber se talvez você gostaria de tomar um café?” Perguntou, por fim. Bucky sorriu.

 

O café com Dylan foi maravilhosamente calmante. A princípio Bucky se sentiu autoconsciente de seus próprios trejeitos estranhos, a sua incapacidade de contato visual e de estabelecer contato físico, mas logo se tornou óbvio que Dylan também não era nenhum especialista em comunicação não verbal. Ele tinha vários tiques incontroláveis que atacavam nas horas mais imprevistas e o impediam de falar. Ficou especialmente ruim quando Bucky aceitou seu convite para tomar café e os dois se sentaram na mesa da lanchonete da faculdade, um de frente para o outro, e Dylan ficou nervoso, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Bucky achou estranhamente cativante e sentiu, pela primeira vez, que seu parceiro não ia reparar em suas manias incomuns, Dylan tinha seus próprios problemas. Bucky não estava mais sob a luz para ser examinado.

Bucky tentou o possível para fazer o mesmo por Dylan. Sempre que suas palavras eram interrompidas por um acesso Bucky tomava um gole de seu café, observando e catalogando algum detalhe sobre o outro que não tinha percebido antes. Dylan lidava muito bem com tudo isso, continuando a conversa facilmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando o café já havia acabado e o sol já estava se pondo, Bucky olhou para a mão de Dylan sobre a mesa e esticou a sua própria, emaranhando seus dedos. Foi simples como respirar. Dylan não fez nenhum grande espetáculo ao redor do ato, só enrolou seus dedos com os de Bucky e sorriu.

“Você quer vir ao meu apartamento?” Perguntou ele.

 

Bucky não era nem um pouco ingênuo. Ele sabia porque Dylan o convidara. A princípio, quando os dois entraram no apartamento minúsculo, sentiu-se autoconsciente, incapaz de estabelecer a conexão que tiveram na lanchonete. Então Dylan se sentou no sofá e continuou conversando como havia conversado antes, parando a cada poucas palavras por causa de acessos esporádicos, porque ele estava nervoso, muito mais nervoso do que Bucky.

“Me desculpe. Isso meio que quebra o clima.” Pediu ele, envergonhado. Bucky pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

“Eu não acho.” Admitiu. “Eu me sinto mais tranquilo sabendo que não sou o único nervoso e autoconsciente.” Explicou. Dylan abriu os lábios e observou Bucky com atenção.

“Eu não sei porque você ficaria autoconsciente. Você é tão perfeito. Tão bonito.” Falou ele. Bucky respirou e engoliu em seco. Sua mente tentou rebater o elogio, uma voz suspeitamente parecida com a de Pierce sussurrava todas as ofensas que ouvira, mas Bucky fechou a porta e sentiu um arrepio delicioso em sua coluna. Era fantástico alguém que não conhecia nada de sua história, sobre o que passara, fazer elogios tão casualmente. Como se... Pudesse ser verdade.

Bucky não respondeu. Só sentou-se ao lado de Dylan no sofá e alcançou seus dedos de novo.

“Você também é perfeito.” Sussurrou e fechou a distância entre eles, beijando os lábios daquele perfeito desconhecido que o tratava como se fosse normal. Um jovem estudante universitário normal em um encontro casual. Podia ser ele, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

Dylan o puxou delicadamente para sua cama, os lençóis ainda desfeitos, e tirou suas roupas devagar, seus olhos passaram sobre as cicatrizes, mas ele não comentou nada. Seus tiques se tornaram mais suaves, até o momento em que os dois estavam tão em sintonia, tão relaxados, que pararam completamente. Dylan beijou seu corpo, descendo calmamente até sua cueca, tirou-a enquanto mordiscava sua barriga. Bucky gemeu, a cabeça de seu pênis tocou no queixo de Dylan, deixando uma marca molhada. Dylan riu e olhou-o com malícia.

De fato, o único momento em que Dylan hesitou foi quando observou a marca enrugada sob a cabeça de seu pênis. Bucky engoliu em seco e suspirou, assustado que todo o momento se estilhaçasse por uma marca tão pequena.

“Por favor, não pergunte.” Sussurrou ele. Dylan lambeu os lábios e olhou-o, assentindo. Quando seus lábios estavam ao redor de seu pau, Bucky não pensou em mais nada além do calor e da sensação. Sentiu-se derreter no colchão. Sua mente silenciosa pela primeira vez. Bucky gemeu e em poucos instantes gozou na boca de Dylan.

Em um primeiro momento Dylan ficou desconcertado, mas então engoliu, limpando o que não conseguira engolir no lençol da cama e olhou para Bucky com uma expressão divertida.

“Acho que me sinto lisonjeado.” Sussurrou. Bucky, mortificado, tampou os lábios abertos. Seus olhos estavam gigantes de surpresa. Ele _não sabia_ que algo como isso podia ser tão bom.

“Me desculpa.” Pediu. Dylan sorriu e engatinhou sobre seu corpo até encontrar seus lábios, afastou as mãos de Bucky e beijou-o.

“Não se preocupe.” Sussurrou, carinhosamente. Bucky observou-o atentamente e empurrou delicadamente seu ombro, deitando-o de costas.

“Acho que é sua vez.” Sussurrou. Dylan também não durou mais do que dois minutos na boca experiente de Bucky.

 

Depois de uma soneca de meia hora Dylan acordou-o com beijos suaves em seu pescoço.

“Eu posso cavalgar você?” Pediu ele, enrubescido. Bucky respirou fundo, sentindo seu pênis se contorcer.

“Sim.” Respondeu. Dylan incentivou-o com os lábios de novo, deixando-o duro e pronto, então se esticou e pegou o lubrificante, abrindo a garrafa e lubrificando seus próprios dedos. Aquilo era perto demais de sua própria situação, onde precisava sempre se preparar sozinho. Bucky rangeu os dentes e tirou o lubrificante da mão de Dylan.

“Eu vou fazer isso.” Insistiu. Acontece que Bucky também tinha dedos muito experientes. Dylan quase gozou só de ser preparado.

“Para! Para, para.” Pediu, ofegante, enquanto Bucky massageava sua próstata e esticava seu músculo lentamente. Dylan empurrou Bucky, fazendo-o sentar desajeitadamente na cama, e abriu o pacote de camisinha com os dentes, colocando-a em Bucky. Dylan passou uma de suas pernas sobre as coxas de Bucky, se alinhando em seu pênis e sentou-se em seu colo, deixando-se penetrar lentamente.

A posição estranha não permitia muita margem de manobra, mas Dylan sabia alguns movimentos perversos com os quadris e rebolou em Bucky antes mesmo que seu pau estivesse todo dentro dele. Bucky trincou os dentes e tentou não gozar. Dylan era tão _quente_ e apertado.

“Deita de costas.” Pediu Dylan, sem fôlego. Bucky obedeceu, incapaz de desviar os olhos da expressão no rosto do outro. Dylan começou a cavalga-lo a sério e porra, Bucky realmente não durou mais do que dois minutos. O que não quer dizer que ele não tenha compensado com seus dedos e língua.

 

Bucky acordou de novo com o toque de seu celular soando mais longe do que ele geralmente deixava. Assim que abriu os olhos, sua respiração se prendeu. Onde ele estava? Já era de noite e a janela sobre a cama já não iluminava o ambiente.

Demorou alguns segundos para os acontecimentos da tarde voltarem. Bucky respirou, assustado. O que ele tinha feito?

Olhou para o lado, observando Dylan, ainda adormecido, nu. Bucky mordeu seu lábio inferior. Porra. Levantou-se então, acordando Dylan, e andou para a cozinha, buscando seu celular.

“Steve?” Sussurrou, sem saber muito bem o por quê de estar sussurrando, era óbvio que Dylan ainda podia escutá-lo.

 _“Bucky? Onde você está?”_ Perguntou Steve, parecendo a beira do pânico. Bucky percorreu sua mente em curto circuito, sem saber realmente como responder a pergunta. “ _Bucky?!_ ” Insistiu Steve, parecendo um pouco desesperado.

“Estou bem, não se preocupe. Estou na casa de um amigo.” Nu, no meio da cozinha, mas isso Bucky não acrescentou. Podia ouvir Dylan se revirando nos lençóis no outro cômodo.

Steve ficou em silêncio na linha e Bucky quase podia ver suas sobrancelhas se juntando em confusão.

 _“Na casa de um amigo?”_ Perguntou ele. Bucky engoliu em seco.

“Você pode vir me buscar? Em meia hora, na faculdade?” Perguntou, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. Steve hesitou.

 _“Sim, claro.”_ Respondeu, por fim. _“Posso buscar você na casa do seu... Amigo, se você quiser.”_ Bucky franziu os lábios e uma faísca de ciúmes percorreu seu estômago. Dylan era só dele. De ninguém mais.

“Não, na faculdade, por favor.” Insistiu. Steve suspirou e confirmou. Um clima estranho percorreu a conversa e logo Bucky se despediu e desligou. Bucky ficou mais alguns instantes olhando para a tela de seu celular, sem saber muito bem como funcionava essa parte.

“James? Volta pra cama.” Pediu Dylan, a voz sonolenta. Bucky obedeceu e entrou no quarto minúsculo de novo, Dylan sorriu e levantou o cobertor, deixando Bucky escorregar ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Dylan olhou seu rosto com atenção. “Era seu namorado? Steve?” Perguntou. Bucky desviou o olhar.

“Não é meu namorado.” Afirmou. Dylan sacudiu a cabeça e deitou-a no ombro de Bucky.

“Isso,” Começou Bucky, mas então hesitou. Dylan sorriu e acariciou o peito de Bucky. Um leve tremor percorreu seu rosto, mas ele estava relaxado e os tiques não fizeram mais do que franzir sua sobrancelha e piscar os olhos. “Eu adorei isso.” Sussurrou Bucky, intimamente. Dylan sorriu.

“Eu também adorei isso.” Afirmou ele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

“Eu estou apaixonado por Steve.” Falou Bucky. Dylan franziu os lábios, mas assentiu.

“Ele é hétero?” Perguntou. Bucky sorriu.

“Eu acho que não. Acho que ele também está apaixonado por mim, mas não tenho certeza.” Continuou. Dylan franziu a testa, confuso.

“Eu sinceramente não entendo como ele resistiu a você.” Sussurrou de volta. “Eu queria cair de joelhos na sua frente a primeira vez que você cruzou meu caminho na semana passada.” Admitiu ele, revirando os olhos. Bucky cerrou sua mandíbula. Pierce costumava falar algo parecido, mas ele era bem menos carinhoso.

“Eu tenho... Problemas.” Bucky desviou os olhos. Já podia sentir sua mente sendo sobrepujada pela ansiedade. O nervosismo. Dylan fora um sofro de ar fresco, mas Bucky sabia que não ia durar. “Eu sinceramente não me lembro quando foi a última vez que passei mais de seis horas sem chorar. Parece que é tudo o que eu faço.” Seu peito já estava mais pesado. Bucky respirou fundo. O toque de Dylan já não era mais tão bem vindo, mas Bucky ia explorá-lo até o fim, até que não pudesse mais pensar nele.

“Eu sinto muito.” Sussurrou Dylan e beijou seu ombro. “Eu me diverti muito. Você se divertiu?” Perguntou ele. Bucky conseguia sentir a mudança em sua dinâmica. Dylan estava fazendo por ele o que Bucky havia feito no café. Estava tentando deixa-lo a vontade mesmo quando expunha seu lado mais vulnerável.

“Foi mágico.” Respondeu ele e enfiou o nariz nos cabelos castanhos de Dylan que o abraçou mais forte e respirou em seu pescoço. Os dois ficaram mais dez minutos assim antes de Dylan se mexer.

“Vou te levar até a faculdade. Não podemos deixar Steve esperando.” Falou ele. Bucky olhou profundamente em seus olhos pela primeira vez. Dylan ficou envergonhado e uma série de movimentos involuntários percorreram suas feições. “Você é bonito demais pra olhar um cara tão intensamente, James. A não ser que sua intenção seja me levar pra cama de novo.” Sussurrou Dylan e acariciou a linha da mandíbula de Bucky.

Bucky sorriu e beijou-o nos lábios ternamente.

 

Os dois andaram em silêncio. A noite estava escura e Bucky agradeceu que Dylan insistiu em andar com ele. Sabia que agora não era mais um garotinho, que se alguém tentasse fazer qualquer coisa com ele em uma noite escura poderia se defender, mas sua mente não parecia querer arriscar. Dylan, logo que percebeu seu nervosismo, entrelaçou seus dedos e falou durante todo o caminho.

Steve já estava esperando quando chegaram, Bucky parou e Dylan parou ao seu lado, dando uma longa espiada no outro.

“Esse é Steve?” Sussurrou ele. Bucky assentiu e virou de costas para Steve, de frente para Dylan. “Ele é um gato.” Admitiu e um novo acesso permeou suas feições. Bucky sorriu e beijou-o nos lábios, abraçando-o.

“Obrigado.” Agradeceu por fim. Dylan tentou se esquivar do agradecimento, mas Bucky insistiu. Antes de se desenroscar de Dylan, Bucky sorriu e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do outro. “Se não houvesse nenhum Steve, poderia ter sido você.” Sussurrou. Dylan enrubesceu, mortificado e teve um novo acesso, mais forte dessa vez.

“Porra, James. Você não pode falar essas coisas pra um cara.” Sibilou ele. Bucky sorriu e colou suas testas.

“Até logo, Dylan.”

 

Steve tentou não se desesperar ao ouvir os gatos de Bucky miando daquela forma que só podia indicar que suas tigelas de comida estavam sem ração a muito tempo. Ele entrou no apartamento, procurou por Bucky em todos os cômodos, alimentou os gatos e quase teve um aneurisma tentando identificar quais seriam os motivos para Bucky estar fora até tão tarde. Sabia que sua aula ia somente até as 16h, já eram quase 23h!

Steve gemeu e pegou seu celular, ligando imediatamente para Bucky. O celular chamou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Chamou tantas vezes que Steve quase achou que ficaria sem resposta, até que a voz de Bucky, rouca e sussurrada, atendesse a ligação, chamando seu nome. Steve sentiu sua espinha enrolar de prazer naquele tom sensual. Bucky havia acabado de sair da cama. Steve tinha certeza.

“Bucky? Onde você está?” Perguntou. Um tom profundo em sua própria voz que Steve não gostou. E Bucky, _Bucky hesitou antes de responder._ “Bucky?!” Perguntou, um pouco aflito. O que estava acontecendo?

 _“Estou bem, não se preocupe. Estou na casa de um amigo.”_ Afirmou ele. Steve respirou um pouco mais calmo, mas então. _O que Bucky quer dizer por amigo?_ Sua mente adicionou. Um sentimento desagradável se enrolou em seu estômago.

“Na casa de um amigo?” Perguntou Steve, descrente.

 _“Você pode vir me buscar? Em meia hora, na faculdade_?” Steve lambeu seu lábio inferior, sem saber bem o que pensar. Era algum amigo de sua aula? Mas então por que Bucky parecia tão... Estranho?

 _“_ Sim, claro.” Respondeu Steve e então acrescentou amargamente: “Posso buscar você na casa do seu... Amigo, se você quiser.” Só para se arrepender em seguida. Bucky não era dele. Não era _nada_ dele. Entretanto, aquela com certeza não era uma situação que Steve esperava em breve.

 _“Não, na faculdade, por favor.”_ Bucky falou quase como se estivesse... Bravo? Steve não soube interpretar muito bem seu tom. Bucky se despediu e antes que Steve pudesse falar qualquer outra palavra, desligou.

Steve se sentou em uma cadeira e esfregou o rosto. Precisava se pôr no lugar de Bucky. Nada daquilo tinha a ver com Steve. Essas eram descobertas de Bucky e só dele. Bucky não queria machucá-lo, tinha certeza disso, mas Steve ainda se sentiu ferido.

 

Ver Bucky se despedir de seu novo amigo foi literalmente uma tortura. Steve engoliu em seco e observou o beijo tentando não transmitir sua raiva, decepção e amargura em seu rosto. Porém, pela expressão de Bucky ao entrar no carro, não havia sido bem sucedido.

Steve fez a volta com o carro e mordeu sua bochecha, se impedindo de perguntar tudo o que estava em sua mente. Bucky não merecia nada mais do que amor e compreensão, não era o lugar de Steve indagar sobre o que fazia no seu tempo livre ou qualquer outra atitude sua.

Bucky também não se sujeitou a dar qualquer explicação. Ele ligou o rádio e se encolheu em seu banco, tirando os sapatos e encolhendo as pernas contra o peito do jeito que Steve já havia se acostumado. Steve sabia agora que isso não era só uma forma de expressar a vulnerabilidade e a tensão que Bucky sentia no momento. Era também uma forma de proteção instintiva.

“Ele...” Começou Steve antes que conseguisse morder sua própria língua e se calar. Bucky olhou-o cautelosamente. “Ele fez qualquer coisa que você não queria?” Perguntou, tentando manter o amargor longe de sua voz. Bucky não respondeu imediatamente, ele olhou para a frente e pareceu considerar tudo o que havia sido feito para ele. Steve ia ter um ataque cardíaco, tinha certeza disso. “Bucky? Você está bem?” Perguntou ele, de novo.

“Sim, estou bem.” Respondeu, finalmente. Steve sentiu seus ombros caírem um pouquinho, liberando um pouco de tensão. “E não, ele não fez nada que eu não quisesse.” Afirmou. Steve assentiu e calou-se.

Bucky merecia saber o que era se conectar com outras pessoas. Isso era completamente normal e o rapaz não parecia nada mais do que encantado e apaixonado por Bucky. Steve se sentiu muito velho. Um veterano de guerra, sofrendo de PTSD, futuro pai solteiro, que trabalha em um mercado. Ele teve vontade de rir, não era a toa que Bucky sentia a necessidade de se conectar com pessoas mais jovens, mais promissoras.

Steve mordeu a própria língua. _Nada disso tem a ver contigo, amigo, pare de se vangloriar._ Isso é Bucky descobrindo sua própria sexualidade e não tinha nada a ver com Steve. Steve apertou os dedos no volante. Esse sentimento de inadequação fazia dele uma pessoa ruim? Se sentir inadequado porque Bucky escolhera outra pessoa para tocá-lo e ser tocado? Ele tinha o direito de se sentir assim ou não?

“Você está bravo?” Sussurrou Bucky, tão baixo que Steve quase não escutou.

“Eu não estou bravo, Bucky.” Falou Steve, um pouco mais alto do que deveria no carro fechado. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu sinto muito.” Insistiu Bucky. Steve não respondeu, só respirou fundo e soltou lentamente o ar pelo nariz, ele não ia chorar. Isso não era sobre ele.

“Você não precisa pedir desculpas por arranjar um namorado, Bucky.” Afirmou Steve. _Ele não precisa? Nós não éramos namorados? Eu falei que ia esperar por ele. _Steve trincou os dentes. Nada disso tinha a ver com ele! Se Bucky precisava se conectar com outras pessoas para se curar, então Steve deveria estar feliz por ele!

“Ele não é meu namorado.” Afirmou Bucky. _Então porque você beijou ele?_ Destilou sua mente, cheia de veneno.

“Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?” Perguntou Steve, sua voz ainda soava alta demais para o espaço confinado. Graças a alguma graça divina eles já estavam chegando e então Steve poderia tomar um longo banho e chorar de raiva e ciúmes na privacidade de seu chuveiro.

“Eu não vou vê-lo novamente.” Afirmou Bucky. Sua voz soou comprometida, mas a mente de Steve não se convenceu. Algumas palavras muito rudes soaram em sua mente, algo que Steve não conseguiu nem mesmo traduzir em palavras conscientes, ele não ia pensar essas coisas de Bucky.

“Tudo bem.” Afirmou Steve, mas não estava tudo bem. Não estava nada bem.

 

Bucky se sentiu imediatamente inundado pela atmosfera pesada no carro de Steve. Por alguns instantes pensou que pudesse ser algo com ele. Como se estivesse cheirando a sexo, como se Steve pudesse estar com nojo dele. Sentiu-se envergonhado de sua sexualidade, a forma como se sentia quando Alex falava com ele, mas então percebeu que Steve só estava... Com ciúmes. O que era bastante aceitável. Bucky se lembra que os dois tinham alguma relação indefinida rolando.

Após a breve conversa os dois ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao edifício. Steve estacionou e o esperou sair para trancar o carro e então para subir de elevador. Bucky sentia que quase podia tocar a tensão no ar.

Os dois entraram em silêncio no apartamento. Bucky observou cada pequeno movimento de Steve e então percebeu que os olhos de Steve estavam se desviando dos dele. Evitando-o.

“Steve, eu sinto muito.” Pediu, de novo. Steve tirou sua jaqueta e estava tirando os sapatos com mais brusquidão do que o necessário quando Bucky tocou seu braço. Steve parou de respirar e seus músculos relaxaram. Ele levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Bucky. Bucky não desviou o olhar, apesar de tudo dentro de si mesmo mandar ele fazer isso.

“Eu não sou o bastante?” Perguntou Steve, quase infantil. Bucky sentiu seu coração quebrar e aproximou-se ainda mais, esticando os braços. Steve se encaixou neles e suspirou.

“Eu precisava disso, por mim.” Respondeu Bucky e beijou os cabelos loiros de Steve. “Me desculpe que te machucou. Eu só- eu precisava disso. Pra me sentir normal.” Admitiu. Steve engoliu em seco e secou uma única lágrima solitária. “Você sabe que eu sempre vou ser seu, não sabe?” Perguntou Bucky, seu tom frágil. Steve balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

“Eu também sou seu. Eu só... Me desculpe... Por não poder aceitar isso sem ser um pouco egoísta.” Sussurrou Steve. Bucky abraçou-o com mais força.

“Eu fui egoísta também, mas eu precisava disso.” Insistiu Bucky. Steve assentiu e se extraiu dolorosamente do abraço, desfazendo seus sapatos lentamente.

Um silêncio tenso caiu entre os dois e Steve se virou para o banheiro, decidido a chafurdar em seu sofrimento sozinho.

“Steve?” Chamou Bucky, antes que ele pudesse se esconder. “Não tem nada a ver com você, ok? Foi por mim e foi uma vez só.” Falou Bucky. Um pouco do peso que Steve levava se esvaiu, mas, mesmo assim, antes que ele pudesse assentir, um soluço deixou sua garganta. Ele avançou e se escondeu no banheiro até ouvir Bucky em seu quarto, se preparando pra dormir.

 

Fazia muito tempo desde que Bucky passara mais da metade de sua sessão de terapia em silêncio. Dr. Banner, como sempre, era infinitamente paciente e não o pressionou de forma alguma. Bucky se contorceu em sua poltrona. Era normal as pessoas comentarem sobre seus encontros sexuais com seus terapeutas? Ele devia ou não falar para Bruce?

Bucky observou-o por baixo dos cílios. Ele parecia relaxado, observava a janela e sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar além da sala tediosa.

“Dr. Bruce?” Perguntou Bucky, enfim, sem aguentar mais o silêncio sufocante. Dr. Banner virou o rosto para ele e sorriu, segurando com mais força sua caneta.

“Sim, Bucky?” Perguntou. Bucky afastou o olhar e torceu as sobrancelhas.

“É normal as pessoas falaram sobre sexo com você?” Perguntou, incerto. A expressão do outro não se modificou em momento algum, ele ainda estava relaxado, a postura aberta.

“Sim.” Respondeu. “Eu tenho especialização em tratamento de pessoas que sofreram abuso sexual, então é um tema bastante recorrente.” Explicou. Bucky balançou a cabeça e torceu as mãos em seu colo. “Você quer me perguntar algo, Bucky?” Perguntou ele, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio.

“Eu fiz sexo.” Resmungou Bucky, imaginando que essa era exatamente a sensação que um adolescente teria tendo essa conversa com uma mãe ou pai. Ele, obviamente, não tinha passado por isso. Dr. Banner sorriu delicadamente.

“E você _quer_ conversar sobre isso? Ou não?” Indagou Bruce. Bucky suspirou e trincou os dentes.

“Eu não sei.” Admitiu. Bruce sorriu.

“Tudo bem.” Falou Bruce. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes.

“Steve ficou triste.” Falou Bucky. Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Por que Steve ficaria triste?” Perguntou ele, confuso. Bucky olhou-o atentamente.

“Porque não foi com ele.” Respondeu Bucky. Queria poder dizer que ele mesmo tratou tudo com muita maturidade, mas a verdade é que seu rosto se enrubesceu e ele se encolheu na poltrona, puxando seus pés para cima de uma forma que não fazia há várias sessões. Bruce pareceu tomar nota de seu comportamento e se recostou em sua cadeira.

“É bom ter novas experiencias, você não deve ter vergonha nenhuma disso.” Falou ele. Bucky assentiu.

“Eu não estou com vergonha.” Resmungou, soando muito pouco verdadeiro. Bruce desviou o olhar, parecendo mudar de abordagem.

“Por que você acha que Steve ficou triste por isso? Eu tenho certeza de que ele quer que você se sinta cada vez mais confiante e esse é um ótimo começo.” Questionou. Bucky percebeu imediatamente que estava se fazendo de cego. Dr. Banner já percebera seus sentimentos por Steve, e os de Steve por ele, há vários meses. Ele provavelmente só queria ouvir Bucky admitindo isso.

“Ele estava me esperando. Nós conversamos sobre isso. Eu não só trai...” Ele hesitou, não queria admitir esse pensamento para Bruce, havia acabado de ser elogiado, sabia que se demostrasse seus sentimentos de inadequação sobre toda a história com Alex já não seria mais considerado como ‘avanço’. “Eu trai Steve com Dylan.” Finalizou, por fim, deixando implícito o nome de Alex.

“Bucky, eu não posso dizer minhas impressões pessoais sobre o que você acabou de me contar, mas eu posso dizer que sinto que algo ainda está te incomodando.” Dr. Bruce hesitou e sua postura mudou, ele apoiou o caderno na mesa de centro e os cotovelos nos joelhos, observando Bucky atentamente. “Você não gostou disso? Não foi consentido?” Indagou, parecendo agora mais desconfortável do que Bucky jamais o havia visto.

Assim que ouviu as palavras Bucky sentiu raiva. Por que todos achavam que Bucky havia sido estuprado de novo? Ele _podia_ fazer boas escolhas de vez em quando.

“Dylan não me machucou.” Sibilou entredentes. Bruce observou-o atentamente e então se recostou de novo na poltrona.

“Tudo bem, eu só precisava checar, pra desencargo de consciência.” Afirmou ele. “Você quer me contar o por que ainda está se sentindo desconfortável?” Insistiu. Bucky revirou os olhos e suspirou.

“Pierce me dividia com as pessoas, às vezes.” Explicou ele. Bruce ficou com aquela expressão de paisagem que sempre ficava quando Bucky comentava sobre seu captor. Hoje já entendia que isso significava que ele estava tentando não deixar transparecer suas próprias opiniões sobre o que escutava. “Não era comum, mas aconteceu... Steve...” Ele calou-se. Bruce entenderia o que queria dizer? Não queria deixar Steve em qualquer situação estranha. “Steve não me deu permissão para ficar com ninguém, mas eu fiz mesmo assim.” Finalizou, se arrependendo imediatamente. Bruce digeriu suas palavras por alguns instantes, então, em um gesto de cansaço que nunca havia presenciado antes, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com uma só mão, colocou-os de novo e observou seu paciente.

“Entendo que já conversamos um pouco sobre isso. Sobre como você gostaria que Steve controlasse certos aspectos de sua vida, mas você sabe que ele não tem direito nenhum sobre você, não é? Independente de você morar em seu apartamento, independente de ele lhe comprar roupas ou qualquer outra coisa. Você não pertence a Steve e nem a ninguém, Bucky. Você entende isso? Mesmo que vocês dois estejam em um relacionamento tradicional, a escolha de fazer sexo casual é inteiramente pessoal. Ninguém precisa te dar permissão para qualquer escolha que você deseje fazer. Ninguém além de você mesmo.” Finalizou então. Bucky sentiu que seus lábios estavam entreabertos.

“Eu...” Começou, mas sufocou as palavras antes que elas escorregassem de sua boca. Não. Ele não entendia isso. “Eu não consigo lidar com tudo isso sozinho.”

Bruce engoliu o sentimento amargo em sua garganta. Obviamente ele já havia escutado falar sobre BDSM, não era exatamente um tema novo com toda a atenção da mídia em filmes como cinquenta tons de cinza. Pela primeira vez em sua carreira Bruce se sentiu incapacitado para tratar um paciente. Bucky não só precisava lidar com o trauma que sofreu, o que Bruce sabia e podia lidar muito bem, Bucky precisava de toda uma reeducação sexual. Antes que ele quisesse dar o poder de lidar com decisões que afetassem sua vida nas mãos de outra pessoa, ele deveria tomar consciência de que ele controlava todos esses aspectos. Bucky, antes de tudo, precisava se empoderar. Tomar o controle de seu corpo e da sua sexualidade.

“Talvez possamos voltar nesse tópico um pouco mais tarde.” Aceitou Bruce. Os ombros de Bucky caíram um pouquinho enquanto a tensão era liberada de seu quadro. “Você tem alguma consideração a acrescentar?” Indagou, no entanto. Bucky abaixou a cabeça.

“Eu entendi o que vocês queriam dizer quando acusaram Alex de me machucar.” Confessou Bucky. “Alex me machucou. Dylan não. Eu entendo isso.” Insistiu, cerrando os pulsos. “Eu gostaria de ver Alex ser punido pelo o que fez comigo.”

 

Quando Bucky saiu da sala, depois de ser longamente questionado sobre quais ações estava confortável em tomar, Dr. Bruce sorriu para ele e chamou Steve para entrar, fechando a porta em seguida. Os dois conversaram por quase dez minutos antes que um Steve muito choroso tropeçasse para fora do escritório e amontoasse Bucky em seus braços.

“Obrigado, Bucky.” Sussurrou ele em seus cabelos. Bucky abraçou-o, um pouco mais tenso do que o comum, mas não o soltou até que Steve parecesse um pouco mais recomposto. “Você quer ligar para o agente Fury agora? Ou você prefere esperar até amanhã?” Indagou Steve, então xingou baixinho sob sua respiração. “Não que eu esteja te pressionando, se você precisa pensar um pouco mais sobre isso eu posso ligar semana que vem, ou mês que vem...” Balbuciou ele, segurando com força a mão de Bucky enquanto os dois andavam para o carro. Bucky sorriu. Steve costumava falar pelos cotovelos e encher seus ouvidos quando eram mais novos.

“Eu gostaria de falar com ele só amanhã. Eu preciso colocar meus pensamentos em ordem antes de dar meu depoimento.” Respondeu. Steve emudeceu, um olhar estranho em seu rosto. Os dois estavam parados na calçada, as pessoas passando ao seu redor, desviando dos dois. Steve não havia parado de observar seu rosto.

“Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço.” Falou ele, com um olhar sonhador em seu rosto. Bucky prendeu a respiração. “Eu...” Steve calou-se. Aquele não era o momento. Com certeza não era o momento de uma revelação como essa. Bucky já sabia, é claro, mas falar essas três palavras no meio da rua, enquanto pessoas com expressões zangadas ou entediadas passavam por eles não era o lugar correto. “Eu adoro você.” Finalizou então. Bucky sorriu, um olhar complacente em seu rosto, então beijou a bochecha de Steve e virou-se para o carro.

“Posso entrar? Estou com frio.”

 

Enquanto estava deitado em sua cama, sozinho, pois Steve não dividia a cama com ele a não ser que ele pedisse, Bucky pensou no que o Dr. Banner havia lhe falado.

_“Ela é uma sexóloga renomada e uma grande amiga minha, Bucky.” Explicou ele, estendendo um cartão amassado. “Muito pouco ortodoxa, devo acrescentar, mas acho que você pode gostar do jeito simples que ela enxerga as coisas.”_

Bucky observou o cartão branco e simples onde podia ler:

 

Wanda Maximoff

Sexóloga profissional

 E um número de celular. Bruce havia dito que ela não tem um escritório, ela atendia em casa, onde seus pacientes estavam mais confortáveis. Bucky gostou dessa alternativa. Comprometeu-se a ligar para ela o mais rápido possível. O que não aconteceu na manhã seguinte, porque assim que acordou, Bucky sofreu um intenso ataque de ansiedade, com direito ao corpo endurecido e choro compulsivo.

“Está tudo bem, Bucky...” Sussurrou Steve, em seu cabelo, segurando os dois punhos fechados de Bucky contra seu peito e apertando-o contra seu colo, como se quisesse protege-lo de todo o mal. “Você não precisa fazer isso hoje. Não há pressa.” Insistiu ele. Steve era um mentiroso. Bucky sabia que tinha um tempo limitado sim para dar seu testamento contra Alex, o julgamento estava chegando e a equipe do agente Fury não tinha exatamente dados concretos para trabalhar.

“Eu vou fazer isso.” Sussurrou Bucky quando sua língua já não parecia mais pressa no céu da boca. Steve o segurara por quase duas horas antes que Bucky conseguisse controlar seus próprios pensamentos.

 

Assim que Nick Fury leu as perguntas que constavam em sua lista para entrevistar James Barnes ele soube que não seria uma tarde fácil no escritório. Ele mesmo não se considerava um cara mole, de fato, muitas pessoas já haviam dito em sua cara que ele precisava ter mais consideração enquanto conversava com as vítimas dos casos que pegava, apesar disso, depois de todos esses meses juntando provas contra Alexander Pierce, Fury não conseguia mais ver James como uma simples vítima. Ele já era Bucky, um jovem que tinha a mesma idade de seu sobrinho e que, se por um acaso, não houvesse sido sequestrado quando criança, poderia tê-lo conhecido ao visitar a casa de sua irmã enquanto ele e Ben estivessem fazendo a lição de casa da faculdade de engenharia.

Era triste, trágico até, mas alguém precisava fazer o serviço. Nick ligou o gravador na frente de Bucky, observando atentamente sua expressão cuidadosamente arranjada para parecer segura. Steven Rogers estava lá, é claro, o escudo contra tudo de mal que qualquer um quisesse fazer contra Bucky. Nick suspirou e limpou sua garganta.

“Esse é o agente Nicholas Fury, distintivo xxx-xxxxx, tomando o depoimento de James Buchanan Barnes, vítima do caso contra Alexander Pierce. O ex capitão Steven Rogers está presente, como acompanhante de James Barnes, e o advogado Matt Murdock também presente como advogado de acusação.” Ele fez uma pausa, levantando os olhos para James, que, depois de vários meses, finalmente olhava-o nos olhos. Nicholas nunca havia percebido que seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados. “Você está pronto?” Perguntou então, ciente do quão vulnerável Bucky devia estar se sentindo.

“Sim.” Respondeu James, a voz um pouco estrangulada. Ele limpou a garganta e endireitou sua postura. Nicholas assentiu e puxou sua pasta para mais perto, abrindo-a e encontrando as perguntas redigidas pelos advogados de acusação.

“Vamos começar do começo. Onde você estava quando Alexander Pierce o raptou?” Indagou ele. Bucky pareceu imediatamente desconcertado.

“Ele não me raptou.” Respondeu então. Steven ficou imediatamente vermelho, se de vergonha ou raiva Fury não sabia.

“Bucky..!” Começou ele, mas Fury lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado.

“Por favor, senhor Rogers, se o senhor não puder ficar quieto precisarei pedir que se retire.” Falou, a voz firme. Steven se calou, mas não antes de lanças um olhar indignado em sua direção, Fury conseguia sentir sua raiva mesmo do outro lado da mesa.

“Eu preciso adicionar, agente Fury, que não concordo com esse método de entrevista. Eu deveria preparar meu cliente antes dele dar seu depoimento.” Adicionou o advogado. Fury franziu os lábios. Sabia que era muito pouco ortodoxo ter chamado o advogado tão em cima da hora. Ele mesmo deu graças quando descobriu que Murdock estava livre para pegar o caso de James. Mesmo que houvesse uma equipe de profissionais lidando com o julgamento, James precisava ter um advogado particular exatamente para lidar com essas situações.

“Eu só quero terminar logo com isso.” Falou James, parecendo cansado. Matt pendeu a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando. Ele era cego, é claro, então não poderia olhar para seu cliente. Bucky não deu tempo para Murdock falar qualquer outra palavra, ele logo continuou. “Ele me convidou para entrar em sua casa. Eu estava indo no mercado para meu pai, era tarde, umas 21h horas, eu acho.” Nicholas imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas. Era ótimo finalmente ouvir a história dos lábios de Barnes. Obviamente ele já havia escutado de Pierce, mas não acreditara em uma única palavra. “Ele me convidou para ver os gatinhos que acabaram de nascer e eu... Entrei.” Continuou. “Ele insistiu que eu deveria ficar, que deveria cuidar deles, porque Alex não poderia, ele teria que trabalhar, e eu só... Aceitei. Eu fiquei.” Rogers começou a se remexer em sua cadeira, Nick tinha certeza de que ele queria validar a escolha de Bucky, incriminar Pierce. James estava tomando a culpa para si, como se Alexander Pierce ter manipulado e convencido uma criança a passar a noite em sua casa não fosse nada fora do normal.

“Me perdoe, James, eu só preciso fazer um parecer rápido.” Interveio Matt novamente. “Meu cliente sofre de estresse pós traumático e síndrome de Estocolmo. Atualmente está em tratamento com o psiquiatra e Dr. Bruce Banner.” Ele calou-se então e se recostou em sua cadeira desconfortavelmente dura. Bucky engoliu em seco e apertou sua mandíbula.

“No dia seguinte eu disse que iria embora. Eu sabia que meus pais deviam estar preocupados. Eu tentei convencer Alex de que só iria avisá-los de que estava bem e voltaria, mas Alex não me deixou sair. Isso aconteceu por uma semana inteira. Ele vinha me ver só para trazer comida, três vezes por dia. Eu ainda não tinha plena noção de que estava preso. Eu só achei que Alex era um pouco estranho e engraçado. No sétimo dia eu fiquei irritado, eu queria ir embora. Já havia perdido muitos dias na escola, sentia falta dos meus pais, sentia falta de... de Steve e Alex não me deixava sair. Quando eu falei isso tudo pra ele, de noite, logo depois de ele ter me trazido o jantar, ele ficou ainda mais estranho, falou sobre como eu ainda tinha muito pra aprender, sobre como meus pais não me queriam mais e então ele...” James calou-se e a cor de seu rosto drenou tão rápido que Fury achou que fosse desmaiar. Steve imediatamente apertou a mão de James e aproximou seu rosto do ombro do outro, tentando silenciosamente apoia-lo. “Ele me estuprou.” Finalizou finalmente. Um olhar meio vidrado em seu rosto. Sua voz parecia ligeiramente fria, como se estivesse contando uma história, não revivendo algo que acontecera com ele.

“Gostaria de acrescentar que James tinha a idade de treze anos no acontecimento desse relato. Abaixo da idade de consentimento para qualquer conjunção carnal, principalmente com um adulto.” Adicionou Murdock, seus dedos correndo velozes sobre numerosas folhas cheias de pontos a sua frente.

“Sr. Barnes, eu sou obrigado a pedir por mais detalhes.” Falou Fury. Steve estremeceu ao lado de Bucky, que parecia quase calmo demais para a situação.

“Eu disse que queria ir embora, então ele me deu um tapa no rosto e me empurrou para a cama. Ele abaixou minha calça e prendeu meus pulsos na cabeceira com uma algema de metal, então tentou me masturbar. Ele ficou muito irritado quando eu não demostrei nenhum prazer. Eu disse..” James hesitou e dessa vez Fury conseguiu ver que ele estava perdido em uma lembrança em sua cabeça. “Eu disse que deixaria, se ele me deixasse ir para casa depois. Ele me fez chupar seu pau e então me fodeu e me deixou preso a noite toda.” Finalizou James. Fury tentou esconder sua expressão desconfortável. Steven limpou os olhos discretamente, escondendo o rosto no ombro de James. Matt Murdock engoliu em seco.

“Como era o lugar em que você era mantido?” Indagou, lendo em sua folha de perguntas.

“Eu ficava em um porão. Tudo era muito limpo, havia uma cama, que eu era obrigado a trocar duas vezes por semana, e um banheiro. Alex, no dia seguinte, prendeu uma corrente no meu tornozelo. Eu só podia chegar até o pé da escada, não conseguia subir.” Explicou James, ainda com aquela voz ligeiramente incorpórea.

“E foi por isso que você não fugiu?” Perguntou Fury. James torceu as sobrancelhas. “Por que você não fugiu antes de ser preso? Você ficou quase uma semana lá.” Indagou, sabendo que esse era um ponto que precisava ser explicado. Os advogados de defesa explorariam qualquer ponto mal colocado. James hesitou e umedeceu seus lábios.

“Pode parecer idiota agora, mas eu estava muito preocupado com os gatos... Eu sabia que Alex poderia fazer algo ruim com eles, como jogá-los na rua ou colocar eles em um saco, eu só... Eu não consegui abandonar eles, não tive coragem nem mesmo de sair do porão.” Finalizou Bucky, parecendo extremamente autoconsciente.

Fury assentiu e limpou a garganta, passando os olhos sobre as perguntas ainda a serem feitas.

“Preciso que você me explique sua rotina logo depois desse primeiro assalto.” Perguntou.

“No dia seguinte, durante a manhã, ele veio, me soltou e me mandou tomar banho. Eu obedeci, quando voltei havia comida em uma bandeja sobre a cama. Ele não me tocou de novo até uma semana depois. Era sempre a mesma rotina quando eu era mais novo. Ele trazia comida, mandava eu me limpar, ou limpar o quarto e quando eu terminava ele já havia ido embora. Sexta feira era a única exceção, onde ele me dava...” Bucky hesitou, procurando um termo apropriado para expressar o que realmente eram os aprendizados que recebia. “Lições de como eu deveria me comportar enquanto estivesse com ele ou enquanto ele estivesse me usando.” Fury percebeu aquele mesmo olhar perdido e nebuloso.

“Em algum momento essa rotina mudou?” Indagou, preenchendo o silêncio tenso da sala. Bucky assentiu.

“Sim.” Ele pareceu ainda mais desconfortável do que antes. “Quando eu fiz 18 anos eu já me... Comportava muito melhor. Alex estendeu minha corrente, então eu poderia subir e andar pela casa. Fazer as tarefas que me passava.”

“Que tipo de tarefas estamos falando?” Indagou Fury. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Limpar a casa, cozinhar, assistir TV. Sempre tinha algo diferente.” Explicou. Fury assentiu. O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto organizava seus pensamentos.

“Gostaria de saber o porque de você simplesmente não abrir uma janela e gritar por socorro no primeiro dia que ficou solto. Por favor preciso que você explica descritivamente seus motivos.” Perguntou Fury. Um pouco de cor voltou ao rosto de Bucky quando ele enrubesceu. Fury sentiu-se imediatamente mal, não queria colocar dessa forma, mas sabia que James escutaria muito pior no tribunal.

“Eu...” Ele hesitou e baixou o rosto. Steve aproximou-se seu ombro, tocando o de Bucky e apertou sua mão delicadamente. “Eu tentei fugir uma vez, quando tinha 15 anos, eu acho. Eu cheguei até a rua, gritei, mas Alex me puxou para dentro. Eu podia ver a casa dos meus pais e...” Esse foi o momento em que James desmoronou, a expressão estoica e composta que estivera presente desde que chegara desmoronou e uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto. “Ninguém veio.” Finalizou. Alcançou o copo de água servido para ele e tentou se recompor. Fury esperou cautelosamente. “O castigo que eu recebi por isso foi um dos piores que enfrentei naquela casa.” Fury podia ver que a expressão de James implorava que não tivesse que explicar o que acontecera depois, mas aquilo precisava ser registrado.

“Eu preciso que você descreva o que aconteceu com você como punição.” Pediu. Bucky suspirou fundo, seus ombros caíram um pouquinho, como se estivesse cansado daquela situação.

“Alex me deu uma surra com um cinto, usando o lado da fivela, e depois apagou um cigarro em mim.” Explicou Bucky em um único fôlego. Steve clicou seus dentes juntos, projetando sua mandíbula de uma forma que só podia indicar problemas. Fury assentiu e desviou os olhos para os papeis a sua frente. “Isso aconteceu mais sete vezes. Foi o número de vezes que eu tentei escapar. Na oitava vez, cerca de um ano e meio depois disso, eu me convenci de que ninguém estava vindo. Não havia ninguém procurando por mim.”

 

Steve sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Bucky tentara escapar _oito_ vezes, mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria se fosse pego. Tentara escapar oito vezes e ninguém nunca veio por ele. Steve sentiu soluços engasgados em sua garganta e quando um deles finalmente passou pelos seus lábios, enchendo o silêncio tenso da sala. Fury sorriu dolorosamente e se adiantou para parar o gravador.

“Precisamos fazer uma pausa.”

 

Bucky não queria fazer uma pausa. Queria falar tudo o que tinha para falar e então ir para casa, entretanto, sabia que Steve estava desmoronando. Sentia como cada palavra sua parecia pregar um prego fervente na pele dele. Já não sabia se Steve estava ali para apoiá-lo ou se ele precisaria apoiar Steve.

Assim que os dois profissionais saíram da sala Steve soluçou e começou a chorar. Num primeiro momento tentou conter seu pranto atrás de suas mãos, mas quando Bucky alcançou-o e abraçou-o Steve suspirou e chorou como uma criança.

“Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por tudo isso..!” Sussurrou Steve desesperadamente. Bucky abraçou-o mais forte.

“Está tudo bem, Steve. Já passou.” Sussurrou de volta, mas Steve balançou a cabeça.

“Eu desisti, Bucky... Desisti de procurar você. Enquanto você estava tentando fugir eu já havia desistido! Eu sinto tanto...” Falou Steve, sua voz tão frágil que lembrou Bucky daquele adolescente/criança que vira pela última vez muitos anos atrás.

“Não foi culpa sua.” Insistiu Bucky. “Ninguém continuaria procurando depois de tanto tempo. Você não tinha como saber.” Steve balançou a cabeça antes mesmo de Bucky terminar de falar.

“Seu pai sabia, Bucky! Ele podia sentir que você estava vivo e estava por perto. Ele sabia! E eu... Eu tentei fazer ele esquecer isso... Deus... Você só foi resgatado por causa dos cartazes que ele colou no hospital, se não fosse isso talvez você tivesse voltado para casa com ele!” Sibilou Steve. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas, reconhecia aquele chiado na voz do outro.

“Steve, você precisa se acalmar.” Pediu delicadamente. Steve tentou respirar fundo, mas não conseguiu. Suas mãos, antes segurando as de Bucky, pularam para seu peito, agarrando acima de seu coração. “Steve?!” Gritou Bucky, apavorado. Steve estava tendo um ataque de asma?

Steve engasgou e tentou respirar novamente, mas seus pulmões não queriam se abrir. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha um ataque de asma que não lembrava mais qual era a sensação de ter sua respiração negada. Bucky agarrou sua mão e colocou-a sobre seu próprio peito e então falou com ele delicadamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

“Você vai respirar comigo agora, vai sentir como meu peito sobe e desce e vai repetir o mesmo, me ouviu?” Sussurrou ele. O agente Fury entrou na sala e estacou na porta.

“O que está acontecendo?!” Perguntou, espantado. Bucky não lhe deu atenção, só continuou falando com Steve. Fury resgatou seu celular e ligou para a emergência. Balançando sua cabeça. Só faltava essa.

 

Steve sentiu-se absolutamente ridículo ao desligar o celular. Sharon parecia um pouco menos desesperada depois que ele explicou que estava bem, que fora só um ataque repentino de sua asma infantil. Ele então balançou a cabeça e olhou para Bucky, que observava-o cautelosamente da outra ponta do sofá.

“Eu me sinto estúpido.” Resmungou Steve. Havia estragado completamente o depoimento de Bucky. Estavam esperando por isso à tanto tempo, mas ele precisou estragar tudo e fazer uma cena. “Isso era tão importante... Eu não deveria tentar roubar a atenção pra mim.” Insistiu, esfregando o rosto. Bucky suspirou e empurrou-o delicadamente.

“Agora você tá sendo estúpido.” Falou Bucky. “Isso foi bom, na medida do possível, é claro. Eu precisava de uma pausa.” Admitiu Bucky. Steve tentou sorrir, mas teve certeza de que saiu como uma careta. Bucky suspirou novamente e se aproximou, deitando a cabeça no colo de Steve. “Podemos só descansar um pouco?” Pediu parecendo infinitamente mais velho do que seus vinte e sete anos.

Steve não respondeu, só se recostou no sofá e passou a acariciar os cabelos de Bucky, observando-o atentamente. Sabia que havia um programa tolo de culinária passando na TV, mas sua mente só conseguia se concentrar no homem absolutamente fantástico deitado logo ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram assim por vários instantes antes que Steve sentisse o corpo de Bucky estremecer. Um soluço baixo e reprimido soou e Steve sentiu seu rosto se franzir de dor.

“Está tudo bem...” Sussurrou, passando o braço embaixo do peito de Bucky e puxando-o para sentar-se de lado, abraçando-o completamente. Bucky agarrou-o desesperadamente seus dedos se enroscando nos cabelos finos da nuca de Steve e na gola de sua camiseta, seus soluços só se tornaram cada vez mais desesperados e dolorosos. “Já passou, você está aqui comigo.” Sussurrou, beijando a cabeça do outro e puxando-o para seu colo. “Ninguém mais vai machucar você. Está tudo bem.”

 

Bucky não sabia de onde isso estava vindo. Ele estava bem! Estava tudo bem! Não tinha mais motivos para chorar. Vivia confortavelmente agora, com Steve. Sua família o amava, seus gatinhos se embolavam no tapete felpudo da sala. Estava tudo tão perfeito e mesmo assim ele precisava chorar. Chorou então por cada pequeno momento que passou naquela casa, por cada pequena lembrança que precisou reviver hoje. Coisas que já havia esquecido ou que tentava desesperadamente esquecer. O cheiro de sua carne queimando quando o cigarro tocava sua pele ou as marcas que a fivela do cinto deixou para trás em suas costas. Chorou e se agarrou a Steve, chorou de medo de perde-lo de novo, que ele simplesmente se desvanecesse agora que finalmente poderiam ficar juntos. Precisava de Steve tão desesperadamente quanto precisava de ar e mesmo assim o machucava com cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

“Eu sinto muito por machucar você...” Pediu, sua voz embargada quase ininteligível. Steve balançou a cabeça e beijou sua testa, embalando-o delicadamente para frente e para trás.

“Você não me machucou. Estou bem...” Falou. Bucky balançou a cabeça e agarrou-o com mais força.

Sabia muito bem que sua volta bagunçara a vida de Steve de uma forma que nunca poderia ser restaurada, mas pela primeira vez realmente se sentiu no caminho certo. Ele podia ser feliz com Steve, mesmo com tudo o que acontecera em seu passado. Poderia esquecer Alex e criar novas memórias com Steve. Sabia que mesmo quando se lembrasse, Steve estaria lá e o abraçaria da mesma forma que estava fazendo agora. Da mesma forma que ele mesmo cuidaria de Steve num outro acesso de asma ou em um ataque silencioso de PSDT onde precisava se levantar duas ou três por noite pata checar as fechaduras ou quando acabava revivendo o que vivenciara na guerra e perdesse a noção de onde estava. Os dois ainda eram inseparáveis, só que agora estavam um pouco mais traumatizados e cansados.

 

O dia seguinte foi absolutamente desgastante. Cedo os dois já rumaram para a delegacia novamente. O interrogatório demorou quase até o sol se pôr. No final Bucky sentia como se sua pele tivesse sido esfregada com uma esponja de aço, seu cérebro tão entorpecido pela dor de todas aquelas lembranças que o tempo que os dois levaram para chegar ao apartamento foi completamente apagado de sua mente. Bucky se viu entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta. Sentia que Steve estava pairando logo atrás dela, mas não se importou. Pegou seu telefone, o cartão que o Dr. Bruce lhe havia dado e sentou-se na cama.

O tempo se perdeu de novo enquanto ele inseria o número e apertava o ícone de discagem. Bucky voltou a si quando alguém chamou-o insistentemente na outra linha. Um sotaque diferente e melódico.

“ _Tem alguém ai?_ ” Insistiu a voz pelo o que Bucky tinha a impressão de ser a terceira ou quarta vez.

“Oi.” Respondeu enfim. A voz calou-se na outra linha.

“ _Olá._ ” Respondeu Wanda Maximoff, sexóloga. Bucky soltou um suspiro trêmulo e esfregou os olhos. “ _Você está bem?_ ” Indagou ela. Bucky negou, só para lembrar que ela não podia vê-lo.

“Não.” Afirmou ele. Sua mão tremia com tanta força que teve medo de deixar o celular cair. Wanda calou-se.

 _“Você é Bucky Barnes?”_ Perguntou. Bucky hesitou e sua mente desgastada não pode fazer a ligação entre ela e Dr. Banner, que provavelmente falara sobre ele. “ _Bruce me falou que você poderia ou não me ligar. Eu estava esperando._ ” Ela explicou. Bucky assentiu.

“Eu... Eu preciso de alguém com quem eu possa falar.” Pediu, implorando que ela entendesse o que queria dizer.

“ _Eu acho que posso ser quem você precisa, Bucky. Mas não quero fazer isso por telefone._ ” Ela falou. Bucky gemeu. Estava tão, _tão_ confuso.

“Eu acho que vou enlouquecer.” Sussurrou Bucky. Wanda calou-se e vários instantes de silêncio permearam a ligação.

“ _Você quer ouvir uma história?_ ” Ela perguntou. Bucky se deitou na cama, de lado, e tentou ficar o menor possível.

“Sim. Por favor.” Pediu. Sua voz soava tão infantil que por um instante Wanda perdeu de vista a ficha do paciente que Dr. Banner dividira com ela. Bucky era um homem adulto de vinte e sete anos, mas se alguém lhe perguntasse nesse exato momento quantos anos seu mais novo cliente parecia ter ela responderia sem hesitação que não passava de um pré-adolescente traumatizado.

“ _Eu nasci em um país muito pobre..._ ”

 

Steve abriu a porta delicadamente. O quarto estava escuro mas podia divisar Bucky deitado na cama. O celular iluminava discretamente seu rosto, a tela ainda em uma chamada para um telefone que Steve não conhecia. Ele se aproximou e resgatou-o. Bucky dormia a sono alto, ressonando baixinho.

“Olá?” Perguntou em nada mais do que um sussurro. Uma voz assustada soou em uma exclamação de surpresa na outra linha.

“ _Bucky?_ ” Perguntou a voz. Steve sorriu.

“Ele está dormindo.” Explicou. A mulher reconheceu com um grunhido satisfeito.

“ _Ainda bem._ ” Steve calou-se, sua testa se enrugou. Quem era ela.

“Está tudo bem se eu perguntar quem a senhora é?” Perguntou ele. Estava feliz que Bucky se sentira confortável o suficiente para ligar e chamar por ajuda, mas um pequeno ponto em seu peito enciumava-se de não ser ele a escolha.

“ _Eu sou Wanda Maximoff, sou psiquiatra e amiga de Bruce Banner. Bruce me indicou para Bucky._ ” Explicou ela. Steve quase soltou um suspiro aliviado.

“Entendi. Eu sou Steven Rogers, sou... O amigo de Bucky. Muito obrigada por ter conversado com ele. Hoje foi o último dia de seu depoimento. Ele estava realmente chateado.” Falou Steve, se perguntando se Bucky chegara a falar sobre isso com ela. Ela suspirou em simpatia. “Podemos falar sobre negócios agora se você não estiver ocupada, Dra. Maximoff. Eu vou pagar pelo tratamento dele.” Falou Steve, saindo do quarto e encostando a porta. Wanda pensou por alguns instantes.

_“Acho que não, Sr. Rogers. Podemos nos encontrar em outro momento para discutir sobre isso. Eu, entretanto, marquei uma sessão com Bucky amanhã de tarde, se estiver tudo bem.”_

Steve sorriu discretamente e assentiu, passando todas as informações necessárias para que Wanda Maximoff encontrasse seu apartamento. Quando desligou Steve quebrou sua regra de só dormir com Bucky quando o outro pedisse explicitamente por isso e voltou para o quarto, se enrolou ao lado de Bucky e dormiu sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor por toda a noite.

 

Wanda Maximoff era uma mulher estranha.

Quando Bucky abriu a porta para ela esperava encontrar uma médica de jaleco, profissional, com os cabelos amarrados em um coque e com óculos gigantes para enfeitar o rosto. Entretanto ela era quase como uma fada, os longos cabelos escuros e ondulados emolduravam seu rosto fino e pálido. Seus olhos tinham um brilho bonito de quem gostava de rir alto e ela usava roupas de fim de semana, um jeans de aparência macia e uma camiseta simples com uma jaqueta bordo por cima.

Bucky chamou-a para dentro imediatamente e observou-a caminhar com passos de bailarina até se sentar no sofá rodeada por dois gatos curiosos. Ela riu e começou a acariciar e conversar com eles. Bucky nunca se sentira mais deslocado em sua vida, não estivera esperando por nada disso.

“Quer beber algo, doutora?” Perguntou ele, pairando inseguro no limiar da cozinha. Wanda levantou o rosto, uma expressão confusa nele como se não acreditasse que Bucky estivesse falando com ela.

“Você pode me chamar de Wanda, Bucky. Não gosto de ser chamada de doutora.” Pediu ela, sua voz tinha quase a mesma sensação de transcendência que seus olhos. Bucky assentiu rapidamente. “Eu aceito um refrigerante ou suco se você tiver qualquer um deles.” Bucky imediatamente voltou-se para a cozinha para buscar.

Ao se sentar ao lado dela no sofá, colocando os dois copos e um prato com bolachas recheadas na mesa de centro, ela levantou os olhos dos gatos e observou-o atentamente.

“Eu gostei muito de conversar com você ontem de noite. Foi muito espontâneo de você me ligar.” Ela comentou e sorriu, sua mão alcançou o copo e ela tomou um longo gole. Bucky sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha, não acreditava que havia feito isso. Ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma de atende-lo em horários tão estranhos.

“Sinto muito, eu estava um pouco fora de mim. Não devia ter ligado tão tarde da noite.” Ela negou com a cabeça antes mesmo de ele terminar.

“Não quero que você se desculpe. Gostaria que me ligasse a qualquer momento em que sinta a necessidade. Não faço horários das 8h às 18h, Bucky. Trabalho quando meus clientes precisam de mim.” Explicou Wanda. Bucky assentiu e abaixou os olhos. Tentou não se encolher no sofá, havia lido em um site na internet que esse tipo de comportamento demostrava insegurança. Não queria parecer inseguro em todos os momentos, mas agora sentia falta do escudo de ter suas pernas em frente do corpo, de esconder-se do olhar mágico de Wanda. “Você quer conversar sobre algum assunto? Pode ser qualquer coisa, não precisa nem ser relacionado a mim nem a você.” Perguntou ela. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu tenho filhotes de gato. Você quer ver?” Perguntou quando nada mais viera a sua mente. O brilho de felicidade no rosto de Wanda era um tipo de expressão que Bucky achava que ninguém poderia fingir.

Os dois brincaram com os filhotes durante vários minutos, até que Bucky sentiu seus músculos se descomprimirem e conseguir respirar mais facilmente. Wanda conseguia deixa-lo confortável de uma forma que só Steve conseguia.

“Eu acho que estou pronto pra falar agora.” Admitiu, por fim, quando o relógio já marcava quase uma hora de reunião. Sua mente se desesperava um pouco ao pensar que logo Wanda se levantaria e finalizaria a sessão. “Dr. Bruce deve ter lhe falado algumas coisas do que aconteceram comigo, mas está tudo bem se eu começar do começo?” Perguntou ele, incerto. Wanda se encostou no sofá e puxou as pernas para cima, sentando-se de lado e de frente para ele.

“Eu prefiro que você comece. Bruce realmente me falou alguns detalhes, mas prefiro que seja você a me contar.”

 

A experiência de contar para Wanda sobre o que passara não foi como a do depoimento. Bucky, obviamente, chorou durante quase todo o relato. Wanda, de fato, chorou em alguns momentos também e agarrou sua mão, apertando-a com força. Se alguém perguntasse se Bucky gostaria de ser tocado por alguém quase desconhecido na situação em se encontrava a resposta teria sido um enfático ‘não’, entretanto, Wanda era de alguma forma diferente. Como se ela não fizesse parte do mesmo mundo maligno dele.

Quando a história acabou Bucky calou-se, olhando distraidamente para o chão. Wanda inclinou a cabeça, tentando buscar seu olhar.

“É isso?” Ela indagou. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Sim.” Respondeu ele. “Depois disso eu voltei para a casa dos meus pais e Alex ficou internado no hospital sob a responsabilidade da polícia.” Explicou. Wanda assentiu e mexeu em um fio solto da costura de seu jeans.

“Você me explicou quem Steve era para você antes que tudo isso acontecesse, mas não me explicou quem ele é agora.” Ela falou. Bucky franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Eu...” Ele começou, mas hesitou. Realmente não sabia dizer _quem_ era Steve para ele.

“Ele é importante para sua recuperação?” Perguntou ela. Bucky, pela primeira vez durante toda a visita, teve vontade de se fechar. De cruzar os braços, de empurrá-la para fora de toda a sua história. Suspirou e então enrubesceu.

“Steve é tudo para mim.” Respondeu então, longos segundos mais tarde. Wanda encostou o rosto na mão, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto do sofá. “Se não fosse por ele eu não acho que... Não acho que eu gostaria de continuar vivendo.” Finalizou enfim. Wanda calou-se e observou cuidadosamente a expressão aturdida de seu paciente. Isso era mais preocupante do que ela esperava. Durante toda a conversa havia se impressionado com o nível que a recuperação de Bucky havia atingido. Ele admitir que pautara todo seu desenvolvimento emocional em uma relação amorosa era absolutamente inquietante. Não só deveria ser emocionalmente desgastante para Steve como era uma base enganosamente firme.

“O que você faria caso Steve precisasse se ausentar de sua vida, Bucky?” Questionou Wanda. Ela já ouvira falar do filho que a ex-noiva de Steve estava esperando, mas Bucky não dividira esse conhecimento com ela, então não comentaria sobre isso. Bucky passou a empalidecer lentamente. Wanda quase conseguia ver os pensamentos circulando por seu cérebro. “Eu não quero que você fique ansioso sobre se deveria ou não se apoiar em Steve para conforto emocional ou psicológico. Todos nós precisamos de redes de apoio seguras e Steve me parece incontestável nesse aspecto.” Ela calou-se, observando os olhos de Bucky se encherem de água. Foi então que ela percebeu. Bruce não pedira para ela lidar com o trauma de Bucky, pedira que ela lidasse com o relacionamento irregular que tomava boa parte de sua vida. A relação de Steve e Bucky estava desbalanceada e ela era a responsável de mostrar isso para Bucky, para que ele assumisse as rédeas de sua relação junto com Steve. “Você não está errado, Bucky. Não há erros no caminho da recuperação. Eu só quero que você entenda que você tem tanto poder nessa relação quanto Steve. Você tem o poder de começar e terminar discussões, tem o poder de colocar um ponto final, de pedi-lo para casar com você. Você é uma pessoa, assim como ele, e os dois possuem a responsabilidade por cinquenta por cento de quem vocês são juntos.” Ela tentou explicar. Era difícil, como sempre fora com todos os seus outros pacientes, fazê-los entender que não haviam mestres ou servos. Eram duas pessoas iguais vivendo suas vidas junto.

“Steve sempre conversa comigo sobre isso.” Respondeu Bucky. Wanda ficou satisfeita de ver que as lágrimas secavam lentamente, sem ser derramadas. “Mas as vezes eu preciso que ele me mande fazer as coisas... Isso é errado?” Indagou. Wanda sorriu.

“Não é. Não é errado, Bucky. Você está expressando um traço da sua personalidade que talvez possa ter adquirido em seu cativeiro, talvez não. Eu só preciso que você entenda que mesmo que seja você pedindo que Steve te ordene a fazer algo, se você não quiser fazer da forma como Steve manda, não há nenhuma obrigação. Em uma dinâmica de dominante e submisso quem tem realmente o poder de decidir como será a brincadeira é o submisso. Steve já entende isso. Agora você precisa entender e aceitar que você tem metade da responsabilidade sobre o que for acontecer, seja no quarto ou no dia a dia.” Ela calou-se observando a palidez do rosto de seu paciente dar lugar a um leve rubor.

“Nós nunca...” Ele calou-se e finalmente puxou as pernas para cima do sofá, encolhendo-se atrás delas. Wanda tomou notas mentais sobre o comportamento ansioso relacionado ao sexo. “Nós já tentamos, mas eu acho que eu... Me perdi em algum lugar.” Wanda sorriu e pousou sua mão no joelho de Bucky.

“Está tudo bem, Bucky. Essas coisas levam tempo, acredite em mim.” Ela afirmou. Bucky levantou os olhos e observou-a atentamente. “Se dê tempo. Quando for a hora certa você saberá, vai por mim.”

 

Steve chegou em casa e encontrou-a silenciosa e escura. “Bucky?” Indagou, tentando lembrar se o outro estaria em algum compromisso.

“Steve? Oi.” Respondeu o ninho de cobertores sobre o sofá. Steve sorriu e seu peito quase explodiu de amor. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se no encosto observando a coroa de cabelos escuros e bagunçados. Um filme de terror passava em um volume muito baixo na TV.

“Como você está?” Perguntou ouvindo o ronronar de um ou dois gatos. Bucky olhou-o e sorriu. Steve podia divisar o caminho que as lágrimas fizeram ao descer pelo rosto de Bucky. Ele sinceramente esperava que fossem lágrimas de cura. Levantou-se então e se sentou no último resquício de sofá vazio, logo acima de onde Bucky estava deitado.

“Estou bem.” Respondeu Bucky, mas Steve viu que não era sincero.

Steve se abaixou e beijou ternamente o rosto do outro sentindo o cheiro suave do sabonete que Bucky escolhera no mercado e o cheiro da pele de Bucky, amadeirado e saudável.

“Gostou da conversa com o doutora?” Sussurrou em seu pequeno espaço compartilhado. Bucky sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

“Ela não gosta de ser chamada de doutora. É Wanda. Ela é incrível.” Afirmou ele. Steve sorriu. Era melhor que fosse incrível porque seu preço era incrivelmente salgado.

“Fico feliz.” Respondeu. Uma de suas mãos subiu para acariciar os cabelos de Bucky, observando-o se aninhar mais para cima, descansando a cabeça em seu colo. Não estava tão frio para Bucky se enrolar em todos aqueles cobertores, mas Steve simplesmente adorava sentir o calor de Bucky mesmo estando longe. Era uma das inúmeras provas de que Bucky estava vivo e ali, ao seu lado. “Você quer conversar sobre o que te deixou chateado?” Perguntou. Conseguia sentir no ar a eletricidade da ansiedade. Bucky desviou o olhar.

“É tolo.” Afirmou. Steve sorriu.

“Eu escutaria qualquer tolice com prazer só para ouvir sua voz, Bucky.” Respondeu Steve. Bucky sorriu e enrubesceu. Steve só nos últimos dias percebera como seus flertes eram bem recebidos. Antes teria medo de estar se adiantando, mas agora se sentia mais corajoso. Sabia que Bucky diria algo se não estivesse gostando da atenção.

“Eu tentei me...” Começou Bucky, mas logo hesitou e sua voz sumiu. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas.

 

Era idiotice e Bucky sabia disso, mas as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam subir de sua garganta. Com Alex ele _nunca_ falava sobre esse tipo de assunto. Parecia um tabu. Bucky sabia que não tinha nada a temer, mas ainda assim estava envergonhado.

Assim que Wanda havia ido embora Bucky ficou repassando sua conversa em sua cabeça, em como ele saberia quando seria o momento certo para dar esse passo com Steve. Mas _como_ ele poderia saber? Não havia um interruptor que ele pudesse ligar e desligar para simplesmente ficar com tesão e com vontade de transar. Ele gemeu e escondeu seu rosto nas mãos. Talvez ele devesse se preparar, então, quando Steve chegasse em casa, ele poderia saber se era o momento ou não. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Parecia um plano idiota, mas poderia funcionar.

Ele então se preparou um banho de banheira. Colocou os sais de banho que mais gostava e abriu um sabonete novo, aquele que havia escolhido, assim que entrou na banheira, porém, pensamentos incômodos começaram a pipocar em sua cabeça.

Essa era a exata rotina que executava para Alex todos os dias desde os seus dezesseis anos. Primeiramente havia sido obrigado, sob a supervisão cuidadosa do outro, a tomar banho, se lavar completamente e depilar toda a parte inferior de seu corpo, incluindo sua virilha. Fora completamente humilhante nas primeiras vezes, um jogo de poder em todos os sentidos da palavra. Poucas semanas mais tarde Bucky decidiu fazer isso antes mesmo de Alex chegar em casa, então não precisaria passar pela humilhação de se agachar em frente do outro para seu trabalho ser examinado.

Agora Bucky segurava a gilette em sua mão sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer. Isso era ridículo. Todos se depilavam, não eram só garotos sequestrados e forçados a se tornar escravos sexuais que faziam isso. Então porque isso agora parecia uma tortura? Como se Alex fosse entrar pela porta a qualquer momento e ordená-lo na posição de “vistoria”. Ele bufou e encostou a lâmina em sua pele raspando um pequeno trecho logo acima de seu pênis. A sensação da lâmina fria em sua pele foi horrivelmente paralisante e antes que pudesse se dar conta o barbeador estava do outro lado do cômodo, pelo menos uns dois metros longe dele.

Bucky chorara ininterruptamente por causa disso. Sabia que era idiota e estúpido, mas não conseguia esquecer a sensação da lâmina raspando seus pelos e a sensação de ter os olhos de Alex sobre ele. Steve não precisava ouvir nada disso.

“Eu fui fazer uma coisa idiota e não consegui e agora estou me sentindo ainda mais idiota.” Resmungou ele. Steve sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cachos bagunçados.

“Nada do que você faz é idiota. Pare de se desprezar.” Pediu Steve. Bucky revirou os olhos.

“Se você ver o resultado vai achar idiota.” Irritou-se, cruzando os braços. Steve estacou. Mil cenários passando em seu cérebro.

“Você se machucou por querer?” Perguntou longos segundos mais tarde, temendo que Bucky pudesse ter se cortado ou se mutilado. Bucky olhou-o com indignação.

“Não!” Gemeu Bucky e então se levantou, se ajoelhando no sofá e deixando os cobertores caírem ao seu redor em um bolo. Ele então levantou a camiseta do pijama e enganchou um dedo na cintura da calça de moletom abaixando-a até mostrar só a base de seu pênis assim como a parte sem pelos. Steve observou pelo o que pareceu trinta segundos sentindo sua boca salivar de vontade, ele tentou de todas as formas disfarçar seus pensamentos. Obviamente que via onde o barbeador passara, mas isso era tão minúsculo comparado a ter Bucky Barnes em toda a sua glória abaixando as calças em seu sofá.

“Você está sem cueca?” Perguntou Steve, confuso. Bucky olhou-o embasbacado. E se cobriu novamente soltando um grunhido irritado.

“Você é um idiota.” Resmungou, cruzando os braços. Steve riu, deixando Bucky ainda mais irritado.

“Me desculpe, Bucky, mas eu acho que você já sabia disso desde que éramos crianças. Não é exatamente uma constatação nova.” Falou Steve. Bucky tentou, por alguns instantes disfarçar sua diversão, mas logo os dois estavam rindo no sofá. Bucky se encostou de novo no peito de Steve e deixou-o segurá-lo.

“Wanda comentou que eu saberia quando nós deveríamos... Transar.” Explicou depois de os risos terem terminado. Steve calou-se e apertou o ombro de Bucky com carinho.

“Não precisamos ter pressa, não é uma corrida.” Falou Steve, beijando a têmpora esquerda de Bucky.

“Eu sei... Mas eu não vou saber. Ela estava errada.” Falou. Steve franziu o cenho, confuso. “Eu achei que talvez se eu me... Preparasse talvez eu saberia quando fosse o momento. Parece estúpido falar sobre isso, mas na minha cabeça fez sentido.” Explicou ele. Steve suspirou e encostou o queixo no ombro do outro.

“Não acho que vai ser como uma luz se acendendo dentro da sua cabeça, Bucky. Acho que vai ser mais como se houvessem milhões de borboletas dentro do seu estômago. Como se todo o seu corpo estivesse quente e a sua pele estivesse implorando para ser tocada. Talvez quando o seu corpo assumir as rédeas ele possa deixar sua mente mais silenciosa e você possa aproveitar isso sem ter que se preocupar com qualquer coisa que aconteceu no passado.” Falou Steve. Essa era a sensação que tinha cada vez que pensava em fazer amor com Bucky, como se uma fogueira se acendesse em seu estômago e um arrepio delicioso subisse pela sua coluna. Bucky calou-se e seus olhos se desfocaram por alguns segundos, o bastante para Steve começar a se preocupar se Bucky estava passando por uma dissociação. “Bucky?”

“Shhh!” Pediu Bucky e então piscou.  Não havia sentido isso quando aceitara fazer sexo com Dylan, fora só um sentimento de paz e segurança, como se todo o poder estivesse nas suas mãos e ele pudesse liderar a dinâmica entre os dois facilmente. Com Steve tudo era absolutamente diferente e emocionante. Sua respiração se acelerou levemente e ele virou o rosto para observar Steve. Vários instantes se passaram onde o único som entre os dois era o de suas respirações. “Eu acho que nunca dei permissão pro meu corpo calar a minha mente.” Sussurrou Bucky e engoliu em seco. Seus olhos deslizaram lentamente pelo rosto de Steve observando a pele suave, o lugar onde algumas linhas de expressão já haviam surgido, as marcas antigas e novas, a coloração inacreditável de sua íris. Os lábios que se separavam lentamente, pedindo para ser beijado. Bucky obedeceu e se aproximou encerrando a distância e beijando Steve com um propósito que nunca sentira antes. Como se todo o seu ser precisasse beijar Steve para não ser destruído.

Steve gemeu com fome, suas mãos seguraram os lados do rosto de Bucky e ele abriu os lábios deixando Bucky guiar o beijo como se sentisse mais confortável. Bucky respondeu seu gemido, sua mão subiu para agarrar os cabelos claros do outro segurando-o com força, como se tivesse medo que Steve pudesse desaparecer.

Em um primeiro momento Bucky se sentiu perdido em meio de tantas sensações. Ele nunca guiara um beijo antes. Nunca. Ele entreabriu os olhos, observando a expressão sublime no rosto de Steve. Então guiou sua língua por entre os lábios de Steve sentindo a própria língua de Steve se entrelaçar com a sua. Foi como um choque. Não era como se eles não se tocassem, os dois viviam entrelaçados, mas beijos de língua não aconteciam a todo o momento. Bucky suspirou e moveu seus lábios com mais obstinação, Steve obedeceu seus comandos se movendo em união com ele. Era absolutamente delicioso. A sensação da pele de Steve contra a sua. A barba que começava a crescer em seu rosto contra a sua própria. Bucky gemeu e fechou os olhos novamente, se entregando. Ele abraçou o pescoço de Steve, deixando o outro guia-lo para que se sentasse de lado em seu colo, as pernas drapeadas no sofá e enroladas nos cobertores. A mão de Steve se moveu para sua nuca, puxando-o ainda mais para perto de si, com tanta força que era quase doloroso. Era inebriante. Steve mordeu seu lábio e chupou-o lamentando no fundo de sua garganta. Bucky repetiu o movimento de Steve, mordendo a pele suave de seu lábio inferir.

Bucky podia sentir o anseio de Steve, de tocar e ser tocado. De sentir e dar prazer ou isso seria seu próprio desejo? Ele gemeu ainda mais enquanto Steve acariciava seus lábios maltratados com a língua.

“ _Eu sinto isso._ ” Sussurrou Bucky, separando suas bocas. Steve abriu os olhos e olhou-o atentamente. “Eu quero isso.” Insistiu quando Steve pareceu congelado.

“Não tem pressa, Bucky.” Sussurrou Steve. Ele parecia quase com medo.

“Steve!” Choramingou Bucky. “Eu quero isso!” Insistiu ele. O rosto de Steve se contorceu, como se ele estivesse tentando se conter, mas então ele sorriu e assentiu.

“Eu não consigo te negar absolutamente nada, Bucky Barnes.” Respondeu ele. Bucky sentiu finalmente as borboletas de que Steve falava. Um fogo que parecia incendiar toda a base de sua coluna e subir por todo seu corpo.

“Eu quero que você faça amor comigo.” Pediu ele, observando atentamente a expressão do outro. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Deus... Você falando essas palavras pode com certeza destruir a vida de um homem.” Falou Steve e beijou-o de novo. Bucky suspirou e respondeu, deixando gradativamente a dominância nas mãos de Steve. Que parecia saber exatamente o que Bucky precisava.

Bucky desenrolou lentamente suas pernas dos cobertores e saiu do colo de Steve, seus lábios ainda colados. Então colocou uma mão no peito de Steve e empurrou-o delicadamente, fazendo-o deitar. Steve esticou as pernas e segurou-o pelos quadris, puxando-o para se sentar sobre seu estômago.

“A qualquer momento. Qualquer palavra.” Sussurrou Steve entre os lábios de Bucky. “Qualquer sentimento que você sentir, qualquer pensamento, desconforto, e nós paramos.” Bucky assentiu e beijou-o de novo. Seu pau já se esforçava em sua calça, marcando uma tenda onde se elevava. Ele não queria _falar_ , ele queria sentir.

“Você pode me tocar?” Gemeu Bucky sentindo seu rosto enrubescer. Steve gemeu e assentiu enfaticamente. A mão que antes segurava a nuca de Bucky desceu pelo seu ombro e peito, parando sobre um mamilo para acariciar em movimentos circulares. Bucky suspirou e seu pênis se contraiu, chamando a atenção de Steve. “Steve? Por favor..” Pediu ele. Ele gostava que Steve tocasse seus mamilos, mas existiam lugares mais urgentes no momento.

“Não temos pressa, Bucky.” Respondeu Steve, continuando sua carícia. Bucky choramingou e pousou sua mão sobre a de Steve, agarrando-a e colocando-a sobre sua ereção. Steve riu e puxou-o com a outra mão na nuca para beijá-lo de novo.

Bucky gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Steve agarrar sua ereção por cima da calça. Fazia muito tempo que até ele mesmo não se tocava. Era tão bom! Como uma corrente elétrica percorrendo todo seu corpo. Bucky podia sentir seus pelos se arrepiando, seus mamilos ficando eretos antecipando o prazer. Steve passou os dedos levemente sobre Bucky, sentindo-o atenciosamente. Queria saborear e gravar cada sensação, cada expressão, suspiro e gemido que causasse. Bucky era tão irresistível, quente e poderoso sobre ele. Steve só estivera com um homem em sua vida. Ele prometera nunca mais repetir a experiência depois de  sentir como se estivesse traindo Bucky. Não sabia quanta saudade seu corpo podia sentir dos músculos grossos e um queixo quadrado e áspero de restolho. Seu membro pulsou. Ele já sentia como se pudesse gozar só de ter as mãos sobre Bucky. De Bucky pedir que ele colocasse as mãos em seu corpo.

“ _Steve!!_ ” Bucky se queixou se contorcendo sobre Steve. “Eu preciso tirar essa calça.” Gemeu e se levantou, abaixando-a sem nem mesmo se importar em parecer sedutor, só abaixando-a até os tornozelos e saindo de cima dela. Steve sentiu sua respiração prender em sua garganta. Bucky tinha as pernas e coxas mais deslumbrantes que ele já vira. Ele nem mesmo se exercitava, mas elas ainda eram torneadas e pontilhadas de pelos escuros e masculinos.

“ _Porra..._ ” Sussurrou Steve sentindo sua boca salivar. Queria lamber cada pequeno ponto daquelas pernas, principalmente entre elas.

Bucky, em um clarão de lucidez, congelou. Ele olhou para baixo, analisando detalhamente sua ereção e a marca da agressão que Alex deixara logo abaixo da cabeça. Por um breve segundo um sentimento de completa e absoluta mortificação se infiltrou em sua cabeça. Ele era completamente inadequado para Steve. Marcado. Sujo. Ele olhou para cima, engolindo em seco, percebendo os olhos de Steve deslizando sobre as longas pernas, absorvendo seus detalhes. Uma de suas mãos se deslocou para a frente de seu pênis, impedindo a visão de Steve.

“Podemos apagar a luz?” Pediu ele. Sentia sua ereção abaixar lentamente. O tesão evaporando com a sensação de vergonha que sentia de seu corpo. O feitiço que mantinha os olhos de Steve presos nas pernas de Bucky se quebrou e ele olhou para cima, observando a postura protetora do outro. Ele se sentou e esticou as mãos para puxar Bucky para mais perto. Bucky segurou a respiração ao aproximar ainda mais sua virilha dos olhos analíticos de Steve.

“Está tudo bem?” Indagou ele. Bucky afirmou com a cabeça rápido demais. Steve franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou, passando por Bucky e beijando sua testa. “Eu vou apagar a luz.” Informou, como se a distância que teria que colocar entre eles ao andar até o interruptor pudesse assustar Bucky. A luz se apagou e com o anoitecer já caindo era impossível ver nitidamente qualquer coisa na sala. Bucky sentiu seus músculos se descomprimirem. Suas falhas não poderiam mais ser exaustivamente analisadas. “Posso acender a luminária? Eu gostaria de ver você pelo menos um pouco.” Pediu Steve timidamente. Bucky assentiu e se sentou no sofá. Seu corpo parecia esfriar lentamente a cada instante. Steve acendeu a luminária, uma luz fugaz, amarelada e romântica encheu o quarto. Bucky suspirou e sorriu. Steve sempre sabia como melhorar a situação.

“Ei, lindo.” Sussurrou Bucky quando Steve parou entre suas pernas. Steve sorriu e uma expressão sonhadora se desenhou em seu rosto. Ele se abaixou e pegou ambas as mãos de Bucky, puxando-as para seu torso e pousando-as lá.

“Você quer me tocar?” Perguntou ele. Bucky sentiu sua respiração engatar e a garganta secar. Mesmo sobre a camisa podia sentir os músculos de Steve ondulando sob sua pele, o poder e a beleza de seus movimentos. Bucky deslizou suas mãos até o limiar da camiseta e enfiou-as embaixo do pano, sentindo a pele lisa de Steve, os pelos grossos que levavam para baixo e enfeitavam seu peito.

“ _Porra..._ ” Gemeu, agarrando uma mão cheia no lado esquerdo do peitoral de Steve. Steve suspirou e seu rosto se enrubesceu ainda mais, a cor descendo pelo pescoço até o peito. “Eu quero ver você.” Pediu Bucky, empurrando a camiseta para cima. Steve atendeu o pedido, tirando-a e jogando no chão. Bucky agarrou sua cintura e puxou-o mais perto, fazendo Steve se inclinar sobre o sofá, segurando seu peso em uma mão no encosto, pairando sobre Bucky. As mãos de Bucky exploraram cada centímetro de pele lisa e perfeita. Bucky se perguntou, internamente, o que seria... E antes que pudesse se conter puxou Steve ainda mais para baixo fechando os lábios sobre o mamilo direito de Steve, chupando um bom pedaço de peito em sua boca. Steve gemeu alto e fechou os olhos sentindo a língua de Bucky deslizar sobre a pele sensível. Seu pênis deu um salto de interesse e Steve teve que agarrar com força a base para se impedir de gozar.

Bucky gemeu e deslizou sua outra mão para dentro do jeans de Steve, expulsando sua mão e acariciando seu membro. Ele trocou de mamilo, continuando a carícia com os dedos.

“Se eu gozar agora fique sabendo que é sua culpa.” Resfolegou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Bucky gemeu em seu peito e mordeu seu mamilo com força. Steve gritou e sua mão agarrou os cabelos de Bucky sem saber se para incentivá-lo ou para pará-lo.

“Eu quero chupar você.” Sussurrou Bucky com a respiração ofegante. Não imaginava que pudesse ter uma ereção tão rápida depois do que acontecera, mas só de pensar no peso do pênis de Steve em sua língua conseguia sentir o sangue deslizar para sua virilha mais rápido do que poderia dizer “por favor”.

Steve fechou os olhos e tentou por um instante focar na situação. O que estava fazendo era certo? Bucky estava respondendo realmente conscientemente ou estava obedecendo uma programação? Nada estava acontecendo como nas outras vezes em que ele havia desassociado, ele parecia... Focado. Com _fome._

“Sim.. Sim, sim.” Respondeu Steve, se atrapalhando com o cinto e o botão de sua calça. Bucky suspirou, insatisfeito e afastou-as, fazendo o trabalho mais eficientemente do que Steve poderia com as mãos trêmulas.

Bucky engoliu em seco ao ver o pênis de Steve. Sabia vagamente como ele parecia. Já havia visto e sentido Steve antes, mas ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que antes. Longo, mais grosso do que o seu próprio, seu prepúcio se esforçando para esconder sua cabeça, mas falhando miseravelmente. Bucky era cortado, mas Steve não. Bucky gemeu e olhou para Steve, que observava-o com a expressão mais faminta que ele já havia visto.

Bucky não desviou o olhar enquanto abria a boca e colocava sua língua para fora, lambendo embaixo da cabeça do membro de Steve. Bucky pode observar quando o choque de prazer atingiu Steve e ele entrecerrou os olhos e abriu a boca, gemendo alto na realização de que seu pau estava entre os lábios de Bucky.

“Você é delicioso.” Sussurrou Bucky, olhando atentamente para a expressão embasbacada de Steve.

“Deus... Eu vou gozar.” Choramingou Steve, apertando novamente a base de seu pau com a mão. Bucky sorriu e olhou Steve por entre seus cílios.

“Eu nem toquei em você ainda.” Sussurrou ele. Steve gemeu e fechou os olhos, desviando o olhar. Bucky aproveitou esse momento para preparar sua garganta e abrir os lábios amplamente, aceitando Steve entre eles com relativa facilidade. Ele fechou os lábios e sugou gemendo de prazer ao sentir o primeiro gosto de sêmen. Os músculos de Steve ondularam de prazer e ele jogou a cabeça para trás e os quadris para a frente entrando ainda mais na garganta de Bucky. Bucky se afogou e suspirou, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Eram lágrimas naturais de ter algo obstruindo sua respiração e fodendo sua garganta.

Steve, porém, ao ouvir o engasgo e abrir os olhos, vendo os olhos brilhantes de Bucky, se apavorou e tentou se afastar. Bucky segurou suas coxas com força, mantendo-o no lugar. Ele se afastou para trás, respirando ofegante quando o pau de Steve saiu de seus lábios.

“Estou bem, eu gosto disso.” Sussurrou. Seus lábios estavam molhados com saliva. Steve achava que não aguentaria mais um minuto dessa tortura. Bucky sorriu e voltou a engolir Steve, olhando-o atentamente. Steve entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos de Bucky, apertando-o delicadamente. Bucky gemeu e sugou com mais força sugando suas bochechas para dentro e pressionando sua língua na extensão do pênis do outro. Steve xingou e choramingou. Bucky obviamente sabia o que estava fazendo e como deixar um homem louco. Steve não imaginava que pudesse durar mais um segundo e isso foi antes de Bucky começar a engolir em volta da cabeça de seu pênis, deixando seus joelhos fracos. A mão de Bucky acariciou as bolas de Steve, apertando-as muito de leve, a outra segurou a base do membro do outro. Bucky se preparou e forçou sua garganta a se abrir, engolindo o pênis de Steve até que seu nariz estivesse pressionado contra sua virilha. Steve gritou e apertou os cachos de Bucky dolorosamente. Nesse momento já não sabia qual entidade estava olhando por ele para que não tivesse uma ejaculação precoce.

Bucky, enfim, se afastou um pouco e soltou o pau de Steve, respirando ofegante, a saliva escorrendo em seu queixo. Ele parecia pecaminoso com os olhos desfocados de prazer, as bochechas brilhantes e enrubescidas.

“Você está comigo?” Perguntou Steve, segurando o queixo de Bucky.

“Sim.. Sim.” Respondeu Bucky, um pouco sonhador. Steve procurou em seu cérebro como Bucky parecia quando desassociava, mas não era nada disso, Bucky nunca parecera mais vivo. “Eu quero mais.” Pediu Bucky, entreabrindo os lábios e lambendo o eixo de Steve da base a ponta, amamentando só a cabeça e sugando-a. A língua acariciando o ponto logo abaixo da cabeça que causava pequenos choques de prazer. Steve fechou os olhos e sentiu como se pudesse chorar de prazer.

“Se você continuar fazendo isso eu posso gozar.” Sussurrou ele entre suspiros de prazer. Bucky gemeu e voltou a levar todo o pênis de Steve em sua boca. Steve jogou a cabeça para trás pensando em todos os tipos de situações não sexuais.

Bucky sugou com vontade o eixo, até que todos os músculos de Steve estivessem tremendo e então soltou-o, passando sua atenção aos testículos, chupando cada um em sua boca delicadamente, sugando a pele, sentindo o peso do pênis inchado de Steve em seu rosto.

“ _Meu deus... Porra.._ ” Gemia Steve. Ele sabia que as paredes do apartamento eram finas. Do lado esquerdo, o apartamento de Sharon, não havia ninguém, mas o vizinho do apartamento direito teria um grande show para ouvir se quisesse. Steve não ia se segurar só pelo pudor de talvez ser escutado. Esses pensamentos voaram de sua mente ao ver Bucky chupar um de seus dedos e levar sua mão entre as coxas de Steve, acariciando sua entrada. Dessa vez Steve teve realmente medo de perder o equilíbrio e cair. A sensação do dedo circulando seu músculo, os dentes de Bucky roçando delicadamente na pele sensível de suas bolas e os dedos umedecidos masturbando seu membro era demais. Steve gemeu alto e balançou a cabeça. “Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Você precisa parar agora..” Pediu, desesperado. Podia sentir o clímax em seu ventre, tentou segurá-lo com todas as forças que tinha. Bucky parecia um pouco confuso e irritado, mas quando Steve se abaixou e beijou-o bruscamente ele gemeu e passou ambos os braços pelo pescoço de Steve, impedindo-o de se levantar. Steve aceitou o convite e se ajoelhou sobre as coxas de Bucky. Sentando em seus joelhos. “Você quer fazer isso assim?” Perguntou. Estaria satisfeito de qualquer jeito, tinha certeza disso. Bucky pensou por alguns instantes. Havia sido maravilhoso com Clark, dar prazer para outra pessoa de forma tão plena, mas Bucky sentia muita falta de ser penetrado, da sensação de um pau dentro dele. Ele gemeu só de pensar.

“Talvez na segunda rodada.” Respondeu. Steve assentiu e se levantou, suas mãos agarraram as partes de trás dos joelhos de Bucky e os elevaram, abrindo espaço para que se ajoelhasse entre as pernas de Bucky. Bucky suspirou, sentindo-se exposto com a nova posição. O pau de Steve estava a apenas alguns centímetros de sua entrada. Ele arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Steve parecia ter a mesma revelação porque ele parou por alguns instantes, só olhando.

“Ainda não, lindo...” Sussurrou depois da pausa e então se reposicionou escorregando para o chão e se ajoelhando com o rosto entre os joelhos do outro. “É minha vez de te chupar.” Sussurrou olhando Bucky. Bucky enrubesceu entendendo a intenção de Steve.

Steve era o pior canalha que Bucky já conhecia. Apesar de Bucky ter feito um trabalho rápido em lhe dar prazer, Steve começou a lentamente acariciar as coxas de Bucky com os lábios, chupando e mordendo quando lhe dava vontade, por quinze minutos _inteiros_. Quando Steve finalmente se aproximou de seu pênis, Bucky achou que fosse explodir. Bucky amassou os cabelos de Steve e puxou-o com força para esfregar seu pênis no canto da boca do outro.

“Se você não começar a me chupar agora eu vou tomar um banho e me masturbar.” Rosnou ele. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça de esfregar sua cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, seus olhos pareciam selvagens. Steve sorriu.

“Não temos pressa.” Sussurrou pelo o que pareceu a décima vez. Bucky estalou sua língua e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás em frustração. Foi nesse momento que Steve decidiu parar com sua provocação e lambeu uma longa faixa da entrada de Bucky até o começo de suas bolas. Bucky congelou e soltou um grito de prazer que Steve poderia ter confundido com dor se não fosse pela expressão de êxtase em seu rosto.

“De novo...” Pediu ele e Steve ficou mais do que feliz em obedecer. Steve lambeu até sentir que o músculo de Bucky cedia um pouco e então começou a enfiar a língua dentro de seu corpo. Bucky se contorceu soluçando alto de prazer.

“Não pare! Não pare...” Pediu. Steve espalmou seu pênis, sentindo-o pular de prazer ao ouvir os barulhos de Bucky. Steve lambeu dois de seus dedos e imitou Bucky acariciando sua entrada delicadamente.

“Tudo bem?” Indagou ele. Bucky assentiu enfaticamente, as sobrancelhas contorcidas de prazer, sua própria mão apertava a base de seu pênis agora, impedindo-se de gozar.

Steve enfiou um dedo até a metade ao lado de sua língua. Bucky congelou por um breve instante e então relaxou. Um arquejo alto deixou seus lábios e ele olhou atentamente para onde Steve o penetrava.

“Mais..” Pediu, quase bêbado de prazer. Steve sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-lo.

“Ainda não. Você está muito tenso.” Sussurrou Steve. Bucky choramingou, mas calou-se, enfeitiçado pela visão do dedo de Steve se movimentando. Quando Bucky estava um pouco mais relaxado Steve se abaixou novamente e lambeu seu pênis, direcionando-o para sua boca com a mão. Por um breve instante Bucky se preocupou que Steve pudesse ver a cicatriz, porém Steve enfiou um segundo dedo ao lado do primeiro e logo conseguiu esqueceu qualquer pensamento coerente.

Steve enfiou os dedos até a última junta e franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração ao empurrá-los para cima, procurando a próstata de Bucky. Assim que a encontrou e a pressionou Bucky pulou e arquejou alto.

“Sim! Sim! Aí!” Gritou ele. Steve sorriu e tirou o pênis de Bucky de sua boca. Foi então que uma batida forte soou na parede e os dois congelaram. O vizinho do apartamento da esquerda não parecia muito feliz. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes e então começaram a rir. Steve tirou seus dedos de dentro de Bucky e levantou-se.

“Vamos para o quarto.” Falou enquanto Bucky ainda ria envergonhado no sofá. “Eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja no sofá.” Sussurrou Steve. Bucky sorriu.

“Por que? Nós sempre fizemos tudo no sofá.” Gracejou Bucky. Steve sorriu e balançou a cabeça, puxando-o para o quarto principal onde Bucky dormia.

Apesar de pequenos percalços de caminho, a remoção de dois gatos que dormiam sobre a cama e o outro sobre a cadeira da mesa do computador. Os dois conseguiram fechar a porta rapidamente.

“Eu preciso que você continue o que estava fazendo.” Pediu Bucky, sua pele se arrepiava só de pensar na sensação dos dedos de Steve tocando aquele ponto. Ele suspirou e se sentou na cama. Steve se ajoelhou sobre ele, beijando-o carinhosamente. Suas mãos na nuca e no queixo de Bucky. Isso era bom, quase como um colar, como se Bucky pertencesse a Steve. Ele tremeu e gemeu, entreabrindo os lábios ainda mais.

“Posso tirar sua camisa?” Perguntou Steve entre seus lábios. Bucky abriu os olhos, hesitante.

“Eu não sei...” Sussurrou ele. Sabia que Steve já havia visto suas cicatrizes, mas se sentia tão constrangido por causa delas. Sabia que o quadro geral não era agradável.

“É por causa das cicatrizes?” Questionou Steve, acariciando a bochecha de Bucky com os lábios. O corpo de Bucky estremeceu ligeiramente e ele lambeu os lábios, nervoso.

“Eu não quero que você tenha que ficar olhando pra isso.” Explicou Bucky, sua voz soando mais amarga do que ele esperava. Steve suspirou e acariciou o cabelo de Bucky.

“E se eu quiser?” Insistiu, sua mão descendo para o limiar da camiseta do outro. “Se eu quiser ver você todo? Você é todo maravilhoso, Bucky. Eu nunca me cansaria de olhar pra você.” As sobrancelhas de Bucky se enrugaram e ele respirou fundo. Seu peito parecia pesado, como se alguém estivesse sentado sobre ele. Ele assentiu, deixando os braços soltos para que Steve pudesse puxar a camisa sobre sua cabeça. Assim que o ar frio bateu em seu peitoral Bucky se arrependeu e cruzou os braços, tentando esconder o máximo de pele que conseguisse.

Os olhos de Steve estavam fixos no seu rosto, ele continuou acariciando-o o tempo todo.

“Você não precisa se esconder de mim.” Sussurrou Steve. Bucky gemeu, indefeso.

“Eu não quero que você veja isso.” Resmungou Bucky sentindo seu rosto se aquecer ainda mais. Steve balançou a cabeça.

“Eu amo você todo, Bucky. Todas as partes. Tudo.” Continuou Steve, sua voz adquirindo um tom de louvor. Seus lábios desceram para o pescoço de Bucky, ainda sussurrando palavras em sua pele. Bucky sentiu seu núcleo se descomprimir lentamente, como se uma pedra de gelo derretesse dentro de seu peito. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto, mas os dedos de Steve foram rápidos para limpá-la. “Eu achava que tinha perdido você. Achei por tanto tempo. Quando eu vi seu rosto de novo eu quase...” Foi a vez da voz de Steve se embargar. Bucky beijou seus cabelos e descruzou os braços, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. “Ter você aqui, poder tocar sua pele, ouvir você.. Eu nunca esperei por nada como isso. Não são algumas marcas que vão fazer você ser menos precioso pra mim.” Explicou ele. Bucky lambeu os lábios e seus músculos relaxaram. Ele olhou para baixo, observando Steve catalogar sua pele, marca por marca, acariciando-o com os dedos e com os lábios.

Talvez ele pudesse se acostumar com isso. Receber elogios e palavras bonitas. “Eu quero que você continue... O que estava fazendo antes, quero dizer.” Pediu Bucky, sua voz hesitante. Steve levantou os olhos e observou-o.

“Tudo o que você quiser, lindo.” Steve sorriu e o ar ao seu redor pareceu ficar um pouco mais quente “De quatro? Eu consigo ter melhor controle pra te chupar assim.” Perguntou Steve, Bucky enrubesceu e assentiu, ele deitou e se virou elevando os quadris no ar. O resto de seu corpo apoiado nos cotovelos. “ _Porra..._ ” gemeu Steve. Bucky bufou.

“Steve-” Resmungou Bucky, envergonhado. Steve riu e se esticou para pegar um lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira. Sabia que estaria lá porque ele mesmo colocou para que Bucky pudesse se masturbar com mais facilidade. Ele só não esperava que ainda estivesse com o selo.

“Você nem abriu?” Resmungou Steve. Bucky virou o rosto para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Achei que isso era seu.” Respondeu Bucky. Steve revirou os olhos.

“Eu comprei pra você. Você não se masturbou nenhuma vez enquanto estava aqui?” Questionou. Bucky congelou e pressionou o rosto contra a cama, dando de ombros. Steve lambeu os lábios, tentando entender o que significava essa resposta. Bucky não tinha se masturbado desde que chegara ou não tinha se masturbado na _cama_ desde que chegara? De qualquer forma, a ideia de Bucky com os dedos úmidos de saliva, seja na cama, na sala ou no banheiro, deixava o sangue de Steve quente.

Bucky suspirou ao sentir a língua de Steve voltar a lamber sua entrada, um gemido suave deixou seus lábios. Isso era tão bom. Não entrava na sua cabeça como aquilo poderia ser muito melhor com Steve, como o prazer parecia consumir todos os seus músculos, eletrizar seus nervos, nublar sua mente. Steve separou suas bochechas e enfiou a língua em seu corpo e, como se disparado por um gatilho, Bucky tremeu, pronto para gozar.

“Eu vou gozar-” Gemeu Bucky mais alto do que seria necessário. Steve parou e levantou o rosto.

“Ainda não terminei, Bucky.” Sussurrou ele, inúmeras promessas em seu tom. Bucky enfiou o rosto no colchão, amassando os lençóis. Invés dos lábios, agora Bucky sentiu os dedos de Steve, uma sensação gelada e líquida que o fez estremecer. “Eu vou só te acostumar agora, não vou te massagear com meus dedos.” Comentou Steve, quase como se falasse consigo mesmo. “Vou te massagear só com meu pau.” Finalizou. Bucky sentiu o ar se perder em seus pulmões. Nunca vira esse lado de Steve, seguro, confiante, sexy, _dominante_.

“Steve-” Resmungou quando os dois dedos se afastaram, forçando seu músculo a se estender. “Steve, eu quero agora..” Insistiu Bucky. Steve suspirou e estalou a língua.

“Ainda não. Três dedos pelo menos.” Insistiu Steve. Bucky enrolou a coluna, rebolando os quadris nos dedos de Steve, um gemido longo deixou seus lábios e Bucky fechou os olhos.

“Puxa meu cabelo, por favor-” Implorou Bucky, sem ar. Steve estalou a atenção de volta para a nuca de Bucky, observando-o se contorcer de prazer. Subiu sua mão limpa e enrolou-a nos cachos cheios, puxando-o delicadamente. Bucky soltou um suspiro de frustração. “Steve.. Puxa.” Pediu, de novo, impaciente. Sabia que não devia falar desse jeito, se, em qualquer situação, tivesse se atrevido a falar assim com Alex estaria com as costas marcadas de cinto nesse momento, mas Steve era... Steve. Ele puxou com um pouco mais de força, mas seus dedos ainda estavam soltos nos cabelos, mais acariciando do que forçando. Bucky mordeu seu próprio lábio e empurrou a testa contra o travesseiro, afastando-se da mão de Steve, a dor florescendo docemente em todo o seu couro cabeludo. Um choramingo suave deixou seus lábios e seus músculos se tencionaram ainda mais.

“Bucky? Preciso que você relaxe.” Sussurrou Steve, os dedos imóveis. Bucky rolou os olhos.

“Steve, não vou quebrar.” Rosnou Bucky, virando o rosto para olhar para Steve, forçando o ângulo com que a mão de Steve que segurava seus cabelos a se tornar ainda mais doloroso.

Bucky percebeu claramente o momento em que o Steve confiante e dominante se retraiu. Os dedos de Steve soltaram seus cabelos e as sobrancelhas louras se contraíram.

“Eu não vou _machucar_ você.” Disse ele, sua voz mais como uma acusação do que uma afirmação. Bucky congelou e abaixou o olhar, todos os seus músculos relaxaram e ele se deitou docilmente na cama. Assumindo uma posição que gritava submissão.

“Sinto muito, eu não devia falar o que você deveria fazer.” Sussurrou ele, levantando os olhos e observando Steve por entre seus cílios. Steve observou-o atentamente, um sentimento de estranheza o atingiu, como se ele não fosse bom o bastante para Bucky, como se não pudesse dar a Bucky o que ele precisava. Sabia que o outro sentia prazer com um pouco de dor, em ser mandado, talvez até humilhado, mas Steve não... Nunca conseguiria oferecer isso.

“Eu não vou machucar você.” Repetiu Steve, agora menos confiante. Bucky não respondeu, só voltou a virar o rosto para o colchão e revirou seus quadris, trazendo a atenção de Steve de volta para sua tarefa principal.

Steve engoliu em seco e tentou acessar de novo aquela segurança que sentia anteriormente. Olhou para baixo e encaixou um terceiro dedo ao lado dos outros, sentindo os músculos de Bucky se contorcerem de prazer.

“Sim-” Sussurrou Bucky, seus dedos dos pés se enrolaram e ele foi obrigado a agarrar a base de seu pênis para se impedir de gozar.

Não poder sentir a dor, que sua mente sozinha já associava com a penetração, misturada ao prazer que Steve proporcionava era absolutamente novo. Não ruim, só estranho, como se algo estivesse faltando. O sentimento de pertencimento, como se ele ainda não fosse bom o bastante para merecer tudo o que Steve poderia lhe oferecer. Por um momento muito, muito breve o sentimento de inadequação, de baixa autoestima, o invadiu e sua mente o transferiu para outra cama, outro homem, outras mãos. O que o trouxe de volta instantes mais tarde foi o barulho do pacote da camisinha sendo rasgada, seus olhos se focaram nos lençóis azul claro e ele respirou fundo, amassando seus dedos na textura bem mais áspera do que as dos lençóis que Alex comprava.

“Vocês está bem?” Perguntou Steve, que, no que só poderia ser um milagre, não percebera seu deslize. Bucky virou o rosto e olhou-o brevemente, um sorriso carinhoso em seus lábios.

“Não estou ficando mais novo aqui, Rogers.” Sussurrou Bucky. Steve sorriu e seu rosto enrubesceu.

“Eu quero fazer isso de frente, quero ver seu rosto.” Pediu Steve, os olhos atentos na tarefa de desenrolar a camisinha em todo o seu comprimento. Bucky obedeceu e se virou, abrindo os joelhos o máximo que conseguia. Steve se encaixou como se aquele fosse o lugar em que ele sempre pertencera. Se sustentou com uma mão apoiada no colchão ao lado da cabeça de Bucky enquanto a outra alinhava seu pau na entrada de Bucky. “Pronto?” Sussurrou, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. Bucky respirou fundo e observou atentamente Steve. Não foram muitas as vezes em que Alex quisera fazer nessa posição, mas ter alguém acima dele, cercando-o era muito perto da realidade que passara antes, do terror. Bucky suspirou e observou a expressão de Steve atentamente, torcendo para que não se ofendesse.

“Posso sentar em você?” Respondeu, sem fôlego, seus olhos colados no rosto do outro. Steve abaixou o rosto e seu nariz de tocou o queixo de Bucky, beijando o canto de seus lábios.

“É claro, amor.” Respondeu Steve, já se desenroscando e deitando de costas ao lado de Bucky. Bucky se levantou em seus joelhos e passou uma perna por cima da cintura de Steve, pairando sobre ele sem saber realmente o que fazer.

“Eu quero que você olhe para mim.” Pediu Steve. Bucky obedeceu e elevou o queixo, olhando a luxúria nos olhos de Steve.

Quando Steve começou a empurrar para dentro dele o queixo de Bucky caiu. Sua vontade era de fechar seus olhos e só sentir a sensação inebriante da dor afiada de seus músculos sendo esticados, mas o prazer nos olhos de Steve era tão evidente que Bucky se sentiu hipnotizado. Bucky gemeu quando sentiu o quadril de Steve bater contra seu bunda, sentindo a sensação plena de estar cheio depois de tanto tempo. “Eu sonhei por tanto tempo que achei que saberia como seria...” Sussurrou Steve, ainda olhando-o intensamente. “Mas é muito melhor te ter dessa forma do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.” Steve começou a sair, lentamente e Bucky finalmente desviou o olhar ao sentir o prazer branco e alucinante de ter sua próstata estimulada. Um choramingo alto soou no quarto com Steve gemendo logo em seguida sentindo os músculos de Bucky se contrair ao seu redor.

“Eu preciso que você se mexa-” Pediu Bucky, seu tom ligeiramente histérico. Steve balançou a cabeça e voltou a penetrar completamente em Bucky. Uma das mãos de Bucky agarrou os lençóis e a outra agarrou os fios dourados de Steve, puxando-o com a força que queria que Steve tivesse puxado os seus cabelos. Steve pareceu entender a indireta e suspirou de dor, um sorriso minúsculo em seus lábios, ele tirou quase toda a extensão de dentro de Bucky e empurrou-o todo de uma vez, um ruído seco de pele contra pele soou, seguida do gemido dos dois. “Mais...” Implorou Bucky. Steve obedeceu e angulou os quadris, criando um ritmo rápido e intenso. Bucky choramingou e fechou os olhos.

Não era a intenção de Steve transar com Bucky daquela forma desesperada, que parecia deixar seu estômago gelado e apertado de prazer, seus gemidos mais agudos e rápidos. As estocadas, a cada instante que passava, mais rápidas só parecia somar à histeria. As pernas de Bucky estavam tão apertadas ao redor de sua cintura que Steve quase sentia a dor em suas costelas.

“ _Steve- Steve!_ ” Sussurrava Bucky sempre que seu pênis tocava naquele ponto. Conseguia sentir o local úmido em seu estômago onde o pênis de Bucky se esfregava, a cabeça molhada de sêmen. Sabia que não ia durar muito tempo, não com a forma como Bucky se sentia ao redor de seu membro. Quente, apertado. Seus gemidos e sua expressão provando o prazer que Steve conseguia proporcionar.

“ _Deus..._ ” Gemeu Steve. Por um instante sentiu como se fosse chorar. Não conseguia acreditar que Bucky estava _aqui,_ em seus braços, fazendo amor como se fosse a primeira vez para os dois. _Era a primeira vez_ , pelo menos para os dois juntos. Steve agarrou a cintura de Bucky e o incentivou a subir e descer em seu pau. Bucky obedeceu e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Steve. Sua expressão era tão inebriada, que Steve se obrigou a segurar seu rosto com uma mão. “Você está aqui?” Perguntou, sem fôlego.

Bucky assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo a boca e gemendo cada vez mais alto. Ele parou de subir e descer e sentou completamente sobre Steve rebolando seu quadril para a frente e para trás. “Sim- Eu vou gozar...” Respondeu em meio aos gemidos. Steve, respondeu, gemendo junto.

“Sim, goza pra mim” Falou. Bucky jogou a cabeça para trás e acelerou ainda mais. Sua mão agarrou a pele do ombro de Steve quase dolorosamente. A outra masturbava seu pênis, agora absolutamente molhado. Um arquejo alto deixou seus lábios e seu sêmen saiu como um jato sobre todo o peito, estômago e queixo de Steve.

Steve não durou mais dois minutos depois disso. A forma como Bucky ainda pulsava ao seu redor o enlouqueceu. Ele elevou seu quadril, encontrando a bunda de Bucky repetidamente e logo gozou na camisinha, arquejando alto o suficiente para que soubesse que os vizinhos já deveriam estar ligando para o síndico do edifício.

Assim que ambos desceram do alto. Absolutamente roucos, cansados, suados e satisfeitos. Começaram a rir. Bucky deitou sobre o peito de Steve, mesmo sujo de sêmen e gemeu ao sentir o pênis de Steve escorregar de dentro dele.

“Eu não consigo falar. Acho que meu cérebro explodiu.” Sussurrou Steve, beijando os cabelos suados de Bucky. Bucky riu e assentiu.

“Sim.” Afirmou, mas logo sorriu maliciosamente. “Mas não pense que eu esqueci sua proposta. Eu ainda quero te foder na segunda rodada.” Falou ele. Steve riu e balançou a cabeça.

“Talvez quando meus joelhos pararem de tremer.” Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase dez minutos, respirando o cheiro um do outro, entretanto, Bucky se levantou em seus cotovelos, olhando a expressão sonolenta de Steve.

“Eu não quero que você realmente me machuque sabia? Não tem nada a ver com isso.” Falou Bucky. Steve congelou e engoliu em seco. Antes de responder ele elevou o tronco, quase se sentando, Bucky ainda apoiado contra seu corpo.

“Você quer dizer sobre antes? Parecia bastante doloroso a forma como você torceu o rosto enquanto eu segurava seu cabelo.” Afirmou Steve. Bucky suspirou e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Steve.

“Mas eu quero isso, Steve.” Insistiu Bucky. “É só- Eu me sinto seguro quando você toma a iniciativa e assume a direção. Você não precisa me dar um tapa no rosto, é só- mostrar que você manda.” Explicou Bucky. Steve pousou uma mão no cabelo de Bucky, enojado só de pensar em puxá-lo o bastante para machucar, invés disso Steve o acariciou, massageando o couro cabeludo de Bucky.

“Eu juro que vou tentar meu melhor.” Afirmou, sabendo que provavelmente não poderia manter sua promessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que as férias de vocês seja maravilhoso.
> 
> Se vocês gostaram deixem um comentário. Me incentiva muito a continuar escrevendo quando leio e vejo o interesse de vocês.
> 
> Ps: Essa nota no final que eu fiz lá no primeiro capítulo e está duplicada aqui aparece pra vocês também? Se sim alguém sabe como tirar? :')

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já estou querendo me bater, além de tudo que o Bucky sofre nos filmes e quadrinhos ainda preciso inventar um prompt de sequestro e estupro, rs. Eu gosto mesmo de drama, não tem como evitar.
> 
> O próximo capítulo será a partir da visão do Bucky, eu estou bem entusiasmada com a história, mas costumo deixar meus trabalhos incompletos, preciso avisar que receber alguns puxões de orelha será benéfico, rs.
> 
> Obrigada por ler, deixe a sua opinião, a história ainda não está formada então qualquer sugestão pode entrar no enredo.
> 
> Um beijo.


End file.
